


Depravity Falls

by enntsu



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, M/M, Slow Burn, dużo oc - Freeform, mocno ooc, trochę reverse falls, wszystko co złe przytrafia się Dipperowi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 61,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝Och, biedny chłopczyku musisz dźwigać na swych barkach ciężar błękitu. ❞Bill Cipher miał być dziecięcym zmartwieniem, a Gravity Falls drugim domem, do którego mogliby wracać w każde wakacje, ale paskudny błękit odrzucił jego idealną wizję życia i zaatakował, odbierając rodzinę i niszcząc wszystko. A zemsta każdego dnia kusiła coraz bardziej.





	1. Prolog

Niebieskie.

Wszystko było niebieskie.

Paskudnie błękitne. Zniszczone.

To, co kiedyś nazywał domem teraz przypominało stertę ogromnych śmieci. Ogień nie był łaskawy, pochłonął wszystkie, zrobione z drewna, ściany. Sufit stopniowo walił się, jego ogromne części miażdżyły meble, ludzi i blokowały drogi ucieczki. Płomienie unosiły się wysoko, dosięgały drzew i je również powoli trawiły.

Ludzie panikowali. Ich głosy niosły się po całym lesie, ale on zdawał się kompletnie głuchy na nie. Ci wszyscy ludzie byli dla niego kolorowymi plamami. Zjawami, które pojawiały się i znikały, gdy szedł w stronę domu.

Płonące ciała miały paskudny, mdły zapach, od którego nie dało się uciec. Raz dostał się do nozdrzy i już zalegał, sprawiał, że człowiek dusił się i trząsł, kiedy powstrzymywał wymioty. Ale i tego nie dostrzegał. Zupełnie, jakby jego zmysły były wyłączone. Albo zepsute. Zniszczone jak ten dom.

Otoczony ludźmi, mając przed sobą wciąż rozgrywającą się tragedię, chaos, nie potrafił nic zrobić. Nie potrafił krzyczeć, głos uwiązł w gardle. Ani jedna łza nie spłynęła po jego policzku. Nie lamentował nad losami rodziny.

W tym piekle potrafił jedynie myśleć o zemście, gdy wściekłość zalewała jego ciało, wyciszała inne uczucia, odbierała zdolność logicznego myślenia.

Jego oczy nie widziały tych płomieni.

Widziały jedynie paskudny błękit zesłany przez demona.


	2. I.Tak straszny, jak malowany.

Równie ciemne, co obsydian, skrzydła rozpostarły się nad nim i przysłoniły realny świat, zmuszając tym samym do przebywania w potwornej fantasmagorii. W bezsensownej sferze przesiąkniętej obłędem, błękitem i demoniczną aurą. W miejscu, gdzie każde bajdurzenie okazywało się sensowną prawdą, a każdy weredyzm okrutnym szachrajstwem. Tak, chcąc nie chcąc znalazł się w nielogicznym świecie snów i na nowo, wręcz do znudzenia, musiał w nim przeżywać swoją gehennę, patrzeć na to, jak kochana rodzina ginie pochłaniana przez niebieskie, nieznające litości, płomienie zesłane przez demona, którego tak dobrze znał. Inni ludzie mogli mówić, co chcieli, mogli nazywać go krętaczem i manipulatorem, mogli wyśmiewać jego teorię, ale on dalej wiedział swoje. Wiedział, że Bill powrócił i w ramach zemsty, odebrał to, co najcenniejsze – rodzinę, a teraz planował kolejny ruch. Z pewnością i tym razem pragnął dla siebie całego świata; łaknął każdego, nawet najmniejszego skrawka lądu, najwyższego punktu nieboskłonu, każdej najmniejszej gwiazdki zawieszonej na nocnym niebie, każdej wodnej głębiny i skalnej szczeliny. Każdego zwierzęcia, niezależnie od wzrostu, wyglądu i jego niebezpieczeństwa, każdej roślinki, nawet zwykłego chwastu. Każdego człowieka, przy czym płeć, wiek i pochodzenie nie miały znaczenia. Bill Cipher musiał mieć wszystko – caluteńki świat, a nawet więcej i tym razem nie mógł pozwalać sobie na błąd i lekceważyć przeciwników, na pewno to było kolejnym argumentem za pozbyciem się rodziny Pines. Zostawienie Dippera przy życiu? To wcześniej wspomniana zemsta, zwykła kpina i okrucieństwo, wręcz śmianie mu się w twarz i udowadnianie, jak słaby jest bez innych osób.

Pewnie wybierał go losowo, równie dobrze na jego miejscu mogła stanąć Mabel. Ona też miałaby świadomość, kto zniszczył ich prawie idealne życie i ją też potraktowano by, jak wariatkę i wsadzono, po kolejnej opowieści o demonach, na kilka lat do zakładu psychiatrycznego. Ostatecznie znalazłaby sposób ucieczki i, niczym on teraz, każdej nocy tkwiłaby w koszmarze, a każdego dnia próbowałaby odnaleźć kogoś, kto zrozumie, kto pomoże i na samym końcu trafiłaby na Albrechta – dziwnego starca, co pięćdziesiąt lat temu napisał artykuł o podróżach do świata demonów i o niszczeniu ich ciał.

Może to naiwność, może to pozostałość dziecięcej wiary w cuda, ale kiedy tylko przeczytał o nim, spakował swoje rzeczy, a miał ich niewiele, i wsiadł w autokar, nie bacząc na to, że udaje się do obcego miasta. Długo myślał, co powinien powiedzieć, jak nie wyjść na jednego z tych idiotów, traktujących wszelakie historie o demonach, jak nic niewarte bajeczki, z których można się pośmiać.

Im dłużej myślał, tym bardziej był senny i w końcu znalazł się przed płonącym budynkiem. W pierwszej chwili, nie rozumiejąc swej sytuacji, chciał biec i przebić się przez barierę z pożogi, by móc dostać się do najważniejszych dla niego osób i ich ocalić. Dopiero gdy nogi zrobiły pierwsze kroki, zdrowy rozsądek nakazał zatrzymać się i przemyśleć wszystko, wsłuchać się w głosy innych zgromadzonych, przeanalizować ich twarze, mimikę i dziwne gesty. W końcu nakazał wziąć głęboki oddech i rozluźnić się, bo to tylko wyobraźnia, ewentualnie kolejna sztuczka Billa.

Rozmasował barki, które nawet we śnie zdawały się płonąć z bólu, przez ciągłe dźwiganie na nich najróżniejszych ciężarów. Zamknął oczy i poczuł nieprzyjemne mrowienie pod powiekami, ale nie przejmował się nim, wszystkie swoje strzępki świadomości skupił na wyobrażeniu sobie zielonych, zniszczonych foteli, podłogi obłożonej niebieską wykładziną, szarych ścian i małego okienka, za którym rozciągały się lasy i malutkie domki z drewna i kamieni. Przebijał paznokciami skórę, a mrowienie stopniowo zanikało. Budził się.

Kiedy uchylił powieki, zobaczył jedynie kolorowe plamy. Po kilku mrugnięciach i przetarciu oczu zaczął dostrzegać kształty. W końcu zerknął w stronę okienka i jego oczom ukazały się drzewa iglaste i liściaste, oddzielone od siebie białym płotem, na którym teraz wylegiwał się czarny kot. Gdzieś między liśćmi i zaroślami dostrzegł bramę, a nad nią jakże prosty napis „Wynocha". Za nią znajdowała się malutka, zielona chatka.

— Patrzysz na dom tego szaleńca? — Wzdrygnął się, gdy do uszu dotarł dziewczęcy, lekko piskliwy, głos. Przechylił głowę, by móc, chociaż zerknąć na bladą i piegowatą kobietę o różowo-niebieskich, ciągnących się niczym welon, włosach, brązowych, rozbawionych oczach, malutkim nosku i wystających kościach policzkowych, pokrytych dodatkowo różem.

— Szaleńca?

— Albrechta. Tego od „demonów". — Przy ostatnim słowie zaśmiała się, a Dipper zmarszczył brwi. Chociaż kobieta wygląda na niegroźną, coś w niej odrzucało go. Sprawiało, że miał ochotę wstać i uciec, nie patrząc nawet na swój plecak z ciuchami i innymi przydatnymi rzeczami. W jej urodzie, postawie, a nawet sposobie, w jaki mówiła, tkwiło coś obślizłego, gadziego. Obrzydliwego.

— Pani coś o nim wie? — spytał niezbyt grzecznym tonem i zacisnął dłonie na trochę podartych spodniach. Tym samym poczuł się jeszcze bardziej nieswojo, w końcu rozmawiał z wystrojoną kobietą, podczas gdy sam nosił obdarte ciuchy i do tego pewnie śmierdziały, przecież nie miał w „domu" pralki ani wody, by je umyć.

— Wiem tyle, co wszyscy. — Wzruszyła ramionami, ale zaczęła mówić dalej: — Kiedyś był nauczycielem, chyba fizyki. Już wtedy ludzie go nie lubili, ale przynajmniej porządnie uczył dzieciaki. W każdym bądź razie – w jego szkole doszło do tragedii. Kiedy policjanci, strażacy i lekarze znaleźli się na miejscu, nie było czego ratować. Został sam popiół. Oczywiście zaczęło się śledztwo i obwinianie wszystkich dokoła, a potem znaleźli Albrechta nagiego i poparzonego w lesie. Musieli go najpierw wziąść do szpitala, a dopiero po tygodniu mogli przesłuchiwać. Strasznie bredził o jakimś wynalazku, portalu do innego świata i o zabiciu wszystkich, czy coś takiego. Oczywiście uznano go za wariata, skierowano, gdzie trzeba, przepisano leki i do widzenia. Nikt nie miał ochoty się z nim dłużej męczyć, bo wiesz – to bardzo nieprzyjemny facet. I brzydki. Do tego podobno śmierdzi, jakby wytaplał się w śmietniku. — Kiedy skończyła wypowiedź, zaczęła grzebać w torebce i marszczyć brwi. — Właściwie to, czemu ciebie to tak interesuje? Chyba się do niego nie wybierasz? — Wyjęła niewielkie lustereczko i szminkę, którą natychmiast zaczęła pokrywać usta.

— Zamierzam. — Dipper zagryzł dolną wargę i poczuł ucisk w żołądku.

— Czemu?!

— J-ja potrzebuje od niego rady.

— Chcesz rady od szaleńca? Jejku, musisz być naprawdę zdesperowany. Albo też wierzysz w te całe demony. Mi to wszystko jedno, ale wiesz... na twoim miejscu bym się ogarnęła, bo to serio nie jest facet, do którego możesz przyjść od tak na pogaduszki przy kawce czy herbatce, a potem wyjdziesz cały w skowronkach. To bendzie raczej spotkanie przy świecach i to w piwnicy, niestety bez kotków, a wyjdziesz przez okno i to przy dużym szczęściu! Czy na pewno to dobrze przemyślałeś? Może wolałbyś porozmawiać z kimś innym? Hej, ja chętnie udzielę ci porady. Nie jestem w tym zbyt dobra, ale może razem coś wymyślimy? No, chyba że to bendzie historyjka o demonach, wtedy mogę ci polecić dobrego psychologa. Oczywiście bez obrazy. To dla twojego dobra.

— O-obawiam się, że to musi być Albrecht.

Nadęła policzki i przez chwilę milczała, wpatrzona w niego.

— Będziesz tego żałować — oświadczyła i wstała. — Ach, a tak w ogóle to jestem Jinx, a nie jakaś "pani", a ty uważaj Dipper, bo ten facet naprawdę może cię zniszczyć! W końcu to psychol, a z takimi nigdy nie jest łatwo.

Autokar zatrzymał się, a towarzyszył mu przy tym pisk opon. Jinx, nie zwracając już uwagi na Dippera, jakby ten nagle przestał dla niej istnieć, ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Jej szpilki uderzały mocno o podłogę, a ciało było wyraźnie napięte, inne ruchy zaś wyglądały na wykonywane przez zardzewiały mechanizm, brakło w nich tej gracji, która towarzyszyła kobiecie na samym początku.

Przełknął nerwowo ślinę, kiedy już zniknęła mu z pola widzenia, i również wstał, chociaż nogi próbowały odmówić posłuszeństwa i zatrzymać go w miejscu, chyba przerażone jej słowami. Ręce trochę trzęsły się, ale to już wina beznadziejnej pogody i zimna, które powoli przedostawało się do autokaru.

Gdy tylko dostał się na świeżę powietrze, do jego nozdrzy dotarł odór stęchlizny, wymieszany z, jeszcze mniej przyjemnymi, zapachami wydostającymi się z ledwie widocznej w gęstwinie, zniszczonej obory. Wszystko w tym miejscu wyglądało, jakby powstawało ot tak, bez większego planu albo chociaż celu. Obrośnięte mchem budowle sprawiały wrażenie opuszczonych w pośpiechu wieki temu. Niektóre nawet nie posiadały już szyb w oknach, a jedynie małe, ale z pewnością ostre, odłamki szkła przy brzegach. Robaki z chęcią to wykorzystywały i wtaczały do domów więcej brudów i zarazków, a pająki przędły kolejne sieci, zastępując nimi braki szyb.

Przeraźliwa cisza wdzierała się przez uszy do czaszki i zwiększała chęć cofnięcie się, ucieczki w bezpieczne miejsce, czyli w tym wypadku do autokaru. Jednak myśl o Billu szybko stłumiła cały strach i zmusiła go do postawienia pierwszego kroku w stronę kniei.

Kilka razy przyłapał się na głupim oglądaniu za Jinx i jej kolorowymi włosami oraz obślizgłą, gadzią aurą. Na szczęście, a może i nie, nie odnajdywał jej tak samo, jak nie widział mieszkańców tego dziwnego... czy mógł kilka domów i oborę nazywać miasteczkiem?

*

Stojąc przy bramie z napisem „wynocha" na samej górze, czuł się, jak w jednym z tych dziwacznych snów, w których niby wszystko jest w porządku, a jednak przez cały czas człowiekowi towarzyszy niepokój połączonych z chęcią ewakuowania się w inne, bardziej kolorowe i przyjemne, miejsce. Jego dłonie zaczęły się pocić i po zaledwie kilku sekundach, no może dwóch minutach, wyglądały na oblane wodą. Nogi za to trzęsły się pod ciężarem reszty ciała. Serce biło, jakby zaraz miało wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej i dokonać rejterady, niczym zawodowi wojskowi na widok zbyt dużej ilości wrogów. Mózg natychmiast zapomniał o wszystkich pytaniach, które Dipper miał zadać. Zapomniał też o tym, jak zachowywać się podczas spotkań z innymi ludźmi, więc kiedy tylko chłopak zapukał do drzwi, a te zostały otworzone, zamiast zwykłego „dzień dobry" Dipper zaczął się jąkać i wyrzucać z siebie losowe słowa.

— Czego ty chcieć, bachorze? — Gruba kobieta o jasnych, wręcz siwych włosach, i masie pieprzyków, posłała mu niezbyt przyjemne, wręcz zabójcze spojrzenie. Mówiąc mocno akcentowała pierwsze sylaby, a ślina w obmierzły sposób wyciekała z jej ust. Na sobie miała typowy strój pokojówki, co trochę zdziwiło Dippera.

— J-ja do p-p-pana A-A-Albre-e-echta.

— Po?

— B-b-bo ja... m-ma p-p-problem z d-d-demo-emo-nem.

Przechyliła głowę. Coś strzyknęło w jej karku, a ślina skapnęła na ziemię, pozostawiając niewielki ślad na dębowych deskach. Przetarła usta rękawem i sapnęła.

— Bachor czekać — rozkazała, jak psu i zatrzasnęła drzwi.

Podmuch jesiennego wiatru rozwiał Dipperowi włosy i zmusił do mocniejszego nakrycia się podartą, niebieską bluzą. Przez jego głowię przemknęły najróżniejsze myśli. A co jeśli kobieta postanowi go olać i nie powiadomi Albrechta o jego wizycie? Albo powiadomi go, ale on powie, że Dipper nie jest godny spotkania z nim? Przeskakiwał z nogi na nogę, aż usłyszał:

— Wariat, jakiś śmierdzący chłystek stoi za drzwiami. — Nawet gdy mówiła do swojego, prawdopodobnie, pracodawcy ton miała nieprzyjemny i wypełniony pogardą.

— Szczyl? Jaki, kurwa, szczyl? Ja nie mieć żadnego szczyla! — Męski głos odbił się echem od ścian domu i przez szczeliny w oknach i drzwiach, wydostał się na zewnątrz, by dotrzeć do uszu Dippera i wywołać u niego nieprzyjemne, biegnące wzdłuż kręgosłupa, dreszcze. On również akcentował pierwsze sylaby i ciągle brzmiał, jakby krztusił się własną śliną.

— Nie twój, gamoniu! Jakiś cudzy! Chyba bezpański. Nie wiem. Wali od niego bardziej niż od tej obory za chatą!

Policzki Dippera, pod wpływem zażenowania, pokryły się czerwienią.

— Bezpańskie? Meh. Na chuj mi być bezpański szczyl? Niech on spierdalać.

— Czubie, ten chłystek gadał coś o demonach.

Cisza trwała ledwie kilka sekund, ale dla Dippera to była wieczność i jeszcze trochę. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę i znieruchomiał, oczekując w napięciu na jakąś reakcję, chociaż powoli dopadały go wątpliwości czy na pewno chce mieć do czynienia z kimś takim.

— Ty być, kurwa, pomylona? Wpuścić go i to już! Ja być w gabinet.

Ciężkie kroki.

Drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i tak gwałtownie, że aż chłopak odskoczył od nich i niewiele brakowało, by zaliczył bardzo bliskie spotkanie z ziemią.

— Bachor, do środka — powiedziała kobieta i cofnęła się, by Dipper mógł wejść.

*

Pomieszczenie, zwane salonem, było małe i ciasne, wręcz klaustrofobiczne, a przechodząc przez nie i próbując dostać się do gabinetu, Dipper przynajmniej kilka razy obił się o skórzaną, zdecydowanie za dużą, kanapę i regały pełne zżółkniętych i wydzielających charakterystyczny zapach książek.

Mahoniowe, ani trochę niezniszczone przez czas, drzwi nie pasowały do całej reszty – do rur wystających z podłogi i sufitu, do małych kałuż na popękanych deskach i do zakurzonych mebli, po których, jakby nigdy nic, łaziły najróżniejsze robaki. Sam gabinet również wyglądał, jakby ktoś wyrwał go z zupełnie innej bajki. Ciepły, czysty i tonący w jasnych, przyjemnych barwach, pachniał lawendą i dopiero zrobioną kawą. Jedynie mężczyzna, siedzący za ogromnym biurkiem, udowadniał Dipperowi, że wcale nie przeniósł się do innej krainy, że to wciąż ten sam obskurny dom.

— No, co ty tak, kurwa, gapić się?

Czarne włosy sterczały we wszystkie strony, wyglądały na nieczesane i niepodcinane od kilku lat. Niebieskie oko ledwie różniło się od tego drugiego, szklanego. Oba wyglądały, jakby zaraz miały wylecieć z oczodołów i potoczyć się po obłożonej puchatym dywanem podłodze. Haczykowaty nos był zadziwiająco ogromny i obwisły, wręcz bez problemu nachodził na ogromne, nieco rybie usta. Równie wielkie uszy ozdabiały kolczyki. Piwny brzuszek wystawał spod upapranej, szarej koszuli, a niezapięte spodnie ciągle zsuwały się do kolan i odsłaniały szare bokserki i ogromne, czerwone poparzenia. Na to wszystko Albrecht był karłem.

— P-przepraszam!

Albrecht zmarszczył brwi, ułożył głowę na lewym ramieniu i splunął prosto na biurko.

— To ty mi zalegać pod drzwiami i roztaczać smród?

— T-tak! Z-znaczy... nie... znaczy... chyba? Ja...

— Ty już przestać tak paplać i lepiej przejść do konkretów, co? — Karzeł zeskoczył ze zbyt wielkiego krzesła i podreptał w stronę regału. — Ja być człowiek cholernie zajęty i jeśli ty nie mieć ni ciekawego do powiedzieć, to ty spierdalać mi stąd, ty rozumieć?

Dipper pokiwał głową tak szybko i energicznie, że aż przez chwilę cały pokój zaczął mu się kręcić. Z lekkim wahaniem, ale jednak zaczął mówić:

— N-no, bo to wszystko zaczęło się dawno temu, kiedy jeszcze byłem dzieckiem. Ale nie takim dzieckiem-dzieckiem, raczej nastolatkiem. Ale też nie takim nastolatkiem-nastolatkiem. Raczej gdzieś między nastolatek-dzieciak. No i pewnego dnia rodzice wysłali mnie i moją siostrę na wakacje do takiego miasteczka, co się Gravity Falls nazywało. W sumie dalej się tak nazywa, bo nikt się go nie pozbył ani nic... No nieważne. Ważne jest to, że w tym miasteczku działy się różne dziwne rzeczy. Już pierwszego dnia moją siostrę zaczął podrywać koleś, który wyglądał, jak zombie, ale okazał się bandą krasnali, ale takich prawdziwych krasnali. No i oni chcieli zrobić z mojej siostry swoją narzeczoną, ale pokrzyżowaliśmy, w sensie ja i moja siostra, im plany. Gdzieś w międzyczasie udało mi się znaleźć tajemniczy dziennik. Później, gdzieś pod koniec lata, okazało się, że dziennik napisał mój wujek, o którego istnieniu nie miałem pojęcia, bo dawno temu pokłócił się z drugim wujkiem i tak trochę wpadło mu się do portalu i przeniósł się do innego wymiaru. No ogólnie dziwna sprawa z tym była, ale nie o tym. Znaczy trochę o tym, bo mój wujek, gdy jeszcze był młody, przywołał pewnego demona. A potem tego samego demona przywołał Gideon, taki niezbyt fajny typem, któremu podobała się moja siostra, ale w akurat w tej sytuacji potrzebował czegoś z głowy mojego drugiego wujka. Drugiego, czyli nie tego, który został wepchnięty do innego wymiaru, to tak w ramach sprostowania. No i ten demon dostał się do umysłu mojego wujka, więc razem z siostrą i Soosem, takim akurat fajnym kolesiem, też się udaliśmy do umysłu wujka i pokonaliśmy demona. Ale później wrócił, a ja potrzebowałem pomocy, bo znalazłem taki jedne laptop, co należał do autora dzienników, czyli wujka, ale wtedy nie wiedziałem, że to wujek, no i ten laptop miał hasło i właśnie do tego potrzebowałem pomocy, a demon ją zaoferował. Oczywiście mnie oszukał i podstępnie przywłaszczył sobie moje ciało. I wbijał w nie widelce. I próbował zdobyć dziennik. I prawie skrzywdził moją siostrę! No ale znowu udało się go pokonać. I znowu wrócił. Tym razem był jakiś silniejszy. No i miał po swojej stroni eee... czy mogę mówić o przyjaciołach? Czy demon w ogóle może mieć przyjaciół? Bo mnie się wdaję, że to raczej byli jego niewolnicy, no ale nie o tym. W każdym razie – udało mu się zniewolić całe Gravity Falls. Nawet pokonał mojego wujka. Tego, co był autorem dzienników. Za to moją siostrę zamknął w takiej bańce, a mnie prawie zabili ci jego przyniewolnicy... Wie pan, takie połączenie przyjaciół i niewolników. Na szczęście po raz kolejny udało nam się wygrać, a wujkowie w końcu się pogodzili, bo wcześniej byli mocno skłóceni. Niestety Bill znowu powrócił i... tym razem... on... zabrał mi wszystko. Spalił dom, w którym przebywała cała rodzina. Oczywiście nikt mi nie uwierzył. Przyjaciele wyśmiali. Później miałam rozmowę z psychologiem, jeszcze później zamknięto mnie w psychiatryku, ale jakoś udało mi się wydostać i tak znalazłem się tu. I muszę pokonać tego demona. Muszę się na nim zemścić! Rozumie to... Czy-czy z panem wszystko w porządku? Czy pan śpi?!

— Ciężko nie spać, ty cholerny szczylu! — Dipper nawet nie zdążył mrugnąć, gdy mężczyzna dorwał swoją laskę i uderzył go nią mocno w brzuch. Krzyk wyrwał się z jego gardła, a nogi zgięły. Zakaszlał, a wymiony, na szczęście nie w dużych ilościach, natychmiast wypłynęły i zabrudziły podłogę. Za to z oczu pociekły łzy. — Cholerna, znowu ja być musieć prosić te oślicę o sprzątać — po wypowiedzeniu tych słów splunął na podłogę i usiadł na jasnej, niebieskiej kanapie.— A ty musieć być bardziej konkretny. Co to być za demon? On mieć jakieś imię czy nie? Jak nie, to ja się nie podjąć pomocy ci. Ja nie lubić nienazwanych demonów.

— B-Bill Cipher — wymamrotał Dipper i chociaż głos miał ochrypnięty, przepełniony bólem, to dało się w nim usłyszeć nienawiść, a wręcz chęć mordu i zemsty za te wszystkie krzywdy.

— Hm... Ty mówić Cifer? Ja go już kiedyś widzieć. Nie tylko go. Ta beksa i suka też być mi znajomi. To te szkodniki krzyżować mi plany kiedyś. Ty! Ty widzieć te rany? — Bez skrępowania rozdarł koszulę, odsłaniając kolejne poparzenia. — To oni! To te czorty, to zrobić! — Złapał za strzępy materiału, wysmarkał w nie nosy i spojrzał z pogardą na Dippera. — Ja ci pomóc, szczylu. My razem zniszczyć Byla Cifera, ale ty musieć przestać tyle gadać. Ty rozumieć?

— T-tak.

— Ja nie słyszeć.

— Tak! — krzyknął chłopak i zaraz oberwał laską w głowę.

— Ty być za głośno, a ja nie być głuchy, jebany szczeniaku!

— P-przepraszam...

— Trzeba być sporo cię nauczyć. — Mężczyzna pokręcił głową z pogardą. — Jak ty w ogóle mieć na imię?

— D-Dipper Pines.

— Phef! Cóż za okropne to być imię. Od dzisiaj ty być po prostu Eustazy. A teraz Eustazy lecieć, po te dziwkę! Już! Ktoś musieć tu posprzątać te twoje wymiociny!

— T-tak jest! — Zasalutował niczym w wojsku i wybiegł z pomieszczenia.

*

Gęsta mgła zasłaniała jego ciało, kiedy kąpał się w jeziorze, którego wody były wręcz krystalicznie czyste i niezwykle ciepłe zupełnie, jak w gorących źródłach. Niestety nawet tu, przy tej temperaturze, potrafił czuć jedynie chłód i trząść się z zimna.

— Mógłbyś się pośpieszyć — wymamrotał, obejmując dłońmi swoje kolana i opierając się mocniej o ogromne skały. Uparcie wpatrywał się w bezgwiezdne niebo, byleby nie spojrzeć w tafle wodę, bo w niej widniał jego szkaradne, opuchnięte i pełne siniaków odbicie.

— Już, już — cichy głosik ledwie dotarł do jego uszu. Tak samo kroki. — Nie powinniśmy — usłyszał już wyraźniej, bo drugi mężczyzna stał już bliżej, praktycznie nad nim, i zdejmował kolejne warstwy błękitnych ubrań. — Mamy mało czasu.

— On nigdzie nie ucieknie.

— Ale może zostać skrzywdzony. — Bokserki upadły na ziemię, a on zanurzył się w wodzie.

Pierwszy z mężczyzn odetchnął, czując przyjemne ciepło, rozchodzące się po całym ciele i skutecznie zwalczające chłód. Dopiero po jakimś czasie, kiedy już przywykł, a ciało przestało tak bardzo boleć, wrócił do słów tego drugiego i wywrócił oczami tak mocno, że aż go zabolały.

— Gdy tylko ona powróci, pojadę po niego. Czy to ci pasuje, fratre?

— Tak.


	3. II.Nie upiór, lecz demon włada snami.

Gęste kłęby dymu unosiły się nad popękaną, zszarzałą wanną, z której dziur, na jeszcze bardziej poniszczone kafelki, wypływała zimna woda. Ustawione na niewielkim, przełamanym na pół, parapecie kadzidła ledwie maskowały nieprzyjemny zapach stęchlizny, a chłodna woda, wymieszana z szamponem, wcale nie przynosiła ulgi jego obolałemu ciału. Wręcz przeciwnie. Każda kropelka, naruszająca spore rany i siniaki, była niczym kolejna igła wbita w bladą skórę. Za to wszelkie szampony, chociaż piękne w zapachu, to w kontakcie z obtarciami wywoływały tylko nieprzyjemne szczypanie. Na to wszystko, jakby nie było mu mało bólu, miał ochotę zwymiotować. Chociaż ostatni posiłek jadł jeszcze w domu, czuł się dziwnie pełny, a to nie współgrało za dobrze z ciągłym obrzydzeniem, widokami niczym z wysypiska i ciągłym odorem.

Naprawdę nie wiedział, jak udało mu się przetrwać z tym wariatem i jego ciągłymi uderzeniami, które padały za każdym, nawet ten ledwie widoczny, błąd. Chyba sami bogowie nad nim czuwali. Albo paskudne demony, które czuły satysfakcję patrząc na jego męki.

Oczywiście to, co robił w żaden sposób nie łączyło się z jego prośbą. No, chyba że wynoszenie śmieci (a raczej tego jedzenia, które już zaczęło żyć własnym życiem i utworzyć kolonie, bo gdyby miał wynieść wszystkie śmieci, musiałby cały dom wrzucić do kosza) i segregowanie książek według wielkości, to nowe metody do walki z Billem, takie egzorcyzmy dla ubogich. Wtedy mógł stwierdzić, że swój problem ma już z głowy i wesoło uciec do kolejnego autokaru, a potem do Vegas.

Westchnął ciężko, przecierając czerwonawe oczy pogryzionym ręcznikiem. Nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, co ślady zębów, łudząco przypominające ludzkie, robią na nim. Kiedy wychodził z wody wszelka złość zniknęła, ustępując miejsca zmęczeniu, które nieproszone postanowiło wtargnąć do jego głowy i przypomnieć o tym, ile dzisiaj się nabiegał i, że jutro czeka go równie pracowity dzień, więc wypadałoby zebrać trochę energii, udając normalnego człowieka i idąc spać. W pośpiechu, przed wyjściem z łazienki, narzucił na siebie coś na kształt cieniutkiej togi.

Podłoga trzeszczała przy każdym kroku, a drzwi prawie odpadły z futryny, kiedy lekko je pchnął. Dla odmiany, zamiast stęchlizny, poczuł zapach rozkładającego się ciała, ale i tu nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wnikać w jego pochodzenie i analizować to, czy dałoby się ukryć trupa pod podłogą albo zamurować w tak cieniutkiej i zapleśniałej ścianie. Łóżko, przy jego ciężarze, wydało irytujący odgłos, a materac ugiął się, jego lewa część wręcz poleciała do ziemi, bez problemu wysuwając się z drewnianej ramy.

Dipper syknął i skrzywił się, gdy kolejne deski nie wytrzymały i cały materac w końcu zderzył się z ziemią. Jego głowa uderzyła z impetem o wypchany, chyba kamieniami, piernat, a nogi zawisły na innej belce. Nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, ile hałasu narobił i jak bardzo za to oberwie.

Naprawianie łóżka wydawało się czymś tak bezsensownym, że nawet nie próbował. Jedynie nakrył się szczelnie, przesiąkniętym zapachem papierosów, kocem i zatrząsł mocno pod wpływem zimna. Tym razem nie mógł się powstrzymać i zaklął głośno, a jego pięść uderzyła o ścianę. Zniósł bicie go i poniżanie na każdym kroku, ale zabranie mu ubrań i zastąpienie ich jakimś kawałkiem materiału, było już przesadą ze strony Albrechta i gdyby nie szok, który w pierwszej chwili sparaliżował ciało, jak nic walczyłby o ciuchy, nawet jeśli to oznaczałoby wskoczenie za nimi do kominka.

— Jutro mu wygarnę — wymamrotał i skulił się.

Ciemność zacisnęła łapy na jego szyi i nadgarstkach. Bez problemu wyciągnęła go z łóżka i zaciągnęła na pole, gdzie trawa sięgała do kolan, a niebo miało czerwoną barwę i na samym jego środku widniała ogromna wyrwa. Krzywa i w środku czarna według Dippera wyglądała jak ogromna blizna zrobiona na zakrwawionym nadgarstku. Dopiero gdy buchnęły z niej niebieskie płomienie i pomknęły w stronę ziemi, paląc wszystko na swej drodze, Dipper pokiwał głową i odrzucił to podobieństwo. Ogień musnął jego policzki, pozostawił zwęglone ślady, ale nie wywołał bólu, nie doprowadził go do agonalnego stanu. Raczej był jak delikatne muśnięcie motylich skrzydeł. Pobliskie drzewa nie miały już tyle szczęścia, szybko podpaliły się i zostały pożarte. Potrzebna była jeszcze jedna chwila, sekunda, by i trawa zniknęła, a on pod stopami poczuł piach. A kostki, zamiast źdźbła, zaczęły łaskotać płomyczki.

Nie miał jednak czasu na użalanie się nad zniszczonym polem, bo z wyryw wydostała się postać dziwna i zniekształcona, o ogromnych pazurach, co mogłyby bez problemu zatopić się w jego ciele i wydobyć z niego wnętrzności. Łańcuchy mocno oplatały nogi przybysza, wręcz wyglądały, jakby tworzyły jedno z jego skórą.

Istota ryknęła żałośnie, wyciągając dłonie w stronę ziemi. Machnęła mocno skrzydłami, ale ostatecznie nie poruszyła się nawet o milimetr. Za to dziura w niebie powoli zaczęło zanikać, a łańcuchy napięły się mocniej i całe poczerwieniały. Swąd płonącej skóry natychmiast wypełnił powietrze.

Serce Dippera zabiło szybciej, a dłoń sama wyciągnęła się w stronę przybysza. Nogi same stanęły na palcach, by potem spróbować podskoczyć, a ręka zawzięcie machała w stronę dziwadła, próbując je dosięgnąć i złapać. Uratować. Niestety wciąż był za daleko. Słysząc kolejny ryk, miał wrażenie, że jego klatka piersiowa jest rozrywana, a uszy pękają, niczym porcelanowy komplet.

Wtedy coś się stało.

Złote płomienie wystrzeliły zza jego pleców i uderzyły w istotę... a przynajmniej tak myślał na samym początku, bo później dotarło do niego, że dziwadło jest bezpieczne. Za to łańcuchy popękały, odsłaniając poparzoną, miejscami gnijącą skórę. Przybysz runął na ziemię, pozostawiając w niej ogromne wgniecenie. Niebo poczerniało i pokryło się milionami jasnych punkcików, które tworzyły najróżniejsze wzory.

Dipper rozejrzał się ostrożnie, na szczęście w świecie snów nie potrzebował dodatkowych minut na przyzwyczajenie się do ciemności. Aż za dokładnie widział wszystkie zniszczenia i kolejnego kuriozalnego stwora o trzech oczach w różnych kolorach – jednym złote, jednym niebieskie i jednym czarne. To coś, odziane w białe szaty, uśmiechnęło się słodko, by później zniknąć i zabrać ze sobą całą scenerię, a tym samym przenieść Dippera w inne miejsce. Pod ogromny wodospad.

Woda wpadała prosto do wykopanej w ziemi dziury, otoczonej kamieniami i najróżniejszymi krzewami, oraz pięknymi, błękitnymi i białymi kwiatami.

Dipper wyciągnął dłoń i ostrożnie, niepewnie dotknął nią tafli. Woda, o dziwo, była ciepła i krystalicznie czysta, bez problemu mógł w niej zobaczyć kolorowe dno pokryte kamykami i czymś, co przypominało pnącza.

Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie i zanurzył mocniej rękę, a potem zaśmiał się, bo pływający na powierzchni, żółty kwiat musnął ją. W końcu, kiedy wszystkie negatywne emocje na dobre odeszły, zdjął swoje ubrania, rzucił je gdzieś i wszedł do wody.

Blizny, które miał na ciele zaświeciły i zniknęły. Mięśnie przestały być tak boleśnie napięte, w głowie, po raz pierwszy od dawna, zapanował porządek. Wszystko wydawało się proste i zabawne. Nawet gdy spojrzał znów na dno i ujrzał tym razem ogromne, wpatrzone w niego oczy, nie potrafił się przestraszyć albo krzyknąć. Łaskotany przez kwiaty, zatrząsł się i wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Fajnie tu. — Mabel oparła się o kamienie. Jej włosy przylegały mocno do mokrej skóry, podczas gdy ubrania wciąż wyglądały na suche. Uśmiechała się. Z pogardą.

— Taak, cudownie. — Dipper okręcił się wokół własnej osi z gracją, o którą nigdy siebie nie podejrzewał. — Trochę, jak w domu — dopowiedział, wpatrzony w bezchmurne niebo, które było przecinane przez nadlatujące stada różnokolorowych ptaków.

— Którym domu? — Mabel zmarszczyła brwi. Woda ledwie dostawała się do niej i z jeszcze większym trudem muskała gnijącą skórę. Pod jej wpływem powracała do dawnych kolorów, jaśniała, by później nabrać kremowego koloru, a w niektórych miejscach zaróżowieć. — Gravity Falls? — Na moment zanurzyła całą twarz, a kiedy ją wyjęła nie było nawet śladu po nakłuciach przy ustach. Ani przy oczach. Czysta i z czerwonymi policzkami wyglądała na żywego człowieka.

— Taak. — Patrząc w jej oczy i ignorując ich pogardę, dotknął jej twarzy. Kiedy opuszki zetknęły się z jej skórą, poczuł chłód, a pod palcami roztaczało się coś, co przypominało mu mgłę. Paskudną mętność, której nie mógł uchwycić, a tym bardziej objąć. — Nie żyjesz — stwierdził, zadziwiająco obojętnie, niczym prezenter oznajmiający, że w mieście x, w ten konkretny dzień, będzie ogromna burza zamiast słońca i bezchmurnego nieba.

— Nie żyję — potwierdziła, podnosząc się. Ramiączka sukni osunęły się, kiedy pchnęła go na ogromny głaz.

Nim się zorientował własne ciało zdradziło mózg i wewnętrzne krzyki o zachowanie spokoju. Z chęcią przyjęło całe jej zimno, przesiąkło zapachem rozpadu i śmierci. A pod wpływem tego wszystkiego, zatrzęsło się i ugięło, tym samym zanurzając się aż po brodę. I nawet woda zdawała się wchłaniać zimno bijące od Mabel.

— Ciekawe czyja to wina — powiedziała z obcą dla niego wyższością. Dopiero gdy tak mówiła i jednocześnie wbijała mu palce w ramiona, zdał sobie sprawę, że zaraz go zabije. Zamiast zostać pogrzebanym jako starzec w tradycyjnym grobie albo nawet w kurhanie, niczym chociażby cesarz Nintoku, on zostanie utopiony, grobem będą mu piasek, skały, najróżniejsze rośliny i woda, pod którą nikt nie będzie szukał.

— Przepraszam — pisnął głosem małego, przerażonego zwierzątka, a sen puścił jego ciało i pozwolił mu na uderzenie się o kolejną deskę.

Łapiąc się za głowę, podniósł się ostrożnie i rozejrzał. W uszach dudniło, a głośno bijące serce zdawało się być gotowe do wyłamania mu żeber i ucieczki z klatki piersiowej. Ubrania miał przeraźliwie mokre i mocno przylepione do, również pokrytego wodą, ciała. Wilgotne włosy obklejały policzki, wpadały do oczu.

Ostrożnie, podtrzymując się ściany, wstał i poszedł zapalić światło. Kiedy pokój został oświetlony, Dipper uświadomił sobie, że i łóżko i podłoga są zalane. Za to jego ciało, pomijając to, że dalej trzęsło się, było całe i zdrowe, pozbawione wszelkich ran, obtarć czy blizn. Nawet głupich pryszczy albo obtarć nie miał. Był gładki i zimny niczym zamarznięta tafla jeziora.

— Ty mieć problem — usłyszał za swoimi plecami i cały aż podskoczył.

*

Obeszło się bez wrzasków i szarpanin, nawet dostał od Albrechta herbatę... Ohydną i podejrzanie zieloną oraz ruchliwą, ale liczył się gest... Przynajmniej tak sobie mówił, patrząc na żółty kubek.

— Ja mówić! — Kiedy starzec odezwał się, Dipper ledwie powstrzymał chęć poderwania się i ucieczki do innego pomieszczenia. Donośny głos roznosił się po pomieszczeniu, podczas gdy kobieta, którą Albrecht zawzięcie nazywał dziwką, kładła, oczywiście nie szczędząc sobie przekleństw, na stoliku pokryte zielenią ciasto i dziurawy koc. — Ja zawsze mówić temu idiocie... jak mu tam być? Temu od być upiora?

— Gaston — powiedziała.

— Ach, tak, tak! Jemu! Jemu zawsze ja mówić, nie upiór! Nie upiór! Ty nazwać to „Demon w operze"! Demon w głowie! Demon w snach! Ale nie, on się upierać! — Albrecht tupnął malutką nogą.

— Ty stary ośle, Gaston Leroux nie żyje od około dziewięćdziesięciu lat. A nawet gdyby magicznie podniósł się z grobu, ty go nawet nie znałeś i jakby tego było mało nigdy nie przeczytałeś, ani nie obejrzałeś jego upiora, chuju. — Jednym ruchem ręki odgarnęła włosy. Pewnie u innej kobiety ten gest wyglądałby całkiem atrakcyjnie, u niej budził jedynie lęk i wyglądał, jakby chciała wyrwać je sobie z głowy.

— Ty się za bardzo czepiać, dziwko. Ja znać dwa muzyka z tego — warknął mężczyzna i idąc po skrzypiącej podłodze, aż w końcu dotarł do zakurzonych książek. — Zresztą... Demon? Upiór? Co to być za różnica kogo ten dzieciak mieć w głowie? Za co być różnica kto władać snami? My i tak mieć przejebane — mówił, sięgając po dwie książki wydane w języku, którego Dipper nie potrafił rozszyfrować. — To być polski — powiedział Albrecht i rzucił nimi w stół.

Książki upadły z hukiem, a on pokuśtykał znów na swoje miejsce. Usiadł wygodnie w fotelu i spojrzał na kobietę. Ta zaś wydala z siebie coś na kształt wilczego warkotu i podała mu tę z zieloną okładką i ogromnymi, żółtymi napisami.

— Kiedyś cię uduszę — oświadczyła.

— Ty wtedy nie dostać wypłaty.

— Jakbyś mi kiedykolwiek płacił, chuju.

— Em... przepraszam? — Dipper uniósł niepewnie rękę, niczym dzieciak, który chce się zgłosić do odpowiedzi. — J-ja nie chcę wam przerywać tej ciekawej dyskusji, ale... w jaki sposób to ma m-mi pomóc? W-w sensie ta cała rozmowa...

— To? To w żaden ci nie pomóc. — Albrecht machnął lekceważąco ręką. — Takim, jak ty to pomóc jedynie silny egzorcyzm.

— Albo dekapitacja — dopowiedziała kobieta, by chwilę później sapnąć i prawie krzyknąć, bo zielona książka wylądowała na jej głowie. — Ty stary...

— Ty się zamknąć, a ty Eustazy iść ze mną. My tu potrzebować cisza, a nie jakieś dziwki. — Nie czekając na Dippera, ruszył w stronę swojego gabinetu.

Chłopak chwycił dziurawy koc, owinął się nim i niepewnie podreptał za mężczyzną. Po raz kolejny czuł się, jakby z piekła dostał się przed raj i znów nie mógł zaakceptować tego, że w tak obskurnym domu może istnieć tak piękny i czysty gabinet. Ale nic nie powiedział, nawet nie odważył się poruszyć ustami, gdy drzwi zatrzasnęły się, a Albrecht wlazł na biurko i zaczął grzebać w papierach.

— Ja zawsze wiedzieć, że Byl Sifer to być porąbane stworzenie, ale ja nie wiedzieć, że ty być tak bardzo za jego skórę — mówił tak szybko, że Dipper ledwie potrafił go zrozumieć. Każde słowo wypowiadał dziwnie, z innym akcentem i jakby ledwie powstrzymywał się od mówienia w różnych językach. — On ci pokazać Arkadię Etto.

— C-co?

— Ty naprawdę być głupi. — Albrecht uniósł na moment ręce, jakby nagle zapragnął błagać niebiosa o litość i cierpliwość do Dippera. Potem jednak wyprostował się, zignorował opadające do kolan spodnie i zaczął mówić dalej: — Etto być kobiecym demonem. Etto łapać dzieci i umieszczać ich rozprute ciała na ogromnej górze. A potem z ich krwi robić wodospad wpadający do wykopać przez niej dziury, w której istnieć tak zwać martw lilie. Martwe lilie być kwiatami w różnych kolorach i w ogóle nie przypominać normalna lilia, nawet nie funkcjonować jak ona. Funkcjonować tylko w krwi dzieci. One leczyć ludzkie i demoniczne rany, nawet te, które być na psychice. Ale do Arkadii Etto żywi ludzie nie mieć wstępu. Ona być jednym z demonów snów i do własnego snu porywać dzieci i we własnym śnie tworzyć swój chora raj. Ale Etto umrzeć wieki temu, ona być przebita świętym ostrzem, ale jej raj zostać gdzieś w snach. Tylko potężne demony mieć do niego wstęp. Jedynym minusem być to, że gdy wychodzić ty zabierać z Arkadii wodę i rośliny. Ty niszczyć mi dom wilgocią, Eustazy.

— P-przepraszam! I... dlaczego Bill to robi? Co mu daje leczenie mnie? Myślałem, że chce mnie zabić...

— Ty być debil nad debile. On wciągać cię w grę. On pewnie chcieć zaufania albo chuj wi czego, by potem trzasnąć tobą o ściany i złamać psychika. Albo on świetnie się bawić, gdy patrzyć, jak ty się męczyć i próbować rozszyfrować jego zamiary.

— A co z Mabel? Czemu ona tam była?

— Ja nie wiedzieć. Ja obstawiać, że ty chcieć, by ona tam była. Albo to być element jego gry. Tak, czy inaczej ty mieć problem. Duży i poważny problem, Eustazy... ale ty być spokojna! Ja mieć pewną znajomą, co móc robić egzorcyzmy i inne magia sztuczki. Ja was umówić. Ona wypędzić Byla z twoja głowa i ona zabezpieczyć ją przed wpływami, a wtedy ty wrócić do mna i my razem zabić Byla, ok? Ok. Ja teraz do niej dzwonić, a ty poczekać na zewnątrz. Już.

Dipper jęknął żałośnie i po raz kolejny powrócił do brudnego salonu. Znów nie potrafił się przejmować tym, co się działo. Był zbyt zmęczony, by w ogóle analizować czy wypowiedzi Albrechta mają sens, czy może on też majaczy i wyrzuca z siebie losowe słowa, byleby odpędzić go.

Usiadł na kanapie, a ta wydała pod jego ciężarem niezbyt przyjemne dźwięki.

Kobieta włóczyła się od pomieszczenia do pomieszczenia. Co jakiś czas wypowiadała kolejne przekleństwa, wszystkie skierowane w stronę starszego mężczyzny. Kiedy zauważyła Dippera, wydała z siebie kolejny wilczy warkot i zgarbiła się mocniej.

— Rozmawia z kimś? — spytała.

— T-tak.

— A potem będzie marudził na rachunki, menda. Powinien list wysłać — wymamrotała i ogromnymi pazurami podrapała się po policzku. — Te, bachor. Ty masz jakąś ochotę na żarcie?

— N-nie, dziękuję.

— To dobrze, ja nawet nie mieć ochoty ci gotować... Nie mieć... Cholerny starzec. Jego gadanie zaczyna mnie prześladować — mówiła, wciąż bardziej do siebie, niż do Dippera.

Chłopak skulił się mocniej na kanapie i godzinę spędził czekając na trzaśnięcie drzwiami i starca, który w zadziwiająco dobrym humorze wyszedł z gabinetu.

— Ja wszystko załatwić — oświadczył, a Dipper niepewnie pokiwał głową. — A ty wyglądać na zmęczonego, Eustazy.

— Jestem zmęczony.

— Ja opowiedzieć ci na dobranoc o moje przygody z Mickiewiczem? A może ty woleć historię moją i Puyi? Co ty być na to?

— Ty stary, kłamliwy ośle, ich też nie znasz! — odezwała się kobieta.


	4. III.Do błękitu.

m o j e

s e r c e

b i j e

Ranek nadszedł zdecydowanie za szybko. Księżyc ustąpił miejsca słońcu, a pierwsze promyki przedostały się do jego pokoju przez nieszczelne okno. Musnęły twarz i jakby złośliwie zatrzymały się przy oczach, zmuszając go do wydania z siebie żałosnego jęku i przewrócenia się na drugą stronę. Tak naprawdę nie spał od momentu, w którym wydostał się z Arkadii Etto, ale po tym całym zamieszaniu i po usłyszeniu trzech historii – jednej o Bakezōri, wędrującym sandale z japońskiego folkloru, drugiej o Bai Hu, stworzeniach już z chin i trzeciej o nieudanych egzorcyzmach, nie potrafił zamknąć oczu na dłużej niż pięć minut, a tym bardziej nie umiał wypuścić z głowy miliona jakże głębokich przemyśleń. Ekscytacja zmieszała się ze strachem i teraz krążyła po jego ciele, podtrzymywała oczy i wpychała kolejne natrętne myśli.

Podnosząc się miał wrażenie, że jego ciało jest jakieś większe, bardziej ociężałe i wymęczone, niż zwykle. To trochę tak, jakby nagle krzyż, zwany inaczej milionem obowiązków i celów, który musiał nosić na plecach każdego dnia, po tej nocy urósł kilkukrotnie i doprowadził do dziwnej sytuacji, w której nogi zaczęły się buntować przed dźwiganiem go przez jeszcze kilka dni, miesięcy, a może nawet lat.

Ręce trochę trzęsły się i pociły. W pewnym momencie nie był już pewien czy źle wytarł podłogę i „nowy" (ale równie śmierdzący, dziurawy i cieniutki) materac przesiąkł już, czy może to tylko jego własnego ręce wydzieliły tyle potu.

W brzuchu za to miał z tonę kamieni, które teraz wesoło podskakiwały i wywracały jego żołądek na wszelkie możliwe strony, jeden nawet beztrosko powrócił do jego gardła... No, a przynajmniej tak tłumaczył sobie dziwną gulę, którą czuł ilekroć przełykał ślinę albo gdy zapędzał się i próbował mówić na głos, ale z ust wydobywały się jęki, przypominające odgłosy duszącego się człowieka.

Stres, niczym żywa istota, wisiał na jego szyi i szeptał do ucha kolejne powody, dla których nie powinien ufać Albrechtowi. „To świr. Wariat. Jego przyjaciele też muszą tacy być. Przecież on nawet nie potrafi normalnie mówić!Jak będziesz się z nim zadawać w końcu sam się taki staniesz i na stare lata zamiast żony lub męża, noce będziesz spędzał w obskurnym domku, w zapomnianej wiosce. Bez prądu. Bez dobrego jedzenia. Za to ze służącą, której nawet nie będziesz lubił... w sumie ona ciebie też nie będzie. Właściwie to każdego dnia ledwie będzie powstrzymywać się od zabicia cię, może nawet kiedyś spełni swoją groźbę i tak oto skończysz zakopany pod ziemią... chociaż nie. Znając wstrętne służące, to pewnie wylądujesz za oknem, zawinięty w prześcieradło i z jelitem robiącym za wstążeczkę. Będziesz niczym prezent dla mordercy-psychopaty, a dla miejscowych będziesz kolejnym ćpunem, którego naga laska zabiła, by ukraść kasę albo w ramach zemsty lub obrony. A w ogóle mógłbyś przestać z tym będziesz. Będziesz, będziesz i znów będziesz. Nie znasz innych słów, Dipper? A nie. Przepraszam. Eustazy?" — to, tylko przekazane w bardziej opryskliwy i pełen przekleństw sposób, słyszał w swojej głowie. Na tym etapie przeżywania nawet nie zastanawiał się, czy to na pewno stres, czy może już początki schizofrenii albo śmieszkujący z jego losu Bill.

b i j e

d l a

r o d z i n y

d l a

z e m s t y

Chociaż przy wstawaniu cały się chwiał, nawet nie próbował dotykać łóżka, bo miał wrażenie, że w ten sposób tylko jeszcze bardziej będzie się obijał i w końcu naprawdę runie na podłogę, a tym samym zakłóci spokój Albrechta i zostanie porządnie zwyzywany, a może nawet starzec napluje na niego, a zmywanie śliny będzie niczym pozbywa się blizn i świeżych ran na psychice – można by to myć i myć, a i tak czuje się, że one dalej tam są i dalej brukają ciało w ten obrzydliwy sposób. Ścian też wolał nie dotykać, w końcu nie wiedział, jakie robaki przetoczyły się przez jego pokój, gdy tak leżał w ciemnościach i samo to, że musiał spać na rozwalonym łóżku z głupią świadomością, że może się obudzić z wszami albo ogromnymi pająkami na brzuchu i w buzi, już mu wystarczyło.

Stojąc już przed lustrem, po raz kolejny myślał o tym, jak bardzo zmieniło się jego życie. O tym, że kiedyś miał ludzi, których poznał i którym mógł ufać, a teraz do jego dyspozycji był jedynie starzec o wątpliwym stanie psychicznym i podejrzanych znajomych. I gdyby jeszcze Albrecht był jak McGucket – trochę świrnięty, ale do opanowania. Ale nie. Albrecht musiał być niczym jedna z tych starszych osób, co przesiaduje w podejrzanych uliczkach i opowiada innym ludziom o nadchodzącym końcu świata, demonach i ludziach, których rzekomo poznał, a kiedy ludzie, nawet nieświadomie, popełnią błąd on wali ich po głowach swoją laską. Na to wszystko ten podejrzany dziadek mógł wysłać człowieka ot tak na drugi koniec świata, do miejsca, którego nawet nie ma na mapach, a protesty były tu na niczym rozmowa ze ścianą.

— A- a czy ona nie mogłaby przyjechać do nas? — spytał w nocy, gdy już dowiedział się, że żeby zdobyć pomoc musi przebyć długą drogę po niezbyt przyjemnym, wręcz trochę burzliwym, niebie. — N-nie rozumiem, czemu to ja muszę do niej pojechać. Czy tak ciężko byłoby przeprowadzić egzorcyzm tu? Cz-czy w ogóle my... potrzebujemy akurat kogoś, k-kto mieszka tak daleko?

Oczywiście oberwał wtedy laską, a ogromny siniak szybko wykwitł na jego głowie.

— Ty być głupi? — Nie miał pojęcia, który raz słyszał już to pytanie, ale obawiał się, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to i w snach zacznie go dręczyć. — Oczywiście, że ona nie móc tu przybyć! Ona być zajęta i ona potrzebować swojego domu! Ona mieć tam dużo różna przedmiotów, które móc pomóc takiemu tępakowi, jak ty. Ale jak ty odrzucać pomoc, to ja nie naciskać. Ale ty wiedzieć, że Byl w końcu rozwalić ci mózg. Ja to mówić dosłownie. Twoje zwoje w końcu jebnąć, niczym bomba stworzyć przez amatora. I my być musieć ścierać resztka z naszych mebli. To być ohydny widok bydzie, ale co ja móc na to skoro ty nie chcieć?

— N-no dobrze, dobrze! Ja pojechać... znaczy, ja pojadę! — wykrzyczał, gdy już do jego głowy dotarł obraz resztek mózgu, które przylepiły się do ścian, a nawet sufitu i do ich usunięcia potrzebny jest jakiś fachowiec, ale Albrechta nie stać, więc pozwala, by to robaki zajęły się tym, co kiedyś znajdowało się pod czaszką. — K-kiedy mam jechać?

— Jutro. O czternasta przybyć ktoś po ciebie. A teraz... czy ja opowiadać już historię o sandałach i Bakezōri? Nie? No to ja teraz opowiedzieć. A więc- to być dawno temu, gdy ja być piękny i młody i nie skurczyć przez wiek. I ja maszerować ścieżką z piękna dziewczyna, kiedy to...

b i j e

s z y b k o

m o c n o

b o l e ś n i e

Oczywiście, że został zagoniony do pracy. Chociaż Albrecht widział, jak chwiejnie chodzi i, że ledwie powstrzymuje się od wymiotów, to zamiast pocieszenia, wepchnął mu do ręki mop i kazał wymyć całą podłogę.

Oczywiście, że mop był brudny i wyglądał, jakby ktoś zawzięcie wpychał go do naprawdę brudnego ucha. Albo w gorsze miejsca, o których Dipper wolał już nie myśleć dla własnego komfortu psychicznego i dla bezpieczeństwa podłóg oraz mebli, które mógłby ubrudzić zawartością swojego żołądka.

Było gorąco; dom nagrzewał się w zadziwiająco szybkim tempie, a dotykanie mebli po jakimś czasie zaczęło grozić przylepieniem się do nich albo oparzeniami i Dipper zaczynał się poważnie zastanawiać czy to nad tym domem ciąży jakaś klątwa, która olewa logikę i sprawia, że słońce ot tak może nagrzewać dom, jakby dach nie istniał, czy może to on ma takiego pecha, że tu przywarł do sofy i nie mógł się podnieść bez pomocy kobiety, dalej nazywanej jedynie dziwką, a tam po dotknięciu garnka, co wcale nie leżał na gazie albo w jego okolicach, a w mokrym zlewie wśród innych naczyń, jego dłoń nagle poczerwieniała i wręcz zeszła z niej skóra. A może obie te rzeczy połączyły się, tworząc mieszankę pełną cierpienia i wrzasków, które wkurzały Albrechta i sprowadzały na Dippera więcej bólu?

— Zajmiesz się kurzami. Dasz sobie radę, niemoto? — spytała kobieta, kiedy już odlepiła jego dłoń od kuchennego blatu. Tym razem zawiniła dziwna, fioletowa substancja i śliska podłoga, po której Dipper przejechał, by ostatecznie wylądować przed blatem i z jedną ręką na nim.

— T-ak. Chyba — wymamrotał, wątpiąc już we własne umiejętności. W jego głowie pojawiła się denerwująca myśl, że jeśli Bill na to patrzy, to z pewnością śmieje się i potwierdza, że przez te lata Dipper zdziczał, a bez siostry jest niczym, wręcz nie istnieje jako godny przeciwnik.

b i j e

d o

s z k a r ł a t u

k r w i

Kiedy nadszedł czas na gotowanie, sprzątanie okazało się najmniejszym problemem, jaki dzisiaj miał. Dipper nigdy jeszcze nie miał w swoich dłoniach tak brudnych i poniszczonych naczyń. Nigdy też nie skaleczył się tyle razy podczas gotowania, ale tu na każdym kroku ostre, potłuczone krawędzie talerzy dotykały jego skóry i rozcinały ją bez żadnego problemu; były niczym nóż, ale nie jeden z tych słabych do krojenia chleba, lecz jak ten stworzony do walki. Do paskudnej, krwawej walki. Gdy obiad był już gotowy, dłonie Dippera pokrywały bandaże i plastry. Mnóstwo plastrów w najróżniejsze, słodkie wzorki, które ani trochę nie pasowały do tego domu i do apteczki, z której wychodziły karaluchy. Za to kuchnie ozdobiła plama po wymiotach, bo po otworzeniu lodówki Dipper nie wytrzymał jej smrodu.

Jedzenie, chociaż wyglądało lepiej od tego, co przyrządzała kobieta, ani trochę nie zachęcało Dippera do spróbowania go. 

— Te, Eustazy ty być na dieta? — Albrecht dźgnął go widelcem w obandażowaną dłoń i tym samym zmusił do zejścia na ziemię.

— Ech? Nie... Ja tylko... nie jestem głodny? Chyba trochę przerażony? Chyba nie wiem, czy dobrze robię? Chyba powoli tracę wiarę w moje zdrowie psychiczne? Tak, wydaje mi się, że problemem jest to drugie. No bo co jeśli ja nie przeżyję i Bill sobie wygra? Ja nie chcę, żeby wygrywał i niszczył sobie świat, bo to takie zabawne. Z drugiej strony nie chcę jeszcze tracić mojego mózgu. Naprawdę lubię go i wolę, gdy jest na swoim miejscu.

— Eustazy ty dalej za dużo gadać. I być zbyt dramatyczny. Ty na prawda zachowywać się, jak rozwydrzona panienka. Chcieć, nie chcieć, móc, bać, Byl tak, Byl nie. Ty się musieć ogarnąć.

— Ja...

— Poza tym twoje jedzenie być chujowe. Ty musieć zrobić nowe.

— Co?! — Podniósł się gwałtownie, gotów protestować i opowiadać o tym, jak ciężko było przyrządzić coś jadalnego, gdy cała lodówka była wypełniona starym jedzeniem, a pech wyskoczył ze wszystkich skali i ciągle pchał go na ostre albo gorące przedmioty. Albo po prostu na przedmioty, by nabić mu kolejnego siniaka. Oczywiście wszelkie protest zatrzymały się gdzieś w połowie drogi i ostatecznie zamiast kłótni w kuchni był jedynie Albrecht rzucający talerz na ziemię i Dipper zaciśniętymi rękami i otwartymi ustami.

Oczywiście, że gotował obiad drugi raz. Tym razem jednak nie starał się – wrzucał do garnka wszystko, co tylko aktualnie miał pod ręką, a na końcu prawie to spalił. Ale Albrecht był zadziwiająco szczęśliwy.

Chyba za bardzo przywykł do takiego jedzenia — pomyślał Dipper, kiedy już wędrował do pokoju, by spakować kilka ubrań do malutkiego plecaczka. W końcu nie miał pojęcia na ile jedzie, a duża walizka trochę ważyła.

O czternastej, gdy nadszedł czas na tymczasowe odejście, miał wrażenie, że zaraz własne uczucia rozsadzą jego ciało i faktycznie będzie trzeba sprzątać wnętrzności albo pozwolić robakom się ich pozbyć w swoim powolnym, obrzydliwym tempie.

Ubrany w czerwoną koszulę na ramiączka i krótkie spodenki oraz owinięty bandażami prawie niczym mumia, wyszedł z domu. Powietrze na zewnątrz nie należało do najlepszych, ale przynajmniej nie śmierdziało tak, jak w domu. Do tego słońce, już w przyjemny sposób przedzierało się przez ogromne korony drzew i muskało jego bladą twarz, gdy razem z Albrechtem szli na ogromną polanę.

I prawie dostał zawału, gdy w końcu znaleźli się w odpowiednim miejscu, trawa sięgnęła im prawie do kolan, a z helikoptera wysiadł dorosły, ogromny mężczyzna. Z wytatuowanym jednorożcem na pozbawionej włosów głowie i umięśnionym ciałem w obcisłych ubraniach w kolorze khaki, wyglądał co najmniej kuriozalnie.

— Ładny! No wreszcie ty być! — Albrecht pomachał mężczyźnie, a z ust Dippera wydobyło się ciężkie westchnięcie. Gdzieś tam w środku naprawdę liczył na to, że to jedynie pomyłka i zaraz zjawi się ktoś normalniejszy. — Eustazy! — Starzec dźgnął Dippera w ramię. — Eustazy to być Ładny. Ładny to być Eustazy, ten życiowy niedojda, o którym ja opowiadać.

— Ach, miło cię poznać, Eustazy~chan! — Ładny uśmiechnął się ciepło, a każde jego słowo brzmiało, jakby wypowiadał je pięciolatek. Za to uścisk jego dłoni można było porównać do zaciśniętych na ręce zębach dużego zwierzęcia.

— M-mi też miło cię poznać — powiedział Dipper i rozejrzał się nerwowo, byleby nie patrzeć w te dziwne, prawie białe oczy. I na ten cholerny tatuaż.

— Ach, nie rozumiem, czemu Albrecht~chan tak na ciebie narzekał, gdy rozmawiał z Nozomi~chan. Ach, ty wyglądać na całkiem miłego i uroczego chłopca — mówił, a Dipper uświadomił sobie, że dopiero teraz może powiedzieć, że jedzenie mu się cofa. To, co wcześniej działo się z jego żołądkiem, było niczym przy obecnych rewolucjach.

— Nozomi? — zdołał spytać, nim ogromna, owłosiona niczym u jakiegoś zwierzęcia dłoń przejechała po jego włosach i zniszczyła ich idealne ułożenie.

— To być ta przyjaciółka, co ci pomóc — wyjaśnił Albrecht i sam się skrzywił, bo i na jego głowie w końcu znalazła się ręka Ładnego. — Tak, tak mnie też miło widzieć cię — powiedział i wywrócił oczami, a Ładny klasnął w dłonie i Dipper poczuł się, jakby stanął przy samym głośniku, gdy ktoś akurat puszczał odgłosy fajerwerków albo spadania ciężkich i hałaśliwych przedmiotów. Potarł delikatnie uszy.

— Ach, Eustazy~chan ja chcę się tylko upewnić... Ty nie masz lęku wysokości albo jakiejś choroby, prawda?

— N-nie — powiedział, chociaż jego twarz opuściły wszelkie kolory, a w głosie słychać było lekkie wahanie.

Wtedy po raz pierwszy pomyślał w optymistyczny sposób i zamiast własnego, zimnego ciała, zobaczył przed oczami podłogę zbryzganą krwią demona. Zobaczył twarz, z której ulatuje życie i nawet usłyszał błagania, na które w rzeczywistości, oczywiście, będzie głuchy tak, jak Bill był głuchy, gdy kładł łapy na rodzinie Dippera.

b i j e

d o

b ł ę k i t u

z e m s t y

Położył okulary na szklaną półkę i ubrał się w białą koszulę, zasłaniając tym samym fragmenty ciała, którym bliżej było do perfekcyjnej rzeźby stworzonej z pomocą rąk sprawnego rzeźbiarza, aniżeli do czegoś, co powstało po kilku miesiącach albo latach spędzonych na siłowni. To nawet nie mijało się za bardzo z prawdą, bo on miał to szczęście, że zamiast pocić się przy kolejnych urządzeniach, mógł pstryknąć palcami i dowolnie zmodyfikować swój wygląd. Z drugiej strony nie mógł powiedzieć, że nigdy nie skalał się tym wysiłkiem i potem cieknącym po całym ciele – czasami nawet lubił ot tak biegać, podnosić ciężarki, lubił to, jak jego ciało pracowało w takich momentach, lubił, gdy nogi zaczynały boleć i odmawiać wykonania kolejnych kroków albo ręce protestowały przed następnymi ciężarami. Lubił męczarnie następnego dnia, gdy każdy mięsień wydawał się mocno napięty, a zrobienie jednego kroku przypominało długą wyprawę przez piekło. Poza tym uwielbiał sportowe stroje.

Teraz jednak, choć bardzo chciał, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na ćwiczenia i wszelkie stroje ułatwiające poruszanie się. Musiał wyglądać elegancko, niczym książę wyjęty z jednej z tych bajek, które przeważnie matki opowiadają córką.

— Nie rozumiem, fratre — powiedział, zakładając na uszy malutkie, okrągłe kolczyki. Chociaż tyle mógł zachować z „prawdziwego" siebie, bo i tak długie, blond włosy zasłaniały mu uszy. — Dlaczego tacy ludzie budzą pozytywne uczucia? Gdyby pod moimi drzwiami stanął sobie przystojny blondyn, to z pewnością zadźgałbym go nożem w obawie o własne pieniądze i dziewictwo — mówił, szukając odpowiednich spodni. W końcu zdecydował się na czarne, idealnie pasujące do marynarki w tym samym kolorze.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział drugi mężczyzna i na moment oderwał wzrok od książki. — To chyba wiąże się z tym, że dobrze ubrani i przystojni ludzie przeważnie mają ciekawe życia. Poza tym wielu łączy to z bogactwami, a pieniądze są już powiązane z zaradnością... albo mnóstwem oszustw. Chyba. Nie wiem. Na tej kwestii ty powinieneś znać się lepiej.

— Ale przyznaj fratre, że też byś mnie dźgnął, gdybym stanął ci tak ubrany w drzwiach.

— Dźgnąłbym cię niezależnie od stroju, bo naprawdę nienawidzę, gdy mówisz do mnie fratre. To brzmi jak słowo, którym można by określić księdza albo inną istotę wysłaną, by szerzyć wiarę.

— Ja za to nie lubię mówić „bracie" w naszym języku, bo dopiero w nim ono brzmi, jak coś, co mówią ci w czarnych sukniach przy czytaniu biblii.

— To się nazywa sutanna.

— To się nazywa: nikogo nie obchodzi prawdziwa nazwa, ale wygląda, jak sukienka, fratre.

— Mógłbyś, chociaż mówić do mnie, jak inni — wymamrotał, a dwukolorowe oczy znów oderwały się od literek i przeniosły na blondyna.

— Jak inni, czyli jak? Ten dobry bliźniak? Ta lepsza połówka? Dobroczyńca? Niebieski Emisariusz? Pan koszmarów? Obrońca dzieci?

— Will. Po prostu Will — odpowiedział i niepewnie dotknął czerwonych policzków.

— Nie. To byłoby zbyt nudne, dobry bliźniaku. — Poprawił marynarkę, założył białe rękawice na ręce i cylinder na głowę, a następnie powiedział do Willa: — Wybacz fratre. Chociaż uwielbiam nasze dyskusje prawie tak mocno, jak chaos i zniszczenie, a twa osoba momentami mnie rozczula, to teraz obowiązki, które swoją drogą ty na mnie narzuciłeś, wzywają, a Sosenka czeka.

Bill Cipher uśmiechnął się podstępnie, nim zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

m o j e

s e r c e

b i j e

d l a

n i e n a z w a n y c h

u c z u ć


	5. IV.Niebo i ziemia.

Niebo miało jasną, szarą barwę, a budowle z tak dużej odległości przypominały klocki wysypane na zielono-niebieski dywan. O widzeniu ludzi nawet nie było mowy, nie przy jego beznadziejnym wzroku, który z pewnością w niedalekiej przyszłości będzie wymagać od niego załatwienia okularów.

Ładny był zadziwiająco cichy – Dipper spodziewał się miliona anegdotek o różnych, mniej lub bardziej, nieistotnych rzeczach, a tymczasem dostał długie i niezbyt komfortowe milczenie, którego jedynym plusem było to, że mógł oberwać malujące się na twarzy starszego mężczyzny skupienie wymieszane z euforią. Jego oczy błyszczały, kąciki ust były wysoko podniesione, a ręce dzielnie sterowały helikopterem, jakby od urodzenia się tym zajmował... W sumie Dippera ani trochę nie zdziwiłby widok łysego niemowlęcia zajmującego się sterowaniem, w końcu ten człowiek należał do znajomych Albrechta, a ten zaś był... bardzo specyficznym i nieobliczanym człowiekiem, co by nie powiedzieć, że szaleńcem. Chociaż minęło ponad półgodziny, Dipper dalej miał w uszach to jakże ogromne „Ty być debil?!", którym został pożegnany. Tak, nawet w takiej chwili Albrecht nie potrafił wydusić z siebie nić miłego.

— Mógłbym o coś spytać...? — Jego głos był przeraźliwie cichy, zagłuszany przez wiatr i muzykę, która wydobywała się z nieznanego mu źródła, a jednak Ładny nie miał żadnego problemu z zerknięciem na niego i pokiwaniem głową, ze zrozumieniem jego słów. — Słyszałem, że lecimy dość daleko — mówił ostrożnie i powoli — a domyślam się, że helikoptery nie latają tak sobie i ten no... zastanawiam się, czy my naprawdę damy radę tam dolecieć?

Ładny roześmiał się, a jego głos jakimś cudem przebił się przez wszelkie ryki i podmuchy:

— Ach, Dipper~chan nie przejmuj się takimi rzeczami, ten helikopter jest dziełem Nany~chan, a ona jest geniuszem. Ach, no wiesz – trochę demoniczno-anielskiej magii, technologii i urządzenia latają bez przerwy przez długie miesiące. — Uśmiechnęła się ciepło i przyjaźnie, ale zamiast pozwolić Dipperowi odetchnąć z ulgą, wywołał u niego więcej nerwowego trzęsienia się i wypełnił mu głowę kolejnymi pytaniami. Tych jednak już nie zadawał, bo spojrzał w dół i zauważył, że budowle zmieniły się w ogromne, niebieskie pasy morza, a ten widok w jakiś dziwny sposób wkradł się do jego serca i otoczył je swoimi ramionami, tym samym uwalniając go na jakiś czas od zmartwień i trosk. Chciał wyciągnąć rękę i pozwolić jej zetknąć się z krystaliczną taflą. Chciał poczuć na policzkach morską bryzę, a pod palcami przyjemny chłód wody. Pragną poczuć się, jak wtedy, gdy razem z siostrą byli na wakacjach albo, jak we śnie, gdzie każdy problem zdawał się nie mieć znaczenia, ale z tej odległości mógł jedynie marzyć o tych wszystkich rzeczach i wyobrażać sobie, że gdy to wszystko się skończy i Bill będzie dusił się własną krwią, on pójdzie na plaże, pozwoli na to, by piasek dotykał jego stóp i przy świetle księżyca będzie spacerował, by potem rozłożyć się przy wodzie i obserwować idealne niebo.

— Ach, Dipper~chan, wszystko w porządku? — Ładny znów na niego zerknął i kiedy ich spojrzenia spotkały się, Dipper poczuł się, jak porcelanowa lalka, którą ktoś właśnie cisnął o podłogę.

— Tak — odpowiedział i zamknął oczy. Dłonie ułożył na kolanach i siedział tak, starając się skupić na muzyce. Na skrzypcach i delikatnym głosie piosenkarza, co śpiewał znów o niespełnionej miłości i ciężkim życiu. Kiedyś z pewnością poczułby się na tym jeszcze gorzej, myślami idąc do Wendy Corduroy i dziecięcego zauroczenia. Teraz owszem, pomyślał o niej – ale przez chwilę i z rozbawieniem, a zamiast zauroczenia w sercu miał dla niej jedynie obojętność.

do you miss me?

Piosenkarz zawył boleśnie, a Dipper oczami wyobraźni widział eleganckiego mężczyznę, padającego na ziemię i trzęsącego się w bólu i agonii. Widział przechodniów, patrzących raz z obrzydzeniem, raz z rozbawieniem na ten cyrk, głupi pokaz zbyt silnych uczuć, które boleśnie zderzyły się z rzeczywistością.

do you miss me, miss me?

Głośny i przemieniający się w kolejny lament, krzyk wydobył się z gardła muzyka i teraz Dipper miał w wyobraźni prawdziwą masakrę – krew, serce dosłownie trzymane na dłoni i piękną kobietę, która to wszystko odrzuca. Bo może.

missed me, missed me.

I znowu dziwny spokój – ten, który towarzyszy ludziom w horrorach, gdy przemierzają kolejne puste korytarze, a zło czai się gdzieś i czeka, by zanurzyć szpony w skórze, by dostać się do krwi, by złamać kości i dobrać się do organów. Tylko zamiast tak wymyślnych scen w jego głowie pojawili się dwaj mężczyźni, palący papierosy na dachy i udający, że wszystko jest w porządku, że nikogo nic nie boli. I była też kobieta – ponura, ale piękna. Zwiastun ich problemów. Cholerna femme fatale.

i miss...

Wystrzały i huki zagłuszyły pozostałe słowa i musiała minąć chwila, nim Dipper zorientował się, że to wszystko dzieje się jedynie w piosence, że w rzeczywistości dalej siedzi w helikopterze, obok siebie ma Ładnego i jest całkowicie bezpieczny. Przetarł delikatnie oczy i ziewnął, jakby dopiero co wybudził się z długiego, wręcz zimowego, snu.

Rozejrzał się ostrożnie, nawet odważył się znów zerknąć w dół i tym razem zastał tam coś jedynie wszelkie odcienie szarości i tę paskudną zieleń.

— Ach, jeszcze godzinka i będziemy na miejscu, Dipper~chan — oświadczył Ładny, kiedy znów przyszło im na siebie spojrzeć. Chłopak pokiwał niepewnie głową, nawet nie zastanawiał się jakim cudem droga mijała tak szybko. — Ach, chciałbyś porozmawiać o tym, co czeka cię na miejscu, Dipper~chan?

— Ja... — Dipper zmarszczył brwi. — Nie wiem... chciałbym, ale jednocześnie nie? No bo... to jest takie... bo... uch. — Przejechał palcami po policzku i zaczął mówić: — Chciałbym, bo to, co się dzieje jest straszne... Znaczy dobrze, że się dzieje, ale no... Egzorcyzmy i inne tego typu rzeczy nigdy nie brzmią pozytywnie i chyba potrzebuję kogoś, kto powie mi, że jest okej i, że nie mam się czym przejmować, albo chociaż wysłucha mnie. Z drugiej strony nie chciałbym, bo to, że potrzebuję aż rozmowy chyba by mnie cały czas utwierdzało w tym, jak beznadziejnie jest. Do tego wydaje mi się, że nie usłyszę nic, co z jednej strony, by mnie pocieszało, a z drugiej nie byłoby zwykłym kłamstwem. Ale też z trzeciej strony nie jestem pewien czy dalej chcę siedzieć w ciszy, bo w sumie mnie ona denerwuje, bo przez nią wracam myślami do czasów, gdy wszystko było nawet bardziej niż w porządku... ale nie wiem też, czy mam siłę na taką bezsensowną, luźną rozmowę. Ugh, nic nie wiem! — Tym razem jego palce wylądowały na włosach i pociągnęły za nie, zdecydowanie zbyt mocno. A jednak ból, który poczuł nie należał do tych nieprzyjemnych, tych, które w zaledwie kilka godzin mózg zaczął łączyć z Albrechtem. To było przyjemne rwanie, które na moment odciągało uwagę od innych dolegliwości.

— Ach, Dipper~chan jesteś tak biedny, że aż chciałbym cię przytulić i powiedzieć, że będzie dobrze, ale masz rację i te piękna słowa byłby zwykłymi kłamstwami. Ale, ach, moje współczucie jest szczere, kochany. — Ładny uśmiechnął się ciepło, a Dipper dopiero wtedy odkrył, że jego uśmiechy nie ograniczają się do podnoszenia kącików ust – one obejmowały całą twarz; w policzkach pojawiały się dołeczki, oczy przypominały studnie wypełnione po brzegi troską i współczuciem, brwi lekko unosiły się i nawet mięśnie na reszcie ciała zdawały się rozluźniać, a dłonie drgały, jakby zaraz miały kogoś objąć i mocno wyściskać. I w tym jednym momencie, przez ten jeden gest Dipper pomyślał sobie, że Ładny naprawdę jest osobą ładną. Nie przystojną, bo to określenie bardzo pasowało mu do mężczyzn w drogich garniturach, z perfekcyjną fryzurą i bukietem róż w dłoni i też nie był słodki, bo to zaś pasowało do tych niskich chłopców w szarych sweterkach i o bladej cerze, która tylko podkreślała cienie pod oczami i malutkie usta. Ładny był ładny. W ten dziwny, spaczony i ciekawy sposób. A szeroki uśmiech i troska pasowały do niego tak dobrze, że gdy znów spoważniał i skupił się na sterowaniu, Dipper poczuł lekkie ukłucie w okolicach serca, zupełnie jakby stracił coś, co i tak nigdy nie było jego.

— Pomilczmy jednak — wymamrotał, kiedy złośliwy głosik uświadomił mu ,w jaką stronę zmierzają jego przemyślenia. Ładny pokiwał głową, nawet nie myślał o protestowaniu. W tej chwili był jak rodzic, albo dobry przyjaciel, który na pierwszym miejscu stawia dobro i komfort dziecka, a Dipper pomimo swojego wieku i paskudnych, krwawych wizji zemsty, psychicznie naprawdę był dzieckiem i potrzebował takiej postawy.

Znów zamknął oczy i skupił się ma muzyce, ze zdziwieniem odkrywając przy tym, że znów leci ta sama piosenka, że ten sam piosenkarz opowiada kolejny raz swoją smutną historię o tęsknocie.

do you miss me?

Odchylił głowę, próbując stworzyć w głowie trochę innych obraz, niż ostatnio. Niepewnie zmieniał zakochanego mężczyznę, najpierw robił z niego kobietę, która uświadomiła sobie, że nie czuję się dobrze we własnym ciele. W ten oto sposób piosenka o miłości, przemieniła się w jego głowię w opowiadanie o tęsknocie za prawdziwą tożsamością. A to wszystko tylko po to, by później wizja kobiety powoli przeobraziła się, nie do końca świadomie, w rodzinne klimaty, w brata, co właśnie wrócił do domu i uświadomił sobie, że jest w nim przeraźliwie cicho i pusto, że wszyscy zniknęli, pozostawiając go samego.

Piosenka zapętliła się jeszcze kilka razy i za każdym stworzył coś nowego, przechodząc tym samym przez różne etapy swojego życia i odkrywając, jak wielka jest jego wyobraźnia.

pinetree?

Nagle poczuł się, jakby ktoś wylał na niego wrzątek, a żołądek postanowił skręcić się i wykonać kilka dzikich podskoków. Jego ciało szarpnęło się do przodu tak gwałtownie, że aż uderzył o coś głowa, a w ustach pojawiła się krew, bo zęby zbyt mocno wbiły się język. Oczywiście w pierwszej chwili zakrztusił się i wydał z siebie bolesny charkot. W uszach wciąż odbijało się to jedno słowo i skutecznie zagłuszało każdy inny dźwięk, za to oczy rozglądały się nerwowo i udawały, że widzą coś więcej, niż tylko kolorowe plamki.

— Ach, Dipper~chan! Wszystko w porządku? Dipper~chan? — Ładny, po raz pierwszy, nie miał pojęcia, zrobić. Jego wzrok błądził od Dippera do własnych dłoni.

— S-słyszałeś? — Plamy powoli zaczęły nabierać odpowiednich kształtów i zyskały kilka cieni, tworząc coś znanego.

— Ach, co takiego?

— Pinetree — odpowiedział i jego ciało zatrzęsło się, a krew spłynęła mu po brodzie. Czuł się, jakby wypowiadał jakieś zakazane, obrzydliwe słowo. Słowo, które parzyło w język i zdawało się wtłaczać w żyły truciznę.

— Ech?

— S-słyszałeś? W piosence? Gdziekolwiek? Teraz?

— Nie? Ach, co się stało? Ach, ty coś słyszałeś, Dipper~chan?

— T-teraz już sam nie wiem — odpowiedział cały blady i potargany. Ledwie uniósł rękę, by pozbyć się szkarłatu.

— Ach, wytrzymasz jeszcze chwilę? Ach, zaraz będziemy na miejscu i...

— Tak, tak. — Pokiwał zbyt energicznie głową i zaraz poczuł, jak zaczyna mu się w niej kręcić. — P-przepraszam za to — powiedział, zasłaniając oczy, a paskudna czerwień pokryła mu policzki.

*

Nie potrafił wyjść z helikoptera.

Brzmiało to niczym słaby żart, ale niestety było rzeczywistością – bez problemu wszedł, ale wyjście było niczym zeskoczenie z wieżowca, chociaż odległość od ziemi wcale nie była aż tak wielka. Zagryzał nerwowo dolną wargę, a jego zażenowanie wzrastała z każdą sekundą.

— Przepraszam — powiedział, a świat znów zakręcił mu się przed oczami, jak na karuzeli. W końcu odważył się wyciągnąć lewą nogę i powoli, niepewnie i z tą śmieszną, wręcz dziecięcą ostrożnością, ułożył ją na ziemi. Teraz, tak dla odmian, czul się jak na tej torturze, w której ofiara miała rozciągane kończyny. A kiedy druga noga dołączyła do pierwszej, a jego tyłek zsunął się z siedzenia, prawie upadł na ziemię, bo świat znów wirował.

Silnie ramiona złapały go mocno i przytrzymały, a zmartwiony wzrok utwierdził go jedynie w tym, jak żenująca jest ta scena.

— Przepraszam — powtórzył.

— Ach, Dipper~chan kompletnie się tym nie przejmuj! — Ładny pogłaskał go po głowie z tak wielką czułością, że aż do jego oczu naleciały łzy. — Ach, Dipper~chan, ale nie płacz!

— N-nie płaczę! — wykrzyczał od razu niższy chłopak i odwrócił głowę, która teraz przypominała wielkiego pomidora. — C-chodźmy już. J-ja chyba dam radę — oświadczył po kilku minutach i Ładny go posłuchał, ale tylko w połowie.

Dipper pisnął, niczym malutka dziewczynka, kiedy jego nogi oderwały się od ziemi, a umięśnione dłonie jeszcze mocniej go objęły.

*

Miasto, w którym się znaleźli, wyglądało dziwnie. Wszędzie walały się różne, drogie urządzenia, ale nikt ich nie podnosił, nikt nawet nie wyglądał na zainteresowanego – ludzie maszerowali z kamiennymi twarzami albo z lisimi maskami. Nawet dzieci wyglądały na kompletnie pozbawione radości i uczuć innych niż obojętność. Małe dziewczynki spacerowały powoli, przyodziane w szare kimona, podczas gdy chłopcy latali jedynie w czarnych bokserkach i z wytatuowanymi „x" na klatkach piersiowych. Dipper wolał nie pytać, czemu tak jest.

Nad ich głowami wisiały przyczepione do budynków lampiony w różnych kolorach i z różnymi znaczkami, które, chyba, pochodziły z chińskiego. Za to ścieżka, po której kroczył Ładny miała jasny, fioletowy kolor i chodziły po niej najróżniejsze robaki, których Dipper w życiu nie widział na oczy. Niektóre były tak obrzydliwe, że aż musiał odwracać wzrok.

W powietrzu unosił się zapach alkoholu i zgnilizny. Ciszę przerywały śmiechy, jęki i płacze.

— Ach, teraz to ja muszę przeprosić Dipper~chan, bo dotarliśmy tu o bardzo ciężkiej godzinie pracy, ale spokojnie. Ach, te wszystkie hałasy ucichną nocą, a powrócą dopiero o dwunastej po południu. Ach, i zapewniam, Dipper~chan, że można się do nich przyzwyczaić... i proszę, nie patrz tak na innych ludzi, oni tego nie lubią, Dipper~chan.

— P-przepraszam!

Natychmiast odwrócił wzrok i dla odmiany napotkał oszklone budynki, których wnętrza składały się z mnóstwa czerwonych i różowych elementów. Gdzieś nawet mignęły mu ogromne niczym dla olbrzyma, kajdany okryte różowym futerkiem. Gdzie indziej dostrzegł skąpo ubraną kobietę z wygolonym lewym bokiem i mnóstwem tatuaży na nogach i rękach. Brzuch miała płaski i czysty, a na plecach cztery czerwone pręgi. Kiedy podszedł do niej, okryty jedynie ręcznikiem i niezwykle owłosiony, mężczyzna, Dipper instynktownie zaczął patrzeć w każde inne miejsce.

Wnętrza kolejnych oszklonych budowli zostały zdominowane przez zieleń i brąz, a w jednym z nich jakiś mężczyzna bez skrępowania i z niezwykłą wprawą ćwiartował prosiaka. Co ciekawe – małe dzieci, stały pod drzwiami i patrzyły na tę scenę, zaciekawione. Jeden z chłopców wyszeptał coś do dziewczynki, a ta pokiwała głową i zaczęła się śmiać.

— Ach, ludzie lubią tu patrzeć, Dipper~chan — powiedział Ładny i po krótkiej przerwie zaczął kontynuować: — Ach, nieważne czy mówimy tu o ćwiartowani, czy seksie, Dipper~chan oni muszą widzieć wszystko. Ach, już od małego. Ach, ci bogatsi nawet mają dostęp do centrum miasta i egzekucji. Ale, ach, nie przejmuj się tym, Dipper~chan, Nozomi~chan nie lubi publiczności i w tej domu każde okno jest porządnie zasłonięte, a ludzie mają do niej wstępu, gdy odbywają się egzorcyzmy.

— Ale dlaczego?

— Ach, dlaczego tak robi?

— Dlaczego patrzą?

— Ach, Dipper~chan przecież to oczywiste! Ach, są ciekawi, bo wiesz – u nas, gdy mowa o zarzynaniu zwierząt, mowa o takich żywych zwierzakach. Ach, ludzie lubią obserwować, jak te latają po pomieszczeniu i szukają drogi ucieczki, a potem konają z nożami i tasakami w ciałkach. Ach, a gdy mowa o seksie, Dipper~chan, chyba nie trzeba nic wyjaśniać, prawda? Ach, to zawsze fascynowało ludzi.

— To takie...

— Ach, dziwne?

— Straszne.


	6. V.Demon przy bramie czeka.

Nozomi miała złożone do modlitwy dłonie i metalowy półksiężyc wbity w blade czoło. Zaschnięta krew wciąż utrzymywała się w jego okolicach, ale sama kobieta nie wyglądała, jakby to sprawiało jej, chociaż odrobinę bólu. W czarnych, przypominających dwie studnie, oczach odbijało się jedynie skupienie, podczas gdy z ust wydobywały się pomruki, które dla obcych ludzi mogły być niezwykle podobne do łaciny. Prawda jednak była o wiele mroczniejsza; jej słowa – dziwnie akcentowane i ciche, ledwie słyszalne, pochodziły ze strachy ksiąg o czerwonych okładkach i wypełnionych demonicznym obrazami i czarną magią.

Wykonane z kwiatów, pereł i wszystkiego, co znalazła i, co wydało jej się piękne, naszyjniki były przywieszone na hakach do starego, drewnianego sufitu i delikatnie unosiły się po każdym jej słowie, niektóre wręcz robiły się cieplejsze, parzyły w dłoń, gdy ktoś chciał je dotknąć, a kwiaty szybciej pokrywały się czernią, ich piękny zapach zmieniał się w smród, a płatki upadały na czerwony dywan, który świetnie maskował plamy krwi.

Ściany w różane wzory wyglądały na nowe, dopiero postawione i poryte ledwie kupionymi tapetami. Wiszące na nich obrazy przedstawiały różnych, jakby wyjętych z baroku i wstawionych do współcześnie istniejących miejsc, ludzi, którzy zdawali się wodzić wzrokiem za każdym, kto przebywał w pomieszczeniu. Na zawsze młode, o łagodnych rysach i ciepłych spojrzeniach kobiety nie miały w sobie nic ludzkiego. Nawet ich stroje i fryzury – dwuczęściowe suknie z obszernym dekoltem i zaczesane do góry, pokryte srebrzystym pudrem włosy – wyglądały na zabrane z innego, paskudnego świata. Ktoś uważniejszy (albo osoba, która zbyt długo i zbyt intensywnie wpatrywała się w malowidła) mógł dostrzec ukryte pod kolorowymi kosmykami rogi i delikatne, srebrne łuski okrywające policzki i dłonie zakończone czarnymi, przypominającymi malutkie szpony, paznokciami. I w końcu w tych ciepłych, miłych oczach człowiek niezwykle zdolny mógł zobaczyć szkielety, które, ukryte przy źrenicach, śmiały się z niego.

Na samym środku pokoju stały niewielkie, wypełnione sokiem i błotem misy, trzy kolorowe świece, czaszki czterech zwierząt i więcej książek. Żadnych mebli, żadnych okien, a drzwi jedynie przesuwane.

Sama Nozomi już wyglądała dziwnie – miała turkusowe włosy spięte w dwa koki, a na sobie czarne hanfu, które idealnie zasłaniało bandaże, które owijały się wokół prawie całego ciała i ukrywały przed światem wielkie blizny. Wokół jej malutkich i różowiutkich ust szły nacięcia, czarne plamy. Rzęsy miała różowe i zadziwiająco krótkie, a na policzkach namalowane gwiazdy.

— Ładny — wymamrotała, zanim jeszcze drzwi się otworzyły, a do środka wszedł łysy mężczyzna i chłopiec o strasznie dużych oczach.

— Ach, Nozomi~chan tu jesteś! — Uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, przebiegł przez pomieszczenie, by móc mocno przytulić kobietę, która w jego rękach stała się kukiełką niezdolną do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Dopiero ponownie odłożona na podłogę, drgnęła, poprawiła włosy i zamrugała kilka razy. — Ach, a już myślałem, że gdzieś mi zniknęłaś! — mówił dalej, wpatrzony w nią, niczym pies w swego właściciela.

Dipper wgryzł się w swoją dolną wargę i trzymając się drzwi, zaczął wodzić wzrokiem po pokoju. Od razu zafascynowały go malowidła i wszystko, co tylko zwisało z sufitu. O dziwo nie czuł strachu ani nie wzdrygał się, napotykając spojrzenia namalowanych ludzi. Przeciwnie. Posyłał im uśmiechy, bardziej skupiony na tym, jak one powstały. W głowie już miał wizję człowieka, co na stworzenie tych wszystkich dzieł musiał poświęcić przynajmniej kilka miesięcy. Albo lat.

Po przyjrzeniu się kobiecie w ogromnej peruce dotarł wzrokiem do mężczyzn i nim się zorientował, jego nogi same wykonały pierwsze kroki w stronę blondyna namalowanego w sposób zupełne inny i z ubraniami, które pasowały do wszystkich możliwych epok. Jego oczy, dwukolorowe i nieludzkie, nie patrzyły na Dippera, zbyt skupione na jakimś punkcie w innej części pokoju. Jedna z ukrytych pod rękawiczką dłoni, ściskała łańcuch, druga zaś zasłaniała usta.

— To demon — usłyszał głos Nozomi i od razu cofnął się, prawie wpadając na jedną z misek. W tym też momencie zauważył, że oko, które do tej pory wyglądał na jasne i brązowe, tak naprawdę jest złote. — Właściwie wszyscy są tu demonami. — Podniosła się i nagle zrobiło się nieznośnie zimno.

— Wszyscy?

— Tak, moi cudownymi demonami, dawnymi lub przyszłymi gośćmi. — Ostrożnie podeszła do chłopca i dotknęła palcami płótna. — Uwielbiam ich malować — wyznała i chociaż czuła, że Ładny wywraca oczami, nie przejęła się tym i kontynuowała: — Uchwycenie ich piękna, zamaskowanie mroku i sprawienie, by w każdym momencie, o każdej porze wyglądali na żywych, to nie tak prosta rzecz. Wielu ludzi tego nie potrafi, bo ich wzrok za bardzo skupia się na tym, co ja maskuje — wskazała ostrożnie na szyję blondyna i czarne pręgi, które do tej pory Dipperowi przypominały cienie. Dopiero dzięki kobiecie zrozumiał, że przez ten czas patrzył na ustawione bardzo blisko siebie kolce. — Albrecht mówi, że z każdym demonem trzeba postępować tak samo – egzorcyzm, a potem zabicie. Ja jednak uważam, że takie myślenie jest niezwykle krzywdzące... Może gdybym miała w sobie trochę wiary w Boga, może gdybym składając dłonie, wymawiała modlitwy... Może wtedy wierzyłabym jedynie w ich zło, ale teraz brak mi szczerej wiary w tak silną istotę i zbyt wiele widziałam już demonów, by traktować je tak samo. Ale ty nie przybyłeś tu po to, by słuchać mych wywodów, prawda Mason?

Przez całą jej wypowiedź trzymał się dzielnie, lecz ostatnie słowo sprawiło, że cały się wzdrygnął i wszystko mu zawirowało przed oczami.

— Skąd...

— Oni czasami szepczą mi różne rzeczy. Imiona, nazwiska i historie, o których powinno się zapomnieć — odpowiedziała i wyciągnęła rękę w jego stronę. — Jestem Nozomi Tenshi — przy wypowiadaniu ostatnich dwóch słów jej akcent zmienił się.

Dipper niepewnie ścisnął jej dłoń, która była jeszcze mniejsza od jego własnej. Była też zimna i pokryta nieprzyjemnymi w dotyku strupami, ale z czystej grzeczności udał, że wcale ich nie czuje.

— Smutne — wyszeptała, gdy już mieli za sobą powitania. Wpatrzona w swoje palce, nie zwróciła nawet uwagi na to, jak Ładny opuścił pomieszczenie. — Biedne z ciebie dziecko, Mason. — Pogłaskała go po policzku. Pieszczotliwie. Jak mniejsze i wystraszone zwierzątko. — Proszę, usiądź sobie, bo chociaż wiem już wiele i tak musimy odbyć rozmowę, która do najprzyjemniejszych się nie zaliczy.

Dipper pokiwał głową i usiadł na mięciutkim dywanie. Z ulgą odkrył, że nie ma w nim mnóstwa najróżniejszych robaków, że pomimo dziwności panuje jakiś porządek, a zamiast smrodu w powietrzu unosi się delikatny zapach kwiatów. Odczuwane do tej pory obawy powoli opuszczały jego ciało i nawet myśl o rozmowie nie potrafiła ich zatrzymać.

— Chciałabym wiedzieć więcej o twym śnie — oświadczyła, gdy już sama usiadła i Dipper na moment zamyślił się, przywołując w pamięci widziane sceny.

— Widziałem pole. Ale takie bardzo zarośnięte pole i z czerwonym niebem, na którym widniała taka ogromna dziura. I z niej właśnie buchnęły takie płomienie, ale niebieskie i później wyłoniła się z niej taka... bardzo dziwna postać. Na pewno nie człowiek. No i ta postać miała łańcuchy na nogach i chyba rękach. Nie wiem, nie bardzo pamiętam tę część, ale wiem, że ona chciała się wydostać. I to sprawiało jej ból. — Wzdrygnął się, przypominając sobie żałosne ryki. — I... to jest dziwne, ale tam we śnie ja... ja... chciałem pomóc tej istocie. Było mi jej żal, ona tak bardzo cierpiała, ale... Wtedy znowu coś się stało. Płomienie, tym razem złote wystrzeliły zza moich pleców i uderzyły w tę istotę. Znaczy... ja myślałem, że w nią uderzyły, ale tak naprawdę to zniszczyły jej łańcuchy. I tak jakby wszystko wtedy poczerniało, a ja zobaczyłem kolejnego stwora w białych szatach, no i po jego pojawieniu się, wszystko się zmieniło i... zobaczyłem moją siostrę. Rozmawialiśmy, a później chciała mnie zabić, ale obudziłem się... i cały mój pokój był zalany. — Gdy skończył mówić, wziął głęboki oddech i znów zatrząsł się, tym razem na wspomnienie zimna, które odczuł po tamtym przebudzeniu.

Nozomi milczała. Z opuszczonymi rękami i bez mrugania, przypominała Dipperowi jedną z tych dziwnych lalek, które w horrorach są opętywane przez wszystkie możliwe stwory... i które, z jakiegoś nieznanego mu powodu, zawsze są stawiane blisko kołysek dzieci. Albo ogólnie w dziecięcych pokojach, chociaż już sama ich aura nie pasowała do małych chłopców i dziewczynek.

W końcu opuściła ociężałe powieki, powoli potarła policzek i zaczęła mówić:

— Och. Wiedziałam, że Albrecht znów się pomylił. — Kąciki jej ust uniosły się, ale uśmiech nie dosięgnął pustych oczu. — Mason, to, co widziałeś Albrecht nazwał wpuszczeniem demona do umysłu... ale ta nazwa jest błędna. Sama myśl, że zniszczone łańcuchy mogłyby być symbolem wtargnięcia jest już pomyłką. — Położyła dłoń na jego nadgarstku i teraz znów czuł szorstkie blizny. — Drogie dziecko, to co ujrzałeś, to uwolnienie demona przez innego. Ratunek dla bezbronnego, a nie zapowiedź zemsty... ale... kolejna scena jest niepokojąca. Samo to, że ktoś pozwolił ci się wyleczyć, że widziałeś tam swą siostrę... Nie, nie, nie. Tak nie powinno być. To zbyt piękna część snu, by nie krył się za nią podstęp, jednakże... wątpię, by to Bill Cipher wysłał cię do tego miejsca, do tego snu.

— A to niby dlaczego?

— Spytaj go.

— Co?

— Spytaj Billa, skąd się biorą moje wątpliwości.

— Jak niby mam to zrobić? — Dipper znów poczuł, jak wszystko wokół zaczyna wirować, a serce zabiło mu szybciej w oczekiwaniu na kolejne słowa. — Przecież ja nawet nie wiem jak go znale...

— Nie potrzebujesz tej wiedzy, drogie dziecko, bo on właśnie znalazł ciebie.

*

Ładny poczuł ulgę, gdy razem z Dipperem znaleźli się w domu. Kolejny raz pojawiła się, gdy ściskał Nozomi, a kiedy już opuścił pomieszczenie do medytacji i innych rytuałów, poczucie, że wszystko jest dobrze i nie musi się już o nic martwić, na stałe przykleiło się do niego. Kilka razy już leciał z wymęczonymi przez demony dziećmi, ale Dipper wydawał mu się najdziwniejszy z nich wszystkich. Bo tamte krzyczały, całą drogę rzucały się i ciągle go zaczepiały, a młody Pines zachowywał się raczej, jak poturbowany przez życie nastolatek, który co jakiś czas ma napady histerii, ale ogólnie potrafi normalnie i spokojnie się wypowiadać i analizować wszystko, co dzieje się dokoła.

Chciał z nim jeszcze porozmawiać, spytać o kilka rzeczy albo po prostu poobserwować, ale wiedział, że Nozomi lepiej się nim zajmie, a on będzie jedynie przeszkadzał. Dlatego wyszedł i skierował się w stronę kuchni, czyli jednego z trzech pomieszczeń, w których były jakiekolwiek okna, chociaż, gdyby dom należał jedynie do Nozomi, to z pewnością każde miejsce zostałoby odcięte od słońca i widoku na ogród albo miasteczko.

A w kuchni były najlepsze widoki – to właśnie z niej dało się zobaczyć fragmenty różowych drzew, posadzonych przy ścianach i o gałęziach, które dosięgały szyb, a czasami, kiedy przez długi czas nie były podcinane, tworzyły nad nimi naturalną ochronę przed zbyt jasnymi promykami. Teraz jednak były podcięte i odsłaniały resztę ogrodu – sporą fontannę, kamienne ścieżki i ogromną, czarną bramę, przed którą aktualnie ktoś stał.

Widok obcego mężczyzny zdziwił Ładnego. W końcu rzadko do Nozomi, bo na pewno nie do niego, przybywali goście, o których nikt mu nic nie powiedział. Doskonale znał jej plan dnia, wszystkie zajęte terminy i mógł spokojnie powiedzieć, że żaden blondyn nie był umówiony.

Zmarszczył mocniej brwi, a przybysz spojrzał w jego kierunku i ten jeden gest sprawił, że po jego ogromnym ciele przeszły paskudne dreszcze.

Ach, nie będzie zadowolona — pomyślał, zasłaniając okno, a kiedy się obrócił, prawie podskoczył, bo w progu już stała Nozomi.

— Ach, nie usłyszałem, kiedy przyszłaś — powiedział, chociaż nie było w tym nic nowego, ani odkrywczego. Nigdy jej nie słyszał.

— Ktoś przyszedł? — spytała, ignorując jego słowa.

— Ach, tak — odpowiedział szybko, a wtedy ona uśmiechnęła się i obróciła w stronę Dippera, którego również Ładny nie zauważył.

— Widzisz? Mówiłam, że czeka przy bramie.

I wtedy wszystko zadziało się zaskakująco szybko – Dipper, który stał na korytarzu, nagle znalazł się przy drzwiach wejściowych, by potem otworzyć je z hukiem i wylecieć z domu. Nozomi pokiwała głową, machnęła ręką i okno znów zostało odsłonięte, a przed Ładnym stanął widok dziecka, które zawzięcie dociskało do ziemi dorosłego blondyna.

— Ach, co się... — zaczął Ładny, ale Nozomi już zdążyła zniknąć.

*

W innym wcieleniu, w innym dniu i o innej godzinie, mógłby powiedzieć, że ból, który poczuł, gdy jego ciało zderzyło się z kamieniami, był całkiem przyjemny i nawet chciałby to powtórzyć, ale w tym konkretnym świecie i w swojej sytuacji, mógł jedynie syknąć i złapać za wręcz dziecięcą dłoń, nim ta wymierzyła mu kolejny cios.

— Zabiję cię — wrzasnął Dipper i jego druga ręka stworzyła pięść, którą później zostawił ogromny ślad na policzku blondyna.

Oczywiście nie spodziewał się miłego przywitania, kwiatów i czekoladek, ale nie sądził też, że Dipper tak po prostu się na niego rzuci w środku dnia i, że zacznie mu grozić... ale przede wszystkim nie spodziewał się, że ktoś o takim chudym i drobnym ciele może mieć tyle siły.

— Zabiję cię — usłyszał znów, ale tym razem zdołał zablokować wszystkie ciosy i minimalnie odsunął od siebie chłopca. — Zabiję! — Głośniejszy wrzask.

Bill poczuł na sobie ciekawskie spojrzenia przechodniów, a na nosie wylądowało mu coś mokrego i zimnego.

Ludzie nie pochodzili, ale nie dlatego, że się bali. Oni po prostu świetnie bawili się, nagrywając ich „walkę". Ktoś nawet się zaśmiał, a ktoś inny krzyknął „Przywal mu mocniej!", ktoś jeszcze inny „Oddaj mu!". Ale Bill miał te wszystkie słowa gdzieś, bo całą swoją uwagę poświęcił twarzy Dippera.

— Zabiję cię — wrzask przemienił się w łamliwy szept.

Dipper płakał, wisząc nad Billem. Jego łzy, spadały na twarz blondyna i pozostawiały na niej mokre ścieżki prowadzące do szyi albo włosów. Dłonie trzęsły się, a serce biło tak głośno, że demon bez problemu mógł je usłyszeć. Świat kolejny raz tego dnia wirował, ale tym razem nie wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał przestać. Nawet twarz Billa raz oddalała się, a raz przybliżała, a czasami całkowicie mu znikała.

Powietrze było nieprzyjemne i ledwie dało się nim oddychać. Tłum stawał się coraz większy, ale ciężar pielęgnowanej latami nienawiści unosił się nad ich głowami i odgradzał ich od wszystkich dźwięków i ciekawskich spojrzeń.

Bill żałował, że nie ma przy nim Willa. On wiedziałby, jak uspokoić zdenerwowanego człowieka, jak szybko doprowadzić chłopca do stanu w miarę użytecznego. Jak zrobić cokolwiek i nie zarobić sobie kilku dodatkowych siniaków, które i tak pewnie znikną za mniej niż kilka minut, ale przez ten czas będą cholernie mocno boleć.

Ciekawe czy jego też zabolało — pomyślał i momentalnie pokręcił głową, znów skupiając się na Dipperze i jego nienawiści wymieszanej z rozpaczą. Na tych wszystkich emocjach, które wybuchły w młodszym po latach kumulowania ich.

— Sosen... Dipper — wyszeptał i w odpowiedzi usłyszał kolejny szloch. Nawet nie chciał sprawdzać, jak wielka burza trwa w głowie chłopaka, jak wiele myśli zderza się ze sobą, jak wiele wspomnień powraca i ile emocji jeszcze ujawnia się. — Dipper — powtórzył i znowu nie dostał spojrzenia, a jedynie więcej łez.

Westchnął ciężko i puścił dłonie chłopaka, a ten nie mogą złapać równowagi, zachwiał się i w końcu całkowicie upadł na Billa, a jego głowa wylądowała przy uchu blondyna.

Bill jęknął boleśnie i zaczął się cieszyć, że nie jadł za wiele przed wyjściem, bo teraz by to chyba zwrócił.

A wygląda na tak leciutkiego — pomyślał i znów mocno pokiwał głową. W końcu lekko uderzył się w czoło, by potem położyć dłonie na ramionach Dippera.

— To nie ja odebrałem ci rodzinę.


	7. VI.Skazani na współpracę.

Ładny nazwał to lekkim bałaganem, argumentując widokiem gorszych, to znaczy — bardziej zagraconych i zalanych lepkimi płynami, pomieszczeń, ale dla Dippera w kuchni wciąż panował chaos: oblana sosem truskawkowym mąka zajmowała cały drewniany blat stołu, tworząc na nim mniejsze i większe górki przypominające poniszczone wulkany, z których wypływała całkiem, według chłopaka nawet za bardzo, słodka lawa. Żółte półmiski, łyżki, widelce i mikser spoczywały na podłodze, blokując tym samym dostęp do drzwi albo piekarnika, w których aktualnie przebywała blaszka z ciastem truskawkowym. W zasadzie, po tym jak już usiedli na swoich miejscach, stracili możliwość ruchu — przesadnie wyprostowani niczym struny i ze wzrokiem wbitym gdzieś w dal, początkowo udawali, że ich największym zmartwieniem, najgorszą troską i niezwłocznym problemem jest to, jak uda im się ruszyć z miejsca, gdy już upłynie odpowiednia ilość czasu, odmierzana na starym zegarze o połamanych wskazówkach i serduszkach naklejonych na trzech losowych godzinach.

Nozomi sączyła herbatę, podtrzymując jedną, poplamioną na czerwono, ręką błękitną filiżankę o białych, kwiecistych i robionych ręcznie, na długo po jej zakupie, wzorach. Drugą dłoń zaś utrzymywała na kolanach i palcami wodziła uparcie po pożółkłym pergaminie zawierającym, wedle jej słów, historię jednego z pięciu najpotężniejszych demonów — istoty kształtem i budową podobnej do kobiety. Podobno całkiem ładnej — zawsze wpasowanej do ram czasowych, w których znalazła się wśród ludzi — ale też paskudnie pechowej, co, według Dippera (bo Nozomi miała na to swoją długą i zawiłą teorię) kontrastowało z jej rolą. Tak więc osoba mająca być ratunkiem przed demonem, teraz kompletnie przepadła zatopiona w prastarym świecie, sympatyzując z Największym Pechowcem i z pewnością zignorowałaby nawet krwawą bójkę rozpoczętą przez emocje targające chłopakiem.

Siedząc niby na krześle, ale wciąż ze zgiętymi kolanami i piętami stykającymi się z — zakrywanymi przez teraz pomarańczowe, a nie czarne, tradycyjne Chińskie odzienie składające się z, przewieszanej szarfą, sięgającej do kolan tuniki i jedwabnej spódnicy — pośladkami, całkowicie oddana lekturze, lekko trzęsła się przypominając bardziej nieporadną, trochę szaloną i zafascynowaną wszystkim, co Azjatyckie, nastolatkę, a nie dorosłą kobietę. Nawet sposób w jaki jej palce zaciskały się na porcelanowym uchwycie i przystawiały napój do ust, miał w sobie coś przerysowanego; żywcem wyjętego z kreskówki.

Nawet podczas pieczenia — do którego zresztą sama ich zmusiła, tłumacząc to potrzebą częściowego rozładowania emocji, napawania się chwilą ciszy i wypełnienia pewnie pustych żołądków — poruszając się wyglądała na karykaturę człowieka; coś, co mogło swobodnie istnieć jedynie otoczone czarnymi ramami telewizora lub na śnieżnych kartkach papieru. Jak te kapłanki z anime lub panny ze łzawych romansów, zadziwiająco często składała dłonie do modlitwy i pochylała głowę; nawet w ten sposób żegnała ciasto, gdy Ładny wkładał je do piekarnika.

— Niegrzecznym jest patrzeć na kogoś w tak natarczywy sposób, wiesz drogie dziecko? — powiedziała wtedy, gdy Dipper próbował wyciągać kolejne wnioski.

Ładny naprzemiennie śpiewał kolejne miłosne ballady i cytował Poego bez większego ładu i składu — ❝Annabel Lee❞ uparcie przeplatał z ❝Krukiem❞ (co Dipper tak naprawdę zrozumiał dopiero po złośliwej uwadze Billa), a paplając o noweli ❝Zabójstwo przy Rue Morgue❞ zawzięcie i nieudolnie przemycał ciekawostki kompletnie niezwiązane z tematem — wszyscy zebrani w kuchni słyszeli o zabójstwie, by nagle dowiedzieć się, że ciąża u szynszyli trwa około stu jedenastu dni i przez pierwszych pięćdziesiąt jest niezwykle łatwa do przeoczenia. Teraz słuchanie go niewiele różniło się od wertowania internetu w poszukiwaniu jednej informacji; do pełni oderwania od normalnego monologu brakowało jedynie uroczych kotków.

Z drugiej strony — to właśnie on, godzinę wcześniej, zdjął Dippera z ubłoconego ciała Billa, chociaż... zdjął to trochę zbyt delikatne określenie na to, co zaszło przed domem — bo Dipper naprawdę mocno (i tylko trochę świadomie) zaciskał pięści na koszuli demona i tylko silne, zdecydowane szarpnięcie mogło go odsunąć. I to ten sam Ładny pomagał mu w dostaniu się do kuchni bez większych potknięć, siniaków i złamań. I to też on kontrolował, by Dipper przypadkiem nie przebił sobie ręki nożem albo nie wsadził łyżki do oka — zbyt zapatrzony w Billa, żeby zwrócić uwagę na jej trajektorie.

I tylko dotykając przypadkiem jego odsłoniętej skóry, trącąc niechcący ramię lub nogę, Dipper wyczuwał całe napięcie — to, jak ciało Ładnego ledwie powstrzymuje się od gwałtowniejszych ruchów; tylko przyglądając się mocniej dostrzegał ukrytą za dziecinnym roztrzepaniem i melodramatycznym tonem, chęć ochrony i pozbycia się nieoczekiwanego gościa.

Sam nowo przybyły milczał od początku do znalezienia się na krześle. Czasami otwierał usta i zerkał sugestywnie na Dippera, odgarniając przy tym pozlepiane włosy, ale ostatecznie z jego gardła nie wydobywał się nawet najmniejszy dźwięk; chłopak nawet nie słyszał, jak demon wciąga powietrze i szczerze zaczynał wątpić czy ten w ogóle potrzebuje do dalszego egzystowania oddychania. Chociaż Cipher potulnie wypełniał polecenia, ale tylko te zatwierdzone przez Nozomi, to, niczym Ładny chęci obrony, nie mógł powstrzymać oczu zawzięcie pędzących za szatynem i próbujących nawiązać z nim kontakt. Przy całej atmosferze zaskakującym wręcz z jego strony był brak buntu i przerwania pieczenia.

A Dipper drżał. Bez udziału woli i nawet nie dostrzegając tego, zwyczajnie drżał, niczym ktoś zanurzony w pełnej kostek lodu i postawionej w chłodni wannie. Nawet dłonie miał trochę lodowate i posiniałe, a kolana lekko ugięte, ale prawdziwy powód, dla którego potrzebował teraz czyjegoś wsparcia krył się w umyśle — jedna myśl pędziła przed drugą, podczas gdy trzecia wynurzała się gdzieś spomiędzy wspomnień, a czwarta zanikała przemieniając się w fuzję piątej z szóstą. To nie tak, że w nim panował bałaganem. On, na te ponad sześćdziesiąt minut, stał się bałaganem. Przez jedno krótkie i niespecjalnie wymagające zdanie musiał zniszczyć całą listę priorytetów i układać ją na nowo; przedefiniować całe życie i ustalić plan działania. A to wszystko z mocnym zaznaczeniem, że wciąż ma kontakt z oszustem mogącym równie dobrze drwić z niego i wciągać w kolejną grę, w której znowu zostałby zrównany do roli pacynki ze starej skarpetki.

W wersji, gdzie Bill mówił prawdę kryło się coś gorzkiego — lata wykrzykiwania i zapewniania innych, że się nie zwariowało bowiem okazywały się zmarnowanym czasem i bezsensownym psuciem relacji i samego siebie. Przesiadywanie w zakładzie psychiatrycznym, ucieczki i koszmary — wszystko tylko dla pustej nienawiści, a nie prawdziwego celu. Trochę jakby przez lata rozwiązywał skomplikowane równanie, by na końcu dowiedzieć się, że cały czas nie pamiętał o jednej cyfrze i może wyrzucić pracę do śmietnika, a o gratulacjach i nadrabianiu straconej wolności tylko marzyć.

W odsłonie z fałszem wisiało nad tym poczucie, że wszelcy bogowie — ten jeden i podobno prawdziwy, ci greccy, japońscy, egipscy i inni — wyśmiewają go teraz zamykając niepewnego w jednym pomieszczeniu z mordercą rodziny i wyposażeniem mogącym go chociaż zranić. Pewnie, jeśli argumentacją i spójnością, ta przyćmi poprzednią, długo będzie żałował, że nic nie zrobił.

W obu — na aktualnym etapie był po prostu cholernie zagubiony i znowu samotny w tym wszystkim, bo przecież, chociaż siedział w kuchni z jeszcze dwiema osobami, nie mógł ich spytać jak oni się czuli, gdy dowiedzieli się, że gonią za złym demonem i czują coś nie tak, jak powinni. Nie mógł też uśmiechnąć się poddańczo do Billa i wyśmiać całej tej sytuacji, bo nawet nie wiedział czym teraz jest Bill i jak zareaguje.

— Ach, jeszcze chwila — odezwał się w końcu Ładny i spojrzał na swoją szklankę wypełnioną napojem gazowanym i ozdobioną tęczowymi serduszkami. — Ach, ciekawe czy wyszło nad dobre. Ach, Nozomi~chan na pewno w niczym się nie pomyliłaś; odpowiednio wszystko wymierzyłaś?

— Wszystko jest jak w przepisie — zapewniła i uniosła głowę, a cały ten proces podnoszenia jej był tak spowolniony, że Dipper czuł się na jego końcu, jakby minęło przynajmniej pięć lat. — Myślę zresztą, że przy twym czuwaniu niemożliwym była tu jakakolwiek wpadka. Co najwyżej Bill mógł dotknąć pojemniczka z solą miast cukrem, ale demoniczne mocne z pewnością pozwoliły na skorygowanie tego błędu, prawda?

— Prawda — potwierdził demon i Dipper musiał przyznać, że ten uczynił swój głos całkiem znośnym. Nie skrzekliwym, nie takim wręcz wynaturzonym i nieludzkim. Znośnym. Przyjemnie znośnym i akceptowalnym dla ludzkich uszu. — Ale teraz, droga Nozomi, gdy już nikt nikogo nie bije i jedynie gdzieś w głowach wciąż tkwi chęć zranienia kogoś z dużym zwróceniem uwagi na moją osobę... możemy zacząć rozpętywać tę paskudną pomyłkę, czy może będziemy tak tkwić bez celu ad mortem defaecatam? Oczywiście nie mam nic przeciwko temu krzesłu — jak na ręczne i szybkie wykonanie jest całkiem wygodne, wasze towarzystwo w żaden sposób nie hańbi, a ciasto też z pewnością będzie dobre, ale dręczy mnie myśl, że mózg Sosenki zaraz zacznie parować z przegrzania i wielkich luk w nowych informacjach.

— Właśnie! Zacznijmy już coś robić! — Pines krzyknęła i sądząc po zdegustowanej minie (a może to już Bill swoją łaciną ją wywołał?) Nozomi, zrobił to zbyt głośno. Będąc już całkowicie zaślepionym, tkwiąc wręcz w dziwnym transie, nie potrafił się nią przejąć i kontynuował donośnie:— Dzieckiem. Byłem, i właściwie na swój sposób dalej jestem, cholernym dzieckiem, gdy rozpętało się to całe piekło. No wiecie. Niebieskie płomienie, wrzaski, błagania, odtwarzanie tego na nowo w snach i szaleńcze bełkoty. Autentycznie wszyscy uważali mnie za wariata. Wiecie, tak wszyscy — wszyscy. Nawet w Gravity Falls, gdzie Bill przecież został pokonany. Leczono mnie jak jakąś kobietę wcale nie tak dawno temu! Brakowało w tym tylko elektrowstrząsów i prób dowiercenia się do mózgu, który, dla twojej informacji Bill, wcale jeszcze nie zamierza zacząć parować. Trochę boli od natłoku, ale nie zamierza. Wracając — wycieńczałem się i łamałem dla głupiego tuneli i późniejszych miesięcy pełnych ukrywań! Czasami nawet nie miałem, co jeść i pić, a dotarcie do odpowiednich gazet zajęło mi zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu. I to wszystko po to by wpaść z deszczu pod rynnę, bo moim wybawieniem, bez obrazy Nozomi, okazał się jakiś szaleniec! Stary paskudny dziad nawalający mnie miotłą po głowie i przezywający od Eustazych! I oczywiście nie mam nic do imienia. Imię jak każde inne. Pewnie jest przynajmniej jeden uznany naukowiec o takim i milion dobrych ludzi, ale... No kurde. Mam swoje i nie potrzebuje innego, a od biedy mogę być Dipperem, okej? I w każdym razie — ta, co prawda i na szczęście, krótka znajomość doprowadziła do lotu, gdzie ja naprawdę nie lubię latać, gdzie zostałem, bez obrazy Ładny chyba cię lubię, wysłany z obcym facetem i gdzie... w zasadzie o tej ostatniej części będziemy musieli sobie poważnie porozmawiać w osobnym wywodzie, bo nie jestem czy to moje urojenia, czy jednak czyjeś przypomnienie o swoim istnieniu. No i ostatecznie to wszystko sprowadza się do tego, że dowiaduję się, że właściwie moje działania nie miały sensu... znaczy no pewnie jakiś tam miały, minimalny, bo pewnie zaraz się pewnie dowiem, że jednak ich śmierć nie była aż tak pozbawiona demonicznych ingerencji, ale wszystkie były skierowane w niewłaściwą osobę. I wiecie co? Ja już naprawdę mam dosyć milczenia. Rozmawiajmy. Teraz. Powiedz mi o wszystko, co tam macie! Tu, teraz i w tej chwili, bo po tych latach kolejnych pięciu minut bez prawdy nie zniosę! — Monolog zakończył głośnym westchnieniem i łapczywym rzucaniem się na szklankę wody.

— Jeju. — Bill przysłonił usta dłonią i niezbyt dyskretnie wywrócił oczami. — Ależ to długaśna i nafaszerowana wszystkim wypowiedź. Jakbyśmy żyli w opowiadaniu można by cię o nachalną ekspozycję posądzić, wiesz Sosenko? — Pod natarczywym, wręcz morderczym spojrzeniem, odchrząknął i kontynuował, ale już znaczenie łagodniej i uprzejmiej: — Ale tak, choć to zaskakujące to myślę, że faktycznie należą ci się pewne wyjaśnienia i sprostowania... I oczywiście moje kondolencje za Albrechta. Jest nieco... specyficzny.

— Wariat.

— Specyficzny wariat.

— Cokolwiek. Do rzeczy.

— No więc, zacznijmy od tego Sosenko, że w czasie, gdy twoja rodzina była mordowana, ja przebywałem w zupełnie innym miejscu; wciąż uwięziony i niezdolny do choćby jednego małego złośliwego czynu. Nawet odezwać się za bardzo nie miałem jak... Niechętnie muszę powiedzieć, że twoi wujkowie całkowicie mnie pokonali, ogłupili i wyniszczyli na lata. I pewnie, gdyby nie pomoc mojego fratre, to z pewnością spotkalibyśmy się dopiero na jakimś rytuale przywołania. Albo nigdy.

Od niechcenia wskazał ręką na otwarte drzwi i korytarz, gdzie pośród obrazów wisiał ten jeden niezwykle rzucający się w oczy i przedstawiający wysokiego, jakże podobnego do Billa, mężczyznę o niebieskich włosach i kompletnie niepasujących, ale eleganckich, czerwonych szatach.

— A mam ci uwierzyć, bo...

— Bo chociaż to trochę skomplikuję cały plan, to w każdej chwili mogę go wezwać, by opowiedział, jak to było. A gdybyś i jemu nie uwierzył, to Nozomi z pewnością ma w zanadrzu jakiś czas prawdomówności albo księgę wyjaśniającą znaczenie prawdy dla emisariuszy.

— Dobrze... załóżmy więc, że ci wierzę... Po co tu przybyłeś? Dlaczego teraz? Czemu tak nagle? Nie mogłeś szybciej? I dlaczego mam wrażenie, że kryje się za tym jakiś podstęp?

— Zapewniam, że ze względu na naszą przeszłość, to strasznie trudna sytuacja nawet dla mnie, ale... Tak jakby... — Bill zatrzymał się na moment i palcami jednej dłoni dotknął swojego kolczyka, a to na swój dziwny sposób pozwoliło mu uspokoić rozszalałe emocje i wahania. — Mamy problem z tą samą osobą, ale osobno niewiele możemy zdziałać, więc — jesteśmy skazani na współpracę. A przybyć wcześniej naprawdę chciałem, ale — po pierwsze Albrecht temu nie sprzyjał, po drugie moje moce też postanowiły się na mnie wypiąć.

— Współpracę. W s p ó ł p r a c ę ? Z tobą?! O czym teraz bredzisz? I o jakiej osobie mówisz?

— Cóż... Wcale nie przypadkowo wychodzi na to, że tamtego dnia w Gravity Falls mógł przebywać tylko jeden demon — Fia o, co z pewnością dla ciebie istotne, niebieskich płomieniach i sporej nienawiści do każdego o nazwisku Pines.

— Kolejny demon wujka czy może...

— Nie, Sosenko. Gorzej.

— Jak bardzo?

— To moja była narzeczona.


	8. VII.Bicie.

Należąca do Nozomi i niedostępna dla innych ludzi biblioteka miała zielone, pokryte pleśnią ściany na pierwszym piętrze i przynajmniej trzy kolejne piętra zawalone książkami do tego stopnia, że żeby przedostać się z punktu a do punktu b, trzeba było po nich chodzić. Ich ściany albo zostały szczelnie zakryte regałami, albo składały się z samych szyb, pokazujących widok na miasteczko, góry rozciągnięte za nim i lasy, gdzie spomiędzy liściastych drzew wystawały srebrzyste, przedziwnie spłaszczone budowle zakończone szklanymi kulami, w których kotłowały się czerwone i zielone breje. Bill nazwał to ochroną, Dipper nie chciał drążyć — zbyt zafascynowany kartkami połączonymi grzbietem i zakrytymi kolorowymi okładkami, nawet nie poświęcił ❝ochronie❞ należytej uwagi. Co najwyżej zerknął, spytał co to i już na nowo krążył po pomieszczeniu.

To w pewnym sensie przypominało mu moment, w którym odnalazł pierwszy dziennik i pozwolił potworom oraz tajemnicą na stałe zagnieździć się w jego życiu... tylko, że teraz dzienników było ponad tysiąc i nie musiał ich szukać ani godzinami głowić się, kto je stworzył i dlaczego — nawet jeśli nie na okładce, autorzy zawsze widnieli na pierwszej stronie, a na piątej pojawiały się obszerne wyjaśnienia (czasami napisane w taki sposób, że Dipper rezygnował z czytania, obawiając się, że do rozszyfrowania potrzebowałby dziesięciu różnych słowników, a i to mogłoby nie wystarczyć, bo niektóre słowa zdawały się nie pochodzić ze świata ludzi).

Pożółkłe stronice o dziwo nie pachniały pleśnią, starością ani niczym ohydnym, raczej lawendą albo, w najgorszym wypadku, czymś specyficznym czego nie potrafił nazwać, ale co kojarzyło mu się ze szpitalami. Grube, czerwone tomiszcza nie rozpadały się pod dotykiem, zielone słowniki jeszcze się trzymały, a książki z czarnymi kartkami i pozbawione pagin, wyglądały, jakby dopiero kupiono je w księgarni albo zamówiono przez internet i rozpakowano, a jednak daty wydawania wskazywały na to, że zostały napisane w czasach, gdy coś takiego, jak komputer albo telefon nie istniało.

To spodobałoby się nawet Mabel — przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy obserwował, jak obrazy powoli zaczynają się poruszać i postacie na nich biegną w tylko sobie znanym kierunku, przeskakują nad płotkami i w końcu dosiadają jednorożców o czarnym umaszczeniu i zza horyzontu wynurza się zamek z białego budulca. W tej samej chwili uderzył w niego niewyobrażalny smutek; nogi ugięły się pod ciężarem ciała i do oczu naleciały łzy, bo oto Mabel Pines nie siedziała koło niego ani w żadnym innym domu i miała nigdy nie zobaczyć biblioteki. Ręce mu się zatrzęsły i prawie upuścił ❝Czerwone wiosny króla Estoremalenego III❞. Postacie przystanęły, zmieniając się na moment w zwykłą, pełną samych ciepłych barw, ilustrację. Na nowo wystartowały dopiero, kiedy Dipper uświadomił sobie, że nie jest w stanie nic trzymać i odstawił książkę na niewielki stolik o szklanym, pokrytym czarnymi plamami blacie. Wziął głęboki oddech i kichnął, nagle zaatakowany przez kurz, a ciało, zamiast rozluźnić, napięło się boleśnie.

Dysząc, niczym człowiek, który przebiegł maraton i starając się ignorować uczucie przypominające ogień dostający się pod skórę i spalający narządy, rozejrzał się. Potarł poliki, z ulgą odkrywając, że nie są mokre. Co prawda był sam (reszta już dawno udała się na kolejne piętro, prawdopodobnie dochodząc do wniosku, że nie warto wyrywać go ze stanu, w którym pragnął dotknąć i przejrzeć każdą napotkaną książkę, nawet jeśli w ten sposób miałby spędzić tu długie miesiące), ale nie chciał się rozklejać. Nie chciał sytuacji, w której zjawiłby się tu Bill i spojrzał na jego twarz, a potem wyśmiał łzy, każdą słabość i jeszcze dziesięć razy nazwał Sosenką (ignorując uparcie aktualny brak czapki z daszkiem). Nie chciał czuć zażenowania — nie teraz, gdy ledwie godzinę temu jego wszelkie plany zawaliły się, a ostatnie lata okazały się wypełnione kłamstwem i bezużytecznym wysiłkiem (nawet jeśli Ładny zawzięcie mu powtarzał, że się myli — w końcu, ostatecznie dzięki temu wysiłkowi dotarł do nich, poznał prawdę o śmierci jego bliskich i mógł iść dalej, tym razem ukierunkowując swoją zemstę na właściwą osobę... chociaż, według niego, najlepiej byłoby, gdyby Dipper odpuścił, nie mieszał się w sprawy Billa i nie układał własnego życia pod jeden moment, w którym spojrzy na narzeczoną Ciphera i stwierdzi, że właśnie wyrównał rachunki, bo — jak to dalej paplał — może się okazać, że w międzyczasie spali jeszcze więcej mostów i na koniec dnia zostanie sam, z uczuciem pustki i bezcelowości. Według Dippera przesadzał, a końcówka nawet nie miała sensu).

Przy kolejnym głębszym oddechu zasłonił usta dłonią, drugą przetarł kąciki oczu i już nieco spokojniejszy, aczkolwiek wciąż ponury przez myśl o jego martwej bliźniaczce, ruszył po schodach na kolejne piętro. Tam zaś przywitał go mdławy zapach rozkładu i dwa, równie żywe co Mabel, kruki spoczywające w złocistej misie ozdobionej czerwoną, tworzącą runy, nitką. Dipper zamrugał. Bill oderwał się od księgi w skórzanej oprawie i zerknął na niego.

— Wróciłeś do nas — stwierdził na wpół znudzony i senny, a na wpół rozbawiony czymś, co wyczytał sekundę wcześniej. Jego palce uderzały rytmiczne o ❝Prawie czarownice z Mysfor❞. Za krzesło robiły mu kolejne książki.

— Czego my właściwie szukamy? — spytał i zapragnął uderzyć się w twarz. Na pewno spędzili tu trochę ponad pół godziny, na pewno sama idea i droga zajęły pół godziny, a tymczasem on dopiero teraz postanowił zadać jakiekolwiek pytanie. Przy okazji, z eskalującą irytacją, dotarło do niego, że pochłonięty własnymi myślami, w pewnym momencie, gdy jeszcze tkwili w kuchni, a Ładny wpychał w nich porcje mogące wykarmić armie zmęczonych i zagłodzonych żołnierzy, zaczął kompletnie ignorować Nozomi i demona-który-nie-zabił-jego-rodziców-prawdopodobnie.

Nozomi oderwała wzrok od misy, zaprzestała rozdzierania skóry gwoździem i przechyliła głowę, opierając ją o kark. Coś w jej kręgosłupie trzasnęło.

— Skazano was na współpracę, ale całkowicie logiczną jest twoja niechęć do Billa. Twój brak zaufania. Równie zrozumiały jest jego brak zaufania, niepewność tląca się gdzieś między myślami. Dlatego, oprócz paktu, którym można manipulować, potrzeba wam czegoś, co da gwarancję nietykalności, co sprawi, że nie będziecie musieli drżeć w obawie o reakcje drugiej strony i nieczystą grę. Potrzebujecie zaklęcia, rytuału... niewyobrażalnie silnej magii. — Na koniec wgryzła w wargę zęby i czerwień trysnęła na jej podbródek.

—...której wydobycie zajmie nam przynajmniej dzień, ale, na szczęście mamy dużo czasu — dodał Bill i w tym samym czasie jego spojrzenie mówiło ❝MAMY CHOLERNIE MAŁO CZASU, A JA NICZEGO SIĘ NIE OBAWIAM❞. Odruchowo dotknął jednego z kolczyków, przejechał po nim palcami i odetchnął.

— Cóż, niestety nie przeskoczymy wymogu mówiącego o oczyszczeniu przed.

Nozomi odgarnęła włosy i po raz kolejny Dipper mógł oglądać półksiężyc przybity do jej czoła. Zastanawiało go, jak bardzo to musiało boleć i czemu miało służyć — czy stanowiło kolejną makabryczną ozdobę, dopełniało jej senny, oderwany od rzeczywistości wizerunek, czy może miało jakieś poważniejsze zastosowanie szerzej opisane w którejś z ksiąg. Pamiętał, że w trakcie drogi do Albrechta czytał o ludziach, co wbijali sobie w plecy monety, by przyniosło im to szczęście, pamiętał o gwoździach wbijany w dłonie przez ludzi żyjących niedaleko Gravity Falls i wierzących, że modlitwą wypędzą z miasteczka wszelkie zło. Pamiętał o kobiecie z artykułu, z jednej z tych gazet dla, jak to ujęła sprzedawczyni, świrów, która gwoździami przytwierdziła stopy do sufitu, a ręce umieściła na rozgrzanych kamieniach i postanowiła tak spędzić dziesięć lat swojego życia, bo wierzyła, że w ten sposób zyska mądrość. Pamiętał o psie, któremu gwoździem ktoś zawiesił obraz na ciele. Pamiętał nawet — chociaż tego akurat nie chciał — o ludziach, którzy uznali za sensowne noszenie gwoździ w odbytach i propagowali to jako świetną rozrywkę i o człowieku, któremu gwóźdź ugrzązł w pośladu i, który zamiast coś z tym zrobić, postanowił się upić. Taak, miał w pamięci naprawdę wiele rzeczy związanych z gwoźdźmi. Żadna jednak nie była powiązana z księżycami w czole i choć ciekawość narastała z każdym jego obejrzeniem — trochę bał się zapytać. Źródła strachu odkryć nie potrafił — być może chodziło o rozczarowanie, które mogłaby przynieść mu odpowiedź, a być może o kolejną dziwną historię, która śniłaby mu się po nocach.

— Oczyszczeniu?

— Nic strasznego. — Bill machnął ręką, nim Nozomi chociaż otworzyła usta. — Po prostu, dosłownie, taplasz się w wodzie z ziołami i czym tam jeszcze cię posypią, potem idziesz spać, a następnego dnia możemy się bawić w krwawe rytuały i obdzieranie kotków ze skór oraz... och. — Demon-który-nie-zabił-jego-rodziny zacisnął usta, a dłońmi sięgnął po cieniutką książeczkę w niebieskiej okładce i tylko jednym białym elementem będącym słońcem. — Brimire!

— Bri... co?

— Brimirie, Mason, brimire.

— Nie sądziłem, że je masz — powiedział Cipher, przeglądając z fascynacją kolejne strony. Tu także bohaterowie ilustracji poruszali się, ale dużo wolniej i w bardziej ograniczony sposób; bardzo szybko wracali do początku. — Myślałem, że jednak, jeśli mowa o takich rzeczach, wolisz te ludzkie.

— Wolę. — Nozomi złożyła dłonie, niczym do modlitwy i westchnęła. — Moja profesja wymaga posiadania takich rzeczy.

— Oczywiście. — Bill wywrócił oczami i już nic do niej nie powiedział, bo chociaż nawet nie zerknął, po samym jej tonie, wiedział, że powoli odpływa. — Brimirie to gatunek lirionu — wyjaśniał Dipperowi — a ten zaś jest odpowiednikiem waszej ludzkiej liryki... poezji? Niestety nie wiem czego odpowiednikiem mogłyby być brimerie, bo, no wiesz, moja profesja nie wymaga ode mnie takich rzeczy.

Dipper skinął niepewnie głową i z pewną obawą stanął obok Billa. W takiej odległości, praktycznie wychylając się znad jego prawego ramienia do książki, niemalże czuł ciepło bijące od demona i zapach ciasta oraz innych słodyczy zjedzonych w domu Nozomi.

— Ta jest moja ulubiona — powiedział mu demon i na krótki moment ich spojrzenia spotykały się, a przez głowę Dippera przemknęła absurdalna myśl, że w dwóch, pokrytych zupełnie innym kolorem, oczach Billa istnieją dwie różne i kompletnie skrajne emocje, jakby przynajmniej jedna z gałek należała do kogoś innego i wciąż pozostawała pod jego wolą.

— ❝Bicie❞?

— Mhm, chociaż u nas, demonów, jest lepiej znana, jako ❝Do błękitu❞. Mój brat twierdzi, że to przez wydźwięk słowa bicie. — Bill wzruszył ramionami. — I wiesz, to trochę zabawne, ale napisał ją człowiek o imieniu Dipper.

— Żartujesz.

— Och, nie. Nie tym razem. Spójrz tutaj. Tu masz podanego autora.

—...Gleeful?!

Kolejne wzruszenie.

— Cóż, zasadniczo przodkowie naszego drogiego Gideona, wieki temu, gdy Gravity Falls jeszcze nie było aż tak naznaczone demoniczną energią, spotkali go. Mówili, że pierwotnie był bezimiennym wężem otaczającym szyję tajemniczej kobiety, ale z czasem zaczął przybierać ludzki kształt... aż w końcu zabrał im nazwisko i nadał sobie imię. ❝Do błękitu❞ miało powstać chwilę przed jego śmiercią... chwilę przed tym, jak całe Gravity Falls zostało pokryte płomieniami we wszelkich kolorach. Niestety tylko emisariusze wiedzą, co konkretnie zadziało się tamtego dnia i tamtej nocy, i nie wolno wyjawiać im tego innym demonom, a tym bardziej ludziom. — Dłoń Billa, prawdopodobnie bez udziału świadomości, zacisnęła się w pięść. Mocno. Do przebicia paznokciami skóry. Coś się zmieniło; jego obraz zafalował na krótką chwilę odsłaniając trójkątne, jednookie ciało i niemalże doprowadzając Dippera do przedwczesnego zgonu. — Zresztą, nieważne.

Bill odrzucił książkę na podłogę, a Dipper, ze znowu roztrzęsionymi dłońmi, chwycił tomik i zaczął czytać — głośno i wyraźnie, a słowa okazały się banalnie proste, jakby napisane ledwie wczoraj.

m o j e

s e r c e

b i j e

 

b i j e

d l a

r o d z i n y

d l a

z e m s t y

Narysowany chłopiec o błękitnych oczach drgnął niespokojnie, skłonił długowłosej dziewczynie i na oczach Dippera przybrał postać węża, a ona ufnie złapała go i pozwoliła, by spoczął na jej szyi w ciasnej pętli. Stronę dalej, z bladą pozbawioną życia, twarzą tańczyła trzymając w dłoni najprawdziwsze, pokryte błękitnymi płomieniami, serce i Dipper musiał przerwać. Chciał przerwać. Cholera, pragnął przerwać, ale jego usta poruszały się dalej, aż ręce przewróciły stronę, a oczy dotarł do ostatniej części, gdzie chłopiec i dziewczyna kłaniali się sobie i na miasto pod nimi spływały płomienie o każdym kolorze, jaki istniał; aż ogień na nowo buchnął w jego wnętrzu i rozpostarł ból po całym ciele.

m o j e

s e r c e

b i j e

d l a

n i e n a z w a n y c h

u c z u ć

Kiedy skończył uświadomił sobie, że Nozomi na niego patrzy; że wróciła ze swojego transu i ma dla nich wieści, raczej dobre, niż złe.


	9. VIII.Kolory.

Dipper zachwiał się i tylko dzięki Ładnemu, nie zleciał z drabiny prowadzącej do, skrytych pod domem Nozomi, korytarzy i pomieszczeń wypełnionych kolejnymi, mniej użytecznymi, książkami, świecami i zapachem rozkładu bijącym od martwych zwierząt zapakowanych w misy, rozłożonych na tacach i wypełniających srebrzyste puchary swoją krwią. Po szarych ścianach wędrowały pająki i inne, brązowe i dziwnie czerwone, robaki. Za to wszelkie drzwi wyglądały, jakby dopiero wczoraj ktoś je kupił i wstawił — nowe, czyste i jasne, kompletnie nie pasowały do całej reszty, ale Dipper nie miał czasu interesować się tym.

Chociaż minęła dobra godzina, wciąż odczuwał smutek po wyrecytowaniu ❝Do błękitu❞, wciąż coś w nim znowu płakało za rodzicami, wujkami i Mabel, jak dzień po ich śmierci (bo w momencie, gdy płonęli na jego oczach, nie potrafił ani krzyknąć, ani zapłakać. Dopiero następnego dnia wszystko uderzyło ze zdwojoną siłą i zmusiło go do kulenia się w łóżku, szarpania za włosy i wycia). Ładny powiedział mu, że to normalne — brimerie miały to sobie, że wypuszczały z człowieka emocje, od których ten chciałby uciec. Jak wszystko, co tworzyły demony, i one zostały pokryte magią, która odżywała na stronicach ilekroć odnajdywała w czytającym smutek; odnajdywały darmowy bufet i mogły się chwycić bolesnych wspomnień, i przecisnąć je na światło dzienne, napędzić nimi swoje ilustracje. Bez tego, podziwiane przez kogoś wesołego, stawały się nieszkodliwymi zapiskami. Dipper zastanawiał się czy Bill wiedział, że to tak się skończy; czy z czystej premedytacji sięgnął po tomik brimerii i odnalazł tę najlepiej pasującą, by później zasiać w nim ciekawość historyjką o Gleefulach i wężu przyjmującym ludzkie ciało oraz ich nazwisko. A może to tylko przypadek i Cipher wcale nie wiedział, że Dipper zechce przeczytać je na głos? Kiedy wszystko się skończy, będzie musiał go o to spytać.

Podskoczył, gdy Nozomi nagle, na najniższym poziomie zapaliła światła, a lampy wydały złowieszczy dźwięk, jakby zaraz wszystkie żarówki miały popękać i przedziurawić swoimi odłamkami ich ciała. Oczywiście ostatecznie nic takiego się nie zdarzyło, jedynie do oczu, które już przywykły do ciemności, naleciały łzy, a korytarz okazał się wcale nie tak długi, jak początkowo zakładał Dipper.

W porównaniu do wyższych pięter tutaj dominowała biel. Najprawdziwsza, niezszarzała biel okrywająca ściany, będąca kafelkami pod ich stopami i sufitem nad głowami. Wokół ostatnich, umieszczonych zaraz naprzeciwko drabiny, drzwi wszczepione w ścianę tkwiły małe, ozdobne kamyki — w większości jasne, czasem pokryte czerwoną farbą. Same drzwi przypominały Dipperowi jakieś ogromne, wyjęte z powieści fantasy wrota do innego świata — z metalowych, lśniących blach wystawały postacie składające dłonie do modlitwy, ozdobione wieńcami laurowymi i delikatnymi tunikami i pasami zaczynającymi się na szyi, a kończącymi przy biodrach. Ich nieruchome twarze z zamkniętymi oczami, małymi noskami i otwartymi ustami, wywoływały u Dippera nieprzyjemny dreszcz; łączyły z obrazami, które przyszło mu oglądać, nim dotarł do Albrechta i, które to stanowiły ilustrację dla tekstów o demonach zajmujących się mszczeniem na ludziach. Niewinnie wyglądające, łatwiej zbliżały się do przyszłych ofiar i atakowały, gdy te niczego się nie spodziewały.

Schowany za nimi pokój nie należał do tych przesadnie dużych albo chociaż średnich. Był malutki, a sporą jego część zajmował prostokątny basen, obok którego, przy tych najdłuższych bokach, stały drewniane ławy. W ścianach, wysoko przy samym suficie, tkwiły dziury i gdy Nozomi nacisnęła na coś, wydobyły się z nich gęste kłęby pary, a chłód, który odczuwał Dipper powoli zaczął przeistaczać się w przesadne ciepło. Nad ich głowami wisiały kolorowe, przyczepione do cieniutkich drucików, wieszaki.

— Położycie na nich ubrania — wyjaśniła Nozomi, jednocześnie wsypując do wody roślino-kwiatową papkę, od której ta zabarwiła na zielono i prześmierdła.

— Zawsze mnie fascynowało — zaczął Bill — że wszyscy, niezależnie od rasy, nazywamy taplanie się w brudnej wodzie oczyszczeniem, podczas gdy lepszą nazwą byłoby ubrudzenie. Bo tak to się skończy, czyż nie? Wyjdziemy z jednej kąpieli i będziemy musieli pójść do drugiej.

Nozomi, która wyglądała na wyczerpaną po swojej modlitwie i po tym, jak dzięki niej odnalazła odpowiednią księgę, jedynie westchnęła ciężko.

— Ach, niektórzy, to uwielbiają marudzić — mruknął Ładny, podczas gdy jego dłoń spoczęła na ramieniu Dippera. Usta wygięły się w łagodnym uśmiechu. — Ach, aż mi głupio, Dipper~chan, że muszę zostawić cię kolejny raz z tym demonem — to mówił jeszcze ciszej, tak, by tylko jedna osoba usłyszała.

— To nic takiego — zapewnił chłopak, chociaż, oczywiście, było to czymś takim. Wcześniej, w bibliotece, chociaż miał przy sobie Nozomi. Teraz obiecano mu spędzenie z Billem kilku godzin, sam na sam. W naprawdę małym pomieszczeniu, gdzie drzwi zostaną szczelnie zamknięte i, gdzie ewentualne uniknięcie błękitnych płomieni było niemożliwe.

— Przed wyjściem pragnę jedynie poinformować, że nie toleruję wojen w tym pomieszczeniu; jeśli coś zepsujecie, to wy musicie odkupić to — oświadczyła Nozomi, jakby czytała mu w myślach. — Ponadto to w waszej gestii leży dbanie o swoje ubrania. Zawieście je lub niech walają się po ziemi, wszystko jedno, ale na koniec dnia wy będziecie chodzić w przemoczeni i przeziębieni. — Skłoniła się przed nimi, wlała do wody coś różowego i cuchnącego, po czym wyszła. Ładny zerknął współczująco na Dippera i ruszył za Nozomi. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się, po pomieszczeniu rozszedł się dźwięk przekręcanych zamków.

— Czemu tak na mnie patrzysz? — spytał Pines, kiedy w końcu, ostatecznie, dotarło do niego, że faktycznie został sam na sam z Billem; że oto jego ewentualni obrońcy opuścili pomieszczenie i nie zamierzali do niego wracać w ciągu najbliższych kilku godzin.

— Zastanawiam się — Bill przechylił głowę — jak cię teraz nazywać. Dipper i Mason brzmią kompletnie nie Billowato, ale Sosenka wydaje się niewłaściwa, najeżona negatywnymi emocjami i dziwnymi wspomnieniami, a do tego nie nosisz teraz tej czapki... Z drugiej strony nie chciałbym odcinać się całkowicie od przeszłości. Hm. — paplał z ledwie wyczuwalną, idealnie skryta pod swobodnym tonem, złośliwością. — Bliznowaty? Wozowaty? WielkoWozowaty?

Dipper zacisnął dłonie w pięści i powędrował wzrokiem do za dużej, ozdobionej gwiazdkami, koszuli, którą dostał od Ładnego, gdy jego własne ubrania zostały zabrudzone przez szarpaninę z Billem i późniejsze jedzenie ciast, ciasteczek i innych potraw.

— Co powiesz na ❝gwiazdeczko❞? — wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, samego siebie zaskakując nagłym gniewem. — Wiesz, brzmi trochę, jak przeszłość, a jednak nie ma w tym nic ze spadania. Po prostu gwiazdka, nie spadająca. G w i a z d k a . Trochę z przeszłej Mabel, trochę z obecnego Dippera — bełkotał, a jego myśli pędziły w najróżniejszych kierunkach: zahaczały o poranek, gdzie jeszcze jego świat był w miarę stabilny, wypełniony chęcią zniszczenia Billa; uderzały o wspomnienia dotyczące Mabel, o tamten dzień, gdy pierwszy raz nadano mu to irytujące przezwisko. Poza tym, do cholery, jeśli to narzeczona Billa położyła łapy na rodzinie Dippera, to to i tak była wina demona-który-w-tym-czasie-był-chujwiegdzie. Więc miał prawo się złościć, prawda?

Bill przez chwilę milczał, obserwując go. W heterochromicznych oczach rozgrywały się dwie zupełnie różne rzeczy — podczas gdy w błękicie (o ironio) tliło się współczucie, w złotym oku dominowało rozbawienie, ale kiedy demon się odezwał oba zniknęły, zastąpione zgodną powagą.

— Nie ripostuj używając do tego własnych, niezasklepionych ran. Mnie to nie zaboli, a ciebie nie zaprowadzi w żadne miłe miejsce.

— Ale ciebie, oczywiście, ta mądra rada nie dotyczy?

— Cóż, nie bez powodu powiedziałem własnych, a o cudzych ani słowa. — Bill machnął ręką. Po przeciągnięciu się, sięgnął w końcu do koszuli, powoli rozpinając jej guziki i odsłaniając ciało, któremu wciąż zdecydowanie bliżej było do czegoś nienaturalnego, wytworzonego przez jakieś boskie lub demoniczne moce, aniżeli do czegoś wypracowanego latami.

— Właściwie, dlaczego musimy robić to razem? — spytał Dipper, chcąc zmienić temat i przy okazji również zrzucając z siebie bluzka.

— W lżejszych sytuacjach takie wspólne taplanie się w... tym czymś, jest momentem, w którym między osobami wytwarzają się jakieś szczątki zaufania. Wiesz, ciasne pomieszczenie, dwie zgniewane osoby i na koniec dnia jedna drugiej nie zabiła — no będzie z tego przyjaźń, jak nic! — Bill wywrócił oczami. — Poza tym, podobno, łatwiej jest się oczyszczać w trakcie rozmowy, a w naszej sytuacji to też marnuje mniej czasu.

— Ach, czyli nie możemy zamilknąć na te godziny.

— To nie wskazane.

Bill znów przeciągnął się — spokojnie i leniwie, jakby tak naprawdę dysponowali mnóstwem czasu. Górne części jego garderoby wysiały już na wieszakach, kolczyki wciąż tkwiły na uszach (i chyba ich zdejmować nie planował), a spodnie, nieco zsunięte, odsłaniały pas wytworzony z tatuaży o trójkątnych kształtach i pojedynczych oczach. Jeden z nich, uchwytując spojrzenie Dippera, mrugnął do niego. Albo po prostu mrugnął. W sumie ciężko stwierdzić.

Jak się okazało, gdy demon-który-nie-zabił-jego-rodziców-chyba zdjął resztę swoich ubrań, miał też kolejne trójkąty na nogach — przy kostkach i pod kolanami, i one wszystkie poruszały oczami, ale jednocześnie zdawały się kompletnie oderwane od woli Billa. Dipper miał w ogóle wątpliwości czy Cipher potrafi przez nie patrzeć; czy one same potrafią na cokolwiek patrzeć, czy może cała magia polega na samych ruchach.

— Masz bliźniaka — powiedział w końcu Mason, zawieszając bokserki na wieszaku.

Chociaż wciąż tkwili zamknięci w czterech ścianach, poczuł się, jak w tamtym śnie, gdzie taplał się w krystalicznie czystej wodzie z kolorowym dnem pełnym pnączy i kamieni; gdzie Mabel stała obok, martwa i pogardliwa dla niego, ale jednak obecna i piękna.

— Mam — potwierdził Bill i zmarszczył brwi. Jedną nogą tkwił już w zielonkawej wodzie, drugą wciąż stał na pokrytej piaskiem podłodze. — Konkretniej: mam Willa.

— Właśnie. — Dipper nie wahał się; w jednej chwili tkwił w basenie, a kiedy siedział woda sięgała mu aż po szyję. — Masz Willa.

— Zmierzasz do czegoś konkretnego? — Bill przysiadł naprzeciwko i teraz jego postać ciągle migała, odsłaniając demoniczną formę.

— Po prostu, skoro musimy już rozmawiać, zastanawia mnie, jaki on jest.

Bill zamyślił się i przez moment Dipper był gotów stwierdzić, że źle zaczął; że to temat równie nieprzyjemny, co rozmowa o jego bliźniaczce. A jednak, wyciągając w górę rękę i opierając głowę o podłogę, demon przemówił.

— Demony i znani nam ludzie lubią mówić, że ja i Will tworzymy dwa oddzielne światy, kompletne przeciwieństwa, różne kolory. Kochają nadawać mi wszystkie negatywne cechy i zrównywać z nocą oraz koszmarami, podczas gdy jemu przekazują dzień, radość i wszystko, co dobre. Tymczasem... — Bill westchnął ciężko i wyobrażając sobie, że chwyta jedną z żarówek, zacisnął dłoń w pięść. —...to trochę bardziej skomplikowane. Osobiście lubię mówić, że teoria o dwóch różnych kolorach jest bzdurą i w rzeczywistości jesteśmy jednym kolorem, ale o innych odcieniach; tym samym zestawem cech, ale o zmieniającym się natężeniu — i tam, gdzie ja sieje chaos i pozostawiam krwawy bałagan, Will jedynie zaszczepia odrobinę szaleństwa i powoli, acz skutecznie, czyści sobie pole. Ale w obu przypadkach finał jest ten sam — docieramy do celu.

Dipper znów myślami dotarł do Mabel. Zastanawiało go czy po latach, czy w tej chwili, gdyby żyła, też mógłby coś takiego powiedzieć — że wcale nie są różni, że tak naprawdę ich charaktery wywodzą się z tego samego miejsca, jednego koloru i jedynie natężenie mają inne. Czy ona byłaby jeszcze podobniejsza do niego? Czy on przejąłby więcej od niej, gdyby dano im spędzić jeszcze, chociaż kilka dni razem? To niesprawiedliwe, że nie mógł poznać odpowiedzi na to, podczas gdy Bill tak po prostu opowiadał o Willu, traktował go jak coś pewnego i stałego w swoim życiu.

—A twoja narzeczona?

— Była narzeczona.

— No dobrze. Była narzeczona. Co z nią? Jaka jest? Masz w ogóle jakiś plan działania?

— Co do planu: oczywiście. Nie przybyłbym tu z pustymi rękami, ale pozwól, że porozmawiamy o tym jutro, gdy już będzie po wszystkim. Co do tego, jaka jest... cóż, chyba najprościej będzie powiedzieć, że niesamowita. Podczas gdy wszystkie demony mają te sam zestaw mocy, plus jedną własną, wyjątkową zdolność, jej przypadła moc zabierania talentów. — Z każdym kolejnym słowem jego ton zmieniał się coraz bardziej i bardziej, aż ze swobody przeistoczył się w rozmarzenie. — Kiedy się poznaliśmy, powiedziała ❝Chciałabym coś zniszczyć❞, a ja jej powiedziałem ❝A więc zróbmy to❞ i tego samego dnia pozbyliśmy się czterogłowego psa sąsiadów. Will też tam był, ale później trochę się wściekał, bo zabraliśmy zęby, a potem, no tak wyszło, że je zgubiliśmy i biedak przez tydzień odnajdował je w losowych miejscach w naszym domu. I w końcu Fia, zafascynowana światem ludzi, rzekła ❝Bill wyjdź za mnie, pobierzmy się w tym świecie❞, a ja jej odparłem ❝Oczywiście, jak tylko to wszystko będzie nasze❞.

— A jednak jest byłą narzeczoną, hm?

— Cóż, powiedzmy, że nie wszystko poszło jakbyśmy chcieli; kolejne dni zrodziły więcej kłótni i niezgody, a przyzywający mnie ludzie nie zawsze jej odpowiadali... do tego stopnia, że nawet po naszym zerwaniu, ciągle na nich marudziła. Nienawidziła ich.

— Mojego wujka też, prawda?

— Jego najbardziej — przyznał Bill i całe rozmarzenie uleciało, przemieniając w gorycz tak wielką, że aż samego siebie nią zaskoczył. — Zawsze powtarzała, że jest za słaby, za nudny i że tylko się przy nim namęczę, a kiedy mnie załatwiliście, kiedy na moment starliście moje istnienie ze wszelkich światów... cóż, według Willa Fia wpadła w szał. — Dłoń Billa z pluskiem wpadła do wody. — Trochę to trwało, ale... cóż, resztę historii znasz.

Dipper przymknął powieki nie potrafiąc z siebie nic wydusić. Otumaniony zapachami, ciepłem i słowami Billa, najchętniej zasnąłby teraz i obudził się dopiero nad ranem, a walka z tym pragnieniem była co najmniej bolesna. Ale w końcu odnalazł coś, dzięki czemu znów mógł się odezwać i tym samym na chwilę ożyć.

— Kiedy siedzieliśmy w kuchni — mówił powoli i starannie, kompletnie niepewny własnego głosu — powiedziałeś ❝ Moje kondolencje za Albrechta❞, czy coś w tym stylu. Zastanawiam się... — Złapał się za głowę i pokój na moment zawirował. — On też o tobie mówił, czy to... Czy to, co mówił... — urwał, nie potrafiąc już wydusić z siebie nic więcej.

Bill westchnął.

— Większość demonów zna Albrechta... zresztą, to samo jest z Nozomi. Tylko w jej przypadku mówimy o raczej uwielbieniu, a w jego o drwinach, nienawiści albo zwykłym strachu i... och, tak. Zdecydowanie pokrzyżowałem mu plany. — Uśmiechnął się nie skrywając dumy z tego powodu. — Nie zrozum mnie źle, Dipper, ale on zawsze był paskudnym człowiekiem; kimś z kim nie chciałem zawierać paktów... więc się wściekł i postanowił przedostać się do świata demonów, a potem go zniszczyć. Stworzył własne przejście — takie, które miało działać tylko dla ludzi i przeskoczył przez portal, gotów walczyć. A ja i Will wepchnęliśmy go na orelę.

— Orelę?

— To takie zaklęcie rozniesione na granicach naszego świata. Jest połączone z każdym demonem; to dzięki niemu my tak wiele wiemy i potrafimy posługiwać się każdym językiem.... to też dzięki niemu ludzie wariują; nagle w ich głowę wtłacza się mnóstwo informacji, słowa z każdego języka, nawet tych nie ludzkich... Jeśli są tam zbyt krótko, to jedynie trochę pobełkoczą, jeśli zbyt długo — czeka ich kompletne szaleństwo. Albrecht... cóż, powiedzmy, że znalazł się po środku. Doszło do uszkodzeń w mowie i pojmowaniu świata, ale w gruncie rzeczy... no trzyma się do dziś.

Bill wzruszył ramionami kolejny raz i Dipper w końcu całkowicie zamknął oczy.

Z uczuciem, jakby jego ciało roztapiało się i stawało częścią basenu, pozwolił głowie zanurzyć się do samego końca; pozwolił na to, by woda dotarła do jego ust i tylko dzięki Billowi — jego palcom zaciśniętym na ramionach Dippera, jego szarpnięciu — wynurzył się cały poczerwieniały na twarzy, a zarazem całkowicie spokojny.


	10. IX.Imiona wyryte na nadgarstkach.

l u d z i e

p o t y k a j ą

s i ę

o j e j

Otwierająca im drzwi Nozomi wyglądała zadziwiająco normalnie: zamiast kimon czy hanfu, czy też innych szat, nosiła prostą, białą tunikę przepasaną zieloną chustą obszytą kwiatowym wzorem; na nadgarstkach pobrzękiwały urocze, kolorowe bransoletki; kiedy chodziła o podłogę uderzały najzwyklejsze turkusowe trampki. Plamy zaschniętej krwi zniknęły, księżyc lśnił wyraźnie wypolerowany i nieco przysłonięty przez (wyjątkowo rozpuszczone) włosy. Jednocześnie, normalny strój oznaczał zniknięcie z jej ciała bandaży i gwiazd z policzków, tak więc Dipper i Bill mogli podziwiać wypukłe, poróżowiałe blizny, wgłębienia, poparzenia i czarne plamy pokrywające kolana i kojarzące się z rozlanym na białej kartce tuszem lub zwęglonym mięsem. Bill nie wyglądał na przejętego albo chociaż zdziwionego; jego usta i oczy nie drgnęły, nie przejechał zaciekawionym wzrokiem po ciele Nozomi i też nie uciekał nim na boki. Przyjął od niej ręcznik, wytarł się nim porządnie i, po owinięciu się nim w pasie, wyminął ją nieco chwiejnie.

Chociaż przyjął to wszystko lepiej, niż Dipper, nie mógł udawać, że oczyszczanie kompletnie nic mu nie zrobiło, nie doprowadziło do stanu, w którym miał problem ze wspięciem się po drabinie; uniesieniem nogi na kolejny szczebel, a potem schodek. Szumiało mu w uszach. Wciąż nie tak mocno, jak idącemu obok chłopakowi, ale jednak. W pierwszym odruchu chciał przyłożyć do skroni dłoń i pozwolić swoim mocom wniknąć pod skórę, sięgnąć do czaszki i wyszarpać całe otępienie. W drugim uświadomił sobie, że to tylko zrujnowałoby cały efekt i ostatecznie ręce wylądowały w kieszeniach. Tak, jak zakładał na początku, nawet po wytarciu i spędzeniu kilku godzin w wodzie, jego pozieleniałe ciało wymagało kąpieli.

— Łazienka? — odezwał się Dipper i od razu, sam, skrzywił się przez brzmienie swojego głosu. Otępienie jeszcze nie minęło do końca, wciąż zawzięcie utrzymywało się, ale gdy stanęli na parterze, Dipper w końcu zaczął odzyskiwać zainteresowanie otaczającym go światem; udało mu się skupić wzrok na Nozomi i mógł z mieszanką fascynacji i grozy podziwiać jej strój.

— Zaprowadzę cię — powiedziała i nawet jej głos wydawał się żywszy, mniej senny. Zarazem, gdy chodziła, nie miała już w sobie gracji; nic z ducha sunącego po drewnianych podłogach, bez wydawania dźwięków i haczenia o skrzypiące panele. — Was — poprawiła się po chwili i zerknęła na Billa. Teraz z jej oczu buchała istna wrogość i Dipper zastanawiał się, czy zaraz nie rzuci się na demona. — Przy okazji, Ładny znalazł dla was na strychu piżamy, ale wciąż nie mamy ubrań do chodzenia w dzień, więc mam nadzieję, że niczego nie ubrudziliście.

Dipper w odpowiedzi sapnął, ledwie nadążając za nią i dziękował bogom, kiedy już zatrzymali się pod niebieskimi drzwiami prowadzącymi do oświetlonego, czystego i ciepłego, ale bez przesady, pomieszczenia.

— Jak już skończycie, Ładny powinien być w kuchni. On zaprowadzi was do waszego pokoju, a tam... Cóż, macie jeszcze cztery godziny, więc prześpijcie się albo po prostu tam siedźcie, mi wszystko jedno. Bylebyście nie kręcili się po całym domu i nie hałasowali. A teraz żegnam panów. — I po tych słowach, skocznie i szybko, opuściła ich, a Dipper, z otwartą buzią, stał w miejscu.

— Wiesz, że Nozomi ma, cóż, miała trzy siostry? — Bill uśmiechnął się krzywo, kiedy w końcu został zaszczycony jednym, niepewnym i krótkim spojrzeniem. — I wszystkie doznały jakiejś tragedii.

— Tak?

— Tak. Najstarsza z nich, Nana, utraciła ręce i nogi, drugą poznałeś — Sibilia zajmuje się Albrechtem, a trzecia... biedna Ophelia umarła zjedzona przez jakiegoś zdziczałego demona i, cóż, Nozomi nigdy się z tym nie pogodziła. Podobno, choć zwykle jest spokojna, w tamtych czasach ciągle zżerała ją złość; miotała przedmiotami i wrzeszczała na ludzi. Nie wiem, ile to trwało, ale zostało przerwane przez innego demona. — Bill zamilkł, a jego palce zacisnęły się w pięści aż kompletnie pobielały. Wziął głęboki oddech. — Mój kuzyn, Kill Cipher, podsunął jej formułę przywołującą. Ona ją wypowiedziała i... Oto jesteśmy tu, i oto patrzymy, jak Ophelia gnieździ się w jej ciele; co jakiś czas przejmuje nad nim władzę.

Dipper zamrugał. Nagła, pełna świadomość nad tym, gdzie jest i co robi, uderzyła w niego, niczym potężna fala i sprawiła, że prawie przewrócił się na deski. W końcu zaczęły mu przeszkadzać zimno panujące na korytarzu i brud oblepiający ciało. Słowa Billa powoli, wręcz nieznośnie wolno, wbijały się w niego, zagnieżdżały w umyśle i rozwijały, wytwarzając tysiące kolejnych pytań.

— Mogę się mylić, ale myślę, że najtrafniej będzie to porównać do rozdwojenia jaźni — rzekł demon. — Ale oczywiście tego kinowego rozdwojenia i z uwzględnieniem tego, że Nozomi zawsze wie, co robi Ophelia, a Ophelia zawsze jest świadoma czynów Nozomi.

Cały ten czas obserwował twarz Dippera — zaciśnięte mocno usta, załzawione i, w końcu, oczy z obecnym spojrzeniem. Nie musiał czytać w jego myślach, żeby wiedzieć, co się tam wytwarza — pytanie o Mabel. Czy on także mógłby z nią zrobić coś takiego? Czy mógłby ją wydrzeć z objęć śmierci i mieć już na zawsze przy sobie? Czy takie życie byłoby lepsze od obecnego? Czy mógłby, czy potrafiłby...?

— To zawsze na początku wydaje się świetnym rozwiązaniem. — Cipher, ignorując własny zdrowy rozsądek i odpychając na bok wydarzenia z ostatnich lat, złapał mocno twarz Dippera i zmusił go do spojrzenia w jego oczy. — Ludzie myślą sobie ❝To nie wymaga nie wiadomo ile pomocy demona i jakiego zaopatrzenia. Ot jedna formułka, jedno lustro i do roboty.❞ — idealnie naśladował cudzy, pełen wiary i nadziei głos, a jego wargi nawet nie poruszały się. — Myślą, że już na zawsze będą żyć u boku swych bliskich. Tylko, wiesz co, Mason? To nie takie proste. Rytuał przywołania to najgorsza rzecz, jaką można zrobić zmarłym — zawsze coś idzie nie tak i kończysz, jako czyjaś kukiełka, wypełniona cudzymi uczuciami albo nagle wyrywa się ciebie ze snu, żeby zamknąć w ciele brata, siostry, matki, ojca, kogokolwiek ważnego. I nie masz już własnego życia, nie możesz go wieść. Tylko patrzysz, czasem włączasz się i... i nic. Musisz grać tę osobę. Musisz wypełniać jej zadania. Chcesz się zabić? Zabijesz ją i przy okazji nie uśmiercisz siebie — wszakże nawet po śmierci tej osoby, będziesz tkwić w jej ciele. Rozpadającym, gnijącym, wyjadanym przez robaki ciele. Gdzieś po cholerną ziemią, gdzie nikt nie usłyszy twoich wrzasków, błagań. — Kończąc monolog, na nowo odczuł zmęczenie; kończyny miał ociężałe i potrafił dłużej utrzymać rąk w górze, więc pozwolił im opaść. Znów nabrał powietrza, choć teoretycznie jako demon nie potrzebował tego i nawet nie odczuwał napływającego spokoju. — Zmarłych nie powinno się budzić — powiedział jeszcze, dużo ciszej i obrócił się w stronę drzwi. Otworzył je. Wszedł do łazienki. Do uszu Dippera wdarł się trzask.

*

Dipper myślał, że nie uśnie; że spędzi pozostałe godziny leżąc w bezruchu i licząc plamy na zszarzałym suficie. Tymczasem wystarczyło, że jego głowa dotknęła poduszki, a reszta ciała padła na materac, i oczy już się same zamknęły, a świadomość na nowo odpłynęła, wpędzając go do krainy snów, gdzie tym razem nie czekał na niego żaden trup siostry, żaden demon ani żadna woda lecząca rany. Były tylko kuriozalne, abstrakcyjne scenki — kaczki w detektywistycznych czapeczkach, z kreskówki, którą niegdyś oglądał, biegały po Londyńskich ulicach; Stanford Pines wyjaśniał mu, jak chodzić po moście wytworzonym z malutkich helikopterów; lustra upadły na podłogę i odłamki szkła sunęły w powietrzu; dziewczyna, którą poznał na początku podróży i, która, chyba, miała na imię Jinx, wisiała na sznurze przed domem Albrechta, na ogromnym drzewie o koronie skrytej za chmurami, a on, Albrecht i Bill — ale inny, niebieskawy i wesoły — pili herbatę z robakami i jedli ciasto wypełnione gwoździami; dyskutował z portretami stworzonymi przez Nozomi — próbował im wyjaśnić, jak w najprostszy sposób dotrzeć do Chin, a one zawzięcie kłóciły się czy podać mu przepis na sernik, czy lepiej nauczyć go tańczyć w nagrodę; Sibilia uderzała go w twarz i czekała aż jej odda; Nana — Dipper nigdy nie widział Nany, ale coś był całkowicie pewny tego, że stoi przed nim — machała rękami i żartowała z kapelusza żółtego Billa i z Nabokiego jedzącego płonącą niebieskim płomieniem trawę; ludzie zamknięci w jeziorze przez tafle lodu, uderzali w nią i patrzy mu w oczy, czekając aż złoty płomień wystrzeli z jego dłoni i uwolni ich. I kiedy Pines miał już unieść ręce i pozwolić im zmienić się w kościsto-skórne pochodnie, świat zawirował, a jego ciało — to prawdziwe, tkwiące na piernacie — zerwało się do siadu.

Wcale nie był przerażony, a jednak dygotał, niczym w gorączce i oddychał, jak człowiek, który spędził dwie godziny uciekając przed jakimś zagrożeniem albo jak on sam, gdzieś w przeszłości, po przebiegnięciu kółka wokół boiska na lekcji wuefu. Gardło miał suche i jakby oblepione piaskiem, gruczoły ledwie produkowały ślinę, a kiedy lekko się poruszył, natychmiast pożałował. Wymiociny — jasne i żółte — wytrysnęły z jego gardła i pokryły czerwoną kołdrę. Wypływały co najmniej minutę, a poliki robiły się chłodne i mokre od łzawiących oczu. W końcu przeistoczyły się w kaszlnięcia i stęki, a z całej paniki pozostało jedynie szybko bijące serce.

— Żyjesz? — usłyszał, choć głos ledwie przebijał się przez szumy. Ręce chwyciły jego ramiona i Dipper poczuł, jak głowa ląduje na czymś twardym, ale okrytym miłym w dotyku materiałem.

— Chyba — wycharczał i nagle wszystko zaczęło go irytować — zaczynając od Billa, o którego się opierał, a kończąc na smrodzie wymiocin. Chciał w coś uderzyć. Cholernie chciał w coś uderzyć.

— To normalne — stwierdził Bill i Dipper od razu wiedział o co dokładnie chodzi: to normalne po oczyszczeniu.

— Chyba miałeś racje — mruknął, starając się nie pozwolić gniewowi przejąc nad nim całej kontroli. Nie teraz. Nie tu. Nie przy demonie, którego jeszcze niedawno chciał zniszczyć i, który teraz był przydatnym sojusznikiem. — Żadne z tego oczyszczenie. Raczej ubrudzenie.

Bill zaśmiał się słabo i pokręcił głową. Dipper tego nie widział, ale czuł, jak broda demona ociera się o czubek jego głowy.

— Wstaniesz? Dasz radę?

— A mam jakiś wybór?

— Cóż, zawsze możesz leżeć w rzygowinach przez jeszcze jakieś dwadzieścia minut. Później już faktycznie nie masz wyboru.

— To już czas?

— Tak. Nozomi właśnie odpala ostatnie świece.

— Och.

Dipper przymknął powieki. Do tych słów był pewien, że minęło mniej czasu, że cały sen potrwał ledwie godzinę, może nawet pół, a tu wychodziło na to, że i tak musiał się przebudzić. Poruszył palcami o ręki, jakby w obawie, że nawet one mogą go zawieść w tej chwili, a całe ciało napięło się do granic możliwości. Za, teraz już, osiemnaście minut rozwieją się ostatnie wątpliwości odnośnie Billa; nie będzie odwrotu, zostaną połączeni paktem, ale jednocześnie zostanie im zapewniona nietykalność. Dipper przełknął paskudną w smaku ślinę.

— Boisz się? — spytał Bill, jednocześnie pomagając mu wstać.

— Nie wiem.

*

Sala przyszykowana przez Nozomi — och, to z pewnością Nozomi, a nie jej siostra, Ophelia — nie miała żadnych mebli oprócz sporego stołu rozłożonego na samym środku ciemnej podłogi. Wszelkie okna zostały zakryte, a na parkiecie rozłożono świece — długie, czarne i ozdobione złotymi, łacińskimi napisami. Z sufitu zwisały naszyjniki kwiatowe i perłowe. Na szklanym blacie postawiono misę wypełnioną dziwną, fioletową substancją, w której maczał się sztylet z wężem na rękojeści i srebrzysty, cieniutki pędzel. Obok niej umieszczono kolejną — mniejszą i brązową z błękitną farbą w środku, oraz spory, zajmujący całą resztę powierzchni, kawałek pergaminu.

Nozomi wyjęła pędzel, obejrzała go uważnie, jeszcze raz zlustrowała wzrokiem Billa i Dippera, i wreszcie zaczęła mówić, znów spokojnie, powolnie i sennie:

— Bill, zapisz na pergaminie imię Masona, następnie niech Mason zapisze twoje.

Podała mu ostrożnie pędzel, a demon nachylił się, namoczył go w farbie i zaczął pisać, i litery lśniły w ciemnościach. Po skończeniu przekazał pędzel Dipperowi i ten ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że po pierwsze — nie jest on wcale nie taki lekki oraz po drugie — jest cholernie gorący, wręcz parzy dłonie, a w pisaniu nim nie ma nic prostego. Musiał się naprawdę wysilić (i przy okazji umazać palce farbą jeszcze cieplejszą), żeby chociaż wytworzyć pierwszą literkę. Na szczęście nikt go nie popędzał — Bill stał naprzeciwko, Nozomi obok i oboje milczeli, obserwując jego palce. Kiedy skończył na pergaminie lśniły ich imiona:

M A S O N P I N E S

B I L L C I P H E R

— Podajcie sobie dłonie — nakazała Nozomi, a oni znów posłusznie wypełnili jej polecenie. W kolejnym kroku spojrzała na Billa, a ten natychmiast zrozumiał i przemówił.

— Pomożesz mi, a w zamian ja pomogę tobie.

Dipper skinął głową i niebieskie płomienie wystrzeliły spomiędzy ich dłoni. Słowa oderwały się od kartek, zawirowały w górze, przy samym suficie i w końcu wylądowały na ich nadgarstkach. Mason czuł, jak imię demona zostaje wyryte na jego skórze, jak wszystko zaczyna czerwienieć i piec, jak prosty napis dostaje się wręcz do kości, a w tym samym czasie błękit, obrzydliwy błękit, rozrywa mu ciało, wtłacza się w organy i na zawsze już zagnieżdża w nich, po raz kolejny naznacza go, wiążę z Billem.

— Nie puszczajcie — ostrzegła, wyjmując sztylet. Rozcięła nim swój palec, utaplała czubek we własnej krwi, by potem pociągnąć ich dłonie w swoją stronę. Kolejne słowa wydobyły się z jej ust i chociaż były w innym, nieludzkim języku, Dipper doskonale je rozumiał.

b ł ę k i c i e

n i s z c z y c i e l u

d a j

i m

u l g ę

 

d a j

u k o j e n ie

 

z e ś l i j

p o ż o g ę

n a

z d r a j c ó w

i c h

 

n a

w r o g ó w

i c h

n a

 

t y c h

c o

n i e c z y s t o

z a g r a j ą

w

p a k c i e

t y m

Ostrze rozcięło jego skórę tuż nad imieniem Billa, lecz zamiast czerwieni z rany wypłynął wodospad czerni i Dipperowi zakręciło się w głowie. Kiedy i ciało demona zostało zranione, Nozomi odczekała jeszcze moment, aż w końcu trysnęła krew i chwyciła ich ręce — potarła ranę o ranę, pozwoliła jednej krwi wymieszać się z drugą i w końcu ze swojego wianka wyciągnęła dwa płatki. Zamoczyła je we wspólnej, zdobiącej pergamin, krwi, a następnie, nie zważając na krzykliwe protesty Dippera, wsadziła różane płatki w głębokie rany.

Rozcięcia zniknęły, imiona wyryte na dłoniach poczerniały, a słodki zapach rozkładu wypełnił pokój.


	11. X.By oczarować wroga.

jesteś

jak

d z i e c k o

tragedii,

chwytasz

uparcie

jedyną

ocalałą

r z e c z,

czyż nie?

— Cóż, ona uwielbia przyjęcia. — Bill przekrzywił głowę, obserwując nalane do kieliszka wino. Skórę wciąż miał poczerwieniałą, imię szczypało; uparcie przypominało o swojej obecności i tym, co zrobili zaledwie godzinę temu.

Dipper, choć bardzo się starał, potrafił jedynie przytakiwać i ziewać oraz uparcie pocierać nadgarstek licząc na to, że w ten sposób, magicznie pozbędzie się irytującego uczucia — miliona igiełek wbijających się w ciało. Zastanawiał się czy jeszcze kiedyś dane mu będzie przespać ponad pięć godzin, może siedem. Czy, kiedy już wszystko z narzeczoną Billa się skończy, dane mu będzie odpocząć gdzieś w cichym i pozbawionym demonów miejscu, czy też przyjdzie mu rozpocząć pościg za Billem albo innym demonem. I gdzie on w ogóle się podzieje? Wróci do Albrechta? Zostanie z Nozomi i Ładnym? A może... czeka go wyprawa do Gravity Falls? Nieprzyjemny dreszcz przeszył jego ciało. Nie, nie mógł wrócić i nawet nie przez złe wspomnienia chodzące za nim i nieodstępujące na krok. Raczej przez ludzi, którzy nigdy by mu nie uwierzyli w to, co przeszedł i wpakowaliby go na kolejne terapie, zamknęli w pokoju bez klamek, owinęli kaftanem. A on naprawdę nie chciał wracać do zakładu psychiatrycznego i użerać się z tamtejszymi ludźmi — prawdziwie chorymi, wręcz przeżartymi przez chorobę i z mętnymi spojrzeniami, bełkoczącymi coś po nocach do jego ucha albo wrzeszczącymi na korytarzach. A nawet jeśli trafiłby do takiego, gdzie panowała inna atmosfera, tynk nie odpadał z sufitu, na ścianie nie istniały odcinki dłoni, a lustra wciąż tkwiły w jednym kawałku; nawet wtedy nie miał ochoty na przebywanie w zamknięciu, zażywanie dziwnych leków (nawet jeśli po tych nie chodziłby przymulony) i na bycie traktowanym, jak ktoś, kto potrzebuje ciągłej i czułej opieki od tabunu pielęgniarek, psychiatrów i nawet salowych posyłających mu pełne współczucia i sztucznego zrozumienia spojrzenia. Z drugiej strony — ze swoim wykształceniem, po ucieczce i przez bogatą kartotekę, nie miał, co liczyć na normalną pracę, mały domek i towarzystwo partnera lub partnerki. Mógł tylko ścigać lub być ściganym.

— H-e-j, Mason. Ziemia do Masona. — Bill pomachał mu ręką przed oczami. — Żyjesz tam?

— C-co? — Dipper rozejrzał się po słabo oświetlonym, pochłoniętym przez róż i błękit pomieszczeniu. Nawet nie zauważył tej chwili, w której demon odstawił swój kieliszek na szklanym blacie i znalazł się tuż przy nim ze skrzyżowanymi na piersiach rękami i urażonym spojrzeniem.

— Odpłynąłeś mi i to akurat, gdy zaczynałem rozmawiać o mojej byłej narzeczonej.

— Och.

Dipper spuścił głowę, wlepiając zmęczone spojrzenie w złożoną z różowych kafelków podłogę. Ani trochę nie pasowała do innych pomieszczeń, w których to raczej stawiano na drewno, drewno i jeszcze więcej drewna. Właściwie — cały pokój nie pasował swoim stylem do tego domu. Wyglądał, jak żywcem wyjęty z dziecięcego snu — stół podtrzymywały wyrzeźbione, uśmiechnięte wróżki, kanapy miały kształt waty cukrowej i nawet takie były w dotyku, nad wielkim żyrandolem unosiła się kolejna rzeźba skrzydlatej kobiety. Tapeta pokrywająca ściany składała się z różanych wzorów. Przy naprawdę ogromnym, potężnych drzwiach wisiały neonowe strzałki. Za to na wysokości oczu, przyczepione go niczego, stały kule wypełnione dymem, kwiatami, perłami, koralami, innymi cennymi kamieniami, malutkimi pałacami i półksiężycami. I to wszystko tylko w dwóch kolorach — gdzie od jednego wciąż mdliło Dippera. Wręcz był pewien, że nim stąd wyjdą, zabrudzi coś swoimi wymiocinami... o ile wcześniej nie padnie od nadmiaru cukru w jego herbacie.

Bill westchnął ciężko, kucając.

— Potrzebujesz przerwy? — spytał i chociaż nic go nie zdradzało (nawet oczy, a przynajmniej jedno z nich), Dipper domyślał się, że Bill jest niezadowolony; że chciał już z siebie to wszystko wydusić.

— Nie. Przepraszam. Kontynuujmy. — Wziął kilka głębszych oddechów, dotknął miejsca, w którym teoretycznie, pod tą całą skórą, skryte za kośćmi, powinno znajdować się serce. — Mówiłeś, że lubi przyjęcia, tak?

— Kocha je. Gdzie się nie pojawi, tam zaczyna od organizowania ich. Konkretniej: pięć przyjęć w ciągu miesiąca, z czego na pierwsze cztery można dostać zaproszenie ot tak, a nawet jeśli go nie masz, to i tak wejdziesz. Wystarczy, że wiesz, gdzie się odbywa. Minusem jest jednak to, że ona sama nigdy się na nie pojawia na pierwszych; zawsze zjawia się dopiero na ostatnim. I tu się pojawia pierwszy problem. Tylko ci, którzy zjawiają się na czwartym i zostają do samego końca, wiedzą gdzie i kiedy będzie piąte... a tu z kolei mamy problem numer dwa.

— Jaki?

— Ja. Ja jestem problemem. Nie mogę wejść na pierwsze, drugie, trzecie, ani tym bardziej czwarte przyjęcie. Po pierwsze — trzy już nam przepadły. Po drugie — natychmiast ktoś mnie wyczuje. O n a mnie wyczuje. Z Willem jest to samo. W zasadzie — z każdym demonem mamy ten problem.

— Ach. Do tego zmierzasz. Chcesz, żebym tam poszedł, prawda?

— Tak.

— Mam tylko jedno pytanie: co nam to da?

— Cóż, Will i moj... nasza przyjaciółka pracują teraz nad czymś, co mogłoby zatrzymać Fię; nad wielką klatką, której nawet ona nie zniszczy. Rzecz w tym, że późno zaczęli — nie wyrobią się do czwartego przyjęcia, bo to będzie już za dwa dni. A le Fia przeważnie między czwórką, a piątką robiła tygodniową przerwę. I tu jest nasza szansa. Czas idealny na dopracowanie klatki.

Dipper pokiwał ostrożnie głową i znów zerknął na nadgarstek. To dziwne. To naprawdę dziwne i gdyby ktoś powiedział mu ledwie kilka dni temu, że będzie na nim nosił imię demona, którego podejrzewał o morderstwo rodziny ,wyśmiałby go natychmiast.

— W porządku. Jeszcze je... w zasadzie to dwie rzeczy. — Kolejny głęboki oddech.

Skup się Dipper. Myśl. Oddychaj.

— Tak?

— Po pierwsze... pewnie powinienem był spytać o to na wstępie albo nawet już mi to powiedziałeś, ale nie słuchałem, bo wolałem niszczyć sobie mózg rozkminami o tym, co dalej, ale... właściwie dlaczego tobie zależy na tej zemście? Znaczy ok, w porządku. Rozumiem. Była narzeczona i w ogóle, ale... chyba nie chcesz jej pojmać tylko dlatego, że wam nie wyszło? Po drugie — co z nią zrobimy, kiedy już ją dorwiemy?

Bill znów westchnął ciężko. Rozmasował kark i podniósł się z kolan. W nagłym odruchu dotknął kolczyków, przejechał po nich palcami, rozkoszował się tym, jak śliskie i delikatne były. Do Dippera, z pewnym opóźnieniem, dotarło, że właśnie przedarł się przez jedną z tych niewidzialnych, bolesnych barier, albo raczej — uderzył w nią z impetem i nie dało się już zawrócić. Błękitne oko wypełnił gniew. Istny, paskudny gniew. Złote — coś na kształt żalu, rozpaczy albo i bezradności.

Pierwotnie, gdy mijały długie minuty, jego powieki stawały się ciężkie, a Bill chodził po pokoju, Dipper założył, że nie doczeka się odpowiedzi, że prędzej piekło zamarznie. Potem dotarło do niego, że jest trochę inaczej — Bill odpowie, ale nie na wszystko i nie za szybko. Za dziesięć minut, może półgodziny, może za dwie.

— Zabijemy ją.

— Mam na myśli, co będzie wcześniej.

— To nieistotne. Ważne, że ty dostaniesz swoją zemstę, a ja swoją.

*

Tym razem przespał dwie godziny, podczas których, w sennej okrytej mgłą krainie stoczył zaciekły bój ze swoją bliźniaczków — niemalże czuł jej skórę pod palcami i ostrze tnące skórę. Ból, przesadnie realny i odczuwalny w każdej części ciała, nie tylko w ranie, wyrwał z jego gardła krzyk; zaszył oczy ni białawą, ni całkowicie szarą, półprzeźroczystą powłoką. Zmusił go do upadku — prosto w bezdenną otchłań, gdzie skaliste ściany przeradzały się w ciernie, a i te w końcu znikały w ciemnościach. Stamtąd trafił prosto na ucztę i znów ujrzał twarz siostry, lecz tym razem coś było nie tak — jej postawa różniła się od tego, co zobaczył; od tego co znał z rzeczywistości i poprzednich koszmarów. Siedząc z jedną nogą zarzuconą na drugą, popijając spokojnie herbatę i okryta ciemnym błękitem oraz czernią, z ciernistą koroną i wężem wijącym się wokół szyi, przypominała raczej hrabinę wyjętą z jakiegoś starego, opasłego tomiszcza pełnego romansów, a nie jego słodką, morderczą Mabel. Gdy otworzyła oczy, zamiast dostrzec taki sam jak jego, ciężki do rozszyfrowania kolor, mógł podziwiać więcej błękitu. Czystego, niczym nie zmąconego i obrzydliwego błękitu. Dłonią ukrytą w rękawiczce, chwyciła go za nadgarstek z wyrytym imieniem Billa i wydała z siebie ciężkie westchnienie.

— To irytujące — rzekła mu, przejeżdżając palcami po literach i naciskając w miejscu, gdzie wciąż tkwił płatek z wianka Nozomi. Wpatrywała się tak w nie przez czas, który Dipperowi zdawał się rozciągać w nieskończoność; obserwowała, jakby zaraz miał wypełznąć z nich sam diabeł lub obrzydliwe, wielonożne robaki. — Ale będę ci potrzebna.

W końcu jej usta — zimne i w czarnej szmince — spoczęły na imieniu demona i sceneria znów się zmieniła, a on, zaślepiony przez nocną fantasmagorię, maszerował po dnie oceanu i machał do ludzi w czapeczkach łowiących tęczowe, ogromne ryby, które łaskotały mu nogi, przepływając z jednego miejsca do drugiego. To właśnie ich dotyk doprowadził w końcu do jego przebudzenia i nie pozwolił kontynuować zwiedzania następnych scenerii — konkretniej wąsaty i łuskowaty ryby olbrzym trącił go w plecy z taką siłą, że Dipper wylądował na stercie zakrwawionych, niezwykle podobnych do jego własnego, ciał. Otwierając oczy, tkwił już w pokoju, a nad głową miał jedynie kolorowe kule i sufit — teraz przypominający otwarte, nocne niebo.

Oddychał szybko i boleśnie — każdy mięsień palił, jakby wciąż, z całą swoją mocą tlił się w nich błękitny płomień. Ledwie pamiętał, kiedy udało mu się zasnąć, ale doskonale wiedział, że musiało być to gdzieś w trakcie rozmowy — on i Bill nawet nie wyszli z dziecięcego pomieszczenia, a ciało posztywniało i mrowiło od skulonej pozycji, w której zasnął na kanapie.

Kiedy przechylił głowę, ujrzał demona i wzdrygnął się, bo ten tkwił w jeszcze niewygodniejszej pozycji — na pufie z nogami na podłodze, tyłkiem zwisającym nad ziemią i rękami wspartymi o podłokietniki. Cicho pochrapywał i drapał paznokciami materiał.

Dipper musiał się lekko unieść, podparty o ręce, by zobaczyć twarz demona — wetkniętą między przesadnie jasne, niemalże świecące w ciemnościach zielone poduszki, a jednocześnie niezwykle spokojną, wypraną ze wszelkich emocji. I było w tym coś dziwnego.

Po pierwsze — nigdy nie sądził, że przyjdzie mu oglądać t e g o demona w takim momencie; po drugie — nie przewidział też, że ten będzie miał ludzką, niebrzydką formę i nie otworzy oczu, od razu wyczuwając na sobie spojrzenie.

Pines wiele razy rozgrywał w głowie ich kolejne spotkanie: Billa w trójkątnej formie z jednym okiem, śmiejącego się z jego cierpienia, i siebie gotowego zniszczyć go raz na zawsze. Wiele razy, na krótki moment, pozwalałby ulga zalewała ciało, bo oto ten paskudny demon ginął na jego oczach; rozbryzgiwał na ścianach, eksplodował czy też płonął pożerany przez własny ogień; w akompaniamencie śmiechów Dippera — dziwnych, nieużywanych od lat. Nigdy jednak nie potrafił stworzyć sobie Billa spokojnego i opanowanego, grającego choć odrobinę uczciwie i pozbawionego tej całej aury grozy; nie potrafił ujrzeć siebie leżącego tak blisko, niemalże na wyciągnięcie ręki, a jednak nietkniętego.

Drgnął znów.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, ciało napięło już do granic, a usta rozwarły się gotowe wrzeszczeć.

Właśnie.

Leżał tak blisko. Obok demona. T e g o demona — istoty łączącej jego przeszłość z teraźniejszością; tego jednego stałego elementu jego życia. Mabel Pines mogła umrzeć, Stanford Pines mógł umrzeć, Stanley Pines mógł umrzeć, cholera, jego rodzice mogli umrzeć, ale nie Bill Cipher. Bill był ż y w y. Trochę zmieniony, ale irytująco obecny — Dipper, po wyciągnięciu dłoni, w celach przekonania się o tym, aż za dobrze czuł pod palcami lodowatą skórę.

Tkwiąc z jedną dłonią zwisającą w powietrzu; badając własne, wyryte na nadgarstku demona imię, nie potrafił nie czuć spokoju; przepełniać się nim, bo oto element z najważniejszego lata w jego życiu, był na wyciągnięcie ręki i ze wszystkich ludzi, ze wszystkich demonów, z żywych i martwych, istniał w postaci dawnego wroga. Miał kogoś z kim mógł odświeżyć jakiś skrawek wspomnień i, cholera, to bolało. Bolało w ten przyjemny — świadczący o tym, że wciąż żyje — sposób i skłamałby twierdząc, że chce się uwolnić od tego uczucia.

Ale przynajmniej teraz już całkowicie wiedział, że Ładny się pomylił, że sam czasem się mylił — jego życie nie będzie pustką po zemście, stanie się nią dopiero, gdy ten demon — ostatni żywy i działający po jego stronie fragment przeszłości, zostanie usunięty; ich drogi się rozejdą lub znów przyjdzie im toczyć wojny, nie zgadzając się ze sobą na siedemdziesięciu pięciu różnych płaszczyznach.

*

— Ach, nie. Ach, kompletnie mu nie pasuje — powiedział Ładny, kiedy Dipper wyłonił się zza zielonej kotary przymierzalni w białych spodniach, białej koszuli i czarnej kamizelce z guzikami w kształcie gwiazd. — Ach, za dużo bieli.

— Coś w tym jest. Wygląda, jakby szedł na swój ślub, a nie na demoniczne przejęcie — oświadczyła, uwięziona w ciele siostry, Ophelia z szeroko rozłożonymi nogami i dłońmi spokojnie tkwiącymi pomiędzy, na brązowej sofie. Nawinęła długie pasmo włosów na palec i zerknęła wyczekująco na Billa. — Może trochę różu?

— Na przyjęciu będą wampiry, a te nie lubią różu i czerwieni — przypomniał, po raz prawdopodobnie setny, Cipher — a pragnę zauważyć, że Dipper wybiera się na demoniczne przyjęcie, a nie własną egzekucję. Ma wyglądać dobrze, niezbyt ludzko, a nie, jak darmowy bufet, czy inne pozbawione sushi nantaimori.

Ophelia uśmiechnęła się i przeciągnęła leniwie. Być może, ale tylko być może, czerpała satysfakcję z powolnego wyprowadzania Billa z równowagi; z robienia rzeczy, na które Nozomi nigdy by sobie nie pozwoliła.

— Ach, to może fiolet? — Ładny rozejrzał się po sklepie; po tysiącach ubrań walających się po półkach i wieszakach.

Bill machnął ręką, jakby przeganiał wyjątkowo namolnego komara.

— Brąz.

— Fuj. — Ophelia wykrzywiła twarz w grymasie niezadowolenia. — Może jeszcze walnij mu szary makijaż albo od razu wbij mu w plecy tabliczkę ❝Przepraszam, że nie jestem przystojny❞? Ochhh, albo nie. Od razu dawaj moro. Totalnie nikt nie zobaczy w tym nic podejrzanego.

— A może od razu wyślę go z tobą w roli...

— A może przestaniecie dyskutować, jakbym wcale nie stał obok? — warknął Dipper, tym samym ucinając wypowiedź demona. Niewyspany, z ogromnymi sińcami pod oczami, wziął głęboki oddech, nim zaczął mówić dalej. — Wybacz — zwrócił się do dziewczyny — ale chyba Bill ma rację, brąz będzie idealny.

— H a . — Bill, jak przystało na wiekowego demona, pokazał jej język.

*

Godzinę później Dipper wciąż stał w tym samym sklepie, ale jego biała koszula miała bufiaste rękawy i zarzuconą na nią brązową kamizelkę, której tylna część ciągnęła się do kolan i przypominała dwa, grube, kocie ogony wskazujące w dwa różne kierunki. Białe spodnie Bill zastąpił czernią. Na to wszystko Mason dostał niebieski, interesujący krawat — materiał w dotyku był jakby mokry, wodnisty.

— Ach, trzeba będzie to ukryć — stwierdził Ładny, wskazując na nadgarstek chłopaka.

— Puder? — zasugerowała Ophelia, spokojnie przeżuwając hamburgera i uparcie ignorując podirytowane spojrzenie jednej z pracownic sklepu.

— Nie, to zbyt ryzykowane — odparł demon. — Przyda się jakaś opaska albo naprawdę spora bransoleta. Żadnych zegarków.

I Dipper faktycznie dostał opaskę na rękę — czarną, śliską, z błękitnymi i złotymi gwiazdami, całkiem ładną, i mocno przywierającą do skóry. Może nawet troszkę za mocno.

— Ach, teraz wygląda, jak żywcem wyjęty z magazynów dla nieśmiertelnych.

— Hm. — Bill i Ophelia przekrzywili głowę. W końcu zerknęli na siebie i, o dziwo, zgodnie pokiwali głowami.

— To irytujące — zaczął Bill i Dipper mimowolnie pomyślał o swoim śnie — ale chyba myślimy o tym samym. — Oczywiście słowa kierował do Ophelii, a ta zawzięcie kiwała głową.

Bill podszedł do Dipper i ten ledwie zapanował nad ciałem i nie pozwolił sobie na cofnięcie się pod kotarę. Demon zsunął ze swojej głowy cylinder i ostrożnie, jakby zakładał koronę nowemu władcy, włożył go na głowę chłopaka. Ophelia klasnęła w dłonie.

— I jak? — spytał Cipher, chociaż oczywiste było to, że nie zamierzał przejmować się ewentualnymi negatywnymi opiniami.

— Idealnie — odparła Ophelia, by chwilę później stać się spokojną, odrealnioną Nozomi.

— Ach, Dipper~chan jest teraz taki przystojny. — Ładny uśmiechnął się, a Pines poczuł, jak zdradliwe, czerwone rumieńce zalewają jego poliki.

Bill zmarszczył brwi i uchylił usta chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie jedynie poprawił rękaw własnej koszuli i obrócił w stronę poirytowanej, odzianej w czerwień pracowniczki.

*

Dipper dowiedział się, że nie potrafi tańczyć. Znaczy, prawdopodobnie wiedział to od dawna; prawdopodobnie, gdyby pogrzebał we wspomnieniach, ujrzałby siebie obijającego komuś nogi i robiącego ze swojej osoby pośmiewisko. A jednak uparcie wmawiał sobie, że to wszystko wina butów na obcasie, które przyszło mu nosić i Nozomi zadającej kolejne pytania tym tonem, od którego oczy same się zamykały.

— Jak powinieneś się przywitać? — spytała, trzymając w jednej dłoni kubek z kawą, a w drugiej notatki.

— Obstawiam, że nie ❝dzień dobry❞ albo ❝doby wieczór❞ — odparł, zerkając na nią i jednocześnie następując na nogę demona.

— Och, zdecydowanie nie — powiedział Bill i nawet się nie skrzywił. Prawdopodobnie stracił czucie w stopach gdzieś tak po setnym razie. — ❝Et Axo De Lotle❞, tak to brzmi prawidłowo.

— I jeszcze mam to z tym dziwnym akcentem wypowiedzieć? Z tym naciskiem na pierwsze litery i ściszeniem głosu na kolejnych???

— I czarującym uśmiechem, godnym kogoś nieśmiertelnego albo chociaż widzącego.

— Och, bogowie...

— Nie wzywaj ich, nawet oni nie pomogą.

Dipper nadął poliki,

— Więc... — Przymknął powieki, wykonując krok w przód i ciągnąc za sobą demona. — Et Axo De LoTLE?

— Lotle.

— Lortle.

— Lotle, tam nawet nie ma r.

— A skąd mam to wiedzieć? Ledwie to słyszę.

Bill westchnął, pochylając głowę i przystawiając usta do ucha Dippera.

— E t A x o D e L o t l e — przeliterował, by potem znów powtórzyć: — Et Axo De Lotle. Bez żadnych r i TLE.

Dipper wziął kolejny oddech, wirując teraz wokół własnej osi.

— Et Axo... De loTLe? — wymamrotał, gdy znów znalazł się przy demonie.

— Lotle.

— Kurwa — fuknął Dipper, musząc, po prostu musząc, dać już jakiś upust swojej irytacji.

— Och, teraz to już kompletnie zawaliłeś — powiedział Bill, lecz teraz jego ton był o wiele spokojniejszy, całkowicie swobodny, a kąciki ust uniesione w uśmiechu.

W odpowiedzi Dipper z pełną premedytacją nadepnął mu na stopę.


	12. XI.Pod osłoną nocy.

Ostateczna wersja jego stroju nieco różniła się od tego, co nosił w sklepie i, co przymierzał trochę później, w domu — cylinder przyozdobiono aksamitną, błękitną wstęgą, brąz kamizelki przeistoczono w ciemny błękit, obcasy, w których musiał uczyć się tańczyć przemieniono w wysokie, sięgające do kolan, sznurowane buty na zaledwie delikatnym, ledwie wyczuwalnym przy chodzeniu obcasiku. Bransoletkę, po kilku namysłach i naradach, zastąpiono czarnym, miłym w dotyku bandażem, który zakrył, oprócz imienia demona, również bliznę, gdzie wciąż tkwił płatek kwiatu. Jego włosy przystrzyżono i uczesano — zrobił to Ładny, nie przestając zachwycać się ich gładkością — w ten dziwny, odsłaniający czoło sposób. Znamię prezentujące Wielki Wóz obrysowano dokładnie, lewy polik przyozdobiono innymi konstelacjami i chabrową farbą. W końcu, na samym końcu, Nozomi podarowała mu soczewki i teraz jego oczy, a przynajmniej jedno z nich, miało ten sam kolor, co, to nie będące złotym, oko Billa. Drugie lśniło, mocną i piękną zielenią. Podarowano mu też flakonik wypełniony fioletowym płynem i nakazano — Nozomi nakazała — wypić. Więc pił, choć smak był paskudny — cierpki; język wręcz płonął od kolejnych kropel.

— Przywitanie? — spytał Bill i chociaż głos niczego nie zdradzał, to jego dłonie lekko drżały, kiedy poprawiał koszulę Dippera o bufiastych rękawach.

— Et Axo De LotlE?

— Ujdzie — stwierdził, po ciężkim westchnieniu i w Dippera uderzyła nagle ulga. Oto po tych wszystkich atakach na stopy demona i mordowaniu jego języka, zrobił coś dobrze... albo chociaż połowicznie dobrze. — Pożegnanie?

— Axo Hert Dmpp Lotle.

— Idealnie.

Bill uśmiechnął się, wciąż stojąc naprzeciwko chłopaka i trzymając kurczowo dłonie na jego łokciach, jakby obawiał się, że gdy puści, Dipper runie na ziemie (i pewnie jeszcze kilka godzin temu tak mogłoby się zdarzyć — on naprawdę słabo sobie radził z obcasami). Mason, domyślając się o co chodzi, odwzajemnił uśmiech, choć ten jego był blady i niepewny; stanowił ledwie cień tego, co prezentowało się na twarzy Ciphera.

— Płaszcz — powiedział jeszcze Bill.

Dipper pokiwał głową, zdejmując z haka czarny, długi płaszcz. Opatulił się nim ostrożnie, na dłoniach umieścił jeszcze rękawice od Ładnego i upił ostatni łyk fioletowego paskudztwa. Bill w tym czasie przymknął powieki i wysunął jedną z dłoni przed siebie; pozwolił maleńkim iskierkom wystrzelić z palców i powoli przerodzić się w wielki płomień. Błękitny. Paskudnie błękitny. Dipper nie potrafił się nie wzdrygnąć — nie dość, że od stop do głowy zakuto go w ten kolor, to jeszcze obserwował demoniczny ogień tak podobny do tego, który niegdyś pochłonął jego rodzinę żywcem. Na moment wręcz czuł się, jakby znów tam stał: obserwował dom przeistaczający się w stertę śmieci, wdychał mdły zapach ciał i wypełniał się cały potrzebą zemsty, hamując inne uczucia, łzy.

Oczywiście, cała scena — podziwianie tego, jak w powietrzu, w wolnej przestrzeni, wytwarza się portal — przypominała też o licznych podróżach: dniach, w których błąkał się po ulicach niemalże całego Oregonu — Portland, Salem, Eugene, Medford, Corvallis, Springfield , Hillsboro i oczywiście Gravity Falls — i każdy mięsień płonął od tego wysiłku, nogi domagały się przerwy, a umysł dopatrywał się zagrożenia w każdym człowieku; o nocach pod gołym niebem; o tym, jak tylko cudem znalazł się w samolocie i trafił do Londynu do szalonego lekarza-czarodzieja i jego bliźniaczki. Pobyt tam go przygnębiał — rodzeństwo za dobrze się dogadywało i dopełniało, drapiąc tym świeże i wciąż broczące rany; o dniach, w których robił wiele wstydliwych rzeczy takich, jak kradzieże i włamania do samochodów, w których czasami zasypiał na tylnych siedzeniach. Czasami jadł, jak król korzystając z gościnności, czasami tygodniami żywił się tym, co znalazł pod tylnymi drzwiami wszelakich restauracji — resztkami dla dzikich kotów i psów. Czasami zażywał kojące kąpiele i masaże, czasami długimi tygodniami chodził brudny, śmierdzący i wszystko go drapało. Czasami słuchał historii o gwoździach wędrujących po ludzkim ciele i różnych demonach, czasami słuchał ballad i relaksował się przy dźwiękach gitary czy pianina. Czasami, w zaledwie krótkich chwilach, odcinał się od całej pogoni i odpowiadał na flirty nowo poznanych ludzi, czasami — najczęściej — zaślepiony zemstą wszystkich odpychał. Fia wydarła mu coś z życia, a jeszcze, sam z siebie, pozwolił, by jeszcze więcej dni, tygodni, miesięcy przepadło; by jego młodość zanikała bezpowrotnie; by bramy do normalnego życia zatrzaskiwały się za nim — jedna po drugiej.

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, uświadamiając sobie nagle, że cały jest roztrzęsiony i jeśli zaraz się nie opanuje, po prostu zacznie płakać. Zawyje, jak małe dziecko. Przed Billem. Cholera.

— Chcesz iść pierwszy? — zapytał demon, nie odwracając wzroku od portalu, tym samym nie widząc emocji malujących się w oczach Pinesa.

— Nie — odparł, jakimś cudem opanowując własny głos i tworząc coś w miarę spokojnego, luźnego. — Idź pierwszy.

Demon wzruszył ramionami.

— Jak chcesz.

Nim jednak ktokolwiek z nich wykonał jakikolwiek krok, do pomieszczenia wpadł Ładny, a za nim przywlokła się Nozomi albo raczej — Ophelia, bo teraz zdecydowanie to ona miała władzę nad ciałem siostry (świadczył o tym chociażby jej strój i dużo żywsze spojrzenie).

— Pożegnanie — wyjaśniła Ophelia zanim jeszcze Bill pomyślał o otworzeniu ust i zadaniu jakiegokolwiek pytania.

— Ach, to okropne — jęknął ładny i objął mocno, bardzo bardzo mocno, Dippera. — Ach, i takie niebezpiecznie. Ach, powinieneś zostać z nami i jeść ciastka, zamiast biegać po demonicznych przyjęciach, Dipper~chan.

Nie mogę — pomyślał, dusząc się w objęciach mężczyzny.

— Nie może — powiedział na głos Bill i Ładny drgnął.

Dipper czuł, jak Ładny spina się; jak uścisk robi się jeszcze mocniejszy i boleśniejszy.

— Ach, nie powinieneś podejmować za niego decyzji.

— Ale on ma rację — stwierdziła Ophelia i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. — To wszystko zaszło już za daleko.

— Ach, ale...

— Tak — wymamrotał Dipper w końcu uwalniając się i łapiąc gwałtownie powietrze. — Zdecydowanie za daleko. Zdecydowanie nie mogę i... — Wbił zęby w dolną wargę, jego oczy spotkały oczy Ładnego. — Przepraszam.

Tym razem to Bill drgnął, a — i tak zmalały od przyjścia Ładnego i Ophelii — uśmiech przemienił się w grymas, podczas gdy dłonie skrzyżowały się na piersi. Jego zdaniem Ładny nie zasługiwał na żadne przeprosiny — ani teraz, ani kiedyś, ani później. Ophelia dźgnęła go łokciem w brzuch.

— Albrecht kazał was pozdrowić — powiedziała, przerywając tym samym ciężką, nieco niezręczną ciszę.

— Tak? Naprawdę t o powiedział? — Brwi Billa uniosły się.

— Nie. Powiedział ❝Tygo szczyla chyba posrać, że układać się z Bylem Siferem i iść na dymoniczne przyjęcia. Jego zwoje mózgowe już totalnie jebnąć❞.

Idealnie parodiowała głos starca. Bill zaśmiał się, Dipper jedynie wywrócił oczami. Ładny, wciąż wpatrzony w Pinesa, kompletnie nic nie zrobił.

— Ale w idealnym świecie moglibyśmy uznać, że to taki dowód troski i pozdrowień, prawda? — spytała, szczerząc się.

— Ach, w idealnym świecie nie musielibyśmy tu stać i się żegnać — wymamrotał Ładny i znów, już delikatniej, przytulił Dippera. Ale puścić oczywiście nie chciał i Bill musiał wyszarpywać chłopaka z jego objęć.

Ophelia wcale nie chciała ich przetrzymywać — przytulała szybko i od razu się cofała, jakby dotyk sprawiał jej ból porównywalny do płonięcia żywcem i Dipper zastanawiał się czy przypadkiem faktycznie tak nie jest, i czy to przez to, że jest zaledwie duszą uwięzioną w ciele siostry, a jej prawdziwe ciało gdzieś tam gnije albo stanowi już tylko oblepiony mchem i robakami szkielet. Czy ona w ogóle miała z nim — swoim ciałem — jakąś łączność?

Ładny nie pożegnał Billa — obrócił się, nie chcąc patrzeć na to, jak przechodzą przez portal, i wymaszerował z pomieszczenia. Ophelia westchnęła ciężko, powoli oddając kontrolę Nozomi i po skinięciu głową, zamroczona, poszła za mężczyzną.

Znów zostali sami.

Bill — bez przedłużeń i zbędnych słów, ale wciąż trzymając Dippera za rękę i wręcz wlokąc go za sobą — przeszedł przez portal.

Dipper poczuł, jak cały posiłek podchodzi mu do gardła; kolorowe światła zamigały przed oczami, istniały z każdej strony; atakowały wręcz samym swoim istnieniem. Do tego nagle czuł zimno — napierało na niego, zamrażało każdy skrawek skóry, nawet ten mocno okryty. Później — po czasie, który zdawał się być nieskończonością — poczuł pod stopami twardą ziemię i całe zajście; cały moment wyłonienia się po tej drugiej stronie, mógł porównać do upadku z ogromnej wysokości. Prosto na dwie, równe nogi. Zabolało cholernie. Łapczywie zaczerpnął świeże powietrze i podparł się dłońmi o pobliskie drzewo. Powieki miał mocno zaciśnięte.

— Żyjesz?

— Powiem ci — głęboki oddech — jak już zobaczę moje prześwietlenie.

— Brzmisz, jak swój wujek — stwierdził Bill i natychmiast tego pożałował.

Dipper otworzył gwałtownie oczy — trochę zaskoczone, trochę rozwścieczone z niezrozumiałych dla niego samego powodów. Być może chodziło o to, że jakaś jego część wciąż nie pogodziła się z tym, że to Bill zabił jego rodzinę, a być może chodziło o to, że mimo wszystko — mimo całej niewinności w przyczynie ich śmierci — dawno temu naprawdę skrzywdził Stanforda. Wszystkich skrzywdził — Mabel zamknął w bańce, mieszkańców przeraził, z niektórych zrobił sobie złoty tron i jeszcze na długo przed tymi zdarzeniami zmanipulował Dippera do zawarcia z nim umowy — wykorzystał głupie słowa przeciw niemu; głupie własne rozumienie pacynki i świetnie się bawił (Dipper wciąż pamiętał jego śmiechu i uśmiechy) raniąc ludzkie ciało. Niszcząc ważną chwilę Mabel. I w porządku, w ostatnich dniach wiele decyzji tak naprawdę podejmowali za niego inni ludzie (czy to Albrecht, czy Nozomi), ale to nie tak, że wymazał z pamięci, dotyczące Billa, wspomnienia tamtego lata; to nie tak, że przestał analizować i myśleć: rozchwiany i zniszczony, wciąż zastanawiał się nad krokami Billa, a nocami — przed zaśnięciem — jeszcze raz powtarzał jego słowa, doszukiwał się drugiego dna. Tylko że jednocześnie — w dni, gdy razem tańczyli i demon uczył go swojego języka, oraz w noce, kiedy spali tak blisko — z coraz większą, przytłaczającą mocą docierało do niego, ze to nie ma znaczenia, czego chce Bill. Nie ma znaczenia czy wciąż mąci w ich pakcie, czy może gra czysto, zgodnie z obietnicą Nozomi. Nie ma znaczenia, bo on wciąż — dobry, zły lub stojący po środku — stanowił jedyny żywy i nie chcący go odesłać do psychiatryka, element z przeszłości; nie miało znaczenia, bo w jego obliczu Dipper znów czuł się dzieckiem. Dzieckiem, któremu powiedziano, że z całej katastrofy; apogeum tragedii przeżyła jedna bliska, dzieląca z nim wspomnienia dawnych czasów, osoba. I to nie tak, że nagle go lubił, ale jak przystało na to dziecko — z nadzieją w oczach, musiał się chwycić tego strzępka dawnego życia.

Wziął kolejny oddech.

— Mój wujek przechodził przez takie portale? — spytał, starając się wyzbyć tego gniewu; wyrzucić go jak zbędną zapisaną kartkę lub zużytą chusteczkę, czy inny śmieć.

Bill, wyraźnie rozluźniony tymi słowami, wzruszył ramionami.

— W snach, ale doznania podobne.

— Aha.

— Dużo tam zwiedzaliśmy — dodał jeszcze z pewną tęsknotą w głosie i nagle Dipper poczuł się kompletnie nie na miejscu. Miał wrażanie, że nie powinien tego usłyszeć. Wróć. Był pewien, ze nie powinien.

Dlatego, zamiast próbować zagadać demona, rozejrzał się ostrożnie i z narastającą grozą, dochodził do wniosku, że zna to miejsce — te drzewa, polanę, wydeptane ścieżki, a nawet ułożenie kamieni. Mógł tu wędrować z zamkniętymi oczami, rozpoznawałby je w snach, zamroczony i kompletnie ślepy, głuchy, zniszczony. Miejsce, do którego niegdyś chciał wracać zawsze. Miejsce, które stało się jego drugim domem. Miejsce, w którym księżyc wydawał się jeszcze piękniejszy, jaśniejszy i tajemniczy.

— To... Gravity Falls — wydusił z siebie i znów poczuł ucisk w żołądku. Nadgarstek z imieniem piekł.

— Tak.

— Ale... ale przecież... ale ty... ale...

Bill wywrócił oczami.

— Wiem. Powinienem cię o tym poinformować, ale... czy gdym to zrobił, wciąż tak bardzo byłbyś pewien wszystkich swych decyzji? Czy może zacząłbyś panikować ze względu na złe wspomnienia?

Dipper zazgrzytał zębami.

I tyle, jeśli chodzi o panowanie nad gniewem — pomyślał.

— Nie wiem, co bym zrobił. Cholera, nawet ty nie wiesz, co bym zrobił i... — Imię paliło coraz mocniej; nie musiał odwijać bandaży, żeby wiedzieć, że znów robi się czerwone. — To boli, wiesz? — O ile pierwsze słowa wyszły zbyt głośno, o tyle te były ledwie słyszalne.

— Wiem, ale wiem też, że zemsta zniweluje ten ból; uczyni cię pustym naczyniem, które będziesz mógł napełniać wedle własnego uznania. Dobrymi uczuciami.

— Skąd niby...

— Ponieważ, jesteś dokładnie taki, jak Stanford. — Po tych słowach demon obrócił się w stronę drzew iglastych i powoli ruszył przed siebie. — A teraz, łaskawie, rusz cztery litery i pośpiesz się. Zostało nam dwadzieścia minut.

Więc Dipper — targany wieloma, głównie złymi emocjami — ruszył za demonem.

*

W bezgwiezdną noc, oświetleni jedynie delikatną srebrną poświatą i okryci nad głowami koronami drzew i po bokach ogromnymi, gęstymi krzakami, szli obok siebie — demon i człowiek. Ich ramiona stykały się co jakiś czas, nogi trąciły jedna o drugą, ale usta mieli zaciśnięte, a głowy odwrócone w dwie różne strony. Początkowo cisza między nimi wydawała się Dipperowi całkiem przyjemna — pozwoliła znów wyciszyć gniew i przeanalizować całą rozmowę. Potem jednak nadeszła ciekawość. Irytująca, atakująca każdą myśl ciekawość, bo oto Bill w zaledwie kilku zdaniach powiedział więcej, niż chciał; więcej niż Dipper powinien kiedykolwiek usłyszeć i tonem, który zdecydowanie powinien zostać zachowany dla kogoś, kogo demon lubił. Kogoś, komu ufał bezgranicznie. Dla Willa. Dla ich przyjaciółki. A kiedyś i dla Fii.

— Bill? — odezwał się w końcu, nie mogąc już znieść własnych, tworzących się jedna po drugiej, teorii.

— Tak?

W głosie demona wcale nie dało się usłyszeć irytacji, gniewu czy innej negatywnej rzeczy, a to zaś ucieszyło Dippera; dawało szansę na jakąś rozmowę, jakieś informacje.

— Zastanawiam się.

...nad tym czy zagrać otwarcie, czy krążyć wokół aż zrozumiesz do czego dążę.

— A to nowość — rzucił swobodnie Bill.

— Zastanawiam się — powtórzył Dipper — nad tym, co powiedziałeś.

— Konkretniej? Mówiłem wiele rzeczy.

— To o moim wujku.

— Waszym podobieństwie?

— Też.

Bill drgnął, a jednak kąciki ust uniosły się tworząc kolejny tego dnia uśmiech.

— Co konkretnie chcesz wiedzieć? — Przechylił głowę i w końcu ich oczy mogły się spotkać. Błękitne oko przepełniała fascynacja, złote jedynie zmęczenie.

Dipper przełknął ślinę.

— To w jaki sposób mówisz o nim, a to co zrobiłeś...

— Oszustwo w sprawie portalu czy późniejsze wykorzystywania go jako drapaka? — Bill zmarszczył brwi. — Chociaż nie, drapak brzmi, jak zabawka dla kota, a nie o to chodzi.

— Chodzi o obie rzeczy — sprecyzował Dipper, jednocześnie ucinając słowa, które dopiero miały wydobyć się z ust demona.

Bill dotknął swojego kolczyka — przejechał po nim palcami, dociskając je z całą możliwą siłą i rozkoszując się ich śliskim, chłodnym dotykiem.

— W sensie... — Dipper paplał dalej. —...wydajesz się przejęty jego śmiercią; przygaszony, gdy wspominasz go, a jednocześnie — machał rękami — byłeś takim dupkiem dla niego.

Bill parsknął i wydał z siebie dźwięk ni to krztuszenia, ni rechotu, i musiała minąć chwila, nim Dipper zorientował się, że faktycznie — demon śmieje się i całe jego ciało aż dygocze od tego.

— Byłem? — spytał między jedną salwą śmiechu, a drugą.

Dipperowi przeszło przez myśl, że teraz nie kryła ich nawet noc, nie skrywały drzewa: ktoś spokojnie mógł usłyszeć demona, mógł podbiec... mógł być bliskim przyjacielem Fii i z chęcią poinformować ją o tym, że gdzieś w lesie przebywa jej były narzeczony.

— Nie znam za dobrze aktualnego ciebie.

Bill otarł spływającą po policzku łzę. Teraz też do Dippera dotarło, że to co uznał za rozbawienie, jakiś przejaw radości, w rzeczywistości było zwykłym wyrzuceniem z siebie skumulowanych, męczących emocji. Zwykłą reakcją na stres.

— A ty? — Bill znów spojrzał mu w oczy i Dipper musiał wykorzystać całą silę woli, żeby przypadkiem nie odwrócić głowy. — Jesteś przejęty śmiercią rodziny, ale jak często byłeś dla nich dupkiem? Zawsze grałeś uczciwie?

— Nie porównuj tego!

— Dlaczego?

— Bo. To. Nie. To. Samo.

Bill wywrócił oczami.

— Kłamstwo zawsze jest kłamstwem, niezależnie od jego skali — stwierdził.

— Taak, masz rację. Kłamstwo jest kłamstwem, ale emocje są inne, wiesz? Kiedy jesteś z kimś równy i kłamiesz na głupi lub ważny temat jest złość, jest irytacja, jest ból, ale często jest też przebaczenie, ale... kiedy okłamuje cię nadprzyrodzona istota o wielkiej mocy? I to na taki temat? Bill to jest, kurwa, przerażające. Ja... Bogowie, umierałem ze strachu, kiedy na ledwie pół dnia miałeś moje ciało. Momentami myślałem, że to absolutny koniec, że oto zaraz zobaczę śmierć rodziny, a potem... ❝Co się stanie ze mną później?❞, myślałem, ❝Zniszczysz moje ciało? A co z duszą? Co z tym, czym jestem teraz? Czy to będzie nieśmiertelne, czy przepadnie po mojej śmierci?❞ . I... dlatego... boję się też myśleć, co musiał poczuć mój wujek, kiedy tak błąkał się po innym świecie, z wiedzą, że go oszukałeś, że zmarnował jakąś część życia, że... — urwał nagle, bo oto dotarło do niego, że tym razem sam powiedział zbyt wiele i zbyt przejęty.

Bill odwrócił głowę. Nie był skruszony ani przejęty, ale wyraźnie męczyła go ta rozmowa, to rozdrapywanie starych spraw i Dipper myślał, że resztę drogi przebędą w milczeniu i tym razem nikt go nie zerwie aż do ich pożegnania w pobliżu ogromnej posiadłości, w której odbywało się przyjęcie. Ale Bill przemówił — cicho i niespokojnie:

— Chciałem, żeby do mnie dołączył.

Dipper zamrugał, ledwie słysząc.

— Co?

— Chciałem. Żeby. Do. Mnie. Dołączył — wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby Bill. — Po tym, jak się dowiedział i w trakcie Weirdmageddonu. I wiele, wiele razy wcześniej, później, w trakcie. Kiedy dowiedziałem się, że odszedł z jednej strony poczułem ulgę, bo oto okazało się, że jego śmierć i drobna pomoc Willa, pozwoliły mi wyjść gdzieś poza Gravity Falls, a z drugiej miałem mętlik. Zastanawiałem się czy gdyby do mnie dołączył, żyłby. Czy to z nim mógłbym knuć zemstę, czy w ogóle wszystko potoczyłoby się w ten sposób. Przez chwilę, malutką chwilę rozważałem próby wskrzeszenia, a potem przypomniałem sobie własne słowa. Martwych się nie budzi. Nawet jeśli nie umarli z własnej woli; jeśli zostawili mnóstwo niedokończonych spraw. I nieważne czy są demonami, czy ludźmi. Po prostu są granice, których nie przekraczają nawet ci, co uwielbiają chaos i zniszczenie.

Tym razem Dipper nie potrafił pytać o więcej, drążyć, naciskać na granice, bo w zasadzie Bill miał rację — niektórych nie mógł przekroczyć nikt. Poza tym ta cisza była dobra, naprawdę błoga: powoli pozbawiana resztek ciekawości, pozbawiona złości. Taka czysta, jakby w końcu obaj znaleźli się w miejscu, gdzie uczucia są tak pokręcone, splecione mocnymi supłami i barwne, że można się tylko śmiać otępiale lub napawać uszy dźwiękami zwierząt poruszających się w zaroślach.

*

— Przywitanie? — spytał Bill czysto rzeczowym tonem.

— Et Axo De Lotle — odpowiedział Dipper.

— Pożegnanie?

— Axo Hert Dmpp Lotle.

— Imię i nazwisko?

— Weren Morri.

— Czego masz nie robić?

— Nie jeść słodyczy i zielonych napoi.

— Ani różowych.

— Ani różowych.

— Z kim możesz rozmawiać?

— Na pewno nie z wampirami; z demonami sporadycznie i raczej delikatnie je zniechęcać do kolejnych wypowiedzi.

— Świetnie.

— Mhm.

— Wrócę po ciebie nad ranem.

— Mhm.


	13. XII.Ciało zbrukane.

To, co Dipper ujrzał przed sobą ani trochę nie przypominało zwyczajnego domu, ani nawet ogromnej posiadłości Northwestów — za złocistym, sięgającym mu do szyi płotem, stały — jedna na drugiej — trzy wielkie betonowe formy przypominające monochromatyczną kostkę, powykręcaną kostkę Rubika. Na samym szycie, przy wszystkich kątach, łopotały flagi — złota z otwartym okiem, niebieska z gwiazdą, różowa z kwiatem i fioletowa z jelenim porożem. Nikt nie pilnował otwartej bramy ani drzwi dwa razy wyższych od Dippera i otoczonych migocącymi światełkami. Nikt też —z osób kręcących się po kamienistych ścieżkach, zrywających róże i taplających się w podświetlanym, pienistym basenie — nie zawracał sobie nim głowy, kiedy naciskał na klamkę przypominającą wygiętą, zakończoną otwartym pąkiem, łodygę. Była zimna, choć na pewno dotknęło ją dzisiaj z kilkanaście demonów, wampirów i innych dziwnych stworzeń.

Zawsze na wejściu czekało na niego — ogromne, zajmujące całą ścianę — lustro ozdobione w rogach czarnymi tulipanami wydzielające dziwny, nieprzyjemnie słodki zapach. Wiedział, że powinien teraz po prostu przejść dalej, do złotej sali z mnóstwem jedzenia i tłumem roześmianych istot, ale widząc swoje odbicie, miał problem z poruszeniem nogami — wbrew temu, co przyszło mu oglądać w filmach, przechodzące wampiry normalnie odbijały się prezentując swoje blade twarze, przesadnie długie palce i przepełnione ozdobami, mieniące się w blasku świec umieszczonych na żyrandolu, suknie. To też przypomniało mu o tym, jak znalazł się w Paryżu, a Neil — młody artysta oraz specjalista od klątw — siedząc przy krawędzi dachu, z głową opartą o jego ramię, powiedział, że ciężko mówić o krwiopijcach i nie kłamać w żaden sposób. ❝Kiedyś mało kto faktycznie chciał badać związanie z nimi zagadnienia; jedni ludzie za bardzo się bali, drudzy podsycali strach spisując i głosząc najzwyklejsze plotki oraz utrudniając pracę tym, co chcieli naprawiać obraz upiorów. Teraz zaś mało kto w wierzy, a te małe szczątki prawdy giną w odmętach kolejnej fikcji — tych wszystkich fanfików, książek i filmów romantyzujących nieśmiertelnych. W zasadzie, czasami myślę, że nawet same wampiry mają problem z mówieniem o sobie.❞, rzekł mu, by chwilę później po prostu wstać i oznajmić, że idzie coś zjeść. Potem ani razu już nie wracali do tych słów — Dipper chciał, Neil te chęci zawzięcie ignorował, a pod koniec czerwca zadzwoniła Wendy Corduroy i Mason wiedział, że musi jak najszybciej opuścić Francję.

Teraz, gdyby nie ostrzeżenie Billa, mógłby na własnej skórze przekonać się czy Neil miał racje w ostatniej części swojej wypowiedzi. Może nawet napisałby do niego lub zadzwonił z tą informacją.

— Et Axo De Lotl. — Demon w czarnym kapeluszu obwiniętym szarą wstążką, długą brodą i laską, ukłonił się przed nim i tym samym wyrwał go z rozmyśleń.

— Et Axo De Lotle — odparł Dipper i również skłonił się, jednocześnie marszcząc brwi.

— Przepraszam, że niepokoję — mówił — ale zastanawia mnie, czy przypadkiem się nie znamy? Wydaję mi się pan znajomy... Hm.

— Wątpię. To moje pierwsze przyjęcie — odpowiedział Mason, a w jego głosie tylko cudem nie dało się usłyszeń wahań.

— A może spotkaliśmy się gdzieś indziej? W innej części świata, bądź gdzieś w odległych zakamarkach wszechświata?

— Obawiam się, że odpowiedź wciąż brzmi: nie.

— Hm.

Dipper drgnął — ledwie zauważalnie, ale jednak. Spojrzenie demona wywoływało u niego dyskomfort i w jego obliczu, wolał już znów znaleźć się z Billem, w lesie i toczyć rozmowę o Gravity Falls oraz Stanfordzie, swoim podobieństwie do niego.

— Kryptos! — Kobieta w sukni z różowych piór i w białej peruce sięgającej niemalże do błękitnego, przypominającego południowe, pozbawione chmur niebo sufitu, podbiegła do nich. Wszczepiła się w ramię demona i uśmiechnęła szeroko, odsłaniając cztery rzędy ostrych zębów. — Już myślałam, że cię zgubiłam — wymamrotała z doskonale wyczuwalną ulgą.

— Pyronica. — Kryptos oderwał wzrok od Dippera i teraz skupił cała uwagę na swojej towarzyszce. — Przecież mówiłem, że zamierzam odnaleźć Keyhole'a i z nim porozmawiać.

Nadęła poliki, a lśniące, wściekle różowe rogi na jej głowie nagle wykręciły się.

— Sugerujesz, że cię nie słucham? — Odsunęła się i dopiero wówczas zrozumiała, że jest obserwowana; że oto stoi przed nią obca osoba. — A to kto?

— Weren Morri — przedstawił się szybko.

— Hm. — Przechyliła głowę. Ogień tańczył w jej oczach, maskował wszelkie emocje, jakie tylko mogłaby w nich ukazać. — Wygląda znajomo — stwierdziła.

— Och, o tym samym pomyślałem.

— Trochę, jak ten dzieciak, z którym niegdyś miał problem Billuś. Jak mu tam było? Dipperion Pie? Dipinos Inesion? Deeper Pinitree? Sosnowiec? Dipus?

— Dipper Pines — podsunął Kryptos.

Zapadło milczenie.

Rzeczony chłopak, pobladł. No tak. Teraz jak oni szukali jego imienia, tak on szukał ich prawdziwego wyglądu we wspomnieniach z Weirdmageddon i o ile odkrycie różowego demona było dość proste, zajęło ledwie kilka minut o tyle z jej towarzyszem miał problem. Czyżby to ten demon z milionem twarzy? A może ten będący szczęką? A może jakiś inny; taki, który skrywał się gdzieś w czeluściach piramidy lub na drugim końcu Gravity Falls?

To nieistotne — pomyślał. — I tak mam problem.

Pyronica zmarszczyła brwi i ogień buchnął spod peruki.

— Niee — powiedziała w końcu. — Zdecydowanie nie tak miał na imię. To brzmiało raczej jak miks sosny i jelenia, a nie tak... normalnie. Szkoda, że Billuś nie żyje, moglibyśmy go spytać, ale teraz... Czy naprawdę musisz gadać z Wersenem?

— Ma na imię Weren — poprawił ją Kryptos, a coś w jego spojrzeniu zmieniło się, jakby nagle zapragnął zdradzić swój wielki sekret i tylko w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język.

— Sreren. Musisz? Obiecałeś mi taniec! Chodźmy tańczyć!

Nie czekała ani na odpowiedź, ani na reakcję Dippera — po prostu chwyciła Kryptosa za brodę i pociągnęła w stronę wyjątkowo spokojnej muzyki, a w każdym miejscu, gdzie stanęła jej stopa, pojawiał się niewielki płomyk. Mason odetchnął tylko po to, by chwilę później najeżyć się na widok odbicia w lustrze — za nim stała dziewczyna, ta sama, co w ostatnim śnie: wciąż z wężem opatulającym szyję, niczym obroża, okrytą błękitem i czernią. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a w oczach rozbłysło coś na kształt współczucia. Raczej udawanego.

Wyciągnęła w jego stronę dłoń zakrytą rękawiczką; błękit wydobył się z niej i choć były bardzo podobne do tych Billa, Dipper dostrzegał pewną różnicę: podczas gdy płomienie demona buchały mocno, niemalże dotykając sufitu i tańcząc szaleńczo wokół palców, te należące do postaci z odbicia nawet nie drgały. Kompletnie, nienaturalnie nieruchome po prostu otaczały czarny materiał i rozświetlały bladą twarz.

— Gotowy? — Jej głos, teraz na żywo, a nie w otoczeniu wytworzonym w jego sennym umyśle, zdawał się ładniejszy, milszy dla ucha, ale jednocześnie całkowicie nieludzki. Oczy do tej pory przypominające dwie tafle pokrytego lodem jeziora, teraz czerniały, źrenice wręcz odwrotnie: bielały. Przekrzywiła głowę, brązowe, długie włosy opadły na plecy odsłaniając pełen kolorowych plam bark i popękaną, niczym szkło szyję.

Dipper obrócił się gwałtownie, ale za nim nikt nie stał; były tylko zamknięte drzwi i beżowa, obwieszona najróżniejszymi dekoracjami ściana. Kiedy znów się odwracał, ona także zniknęła, ale za to jego uszy na nowo zaczęły przechwytywać najróżniejsze dźwięki — szaleńczo szybkie uderzenia butów o kafelki, rozmowy wypełnione śmiechem, tamtą muzykę, a nawet krakanie dobiegające gdzieś zza okna i szuranie krzeseł.

Zacisnął ręce w pięści i wziął kilka głębszych oddechów, policzył do dziesięciu, chcąc jak najszybciej rozluźnić się, pozbyć tego całego drżenia i narastającej chęci ucieczki. Przecież nie po to przeszedł tę całą drogę, żeby teraz podkulać ogon i wiać przed siebie na widok przyjaciół Billa i swoich urojeń. Poprawił włosy i w końcu wykonał kroki w stronę tłumu, a im bliżej był tym bardziej miał ochotę przysłonić uszy i zamknąć oczy. Za głośno. Za jaskrawo.

Ozdoby z boleśnie żółtych piór unosiły się nad jego głową, przyczepione do oszklonego sufitu zza którego dało się dojrzeć przepełnione gwiazdami niebo. Na podwyższeniu, gdzieś na drugim końcu sali stały dwa demony w swoich prawdziwych formach i z przedziwnymi, z pewnością nie należącymi do ludźmi, instrumentami. W powietrzu unosił się zapach gnicia, charakterystyczna woń domów pogrzebowych, mdląco słodki aromat potraw i smród spoconych, ocierających się o siebie ciał.

— Et Axo De Lotl — przywitała się ruda wampirzyca, a on szybko i nadzwyczaj spokojnie odpowiedział tym samym. Jeszcze szybciej odszedł w stronę okien i leśnych widoków.

Czuł na sobie zaciekawione, wywołujące szybsze bicie serca, spojrzenia i może tylko to sobie wmawiał, ale miał stuprocentową pewność, że niektórych o nim szepczą: zastanawiają się dlaczego jest taki nerwowy, zaczynają dostrzegać w nim słabego, kruchego człowieka. Śmieją się i drwią, bo to nie jest w stanie nawet porozmawiać z nie wyglądającym groźnie krwiopijcą, a za to woli chować się po kątach i przyglądać mocno do okien, jakby wierzył, że da radę je otworzyć albo wybić i uciec, gdyby doszło do komplikacji.

Myślami wracał do sceny przed chwili: do wyciągniętej w jego stronę dłoni i z każdą sekundą w tej twarzy coraz więcej podobieństw do Mabel. Ale nie tej Mabel, którą kiedyś widywał na co dzień — tej roześmianej, niepoważnej. To była Mabel z najpaskudniejszych snów — Mabel obdarta z optymizmu, z całej energii, a za to z oczami mówiącymi ❝Widziałam wiele złego. Nie zaskoczysz mnie.❞. Przez strój i elegancie wypływającą z każdego ruchu, wracało do niego wspomnienie z jednego balu przebierańców — Mabel ubrała na siebie suknie i przez całą noc grała damę z dawnych epok, starała się nie uśmiechać i zawzięcie, poważnym tonem mówiła do niego ❝Mój najdroższy bracie❞; wplatała archaizmy w wypowiedzi, kłaniała się przed ludźmi. Ale wciąż. Wciąż pod tamtą skorupą była jego uroczą siostrzyczką, podczas gdy istota z lustra pod powłoką z pewnością kryła jedynie więcej lodu i zmęczenia otaczającym światem.

Na podwyższenie wszedł Kryptos. Znów był sam, ale Dipperowi udało się dostrzec blisko schodów Pyronicę ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękoma i grymasem szpecący całkiem ładną twarz. Inny, stojący obok demon narzucił jej na ramiona kaszmirowy płaszcz i szepnął coś do ucha. Pokręciła głową.

— Et Axo De Lotl — rzekł Kryptos wprost do mikrofonu. W odpowiedzi dostał zbiorowe, wykrzyczane przywitanie. — Jak wiecie panienka Fia nie zjawi się dzisiaj...

Pauza.

Ktoś szarpnął za szary sznur. Krwista kotara opadła na podłogę odsłaniając ścianę za Kryptosem i przeogromny, zajmujący większość miejsca, portret. Dipper udławił się ciastkiem.

Kobieta wyglądała na taką, co dopiero od niedawna mogła poszczycić się niesamowitą urodą: gdzie nie gdzie wciąż rozciągały się najróżniejsze zmarszczki, mocne wycięcie odsłaniające dekolt ukazywało również przesadnie czerwone, przypominające wypukłe rany, rozstępy. Niegdyś krzywy i ogromny nos, teraz był malutki i jedynie otoczony kilkoma szwami. Fioletowe, różowe i złote cienie otaczały oczy, przy lewym rozciągały się aż na policzek, gdzie formowały się w gwiazdy i , malutkie amarantowe kwiatki. Szkarłatne usta rozciągały się w delikatnym uśmiechu. Fia miała długie, jasne i brązowe włosy z kilkoma złotymi pasemkami; nosiła rubinową suknie falbaniastą i pokrytą brokatem, suknie, szyje przysłaniała milionami naszyjników, palce zaś tonęły w pierścieniach — złotych obrączkach, srebrnych kółkach z błękitnymi i różowymi klejnotami połyskującymi w świetle świec. Patrzyła na wszystkich z góry — ni to pogardliwie, ni z ogromnym znudzeniem, jakby sądziła, że jest ponad tym wszystkim; że uwłacza jej to towarzystwo i dlatego nigdy nie postawi tu nogi.

—...ale nie może się doczekać, by ujrzeć was na ostatnim przyjęciu! — dokończył Kryptos, ale Dipper nie potrafił zmusić się i oderwać wzroku od Fii. Nikt nie potrafił. — Oczywiście wszyscy obecni tu są zaproszeni.

Jakby na dowód w dłoniach zebranych pojawiły się czerwone koperty zapieczętowane niebieskimi różami.

— Jak zwykle możliwe do otwarcia staną się dopiero pod koniec przyjęcie. Dopiero wtedy też nie będziecie musieli martwic się tym, że kiedy przekroczycie bramę, one znikną. Tak, nowi towarzysze — na chwilę obecną zaproszenia rozpływają się po wyjściu. Panienka Fia chce mieć pewność, że tylko najgodniejsi z was będą ujrzeć ją i jej narzeczonego!

Tym razem ciastko jedynie upadło na podłogę, za to wzrok mętnie przesunął się po demonach, wampirach i wszystkim tym, co napatoczyło się po drodze. Mruczeli, szeptali. Pogodna atmosfera uleciała. Pyronica opuściła jedną dłoń, podczas gdy drugą zakryła sobie usta, wyraźnie powstrzymując się od krzyku i do Dippera dotarło, że właśnie to ukrywał Kryptos, gdy ona mówiła o martwym Billu.

— Tak, kochani, dobrze słyszycie! Panienka Fia i Bill Cipher znów są razem i na dowód swej powracającej miłości pobiorą się na kolejnym przyjęciu! — mówił z entuzjazmem, absolutnie wierząc w to, że taka przyszłość jest najlepsza dla nich wszystkich; że ci dwoje są stworzeni dla siebie. — A teraz bawcie się dobrze!

Dwa demony z instrumentami znów rozpoczęły grę i z pewnością, gdyby nie wirujący przed oczami pokój, Dipper uznałby, że tę melodię zna; że wielokrotnie słyszał ją w dzieciństwie i później w trakcie podróży. Ale Dipper stał podparty o ścianę i łapczywie łapał oddech, próbując przetworzyć wszystkie wypowiedzi i nie paść od ich nadmiaru. Z jednej strony — nadgarstek z imieniem demona wciąż nie bolał; nie dawał żadnych znaków sygnalizujących zdradę, kłamstwo czy cokolwiek innego, co mogłoby mu zagrozić. Z drugiej zaś — w głosie Kryptosa też brakowało matactw czy fałszu.

Momentalnie, w jednej chwili na nowo i ze zdwojoną siłą zapragnął zakończyć to wszystko, znaleźć się przed Billem; ujrzeć jego twarz z oczami o różnych kolorach i emocjach. Marzył o spytaniu wprost o wszystko, co usłyszał i o zobaczeniu, jak usta demona wykrzywiają się, jak oczy ukazują sprzeczności. Chciał, żeby do jego uszu dotarły pokrętne lub spójne wyjaśnienia, by Cipher po prostu gadał i gadał aż Dipper nabierze pewności, że to nie tak, że na kilka dni bezsensownie przekierował swoją nienawiść na kogoś innego; że ostatni łącznik z przeszłością nie zostanie mu ot tak wyrwany z dłoni, nim w pełni się nacieszył jego istnieniem. Cholera, p o t r z e b o w a ł ufać Billowi.

— To kłamstwo.

Zamarł. Ciemniejsza od jego własnej dłoń spoczęła na ramieniu, zimne palce wbiły się w odsłonięty fragment skóry. Zielone oczy napotkały te należące do niego.

— C-co?

— Mówię, że to wszystko jest kłamstwem, Dipper — odparła niesamowicie słodkim głosem i choć było to absurdalne, gdzieś w głowie Dippera zalęgła się myśl, że jest w tym coś z lepkiego, powoli sączącego się miodu. Coś przez, co chcesz więcej i więcej.

Świst wciąganego powietrza.

— Przepraszam, ale musiałaś mnie z kimś-

— Nie. Nie próbuj tego.

— Ja jednak myślę-

— Powinieneś więc przestać. Nie wychodzi ci to — pochyliła się nad jego uchem, nie oddychała — D i p p e r .

— Skąd... jak... czemu ty...?

Łagodny uśmiech wstąpił na jej twarz, gdy tylko przestała śmiać się z palcami przyłożonymi do ust.

— Och, ja wiem wiele rzeczy. Nie tylko o tobie, ale i o Billu — wciąż szeptała przeraźliwie blisko; w każdej chwili mogła wysunąć kły i przebić nimi jego szyję, a on, zafascynowany, nie potrafiłby ani odsunąć się, ani oderwać jej od siebie. — I chętnie się nimi podzielę. Oczywiście za drobną opłatą, wiesz? — Tym razem wyprostowała się ukazując twarz zdobioną dwiema bliznami i wcisnęła mu w dłoń szklany kielich wypełniony różowym, pachnącym płynem. Sama zaś wydzielała okrutny swąd przegniłych kwiatów.

— Jaką ceną? — spytał ostrożnie i rozejrzał się po sali. Nikt na nich nie patrzył; nikt nie zwracał uwagi, jakby uwierzono, że są parą albo dobrymi przyjaciółmi, co razem obgadują słowa Kryptosa i szepczą znane jedynie tej drugiej stronie żarty. Jego mózg pracował niesamowicie szybko; raz za razem analizował słowa, doszukiwał się podstępów i oczywiście, że znalazł ich z tysiąc, ale ciekawość kazała brnąc w to dalej, a za to trzeźwe myślenie podrzucało konsekwencje, jakie mogłyby zostać wyciągnięte, gdyby teraz odszedł. Już wyobrażał sobie jej wrzask: ❝Ten dzieciak to Dipper Pines!❞ i istoty rzucające się na niego.

— Krew. Zawsze chodzi o krew — odpowiedziała, kłaniając się przed mijającą ich postacią o ciele pokrytym łuskami. Wepchnęła własną kopertę pod pachę, ścisnęła mocniej swój kieliszek i łapiąc Dippera za nadgarstek z wyrytym imieniem, ruszyła w stronę schodów. A on tak po prostu pozwolił się prowadzić i skupiał się jedynie na jednej, drobnej myśli: zaraz zwymiotuje. Od nadmiaru emocji i zdarzeń ściskało go w żołądku, a za to gardło kompletnie zaschło. — Ale nie rozmawiajmy o tym tutaj; zbyt wiele świadków.

Przemierzali długie, tworzące labirynty korytarze o zielonkawych ścianach i milionach białych, często przeszklonych drzwi aż stanęli pod tymi bez szybki — prostymi, jakby szpitalnymi. Nawet zapach kojarzył się z tego typu miejscami — do nosa Dippera docierały najróżniejsze środku czystości, detergenty, a jednak wnętrze wyglądało świetnie i absolutnie niesterylnie: na beżowych ścianach wisiały urokliwe pejzaże, przez otwarte okna do środka wdzierało się świeże, chłodne powietrze; komody, szafy i szafki w mocnym, brązowym kolorze albo stały przy wielkim łożu z baldachimem albo na przeciwległej ścianie. Dipper, trzęsącą dłonią, przystawił kielich do ust i upił odrobinę, rozkoszując się nagłym zanikiem zawirowań, obrotów i bólów, a za to pojawieniem się dziwnego, ale nie niedobrego, smaku na języku.

— To moja sypialnia — wyjawiła i momentalnie dodała: — my wampiry nie możemy wychodzić za dnia, więc Fia zaoferowała nam nocleg... albo raczej dzieńcleg? Dziennyleg? Och, wiesz o co mi chodzi.

Pokiwał powoli głową, kompletnie gubiąc się w myślach, gdzie jedno zdanie pędziło za drugim, trzecie wpadało na nie, a czwarte ginęło w odmętach piątego i siódmego, podczas gdy szóstego dopiero rodziło się w ogromnych bólach i wysiłkach.

— Dlaczego — zaczął i mimowolnie dotknął miejsca, gdzie pod skórą i kośćmi powinno znajdować się bijące coraz szybciej i szybciej serce. — Dlaczego — powtórzył — niby mam wierzyć, że zdradzisz mi cokolwiek za krew?

Tym razem roześmiała się bez jakichkolwiek zahamowań.

— Mam dobrą noc — mówiła beztrosko — więc pierw powiem, a później wezmę co moje.

Krople deszczu uderzyły o szybę, a gdzieś w oddali rozległ się grzmot — pierwszy zwiastun nadciągającej burzy.

— Dobrze. Inaczej. Czemu miałoby mi zależeć na informacjach o Billu.

— P o n i e w a ż niektóre zwyczajnie stanowią odpowiedzi na dręczące cię pytania. No wiesz, ❝Co Bill zrobi z Fią?❞, ❝Dlaczego pragnie na niej zemsty?❞. Jestem skarbnicą najcenniejszych informacji; tych, których Bill nigdy ci nie wyjawi. Wystarczy zapytać.

Dipper, po upiciu kolejnego łyka, zagryzł dolną wargę. Pomimo całego strachu i rozkojarzenia doskonale pamiętał, że nie powinien rozmawiać z wampirami; że wolno mu je jedynie unikać i jeśli to naprawdę konieczne — udzielać szybkich, zwięzłych odpowiedzi, a potem wiać jak najdalej. Z drugiej jednak strony — nie było przy nim nikogo, kto mógłby wyciągnąć jakiekolwiek konsekwencje z jego zachowań, a informacje udzielone przed zapłatą brzmiały kusząco. Przynajmniej nie musiałby obawiać się, że zostanie oszukany w tej sprawie. Z milionowej zaś strony — jaką miał mieć pewność, że przeżyje to wszystko? Zirytowany wchłonął cały napój, a przecinająca niebo wstęga rozświetliła pomieszczenie.

— Więc? — spytał i starł pot skapujący po skroni. — Dlaczego Bill pragnie zemsty?

Klasnęła w dłonie.

— Wiedziałam, że się zgodzisz! — Obróciła się wokół własnej osi, nim zaczęła mówić: — Wiedziałeś, że Bill nie zawsze był wolny?

— W sensie... uwięziony w swoim wymiarze, a potem na terenie Gravity Falls?

Pokręciła głową.

— W sensie kontrolowany. — Przeciągnęła się leniwie i rozsiadła na łożu. — Fia potrafi kraść zdolności demonów, tak więc zabrała jedną Nemezis. Nie musisz wiedzieć, kim jest Nemezis— ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała, widząc, jak Dipper otwiera usta. — Ważne jest tylko to, że jej zdolnością było robienie z dowolnych osób swoich marionetek i, że Fia wykorzystała to na Billu, gdy jej plany... cóż, zaczęły wymykać się spod kontroli. No wiesz, Will stał się emisariuszem i tym samym stał się odporny na wiele zaklęć i uroków, ale jednocześnie stracił szansę na zdobycie korony, a jego braciszek — skrzywiła się — cóż, Bill dalej wolał podbijać inne wymiary, siać chaos i uparcie ignorować to, że dla wielu z n... ich i tak był już królem. On... nawet ośmielił się zniszczyć większość własnego świata, byleby tylko móc dalej się bawić. A potem powstało zamieszanie, była masa ucieczek i innych tego typu rzeczy, ale dla ciebie najważniejsze powinno być to, że przed, po i w trakcie Fia próbowała kontrolować Billa i nakłonić go do przejęcia władzy. Niestety, kradziona moc zawsze jest słabsza od tej noszonej przez prawowitego posiadacza, więc szybko ją traciła, ale na jej szczęście Bill praktycznie nigdy nie pamiętał nic z okresu, kiedy był pod jej władzą. — Westchnęła ciężko. — A potem Will powrócił ze swojej pierwszej misji i uzupełnił luki we wspomnieniach brata. Bill się wkurzył. Zerwali, ale Fia wracała do jego życia jeszcze wielokrotnie: czasami chodziło o sentyment, czasami o seks, czasami o zazdrość o osoby, którymi Bill się interesował, a czasami znów próbowała wedrzeć się do jego umysłu, ale Will już zawsze stał na straży i nie dopuszczał ją do niego. Co najzabawniejsze nasz kochany niebieski demon wiele tysięcy lat później zrobił dokładnie to samo.

— Co... co masz namyśli?

— Czy Bill mówił ci o Nozomi i jej siostrze — tej, która umarła?

— Tak.

— A czy wiesz, dlaczego Bill tak naprawdę gardzi wskrzeszeniami; dlaczego to granica, której sam się obawia?

— Ze względu na konsekwencje?

— Ochh, tak. Zdecydowanie o nie chodzi. — Przejechała dłonią po pościeli i zmarszczyła brwi. — O możliwość przywiązania; utraty kontroli nad własnymi czynami. Hej, Dipper...

— Tak?

— ...twoi wujkowie zabili Billa, wiesz co to oznacza?

Przechyliła głowę i czekała. Czekała na reakcję, a ta nadeszła niewiarygodnie szybki: oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się, usta otwierał i zamykały, gdy żadne słowo nie potrafiło przejść przez zaciśnięte gardło. Wszystko znów przyśpieszyło, pulsowało pod skórą. Nadgarstek zapłonął z bólu, a ogień natychmiast wsiąknął do środka — do kości i rozniósł po nich, aż w końcu wszystko płonęło. Stanowiące do tej pory odrębne istnienia myśli, połączyły się tworząc rozwiązanie, którego nie potrafił wcześniej ujrzeć.

— K-ktoś musiał go... — tylko tyle potrafił z siebie wydusić.

— Wskrzesić — dokończyła za niego z pewną satysfakcją w głosie. — I nie była to Fia. Zajęta własnymi sprawami, nie zdążyła, bo oto nasz drogi emisariusz zakończył kolejną misję i został poinformowany o śmierci brata i, oczywiście, natychmiast postanowił go przywrócić nie bacząc na koszty tego, a te były ogromne, wiesz? Mieli dwa ciała, ale dosłownie zostali połączeni, albo raczej Bill został uwięziony, bo to zadziałało w tylko jedną stronę. Will nie czuje tego, co Bill, ale Bill ciągle, na każdym kroku jest atakowany przez emocje brata, a jego własne zanikają gdzieś pod obcą stertą. I och, wiesz czemu Bill jest dla ciebie w jakimś stopniu miły; czemu nie użył ani groźby, ani podstępu i zgodził się rytuał Nozomi? Bo Will zrobiłby to wszystko. Bo W i l l wie, że nie musi kłamać, że samą prawdą może nakłonić ludzi do grania wedle jego zasad. Podobno Bill, kiedy już został sprowadzony i dowiedział się o tym, co zaszło, wkurzył się do tego stopnia, że odciął sobie własną rękę i spalił wszystko, co stanęło mu na drodze.

Dipper zamrugał wyobrażając sobie moment, w którym Bill po raz pierwszy od lat lub miesięcy otworzył oczy i z przerażeniem odkrył, że jest od kogoś zależny; że oto zyskał życie, a stracił wolność. Wzdrygnął się.

— Oczywiście, Fia zasugerowała pomoc. Zabrała kolejnemu demonowi jakąś zdolność i przybyła do Billa. W zamian ten miał znowu do niej dołączyć i zabić Willa, i... cóż. Chyba wiesz, jak to się skończyło, skoro jesteśmy tutaj, czyż nie?

Pokiwał głową, potem jednak dodał:

— Ale mimo wszystko Bill chce ją schwytać, prawda?

— Tak. Chce, żeby rozerwała to połączenie, ale na jego zasadach i, och, biedaczku. Nie wiesz, co czynisz stojąc po jego stronie. Jesteś kompletnie nie widzisz tego, co się stanie, gdy ją pojmie — tego, że nagle wróci do swojej dawnej formy; do siania chaosu. Jesteś głupcem, jeśli sądzisz, że zostawi twoją kochaną planetę i odejdzie. Oczywiście, że znów wyciągnie po nią łapy. Pewnie nawet na nowo zapragnie cię zabić. Nie tylko za to, co wydarzyło się lata temu, ale i za to, że musiał z tobą współpracować; że musiał się choć odrobinę płaszczyć przez człowiekiem.

— Wiem — wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, a ona zamrugała. — Tyle to ja naprawdę wiem, ale wiesz co? Dalej chcę zemsty.

Kolejny raz roześmiała się i klasnęła w dłonie.

— Dobrze, dobrze! — powiedziała, podwijając rękawy sukni. — Troszkę już tu siedzimy, a twoje braki w wiedzy zostały załatane, więc, jeśli pozwolisz... chciałabym się napić.

Kolejny głęboki oddech z jego strony i wypuszczone z sykiem powietrze, a potem przełknięcie śliny. Jeszcze więcej, wręcz nienaturalne ilości, potu spłynęło po twarzy.

— Nie zabiję cię — zapewniła ciągnąc go za nadgarstek i zmuszając do tego, by usiadł obok. — Gram uczciwie, okej?

— I niby co z tego masz?

— Krew. Krew mi wystarcza — odparła i tym razem, gdy nachyliła się nad nim, jej kły faktycznie wysunęły się i przecięły bladą skórę, pozwoliły krwi trysnąć na wargi, a nawet zabrudzić suknie i strój Dippera.

A Dipper wydał z siebie ni to krzyk, ni to jęk. Nie bolało, wcale, ale do przyjemnych uczuć też nie należało. Czuł się, jak ten zanimizowany kielich, który właśnie jest opróżniany i doskonale wie o każdej kropelki; jej braki wdzierają się do najgłębszych zakamarków umysłu i rozpraszają inne myśli, odcinają go od reszty świata nawet jeśli ten teraz wrzeszczy, ryczy i ciska gromami za oknem.

Kiedy po pewnym czasie — być może minucie albo dwóch — dalej nie przestała, zaczął dostrzegać pierwsze igiełki cierpienia i teraz myślał o tym, że jej kły są wszędzie: niszczą każdy niepodziurawiony fragment ciała i sprawiają, że pod oczami meble i wszystko inne zmienia się w blaknące plamy aż w końcu istnieje jedynie ciemność. Jego plecy zderzyły się z materacem. Dłonie, kręgosłup, wszystko. Wszystko już nie dało rady go utrzymać. Wszystko utraciło kontrolę.

W pogrążonym czernią świecie, rozległ się szept:

— Wiesz, Fia miała rację. Ty naprawdę zrobisz wszystko dla kilku głupich informacji — wymruczała mu do ucha.

Jej dłonie — pewne, ani trochę nie roztrzęsione — zdarły z niego kamizelkę, przedostały się pod materiał, a z ust znów wydobył się śmiech — tym razem podły, pełen okrucieństw.


	14. XIII.Gnijąca dusza.

Dipper wpatrywał się w wodę spływającą po kafelkach. Drgał, gdy kolejne jej krople moczyły mu brzuch, odkrywały skryte za czerwonymi plamami blade, pogryzione i podrapane ciał i moczyły pozbawione kolorów policzki. Włosy lgnęły mu do skóry, wnikały w niektóre blizny i sprawiały, że wszystko znów piekło, pulsowało. Nie. Wróć. Znów to złe słowo — od pięciu godzin pieczenie i pulsowania nie ustępowały, a jedynie eskalowały i doprowadzały powolnie do obłędu; zmuszały do gryzienie warg, zaciskania dłoni i miotań w małej przestrzeni. Gdzieś w głębinach podświadomości cichy głosik podpowiadał mu, że wytwarzanie nowych ogniw bólu, by zagłuszyć te poprzednie, nie jest najmądrzejszym pomysłem; że to tylko robienie sobie większej krzywdy, ale wówczas odzywał się drugi głos i kazał spierdalać temu rozsądnemu. Znów w jakiś pokręcony, niepełny sposób czuł się, jak w dniu, gdy stracił rodzinę — z jednej strony nie potrafił uronić ani jednej łzy, z drugiej tym razem nie planował żadnej zemsty, nie myślał o tym, czego nie dostrzegali inni ludzie, nie miał żadnych pomysłów, a jedynie ogromną pustą przestrzeń wypychającą wszelkie spójne myśli. Chociaż woda już dawno pozbyła się całego powierzchniowego brudu czarne plamy nie chciały zniknąć — w jego oczach fragmenty nią otoczone już dawno przegniły, przebiły się do mięśni, żył i kości zostając ich nieodłączonym elementem, wędrowały do organów, wrzynały się w sam mózg i zakłócały jego pracę. Nie dało się ich zniwelować — ani wodą, ani pianą, ani delikatnym, ani mocnym szorowaniem. Kompletnie niezmywalne.

Pamiętał słowa Carmen — bo tak na końcu przedstawiła się wampirzyca — oczywiście, że tak. Co jakiś czas fragment ich wracał do niego, by zatonąć w morzu następnych zdarzeń: jej czynów, oszustw i dłoni wdzierających się pod ubrania. Pamiętał każdy rodzaj jej śmiech — od tego ciepłego i zwyczajnie rozbawionego, po ten chłodny i okrutny; wyrwany z najgorszego horroru. Pamiętał pragnienie ucieczki i ręce i nogi sprzeciwiające się temu — tkwiące w miejscu, niemalże stopione z materacem i oczy, w których ciemność z godziny na godzinę stopniowo przeradzała się w delikatną mgiełkę zniekształcającą obraz. Pamiętał późniejsze wymioty i obracające się pokoje, kolorowe wzory wykwitające gdzieś w rogu pola widzenia; wcześniejszy brak przyjemności pomimo mechanicznych reakcji ciała kojarzących się raczej z podnieceniem, niż jego brakiem. Gdzieś na graniczny rozpaczy i histerycznych śmiechów, idąc przez las i wtulając się w resztki kamizelki, pomyślał, że ostatni raz tak mało kontroli miał w dwóch zupełnie odrębnych, wywołujących dwie skrajne emocje sytuacjach — gdy Bill go oszukał i ranił jego ciało próbując zdobyć dziennik oraz przez większość dojrzewania, kiedy budził się zaczerwieniony ze snów przyjemnych. Potem zdzielił samego siebie w głowę i przysłonił usta, by zdusić to, co próbowało się wydostać z gardła. Pamiętał, jak Carmen nagle — po tym jak ubrała siebie i jego — wróciła do swojej beztroski, odgarnęła mu włosy i chwytając niczym dobrego przyjaciela, sprowadziła po schodach, a nawet pocałowała polik na pożegnanie i wręczyła w dłoń kopertę.

— Pozdrów Billa — wyszeptała nad jego uchem, nim pchnęła go za drzwi, a te zatrzasnęły się z hukiem.

W końcu pamiętał — oczywiście, że i to; przecież od początku do finału był zadziwiająco świadomy tego, co się działo — Billa, ich spotkanie w tym samym miejscu, w którym rozstali się i moment, w którym ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się i Bill już wiedział. Wiedział wszystko, więc Dipper po prostu poddał się — przestał walczyć z drżącymi nogami i runął w wyciągnięte, jakby tylko na to czekał, ręce demona, a ciastka zjedzone na przyjęciu i wypity różowy napój, podeszły mu do gardła. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem ich nie zwrócił, ale wiedział, że tym razem on i Bill nie szli daleko, nie czaili się po krzakach — Cipher natychmiast otworzył portal, nie bacząc na możliwość wykrycia go z takiej odległości.

Rzygał — po znalezienie się w bezpiecznej przestrzeni, dobiegnięcie do łazienki i opadnięcie na kolana przed kiblem i wypuszczenie z siebie całej tej śliny, resztek jedzenia i wszystkim, co tylko jeszcze zdołało przedrzeć się przez przełyk, stanowiło odruchów; coś równie oczywistego, co zaciskanie pięści przy złości albo płakanie przy smutnych zdarzeniach i śmianie się przez łaskotki.

Oczywiście drzwi zdołał za sobą zamknąć i tym samym nikt nie wpadł do pomieszczenia, a jedynie Ładny stanął pod nimi i z dziesięć razy zdążył zapytać czy wszystko w porządku, a potem dwadzieścia razy spytał czy Dipper mógłby go wpuścić i dać sobie pomóc. Bill nie przyszedł ani razu, Nozomi dwa — raz odgoniła Ładnego pod pretekstem pomocy przy kolacji, a za drugim zostawiła rzecz dla Dippera na podłodze, blisko wejścia do łazienki i odeszła nic nie mówiąc. I Dipper — nie wiedząc czy cisza go cieszy, czy też stresuje — przywarł głową do zimnej posadzki. Nie miał pojęcia, ile spędził w takiej pozycji — może godzinę, może trzy, ale z pewnością na zewnątrz zrobiło się już całkowicie jasno, słońce wyjrzało zza chmur. Jego promienie wdzierały się przez firankę i trafiały prosto w twarz Dippera, zmuszając go do wstania i wejścia pod prysznic.

Do wyjścia zmusił go Ładny, który niepilnowany przez Nozomi znów postanowił zjawiać się pod drzwiami i zakłócać ciszę.

— Ach, Dipper~chan nie możesz spędzić tam całego dnia! — mówił.

Raz, ledwie jeden jedyny raz, jego dłoń dotknęła klamki i ciało Dippera napięło się niczym struna, a w głowie pojawiła się spanikowana myśl: on tu wejdzie. Wejdzie i skrzywdzi samą obecnością, samym spojrzeniem utkwionym — nawet jeśli tylko na moment — w nagim ciele. Ale oczywiście Ładny tego nie zrobił.

— Ach, Dipper~chan, powinieneś coś zjeść — powiedział za to i poruszył się, obszedł drzwi od jednej do drugiej strony.

Dipper przełknął ślinę, odsuwając przeszklone drzwi prysznicowe. Para natychmiast gęstymi kłębami przedarła się do reszty pomieszczenia, pokryła lustro i szybę okna. Na podłodze, pod chłopakiem, utworzyła się kałuża — wszystko ściekało z wiszących, jakby bezwładnie kończyn i włosów. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się niespokojnie, a krople potu powoli osadzały na skroniach.

— Nie jestem głodny — powiedział i samego siebie przeraził głosem: kompletnie zniekształconym i zdartym.

— Ach, ale Dipper~chan! Ach, nie możesz się tak od nas odgradzać i nic nie jeść! Ach, potrzebujesz tego! Ach, zobaczysz, że będzie ci lepiej, jak coś przegryziesz — paplał Ładny i Dipper nagle zapragnął cisnąć w drzwi krzesłem stojącym pod zawieszona na ścianie apteczką.

— Nie — uciął kolejne słowa. Po chwyceniu za ręcznik, przetarł lustro, wziął kilka głęboki oddechów, policzył do dziesięciu i rozchylił powieki, które zacisnął odruchowo po wyjściu spod prysznica.

Nie wiedział czemu (i wątpił, żeby sam Ładny wiedział), ale Nozomi z jakiegoś powodu nienawidziła małych, umieszczanych nad zlewami lusterek, a za to uwielbiała te ogromne, na pół ściany — te, w których nie dało się dojrzeć jedynie twarzy, a za to mogło się podziwiać ze zgrozą całość. Z wykrzywionymi w grymasie ustach, przyłożył dłoń lodowatej tafli — przejechał palcami, wytworzył wzory na ponownie zbierającej się parze i uderzył w nie pięścią. Mocno. Do pierwszego pęknięcia. Z wiedzą, że kiedyś — w dalekiej lub bliskiej przyszłości — emocjonalną pustkę i ewentualną złość zastąpi poczucie winy; będzie żałował zniszczenia czegoś, co nawet nie było jego. No chyba, że pęknięcie zacznie zanikać pod wpływem błękitnych płomieni — tak, jak to robiło teraz. Odsunął się gwałtownie, uderzając plecami o krzesło i sycząc.

— Już czas. — Kobiecy głos wdarł się do jego głowy, atakował echem od każdej strony i przy nim na nic było zasłanianie sobie uszy czy kulenie na podłodze.

Przez stres, który znów zaatakował jego ciało, kolejny raz tego dnia zwymiotował. Tym razem na kafelki.

*

Chociaż godzina na wielkim zegarze sugerowała południe, na korytarzy, niczym w horrorze panowała absolutna ciemność — nawet najmniejsza lampka się nie paliła i Dipper ledwie widział własne dłonie i może nawet w pewnym momencie, gdy znów źle skręcił i trafił na ślepy zaułek, zaczął się martwić o to, że nigdy nie wydostanie się z tego labiryntu. I chociaż w jakimś stopniu doceniał nikłą możliwość podziwiania swojego ciała, to mimo wszystko marzył o jakieś latarce, niewielkim świetle telefonu albo nawet zwykłym oknie. Czymkolwiek.

— Ach, Dipper~chan?

Podskoczył. Drugi raz tego dnia jego nogi oderwały się na kilka sekund od ziemi, a ciało zderzyło z czymś twardym, po czym na pewno wytworzy mu się kolejny siniak w kolekcji kolorowych plam na skórze. Ładny stał przed nim — ogromny mężczyzna zajmował większość wolnej przestrzeni i tym samym blokował Dipperowi dalszą drogę.

— C-część — wybełkotał w odpowiedzi.

Palcami wymacał tapetę okrywającą ścianę i chociaż wiedział, że to absurdalne, zapragnął zlać się z nią; stać się niewidocznym dla wszystkich ludzi i demonów przebywających w tym domu. Bo jak niby miałby spojrzeć im w oczy po tym, co się zdarzyło? Był zepsuty niczym mechanizm, z którego usunięto najważniejszy element; coś, co łączyłoby wszystkie najważniejsze części i wprawiało w ruch.

— Ach, w końcu postanowiłeś do nas dołączyć?

Zacisnął ręce w pięści.

Wdech. Wydech.

— Na to wygląda.

— Ach, i zgubiłeś się, prawda?

— Mhm.

— Ach, a mówiłem Nozomi~chan, że pozbawianie nas całego prądu przez jedną małą burzę to przesada!

Dipper zamrugał.

— Jest burza? W sensie... teraz-teraz? — spytał, a mózg podsunął mu obraz błyskawic rozcinających ni fioletowe, ni niebieskie niebo. Jego głos przebijał się przez grzmoty i deszcz walący w szyby, czy nawet wiatr gotów wyrwać zaraz okna i miotać nimi po całym pomieszczeniu. A nawet nie krzyczała; szeptała mu do ucha sącząc coraz paskudniejsze słowa. Jej dłonie atakowały tak wiele miejsc, pozostawiały na nich niezmywalne przypomnienia; rany świadczące o prawdziwości całej sytuacji. Wbił paznokcie w łokieć, pozostawiając na nim czerwone półksiężyce.

— Ach, nie. Ach, teraz nie. Ach, ale była kilka godzin temu i Nozomi~chan wciąż nie jest przekonana czy to koniec. Ach, tak jest zawsze. Ach, kiedyś siedzieliśmy przez dwa dni w takim stanie, bo tak bardzo obawiała się jej powrotu.

Mason pokiwał głową, chociaż ledwie co drugie słowo docierało do niego i pozostawało na dłużej, niż sekundę.

— Mógłbyś... zaprowadzić mnie do kuchni? — spytał, starając się powstrzymać sapanie godne człowieka, który przebiegł maraton albo właśnie tracił możliwość oddychania i starał się z tym walczyć.

— Ach, oczywiście!

Ładny klasnął w dłonie, wywołując u Dippera ciarki, i wyjął z kieszeni różowego szlafroka telefon. Korytarz zajaśniał przez nagły dostęp do światła i Dipper mógł teraz podziwiać zieloną tapetę w brązowe kwiaty oraz pajęczyny gęsto pokrywające sufit nad ich głowami. Gdzie nie gdzie pełznął jakiś pająk, a gdyby dobrze się wysilić można by ujrzeć resztki motylich skrzydeł zawinięte w białe nici — piękne, a zarazem budzące grozę.

Ładny cofnął się, dając mu możliwość przejścia, ale Dipper pokiwał głową.

— Idź pierwszy — polecił, nie chcąc mieć nikogo za swoimi plecami, czuć oddech na karku. Nie dzisiaj. Nie w tej nowej rzeczywistości.

— Ach, jak chcesz. Ach, na pewno wszystko w porządku? — mówił, gdy przemierzali proste drewniane ścieżki i skrzypiące schody. — Ach, Dipper~chan zachowujesz się tak dziwnie od kiedy wróciłeś. Ach, jeśli chciałbyś coś powiedzieć, z czegoś się zwierzyć...

— Nic mi nie jest — odpowiedział szybko, odnajdując nagle jakąś siłę w jego niewiedzy. Bo Ładny nie wiedział. Nie rozumiał. Dla niego Dipper wciąż był nieskażony; taki, jak dawniej. Niezgniły. — Potrzebuję tylko odpoczynku.

— Ach, na pewno? Ach, wyglądasz blado. Ach, w ogóle jak poszło przyjęcie? Ach, na pewno nic się na nim nie zdarzyło? Ach, podobno sale zawsze są na nich ładne; stworzone idealnie do tańca. Ach, a co z jedzeniem? Ach, czy ich ciastka naprawdę smakują, jak...

Dipper zatkał sobie uszy i tym razem zdołał chociaż minimalnie wyciszyć wszelkie dźwięki.

*

Ophelia grała z Billem w szachy — ona wyglądała, jak człowiek, który bardzo próbuje się skupić, ale nie może przez ogarniający go gniew; on zaś cały jaśniał ze szczęścia albowiem właśnie wygrywał po raz dziesiąty tego dnia. Pomiędzy nimi paliła się mała, zapachowa świeczka, a okna, niczym nie zasłonięte, wpuszczały do kuchni teraz już po południowe i o wiele mniejsze światło. Poza tym w kuchni panował porządek i Dipper zamrugał oczami, przypominając sobie to, jak zaledwie kilka dni temu znalazł się w tym pomieszczeniu po bójce z Billem i robili ciasto, a Ładny raz śpiewał, a raz mieszał ❝Annabel Lee❞ z ❝Krukiem❞ do tego stopnia, że demon nie potrafił powstrzymać się od uszczypliwego komentarza. Jeszcze wtedy Mason nie wiedział o Nozomi kryjącej w swoim ciele duszę siostry; przez długi, zdający się wtedy wlec w nieskończoność, czas nie miał też pojęcia, kto konkretnie zabił jego rodzinę, kto ośmielił się położyć na nich łapy. Patrząc na to wszystko teraz czuł się, jakby minęły lata; jakby to wszystko zdarzyło się w odległej przeszłości, a sama wyprawa do Albrechta i wcześniejsze zdarzenia oraz śmierć wszystkich bliskich mu osób dzieliły mniejsze bariery czasowe... Jakby wszystkie wydarzenia były ściśnięte ze sobą — zdarzały się jedno po drugim bez pobytu w psychiatryku i dni głodu oraz niemycia się, aż do rozstania Dipper z Billem w lesie, bo wtedy, w jego głowie, następował wielki przeskok. Całe to wejście do pomieszczenia i ujrzenie ich miało w sobie coś filmowego — coś z tych historii, w których bohater wraca do swojego domu po długiej podróży, po wielkiej wygranej lub przegranej i uświadamia sobie, że jest w obcym miejscu, że przestał pasować. Wszyscy stali mu się obcy i on stał się dla nich niewiele lepszy od napotkanego na ulicy człowieka. I w końcu miało coś z horroru, jak ciemne korytarze i większość pokoi. Tylko tym razem to coś nie kryło się w mroku ani w czasach zwierząt, czy księżycach przebijających czoło. To coś kryło się w samej obecności kobiety, nawet jeśli Ophelia niczym nie przypominała Carmen — jednej skóra była blada, drugiej ciemna; jedna przeważnie nosiła kimona czy hanfu, druga wolała wytworne suknie; jedna oscylowała między sennością, a nadmierną radością, druga tańczyła od beztroski do okrucieństwa.

— Wyszedłeś z łazienki — zauważyła Ophelia, marszcząc brwi.

To mogło stanowić jedno z urojeń, ale według Dippera coś w jej oczach świadczyło o pogardzie; o niechęci, może wręcz kiełkującej do niego nienawiści za to, ze tak brudny, zniszczony ośmiela się pałętać po jej domu.

— Mhm.

— Powoli chciałam robić zakłady z Ładnym o to, kiedy wyjdziesz. Obstawiałam wieczór — rzuciła swobodnie i kiedyś uznałby to za próbuję nawiązania luźnej rozmowy, za głupie rozerwanie tej niezręcznej ciszy. Teraz słyszał jedynie jad.

— Mhm. — Odwrócił od niej oczy i to okazało się błędem: teraz patrzył na Billa, Bill patrzył na niego, a w Dipperze znów nazbierało się mnóstwo skrajnych pragnień i uczuć: chciał wypytać o wszystko Billa, odkryć czy w jakim stopniu słowa wampirzycy był prawdą, chciał go uderzyć, chociaż spoliczkować. Chciał go przytulić. Przytulić i dowiedzieć się, że w jego ramionach znów, choć na chwilę, mógłby wrócić do przeszłości; stać się tamtym dzieckiem, które dopiero zaczynało poznawać ten pokręcony, pełen nadnaturalnych istot, świat. A potem i tak by go uderzył. Dla najgłupszego wyładowania. I przez Fię, z którą przecież kiedyś coś łączyło demona.

— Ach, Dipper~chan... — zaczął po raz chyba setny Ładny.

Mason wzdrygnął się, uświadamiając sobie dwie rzeczy: po pierwsze — Ładny dotykał jego ramienia; po drugie — to już setny raz, kiedy ten chcę spytać o jego samopoczucie. Cała siła wyparowała, a za to tkwiąca w nim złość w końcu odnalazła ujście, kiedy nie zdążył pomyśleć, a za to otworzył usta:

— Tak! — warknął, obracając się gwałtownie przodem do Ładnego. — Na pewno nic mi nie jest! Jestem cały i kurwa zdrowy! Serio! I mam już dosyć twoich pierdolonych pytań!

Tym razem to Ładny cofnął się gwałtownie, a Dipper otworzył szerzej oczy i zatkał usta dłońmi.

W kuchni zapanowała cisza.


	15. XIV.Gość.

Dipper, leżąc na materacu i z poduszką wetkniętą pod głowę, chciał myśleć o Ładnym; chciał dusić się od wyrzutów sumienia i skomleć aż ciało samo podniosłoby się i ruszyło przez korytarz, by odnaleźć mężczyznę i wybełkotać przeprosiny za całe to niewygodne i okrutne zachowanie; chciał słyszeć własny potok słów i wierzyć w to, że naprawdę cała wina leży tylko i wyłącznie po jego stronie i to na niego powinno się wrzeszczeć, a na końcu opowiadać, że on to w sumie lubi te wszystkie A C H, nawet jeśli jest ich za dużo w zbyt krótkich odstępach czasowych. Naprawdę chciał. Rzecz w tym, że jego prawdziwe uczucia stanowiły całkowitą sprzeczność do tych wyobrażonych, beznadziejnych chęci: wszystkie istniały tylko dlatego, że tak wypadałoby się zachować; że tak nakazywało dobre wychowanie, podczas gdy za ich uroczym fałszem skrywał się całkowity brak skruchy przeskakujący z jednej myśl dotyczącej Billa na drugą dotyczącą tamtego zdarzenia (bo Dipper naprawdę nie chciał tego nazywać, choć odpowiednie słowo tkwiło gdzieś na końcu języka i z pewnością miało milion równie nieprzyjemnych synonimów) i na trzecią dotyczącą przeszłości. Zmęczenie nie pozwalało mu dobrze odtworzyć zdarzeń ze szpitala psychiatrycznego, ale widział ich skrawki i one — z całym ich brudem, tynkiem odpadającym ze ścian i ciasnymi, malutkimi łóżkami — wystarczały.   
W ogromnej sali, gdzie z laptopa dobiegał głos Troye'a Sivana w piosence ❝strawberries & cigarettes❞ (konkretniej, bo to wyryło się w nim całkiem dobrze, piosenka dopiero się zaczęła, tkwiła gdzieś na trzeciej linijce; ❝So I lied to my mom and dad❞), a jedno z okien pozostawało delikatnie uchylone (przez metalowe zabezpieczenie nie dało się mocniej, a nawet jeśli — po drugiej stronie wciąż tkwiły kraty), znalazł się przypadkiem. Naprawdę nie planował tam iść, a tym bardziej zostawać na dłużej niż pięć sekund, ale słysząc głos jednej z kobiet — tak podobny do tego, który słyszał gdzieś w przyjemnym dzieciństwie — nie potrafił już odejść, więc podparty o ścianę, kompletnie nie pasujący tam, słuchał.   
❝Po wszystkim zjadłam z nim obiad i jeszcze śmiałam się z jego żartu, potem wyszedł, a ja zostałam sama: w łazience i zakrwawionymi majtkami❞, powiedziała ta z rudymi włosami i piegami, a on skubał koszulę i chociaż po opóźnieniach słowa zadziałały, trafiły gdzie powinny, to w tamtej chwili w ogóle nie zastanawiał się nad ich sensem. Siedząc na ziemi nie myślał, co kryło się za ❝po wszystkim❞ i dlaczego aż tak się załamywała, kiedy później szarpała za włosy i powtarzała niczym zacięta maszyna, że nie płakała.   
❝Przeprosiłem go za to❞, powiedział niższy od Dippera chłopak z blond lokami i tym razem też nie zadawał sobie pytań czym jest t o . Może nawet wywrócił wówczas oczami, czekając aż odezwie się tamta pani z przyjemnym głosem, z którego wybrzmiałoby echo przeszłości i umiliło mu ten pobyt, bo przecież właśnie to — te umilacze — liczyły się w tamte jesienne dni.  
❝Zwymiotowałam na niego.❞  
❝Dałem się odprowadzić do domu; całowaliśmy się na pożegnanie.❞  
Teraz gryzł wargę, niemalże czując na języku smak krwi i zastanawiał, kiedy w końcu mózg zacznie wypływać uszami od przegrzania. Zapętlony odtwarzał własne reakcje — każdy moment, który uroił sobie kilka godzin po dotarciu do domu i, w którym zdawało mu się, że odzyskuje kontrolę; moment, w którym mógł jeszcze wyjść; moment, w którym kompletnie zapomniał o słowach Billa i wypił coś, czego nie powinien; moment, w którym wcale nie doszedł do wniosku, że to wszystko jest podejrzane, choć powinien — i niczym wyjątkowo złośliwy nauczyciel doszukiwał się w nich błędów. Nieprawidłowości. Czegokolwiek przez co sobie mógłby wystawić jedynkę. Rzecz w tym, że nie potrafił tego znaleźć. Pamiętał tyle reakcji, słyszał tyle historii, że żadna reakcja ciała — włączając w to erekcję — nie wydawała mu się niewłaściwa. Ot, głupie mechanizmy, odruchy i szok. Nic za co mógłby winić samego siebie, a za to coś za co mógłby pragnąć kolejnej zemsty.  
Wbił paznokcie w skórę.  
— Bill? Śpisz? — spytał i wyłonił głowę spod kołdry, a jego wzrok natychmiast odszukał demona siedzącego po drugiej stronie pokoju.  
— Coś się stało? — Bill oderwał dłoń od własnej klatki piersiowej i z jednym mocno zaciśniętym okiem, spojrzał na Dippera.  
— Zastanawiam się... Ja... przesadziłem, prawda? W sensie... wtedy, z Ładnym...   
Bill westchnął ciężko.  
— Jesteś pewien, że akurat mnie powinieneś o to pytać, Sosenko? — Dipper nie miał pojęcia, jak to działa i czy Bill robi to w pełni świadomie, ale Sosenka będąca kolejnym elementem tamtego lata, w tej chwili działała na niego niezwykle kojąco. Mógłby słuchać kołysanki składającej się tylko z tego jednego słowa. — Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale ja i Ładny... mówiąc delikatnie, nie przepadamy za sobą. To, co dla kogoś innego mogłoby stanowić przesadę dla mnie może być, gdy mowa o Ładnym, jedynie początkiem dobrej zabawy, Sosenko.  
— Nie mam kogo spytać — wymamrotał, przerzucając się na brzuch. — Tylko ty tu jesteś.  
— Cóż za pech.   
Przez chwilę milczeli i Dipper był pewien, że Bill po prostu zasnął lub całkowicie pogrążył się we własnych myślach, a przez to przyjdzie mu spędzać noc w kompletnej ciszy (bo przecież Dipper nie planował zasypiać; nieważne, jak istotny był Bill, nawet przy nim zamykanie na dłużej niż sekundę oczu wydawało się absurdem w tym momencie). Ale nie. Bill rozłożył się na pościeli z szeroko rozwartymi dłońmi i rzekł:  
— Odreagowałeś na nim. Czy to było niegrzeczne? Tak. Czy miałeś do tego prawo? Nie. Czy powinieneś przeprosić? Tak. Czy powinno być ci źle? — Urwał na moment i zwrócił głowę w stronę chłopaka. — Nie. Absolutnie nie, Dipper. Naprawdę, nie musisz czuć się źle przez każdą gównianą decyzję i głupie słowo, po prostu... Następnym razem odreaguj na mnie. Tak będzie uczciwiej. W końcu to ja cię tam posłałem.   
Dipper wciągnął z sykiem powietrze.  
— W odreagowywaniu na kimś nigdy nie ma nic dobrego. Nawet jeśli... ty mnie tam wysłałeś — oświadczył i dotknął jednego z zadrapań. Jednocześnie uświadomił sobie, że spada. Spada wprost w objęcia następnych myśli, teorii, urojeń. Spada wprost w potok słów, które tak dzielnie zatrzymywał przy sobie przez cały dzień. — Wiesz... Wtedy, to znaczy tamtego lata, gdy się poznaliśmy w dość... nieprzyjemnych okolicznościach i trochę potem, gdy Mabel bawiła się tymi swoimi skarpetkowymi pacynkami... kurwa, nawet jeszcze jeszcze później, kiedy wujek wyjawił mi kawałek łączącej was przeszłości. Nawet przy Weirdmageddonie. Nawet gdy patrzyłem na te wszystkie rzeczy, które robiłeś z moim ciałem, to... to nie wydawało się aż tak straszne, wiesz? W sensie, jasne bałem się, ale h e j , jednocześnie przeżywałem przygodę życia. Śmiałem się. Żartowałem, a na końcu źli przegrywali, a dobrzy dostawali jakąś nagrodę: czy to wielką życiową lekcję, czy prezent w postaci pożegnalnego przyjęcia, czy cokolwiek innego. Tamtego dnia nie miałem nad sobą kontrolę, ale myślę, że gdzieś w środku wiedziałem, że Mabel wkroczy do akcji i wszystko naprawi. Teraz... nie wiem. To trochę, jak żyć w kreskówce, by na koniec dnia potknąć się o rzeczywistość z całą jej brutalnością i brakiem morałów, a za to arsenałem traum. — Zamrugał uświadamiając sobie, że oto jego poliki stały się mokre.  
— Dipper.   
— Bill, mam prośbę.  
— Tak?  
— Czy mógłbyś...   
...przytulić mnie, żebym mógł znów poczuć się, jak wtedy, gdy faktycznie byłem S o s e n k ą ?  
— Wyjść i pozwolić ci spać samemu?  
— Tak.  
— W porządku.   
Bill — wciąż z jednym zamkniętym okiem — przeciągnął się leniwie. Dipper już na niego nie patrzył, ale doskonale słyszał wszystkie kroki. Może nawet liczył je, byleby nie odezwać się znowu i nie narobić większego zamieszania, mówiąc Billowi, że jednak wcale nie musi iść, że w sumie może wytrzymać jego obecność tylko po prostu nie zaśnie.  
— Mason? — Demon stanął przy drzwiach z dłonią na klamce, a imię Pinesa wypowiedziane przez jego usta brzmiało wyjątkowo przyjemnie, delikatnie; całkowicie inaczej, niż szorstko wypluwane przez nauczycieli, pieszczotliwie przez rodziców i sztywno przez lekarzy, psychologów, psychiatrów i każdego przy kim musiał się przedstawiać w ten sposób. Może nawet mógłby je takim polubić.  
— Tak? — Uniósł się na łokciach, by móc w pełni dostrzec demona: jego ciało połowicznie skryte w cieniach nocy, połowicznie widoczne przez srebrzyste promienie przedostające się do pomieszczenia i rozświetlające jego niewielką cześć; jego złoto oko, choć z takiej odległości nie dało się z niego nic odczytać, nawet jednej malutkiej emocji; jego zaciśnięte pięści. Migotał. Niemocno, nieczęsto, ale migotał odsłaniając trójkątną, prawdziwą i przedziwnie niewłaściwą w ich obecnej sytuacji formę.   
— Ja... nie. Nieważne. Dobranoc.  
Demon machnął ręką i wyszedł, choć echo jego kroków towarzyszyło Dipperowi przez jeszcze dobre dwie minuty.   
Potem istniało już tylko irytujące tykanie zegara przeplatane z myślą, że wampiry są nocnymi istotami; że może gdyby skierował wzrok do szyby dostrzegłby ją roześmianą i kpiącą.   
Ostatecznie śnił o chłopcu zamkniętym w wielkim pudle i uparcie piszącym coś na kartce papieru; o sobie samym czytającym ❝Do błękitu❞; o wielkich szkarłatnych strumieniach tryskających z dziur lewitującej, poczerniałej piramidy i o niebie, na którym wytworzyła się ogromna, przypominające niezasklepioną bliznę, wyrwa wypełniona śmiechami i zdeformowanymi dłońmi, i choć wszystko w nim krzyczało, że jedynie śni, że nie ma się czego obawiać, to serce biło gotowe wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej, a nogi robiły kroki w tył aż wpadły na drzewo. To nie wyglądało, jak Weirdmageddon. To wyglądało, jak to czym mógł się stać Weirdmageddon, gdyby chaos Billa zawierał w sobie więcej rzezi, a mniej zamieniania ludziom miejscami części ciała; gdyby nie został powstrzymany w odpowiedniej chwili.   
Zemdlił go, ale wtedy też coś się zmieniło: wypalona trawa odrosła i dosięgała jego kostki, błękit wylał się na na niebo, a chmury, niczym bandaż, opatuliły dziurę aż ta stała się kompletnie niewidoczna dla oczu Dippera. Piramida zapadła się pod ziemią i na jej miejscu wyrosły krzewy, a w oddali uniósł się znajomy zapach.  
Zapach Billa.  
*  
Kiedy Dipper obudził się — a było to w okolicach dziesiątej — nie zastał nikogo w domu. Oczywiście upewnienie się, że jest sam, zajęło mu chwilę, wszakże budynek składał się z wielu pięter, korytarzy, przejść i drzwi prowadzących do innych drzwi, a jeszcze wypadło zerknąć na podwórko. Ale tak. Ostatecznie — o jedenastej — dotarł do kuchni i z pewną irytacją odkrył króciutki list, który cały czas czekał na niego na kuchennym blacie. Idealne, staranne i ozdobne pismo mówiło:  
❝Nozomi powiedziała, że potrzebuje kilku składników do swoich wywarów, więc ja i Ładny idziemy z nią do miasta. Powinniśmy wrócić przed trzynastą.  
Mam nadzieję, że dobrze spałeś, bo chrapałeś strasznie.  
Bill.❞   
Dipper zamrugał, poliki pokryły się czerwienią, a palce zacisnęły mocniej na kartce.   
— Ja nie chrapię — fuknął i chwilę później aż usiadł, uświadamiając sobie jedną rzecz. Nie miał pojęcia jak, nie miał pojęcia skąd i w końcu nie wiedział czy to nie jest doszukiwanie się powiązań tam, gdzie ich nie ma, ale coś podpowiadało mu, że Bill w życiu nie wspomniałby o jego chrapaniu, gdyby nie chciał upewnić się, że Dipper dobrze spał, czego zaś nie zrobiłby gdyby nie maczał w tym palców.   
Mason oparł głowę o zimną powierzchnie stołu i nie mogąc wytrzymać, zaczął się śmiać. Histerycznie. Tak, jak pragnął śmiać się w lesie, gdy Bill odprowadzał go na to nieszczęsne przyjęcie, a ich rozmowa zaczęła przeskakiwać na niebezpieczne tory.  
❝ Chciałem. Żeby. Do. Mnie. Dołączył. ❞  
Dipper przechylił głowę, jakby dopiero teraz do niego docierało, że Bill potrafi wytwarzać z ludźmi jakieś relacje albo chociaż ich namiastki, parodię i nie zawsze musi je opierać na nienawiści, strachu albo jednostronnym szacunku. On naprawdę chciał mieć starszego Pinesa po swojej stronie; u swego boku i to z nim układać całą zemstę; naprawdę, naprawdę, naprawdę twierdził albo faktycznie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie te wszystkie... uczucia.   
Dźwięk dzwonka rozbrzmiał po całym domu, a Dipper uniósł się gwałtownie, niczym uczeń, który zaraz zostanie przyłapany na robieniu czegoś głupiego albo po prostu niesłuchaniu nauczycielki. Tyle, że nic strasznego się nie stało — nikt nie wparował do pomieszczenia z bronią lub kolorowym ogniem w ręku. Nikt nie wyważał drzwi. Zamiast tego dźwięk ucichł i powrócił po kilku sekundach.  
Dipper stał nieruchomo rozważając opcje: mógł to tak zostawić, przecież nikt nie kazał mu latać do drzwi i otwierać każdemu, kto tylko zapragnie złożyć wizytę Nozomi; albo mógł jednak pójść i albo znów narazić się, albo zrobić coś dobrego (zakładając, że na zewnątrz czekał kurier lub listonosz z przesyłką, lub ktokolwiek inny mający cokolwiek innego dla Nozomi... lub Ładnego).  
❝Jestem cały i kurwa zdrowy! Serio! I mam już dosyć twoich pierdolonych pytań!❞  
Wydając z siebie bolesny jęk, ruszył w stronę drzwi i — och — podświadomie domyślał się, że ta chwila będzie musiała nadejść pewnego dnia, ale i tak nie potrafił nie otworzyć szeroko oczu i nie wydać z siebie kilku — raczej wynikających z zaskoczenia — przekleństw; nie potrafił opanować dłoni, które poruszały się nieskładnie w powietrzu, jakby szukały jakiegoś oparcia albo próbowały nabazgrać niezwykle skomplikowany wzór.  
Po drugiej stronie nie stał ani listonosz, ani kurier, ani jakakolwiek inna osoba, która mogłaby zamieszkiwać to miasteczko. Ba! Ta istota nie była nawet człowiekiem! Oczywiście, że nie.  
Will Cipher — w całej swej błękitnej osobie i z przepaską zasłaniającą złote oko — spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem będącym mieszanką znudzenia i wymuszonej na sobie grzeczności.   
— Dipper Pines, prawda?


	16. XV.Rodzinne podobieństwa.

Kiedy Dipper po raz pierwszy zobaczył Billa w jego ludzkiej formie; kiedy pomyślał, że oto ma przed sobą morderce swojej rodziny, nawet przez moment nie poczuł się nieswojo, dziwnie. Tym bardziej nie miał w sobie tamtego dnia przemożnej ochoty na usługiwanie mu — przynoszenie picia, podawanie jedzenia i kłanianie się z uśmiechem godnym najwierniejszego sług. Właściwie, odczuwał kompletną emocjonalną swobodę — kierować mogły nim jedynie wyczekujące odpowiedniego momentu chęci zemsty i myśli dotyczące przeszłości. Nic więcej, nic mniej. Tymczasem przy jego bracie, Willu, nie obowiązywała żadna wolność — przez jedno spojrzenie, jedno skinienie czy drgnięcie kącików ust, człowiek miał ochotę rzucić się do kuchenki i wstawić wodę na herbatę czy inną wymarzoną przez niego rzecz, a fakt, że ciało zamiast wykonać taki ruch, podążało powoli korytarzem, można było tłumaczyć jedynie tym, że demon nie wypowiedział żadnego żądania na głos. Właściwie, od upewnienia się, że Dipper jest Dipperem, kompletnie nic nie mówił — w milczeniu, niczym człowiek, który kroczy dzień w dzień po własnym domu, ruszył w stronę kuchni. Ani razu nie obrócił się za chłopakiem (chociaż ten szedł dużo wolniej, niespokojnie i rozglądał się zagubiony, jakby to on tu był gościem i pierwszy raz widział te wszystkie korytarze, wiszące na ścianach kwiaty, korale i kule wypełnione rzeczami przeróżnymi: od malutkich, plastikowych ciężarówek po fragmenty kości), ani nie zatrzymał się, by sprawdzić czy kieruje się w dobrą stronę. Spokojnie, opanowanie brnął do swojego celu, a gdy znaleźli się na miejscu — z jedną nogą nałożoną na drugą i ręką pozornie niedbale zarzuconą za oparcie — zasiadł na krześle.  
Nie pytał o Billa, nie pytał o to, gdzie ten się podziewa, gdzie reszta domowników i kiedy oni wszyscy wrócą — nawet pod tym względem zdawał się lepiej poinformowany od samego chłopaka (choć wciąż nie wyraził tego żadnym słowem). Zamiast, według Dippera, tak podstawowych czynności, zerknął na prawdopodobnie cholernie drogi zegarek zaciśnięty na bladym nadgarstku i wydał z siebie westchnienie godne człowieka, który dotarł w umówione miejsce o umówionym czasie i odkrył, że nikogo oprócz niego tam nie ma. Dopiero po tym ruchu — wreszcie! — jego oko poruszyło się łaskawie i spojrzenie zatrzymało na chłopaku przed nim, a Dipper odkrył, że uwaga skierowana w jego stronę i dłuższa od szybkiej wymiany kilku słów w drzwiach, wzbudza mnóstwo sprzecznych uczuć: od głębokiej niechęci, po obrzydzenie i strach, aż do nienormalnego zachwytu na poziomie psa dostającego uwagę właściciela.   
— Fascynujące — rzucił w końcu Will, a Mason poczuł, jak każda część jego ciała napina się boleśnie, a nogi cofają, niemalże uderzają piętami o ścianę, gotowe do ucieczki.   
— Co jest fascynujące? — spytał i podirytowany odkrył, że własny głos go zdradza: cały łamie się i wydaje mnóstwo niepotrzebnych, dodatkowych odgłosów. Do tego nie miał pewności czy dobrym zagraniem jest zadawanie pytań; czy w ogóle chce znać odpowiedzi, bo przecież te zmusiłby demona do wypowiedzenia kolejnych słów głosem kompletnie niepodobnym do tego Billa: w jakimś stopniu przyjemnym, ale głównie wywołującym ciarki, przesadnie opanowanym i mimo wszystko zawierającym w sobie jakiś malutki, niepasujący element. Coś wymuszonego, dodanego jedynie ze względu na ludzkie standardy, kulturę czy inne tego typu rzeczy.  
Na szczęście Willowi nie pozwolono się odezwać — drzwi wejściowe huknęły uderzając z całą siłą o futrynę, a głośne kroki rozeszły się echem po całym domu i trwały tak aż w końcu w progu kuchni — nieco rozczochrany — stanął Bill z koszykiem wypełnionym ziołami, kwiatami fioletowymi oraz czerwonymi i kolorowymi (gdzie już naprawdę istniały wszelkie kolory z ich niemalże każdym odcieniem) fiolkami. Mnóstwem kolorowych fiolek. Zasapany, niczym człowiek, któremu faktycznie przyszło przemierzać pewien dystans, podparł się dłońmi o kolana i, nim wyprostował się, wziął kilka głębszych oddechów. Will, teraz nie spuszczając wzroku ze swojego brata, w tym czasie nawinął niewielką część włosów na palec prawej dłoni i Dipperowi przemknęło przez myśli, że jest w tym ruchu coś podobnego do Billa nerwowo przejeżdżającego palcami po kolczykach. Potem wszelkie tego typu przemyślenia straciły znaczenie, bo dotarła do niego jedna paskudna rzecz: miał przed sobą braci. Rodzeństwo. Cholernych bliźniaków, których nawet teoretyczna śmierć jednego nie rozdzieliła; Bill z całą jego chęcią szerzenia chaosu i zniszczenia, miał kogoś z kim mógł rozmawiać i dzielić najróżniejsze chwile, podczas gdy Dipper — będący raczej po tej dobrej stronie, tak uparcie powstrzymujący tamtego lata demona — stał pod ścianą całkiem sam. Bez Mabel. I ten moment wydał mu się paskudniejszy od lat tułaczek z jednego miejsca do drugiego; bardziej gorzki niż stanie przed płonącym domem. Absolutnie niesprawiedliwy; w idealnym świecie z pewnością byłoby na odwrót albo wcale — bo w najpiękniejszej opcji Bill nie miałby ani brata, ani narzeczonej, więc pozostałby martwy gdzieś w zniszczonych wspomnieniach.   
— Wiesz, fratre — zaczął Bill, odkładając koszyk na stół i poprawiając ubrania — normalni ludzie... nie, nawet nie, że ludzie, ale normalne istoty dzwonią, kiedy chcą złożyć swoim braciom nagłą wizytę!   
Dipper ujrzał, choć z pewnością nikt tego nie chciał, rzeczy dwie: Willa wzdrygającego się na fratre, jakby to słowo wypowiadane roznosiło po pokoju zarazę mogącą dosięgnąć i zgładzić nawet wiekowego demona; dłonie Billa lekko, niemalże niedostrzegalnie, dygoczące. Następnie, po zrozumieniu, co zostało powiedziane, zrozumiał, że nawet Bill nie spodziewał się obecności swojego brata. Że coś jest nie tak. A Will ze swoimi palcami wetkniętymi w błękitne włosy, tylko utwierdzał go w tym przekonaniu.   
— Jinx nie żyje — powiedział, a Bill upuścił ledwie co chwycone jabłko. Mason zaś potrzebował chwili na przetrawienie tej informacji. Bardziej długiej chwili i jeszcze dłuższej na połączenie tego imienia z dziewczyną spotkaną, jakby w naprawdę odległej przeszłości, gdy jeszcze wszystko wydawało się mniej złożonym problemem, a on pędził do Albrechta.   
— Słyszę co mówisz, fratre, ale jakby nie do końca rozumiem, więc pozwól, że spytam: co, do cholery, masz na myśli mówiąc Jinx nie żyje?   
— Znalazłem jej ciało przed bramą mojego domu — odparł Will i choć z pewnością wiele go to kosztowało, głos wciąż miał niezachwiany, spokojny, a już wręcz kojący, niczym u rodzica opowiadającego bajkę na dobranoc lub pocieszającego po nagłym upadku. I Dipper miał wrażenie, że w tym przypadku działa to kompletnie odwrotnie: sam jedynie mocniej się spiął, Bill nadepnął stopą na zrzucone jabłko i wgniótł je mocno w podłogę, a w złotym oku rozbłysnęła czysta czerwień. — Najpewniej zrobiła to Fia.  
— Co ty nie powiesz, fratre. — W końcu oparł się o jeden z blatów i, po zamknięciu go, dotknął dłonią złotego oka. — Uwielbia przypominać, jak bardzo jest zawsze o krok przede mną, czyż nie? — wymamrotał na granicy śmiechu i Dipper nie wiedział do kogo konkretnie jest kierowane to pytanie i czy w ogóle do kogoś jest.   
— Jinx? — odezwał się w końcu Pines, korzystając z prawie histerycznego stanu Billa i pozornie niewzruszonego Willa.   
— Poznałeś ją. — Bliźniak Billa znów na niego spojrzał i gama emocji na nowo ruszyła wywołując miliony sprzecznych reakcji. — Poprosiliśmy ją, żeby pilnowała cię w drodze do Albrechta, Mason.   
— P i l n o w a ł a ?   
— Tak, pilnowała. Mieliśmy złe przeczucie, ale sami nie mogliśmy się tam pokazać albowiem Albrecht za nami nie przepada — wyjaśniał Will z cała ojcowską cierpliwością. — Ona też pomagała mi w wymyśleniu czegoś, co mogłoby uwięzić Fię. — I chociaż naprawdę się starał, nie potrafił drugi raz użyć tego imienia bez przerażająco wielkiej ilości jadu i nienawiści, jakich nawet Dipper nie posiadał, a przecież to jemu Fia odebrała całą rodzinę.  
— Właściwie... — Bill zdjął z twarzy rękę i przechylił głowę. —...na czym stanęliście, fratre?   
— Cóż, bazując na tym, że większość zdolności Fii aktywuje się dopiero po dotknięciu czegoś, udało nam się wytworzyć klatkę, której nie da się dotknąć: ilekroć ktoś próbuje, pręty oddalają się. Udało nam się też wytworzyć coś, co mogłoby wywołać senność; zmęczenie tak potworne, że nawet uniesienie najmniejszego palca jest porównywalne do wtaczania głazu pod górkę. Niestety to nie rozwiązuje problemu stu innych zdolności, o których mamy pojęcie i tysiącu, którymi mogłaby nas zaskoczyć. Pojawia się też kwestia demonów, z którymi Fia utrzymuje dobre stosunki i, które mogłyby chcieć ruszyć jej na pomoc. Właściwie... tutaj obawiam się nawet tych nastawionych do niej negatywnie albo pozornie wiernych tobie, Bill.  
— Myślisz o kimś konkretnym, fratre?  
— O tym z pewnością już wiesz, ale Kryptos polubił swoją nową rolę. Odpowiada mu możliwość wykazania się bez jednoczesnego grania błazna i tańczenia wedle twoich instrukcji. A jeśli jemu jest dobrze przy Fii, Pyronica też nawet nie drgnie. Z pewnością już dostrzegła, że tam nie musi ukrywać się ze swoimi uczuciami. Jest też Keyhole z jego-  
— Nie jestem pewien czy wciąż jedynie mówisz mi na kim nie mogę polegać, czy po prostu bardzo subtelnie próbujesz powiedzieć, że tak właściwie to marny ze mnie przywódca, wiesz fratre?   
— Cóż, myślę, że możemy założyć, że robię obie te rzeczy. W końcu one wynikają z siebie: gdyby nie twój wieczny pośpiech w budowaniu reputacji tego obłąkanego Ciphera, wciąż miałbyś ich lojalność.  
— Ach, oczywiście, a mogłem stać się emisariuszem i budować wszystko w żółwim tempie.  
Dipper drgnął uświadamiając sobie, że nadszedł czas, w którym normalna osoba, w normalnym świecie, już dawno ewakuowałaby się z pomieszczenia; nadeszła ta chwila, którą aż za dobrze kojarzył z własnych wojen z Mabel; ten moment, gdy mniej lub bardziej luźna dyskusja przeradzała się w najprawdziwsze napięcie, a to zaczynało dusić wszystkich dokoła i zwiastowało naprawdę paskudną, pełną ofiar wojnę na słowa.   
Tylko, że nie. Bo Will nie miał w sobie nic z Mabel i tam, gdzie ona dałaby się już dawno sprowokować i rozpoczęłaby kontratak, tam Will jedynie uniósł kąciki ust w pełnym politowania uśmiechu tego starszego brata (choć, oceniając to po samym wyglądzie, Dipper miał wrażenie, że to Bill jest tu tym starszym bliźniakiem) i zmieniając temat dyskusji, wreszcie poprosił o coś do picia. A Mason — jakby kompletnie nie kontrolując własnego ciała — niemalże rzucił się do półek, wygrzebał z nich kubek i krzycząc w myślach ❝szybciej szybciej szybciej❞ wlepił wzrok w czajnik. Jednocześnie powoli uświadamiał sobie, że to nie tylko aura, ale już jakaś forma kontroli — nie tak pełna, jak Bill przejmujący jego ciało, ani tak obrzydliwa, jak Carmen wpuszczająca w niego niezmywalny brud. Ale jednak wystarczająco mocno, by cały gniew mógł jedynie zachować gdzieś na granicach własnego umysłu; by nie mógł w pełni się nim wypełnić i rozerwać tego.   
— Mogę dotknąć twojego ramienia?  
Dipper zamrugał, gdy dotarło do niego, że to pytanie jest kierowane w jego stronę. Niepewnie przechylił głowę, zerknął na Billa i w końcu kiwnął nią, jednocześnie spinając się w oczekiwaniu na dotyk. Wtedy też, gdy chłodna skóra demona zetknęła się z jego przesadnie ciepłą, coś się wydarzyło: całe podirytowanie na czajnik przepadło. Cała chęć spełniania zachcianek Willa zniknęła, zastąpiona nagłym uciskiem w żołądku, kompletną zmianą tematu: myślą, że on — tak cholernie brudny, poczerniały — jest przez kogoś dotykany. Nie miało znaczenia, że tym kimś jest Bill, po prostu — gdy całkowicie minęło zainteresowanie Willem — nagle zapragnął wyszarpać się, odsunąć i przeprosić... a potem żałować odsunięcia, bo prócz całego obrzydlistwa związanego z kontaktem, ta chwila miała w sobie coś, co zbudziło w nim odległe wspomnienie Gravity Falls: moment, w którym po raz pierwszy ujrzał trójkątną formę demona i jeszcze nie potrafił stwierdzić, ile w nim fascynacji, typowego dla dzieci widzących coś niezwykłego oczarowania, a ile strachu i chęci pozbycia się go w trybie natychmiastowym. Tak, jak to sobie wyobrażał: przez to delikatne zetknięcie ledwie skrawków ich ciał, poczuł się, jak tamta Sosenka przemierzająca szlaki Gravity Falls i odkrywająca coraz dziwniejsze istoty; mająca u swego boku Mabel.  
— Nie traktuj tego, jako coś w pełni celowego — zaczął Bill i Dipper natychmiast skupił się na jego słowach, a Will przechylił głowę i z pewną satysfakcją wchłaniał kolejne słowa: — ale taka już jego cholerna zdolność; tam, gdzie ja manipuluje rzeczywistością, pragnieniami ludzi, wypaczam je, kompletnie zniekształcam i wypluwam to, co z nich zostanie, tam on samym istnieniem dodaje kolejne pragnienie.  
Nim zdążyli powrócić do tematu właściwego — tego, co zrobić ze śmiercią Jinx; nim w ogóle przeszło im to przez myśl, a Bill zaklął z dwadzieścia razy z czystej frustracji; nawet nim zdążyli chociażby ponownie otworzyć usta i wypowiedzieć jakiekolwiek słowo, zdanie, Ładny i Ophelia powrócili i dziewczyna, kompletnie nieprzejęte obecnością Willa, zawołała do siebie Billa (po tym też Dipper rozpoznał, że to nie Nozomi; jakoś nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić sennej Nozomi krzyczącej tak energicznie). W ten też sposób Bill — po wydaniu z siebie ciężkiego, świadczącego o jednej wielkiej niechęci w pomaganiu komukolwiek — puścił Dippera i pozostawił go w kuchni samego z Willem. A Will wcale nie zamierzał spędzić tego czasu w niemalże kompletnym bezruchu, wgapiony gdzieś w przestrzeń, gdzie niedawno stał jego brat. Tym bardziej nie planował spełniać cichutkich marzeń Dippera i po prostu wyjść za drugim Cipherem. Zamiast tak miłych i nie wymagających ludzko-demonicznych interakcji czynności, demon podniósł się ze swojego siedzenia i z wymalowanym na twarzy skupieniem podszedł do Dippera.   
Dotyk Willa — kiedy ten ujął w lewą dłoń podróbek Masona i uniósł go w górę, jednocześnie drugą manewrując czajnikiem i wlewając wodę z niego do przyozdobionej kwiatowymi wzorami szklanki — był dziwny. Z jednej strony sposób w jaki zaciskał na człowieku palce; w jaki unosił rękę miał w sobie coś z Billa — jakiś podobny fragment, niewielki ruch. Z drugiej strony — o ile Bill całym swoim istnieniem kojarzył się z czymś starym, odległym, zakopanym na dnie wspomnień i nieco chaotycznym, o tyle Will, kiedy stanęło się z nim tak twarzą w twarz, wyglądał jak uosobienie przyszłości; powiewu nowości i wszelkich niezwykłości, jakie tylko mogą zjawić w nadchodzących dniach, tygodniach czy latach. Dipper nie miał pojęcia czy to kolejna dziwna kwestia związana z tym całym byciem demonem, czy też chodziło tylko i wyłącznie o fakt, że Bill Cipher faktycznie stanowił ten jeden element wyrwany z przeszłości, podczas gdy Will Cipher nie pojawił się do tej pory w życiu Dippera ani razu. I, właściwie, na koniec i tak żadna z tych rzeczy nie miała znaczenia: niezapowiedziany dotyk i tak głównie wywoływał bolesny ucisk; coś, jakby wbijanie tysiąca rozgrzanych gwoździ w skórę, i priorytetem stało się wyszarpanie.   
— Fascynującym jest twoje podobieństwo — wyjawił Will, nieprzejęty całym tym strachem wymieszanym z paniką i wzbierającym w oczach Pinesa.  
— Podobieństwo? — Dipper przełknął nagromadzającą się ślinę i zamrugał, nagle ogarnięty też dopiero kiełkującą ciekawością. — Do kogo?  
— Do twojego... z braku lepszych określeń powiedzmy, że przodka, Dippera Gleefula.   
— Co?!  
Dipper — nagle cały blady na twarzy i z odtwarzaną w głowie sceną z rozmowy z Billem w bibliotece — upadł z hukiem na kolana, ale nawet wtedy dłoń demona go nie puściła, więc każdy, kto tylko wszedłby do kuchni mógłby ujrzeć go klęczącego na ziemi i Willa pochylonego nad nim z dłonią wciąż zaciśniętą na jasnym podbródku.   
— Gleeful? — spytał w końcu, szukając jednocześnie w oku demona choć cienia rozbawienia, żartu, czegokolwiek, co potwierdziłoby, że tak absurdalne słowa nie mogą być prawdą. — Czy... czy to nie on napisał... ❝Do błękitu ❞?  
— Cóż, napisał wiele rzeczy, ale tak, faktycznie ❝Do błękitu ❞ jest jedną z nich.  
— I chcesz mi powiedzieć, że... w sensie... czy on nie był pierwotnie wężem czy coś takiego?  
— Był. Przy okazji też należał też do pierwszych demonicznych istot, jakie odwiedziły Gravity Falls... choć powód akurat nie jest miłym wspomnieniem. — Widząc pytające spojrzenie, zaczął kontynuować: — Wiedziałeś, że Bill jest u nas już niemalże uznawany za króla? — Kiwnięcie głową. — A więc widzisz: nim doszliśmy do momentu, w którym mój brat mógłby być wznoszony do tak wspaniałej pozycji przed inne demony, władał nami demon, od którego wzięło się nasze powitanie i pożegnanie, a l e przed nim był ktoś jeszcze. Kobieta. Pierwszy demon o milionie imion. Pełna gracji, zawsze z wężem owiniętym wokół szyi, raczej należała do tych ❝okrutnych, ale sprawiedliwych❞. Dlatego wielu naszych zdziwiło się, gdy pewnego dnia po prostu kogoś zabiła... ona sama się zdziwiła i postanowiła uciec do świata ludzi, a tam przybrała ludzką formę i po zapoznaniu się z Gleefulami zabrała imię ich najmłodszego dziecka i nazwisko, stając się Mabel Gleeful. Jej towarzysz — kiedy i jego już obdarzyła ludzkim ciałem — stał się Dipperem Gleefulem.  
Wdech. Wydech.  
— Ale ja jestem Pines, a nie Gleeful, prawda? — zauważył Dipper i już nie miał pojęcia, gdzie podziać wzrok: czy na oku Willa, czy jakimś odległym punkcie kuchni. Tysiące myśli pędziło po jego mózgu.  
Will uśmiechnął się.  
— Oczywiście. To jest dalsza część tej historii: pierwotnie Dipper i Mabel zajmowali się cyrkiem i raczej nie posiadali przyjaciół... No, a przynajmniej do dnia, w którym rozpoczęły się wakacje, a do Gravity Falls zawitały dwie osoby: Gideon Pines i Pacyfika Southeast. Ale spokojnie, nie mówimy tu o przodkach Pacyfiki Northwest, choć faktycznie obie te rodziny się znały i nienawidziły aż w końcu sto lat temu Nikolaj Northwest zabił ostatniego Southeasta. Ale wracając do historii właściwej: Mabel Gleeful natychmiast zakochała się.  
—...w Gideonie Pinesie?  
— Właściwie — w obu, ale z oczywistych przyczyn dziecko mogła mieć tylko z nim i cóż... Wiesz, że Fii — bo ta już wtedy istniała — nie spodobało się to? Nawet jeśli Mabel została wyklęta, demony jej nienawidziły za porzucenie ich, to jej dziecko... wiesz, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby ktoś się o nim dowiedział?  
— Mogłoby zasiąść na waszym tronie?  
— I to wychowane wedle woli demonów... dlatego Fia przybyła do świata ludzi, gotowa pozbyć się go, a Mabel — po tylu latach przebywania w ludzkim ciele i po całej ciąży — nie miała wystarczająco mocy, żeby walczyć, więc wręczyła dziecko Pacyficę i Gideonowi, i kazała im uciec.  
—...jednej rzeczy nie rozumiem. Dwóch... No dobrze. Wielu rzeczy.   
— Tak? Jakich?  
— Po pierwsze: z tego wynikałoby, że mam w sobie krew demona, ale ja nie...  
Will zaśmiał się i na moment zasłonił usta dłonią.  
— Och, to oczywiste, że ty nie, Mason. To wszystko zdarzyło się wieki temu, a twoi przodkowie wybierali samych ludzi, więc cała moc powoli zanikała aż zostało wam jedynie zainteresowanie wszystkim, co nadnaturalne i podobieństwa z wyglądu. I? Co się kryje za ❝po drugie❞ ?  
— Bill powiedział, że tylko emisariusze wiedzą, co dokładnie zaszło wtedy w Gravity Falls, tymczasem ty zdajesz się doskonale wszystko wiedzieć.   
— Ponieważ j e s t e emisariuszem i ponieważ byłem tam wtedy. Wysłano mnie, żebym zbadał nagłą demoniczną aktywność; nikt nie spodziewał się, że nasza była królowa tam będzie, to też zamiast rozkazu ❝sprowadź ją na sąd❞, dostałem ❝pozbądź się tego❞. Oczywiście, ta historia stałaby się zbyt prosta gdybym wykonał swoje zadanie... dlatego zamiast szybkiego morderstwa, bawiłem się razem z nimi, poznawałem świat ludzi, odkrywałem te wszystkie uczuciach, o których ciągle tyle gadacie i w końcu... Cóż, w końcu widziałem, jak Fia zjawia się w Gravity Falls; pomagałem uciekać z dzieckiem. Widziałem... — urwał na chwilę, a w jego spojrzeniu coś się zmieniło; coś pełnego żalu, ogromnej tęsknoty pojawiło się tam —...jak Fia przedziurawia Dippera Gleefula. Widziałem, jak Mabel Gleeful poświęca się, żeby odesłać Fię do jej wymiaru. — Ucisk na podbródku Dippera przybrał na silę, by chwilę później palce demona odsunęły się od twarzy chłopaka. Will wyprostował się i ruszył w stronę wyjścia, ale nim dostał się na korytarz, powiedział jeszcze: — Dipper Gleeful przeżył jeszcze dwie godziny, zdążył dokończyć — bo fałszem jest stwierdzenie, że napisał wszystko chwilę przed śmiercią — ❝Do błękitu❞ i skonał w moich ramionach. I nie dało się tego zatrzymać.


	17. XVI.Wrzask.

Dipper, zmęczony, zmarszczył brwi, obserwując krople wody spływające po kafelkach i walcząc z potrzebą roześmiania się na głos. Oto kiedyś bywały dni, w których nie kąpał się wcale — nie mając dostępu do wanny, a tym bardziej wody, chodził całe dnie brudny, spocony i śmierdzący, a teraz — choć był czysty — siedział pod prysznicem przez zwykły kaprys; zachciankę by znaleźć się tu i dopiero tu przemyśleć wszystko, co zdarzyło się do tej pory — od słów Carmen po słowa Willa... Nawet jeśli tych pierwszych nie potrafił trawić w spokoju, bez myśli o jej dotyku i paskudnym spojrzeniu, a za to te drugie kojarzyły mu się ze sceną odegraną ledwie dziesięć minut temu: ze zderzeniem kolan o podłogę i bolesnym zaciskiem palców na szczęce.   
Wszystko, co usłyszał i ujrzał w ciągu najbliższych kilku dni układało się w logiczny, spójny obraz (oczywiście, że tak), ale jednocześnie sprawiało, że przeszłość chwiała się, rozwiewała albo zniekształcała do stopnia tak obrzydliwego, że już nie dało się na nią normalnie spojrzeć. Bill — ten paskudny demon, który niegdyś zagarnął jego ciało i chciał siać spustoszenie w całym Gravity Falls i jeszcze dalej — był kimś ważnym dla swojego świata; niemalże cholernym monarchą, a w tym samym czasie w żyłach Dippera krążyła krew poprzedniego władcy, co zaś doprowadzało do jednego istotnego pytania: czy Fia o tym wiedziała? Czy domyślała się? Czy tak, jak Will miała pojęcie o braku większych zdolności u Pinesów, czy też wręcz przeciwnie — uważała, że wciąż stanowią zagrożenie dla jej planów? Czy... czy to — pomijając zemstę za pokonanie byłego narzeczonego — też mogło nią kierować, gdy spalała wszystko, co Dipper uznawał za cenne; gdy... gdy nasyłała na niego Carmen? Czy to wszystko mogło być zakorzenione o wiele głębiej, niż zakładał; bardziej poplątane i śliskie? Bo zemsta za ukochanego to jedno, całkiem proste, ze zrozumiałymi emocjami przedsięwzięcie, ale zemsta wymieszana z chęcią zdobycia władzy? To zawsze wytwarzało dużo zawiłych, dodatkowych emocji; więcej szantaży, brudu i zbędnego rozlewu krwi.  
Pokręcił gwałtownie głową.  
Nie, nie. Nie mogło chodzić jej o taką władzę — gdyby tak było; gdyby chociaż w małym stopniu chodziło o to, Fia nie pozwoliłaby mu opuścić przyjęcia. Wydałaby rozkaz zabicia, zamiast wpychać go w sidła kolejnych traum, ale jednocześnie w bezpieczne miejsce, gdzie mógł planować z Billem kolejny krok; gdzie miał jaką taką kontrolę nad rzeczami, o których ona na razie mogła jedynie marzyć. I oczywiście, nie mogło być też tak, że należała do tych wszechwiedzących; że wszystko sobie odpowiednio wykalkulowała robiąc z Dippera żywą wiadomość i rozstawiając setki pułapek na wypadek niepowodzenia w głównym planie; że jej znajomość Billa pozwalała jej czerpać z jego umysłu najróżniejsze pomysły i niwelować je, więc skazani byli jedynie na geniusz Willa. Po prostu nie, bo to oznaczałoby, że walka z nią nie ma sensu; że z góry jest skazana na niepowodzenie i Dipper równie dobrze mógłby zrobić odpowiedni węzeł z wydartych z butów sznurowadeł i zawisnąć, niczym kolejny nic nie znaczący dla świata, zasikany wisielec.   
Zacisnął ręce w pięści i przywalił nią w nierówną i tak mocno poniszczoną powierzchnie ściany; patrzył, jak na skórze pojawiają się ledwie widoczne, delikatne linie, a szkarłat wysącza się z nich i niewielkimi strumieniami cieknie przez całą rękę, aż do okolic łokcia, gdzie miesza się z wodą i skapuje mu na nogi. Chwilę później cały się spiął — nie, nie z bólu — i poderwał głowę w górę, nasłuchując i niemalże idealnie wyobrażając sobie czyjąś dłoń zaciśniętą na klamce; coraz silniejszy nacisk; moment, w którym drzwi ustąpiły, a bose stopy (na pewno były bose) z plaskiem uderzyły o wyłożoną w łazience podłogę. Wszelakie kolory odpłynęły ze skóry, czyniąc Dippera paskudnie, trupio bladym i to nie tak, że uważał się za niesamowicie słabego, ale w tej chwili nogi ledwie chciały ciężar ciała; chwiały się i uginały pod nim tworząc iście żałosny, pokryty wodą obraz. Serce waliło szybciej, kiedy umysł podpowiadał, że oto powróciła Carmen gotowa wypruć z niego resztki trzeźwości, normalności. A potem pojawił się głos. Cichy, opanowany i zdecydowanie niekobiecy, ale za to znajomy głos.  
— Wiesz, że nie wziąłeś ubrań na zmianę?  
— Wiesz, że mogłeś mi je po prostu zostawić pod drzwiami, Bill? — Przygryzł dolną wargę, powstrzymując się od wymalowania na swojej twarzy grymasu niezadowolenia, wręcz bólu i przy okazji hamując wredne uwagi. Z wciąż głośno walącym, niemalże przebijającym się na zewnątrz sercem, zwyczajnie nie miał siły na dłuższe słowne potyczki; wiedział, że poległby na starcie i jedynie zastąpił jedną negatywna emocję drugą.  
— Mhm.  
Bill przymknął powieki, rozkładając ubrania na krześle i samemu zatrzymując się przed wypowiedzeniem paru istotnych słów: przed napomknięciem o nadgarstku z wyrytym imieniem, który od kilku minut piekł i zaczerwieniał na nowo skórę; zmuszał do ruszenia się z miejsca i przeszukania domu, znalezienia Dippera.   
— Dipper.  
— Bill.  
Zacięli się; po wyrzuceniu z siebie imion tego drugiego w tym samym czasie, natychmiast zamilkli i — chociaż wcale nie byli tego świadomi — powiedli wzrokiem w dwa różne kierunki. W ten sposób Dipper patrzył na pianę przylegającą do kafelków, a Bill na lustro. Ale obaj natychmiast pomyśleli o tym samym: o momencie, w którym Dipper został wypchnięty z przyjęcia, a Bil odebrał go i po jednym zerknięciu, wiedział już, że stało się coś bardzo złego; o poprzedzającym to spacerze przez las i rozmowie, w której zahaczyli o Stanforda i Bill — w trochę innych słowach — wyznał, że chciał mieć przy sobie mężczyznę, że to z nim wolałby planować tę zemstę; o momencie, w którym znaleźli się w domu, a Dipper zatrzasnął się w łazience i wymiotował, a potem próbował wyszorować cały ten istniejący jedynie w głowie brud; o nocy, gdy Dipper wyrzucił Billa z pokoju; o tym momencie, kiedy Bill wpadł do kuchni; o pierwszym spotkaniu, podczas którego przeszli od stanu obojętności do nienawiści i niechęci do siebie i o jednym z kolejnych, w którym Bill pojawił się w ludzkiej formie, a Dipper sądził, że ma przed sobą mordercę rodziny. Niezależnie od aktualnej relacji — mniej lub bardziej specjalnie; mniej lub bardziej przez pośredników i ciąg dziwnych zdarzeń — jednemu z nich przez drugiego działa się krzywda. Ta współpraca od początku była oparta na jakiejś absurdalnej nadziei, że obaj wyjdą z tego cało i od początku wszelkie znaki na ziemi i niebie pokazywały, jak wielką jest pomyłką, a to, że wciąż się jej kurczowo trzymali pokazywało, że nie tylko Dipper tutaj doszukuje się łącznika z przeszłością w Billu; że są już naprawdę zdesperowani.   
— Wiesz... — zaczął Dipper i natychmiast zamilkł, uświadamiając sobie, że już kiedyś na głos porównywał to, co mu się przydarzyło niedawno do odległego, wakacyjnego wspomnienia z Billem i skarpetkowymi pacynkami w roli głównej.  
— O czym rozmawiałeś z Willem?  
Dipper zamrugał.  
— Skąd pewność, że rozmawiałem z nim o czymkolwiek?  
— Znam mojego brata i wiem, co w jego przypadku oznacza osoba wybiegająca z pomieszczenia, w którym wcześniej razem przebywali; wiem, co oznacza u niego takie spojrzenie.  
Dipper skrzywił się, rozumiejąc już, że chociaż nie ma dokładnego i całkowitego pojęcia o stanie wiedzy Billa, nie da rady uciec od tej rozmowy.  
— Opowiedział mi o czymś... czymś nieprzyjemnym — wyznał w końcu i na moment odpłynął do słów Willa; zastanawiał się czy jego podobieństwo do Gleefula naprawdę było aż tak widoczne i jak wielu rzeczy jeszcze nie wiedział o swojej rodzinie, jej powiązaniach z innymi; i żołądek na moment zacisnął mu się w bolesny supeł, przypominając o Gideonie zalecającym się do Mabel.  
— Bardzo? — spytał Bill z wyczuwalnym w głosie napięciem.  
— Chyba... chyba tak, ale jednocześnie chyba jestem mu wdzięczny za to, że mi o tym opowiedział. C h y b a .  
— Chyba?  
— Będziesz teraz powtarzał po jednym moim słowie?  
— Jednym?  
Dipper prychnął.  
— Och, nie prychaj mi tu. Mnie jedynie fascynuje twój dobór słów i nadmiar chyba.  
— Po prostu, to skomplikowane i jeszcze nie ustaliłem własnym uczuć w stosunku do jego historii, okej?  
— Okey.  
— Świetnie, a więc teraz... — I znów urwał, nie mając pojęcia, co teraz. Jego ciało miało już dosyć siedzenia w wodzie, niemalże robiło mu się od jej obecności niedobrze, ale jednocześnie ani nie chciał wychodzić spod prysznica mając w pomieszczeniu demona, ani wyganiać go w momencie, gdy ten samym głosem potrafił wymalować w zmęczonym umyśle obraz przeszłości.  
— Powinienem wyjść — podjął więc Bill za Dippera decyzję.  
— Zdecydowanie.  
I choć wierzyli w pewnym stopniu w te słowa; choć wierzyli, że takie rozwiązanie jest dla nich najkorzystniejsze, żaden z nich się nie poruszył — nikt nie wyszedł spod prysznica, nikt nie podszedł do drzwi, by przedostać się na korytarz i odejść w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. Bo obaj chcieli coś powiedzieć; obaj mieli rzeczy, od których ukrywania już ich dusiło; bo obaj wierzyli, że słowa, które w sobie trzymają może zrozumieć tylko ten drugi. W końcu to jego dotyczyły.  
Dipper w zalegającej w pomieszczeniu ciszy na nowo zaczął sobie przypominać o całym tym dyskomforcie, jakby dopiero teraz uderzyła w niego cała ta sytuacja, zrozumienie, że podczas gdy on stoi nagi i kompletnie bezbronny, okryty jedynie za szklanymi — zaparowanymi i gęsto zdobionymi kwiatowymi wzorami — drzwiami, w pomieszczeniu jest też demon o niszczycielskiej sile i błękitnych płomieniach gotowych w każdej chwili buchnąć z dłoni i przemienić całe to pomieszczenie w proch. I absurdalna myśl zalęgła się w jego umyśle — Carmen potrzebowała tamtego słodkiego napoju i podstępu, zwodniczej rozmowy, by dostać się do Dippera; Bill mógłby po prostu przebić się przez drzwi. A Mason nie miał, co się oszukiwać — Bill na pewno w jakimś stopniu, gdzieś tam pod nienawiścią do swojej byłej narzeczonej, skrywał jakiś uraz do Pinesów; może nawet zżerało go to równie mocno, co Dippera jego zemsta. I teraz, właśnie w tej chwili, przy tych emocjach, miał idealną okazję na dobicie go.  
Nie. Stop.  
Dipper uderzył się w poliki, wbijając sobie do głowy myśl, że gdyby Bill naprawdę pragnął dobicia go, zrobiłby to po gwałcie — kiedy Mason był najbardziej osłabiony, oszołomiony i chciał tylko naprzemiennie wyć i wymiotować.   
Oparł się o drzwi i wsunął palce we włosy, niemalże je sobie rwąc. Ilość tkwiących w nim sprzecznych emocji była zbyt absurdalna, dziwna, wypaczona — bał się swojego położenia, ale gdzieś tam przez tornado z paniki przebijało się przypomnienie o tym, że ten cholerny demon-który-nie-zabił-jego-rodziny jest ważną częścią przeszłości, czymś, co odpowiednio wykorzystane mogłoby przynieść ukojenie od tego całego cierpienia; chciał coś powiedzieć, ale jednocześnie wyobrażał sobie sznur zaciskający się stopniowo na gardle, odcinający dopływ powietrza i zmuszający do wydawania z siebie jedynie niezrozumiałych jęków, czystego bełkotu; chciał słyszeć każdy najmniejszy szelest, ale jednocześnie nie wiedzieć o aktualnym położeniu Billa, o tym czy jego dłonie naprawdę teraz płoną błękitem; chciał ujrzeć coś przez parę, ale jednocześnie dalej nie mieć pojęcia czy gdzieś w oczach demona da się dostrzec myśl o całkowitym zniszczeniu go. Chciał... miał też jedno pragnienie, które nie posiadało swojego przeciwieństwa — po prostu marzył, by choć na sekundę zdjęto z niego cały ten ciężar, całe cholerne brzemię przypominające dźwiganie pod górkę krzyża.  
Bill, jakby wyczuwając to wszystko; rozumiejąc całą problematykę uczuć, wszelkie sprzeczności, zamknął błękitne oko i choć w rzeczywistości niczego nie był pewien, choć opierał całe swoje działanie na ulotnej chwili z kuchni, gdy dotknął Dippera, choć bardziej zakładał wygnanie go z pomieszczenia — nieświadom opartego o nią Masona, a za to widząc jedynie jasne plamy — dotknął dłonią dzielącej ich szyby i spytał:  
— Tak czy nie?  
Dipper nie wiedział, jakim cudem, skąd ten nagły spokój, ale od razu zrozumiał o co chodzi demonowi, do czego ten w tej chwili dąży i z pewnym wahaniem spojrzał na swoje dłonie — roztrzęsione i chwilowo pomarszczone. Zamrugał, tym samym strzepując strzepując z powiek wodę i roześmiał się — nie mógł nic powiedzieć, nie wyrzucając najpierw z siebie tego śmiechu. Tego cholernego śmiechu stanowiącego mieszankę czystej histerii i radości. Teraz ich obu bolały nadgarstki (Och, Dipper był cholernie pewny, że Bill czuje to samo), ale to nie miało większego znaczenia, dla obu liczyła się odpowiedź i jej dalsze konsekwencje — czy na moment zniszczą postawione mury, czy po prostu rozejdą się każdy w swoją stronę i spotkają dopiero wieczorem, gdy przyjdzie im kłaść się spać.  
— Cholera — jęknął Dipper, odkrywając, że teraz już nie tylko woda ścieka mu po twarzy. — Tak — wyrzucił w końcu z siebie i być... no dobrze. Na pewno wstrzymał oddech w oczekiwaniu na reakcję.  
A ta nadeszła natychmiast i Dipper o mało nie wyleciał spod prysznica wprost na podłogę, bo oto drzwiczki rozsunęły się gwałtownie, a zimne powietrze owiało rozgrzaną do przesady skórę. Dosłownie od upadku ocalił go głupi fart — bo inaczej nie dało się nazwać tego przy tak wielkiej przestrzeni, Bill znalazł się idealnie za nim i plecy Masona uderzyły idealnie w ciało demona.   
Ręce — te, które władały płomieniami i, które mogły w każdej chwili zacisnąć się wokół jego szyi i odebrać mu życie w kilka sekund, może minut — objęły go mocno, blond włosy łaskotały w szyję, chłodna skóra przylegała do ramienia. I Dipper — splatając ich palce i przyciskając się jeszcze bliżej, niemalże stapiając z demonem i nie przejmując moczeniem jego ubrań; ze wspomnieniami wirującymi przed twarzą — wrzasnął. Po prostu wrzasnął, jak jeszcze nigdy: głośno, przeraźliwie, niczym człowiek konający w agoniach. Wrzasnął — wyrzucając z siebie cały wstręt i ból minionych lat, dni, miesięcy.  
A Bill nic nie mówił, o nic nie pytał, pierwszy raz niczego nie oczekiwał w zamian — po prostu stał tam, mocno go przytulając i pozwalając się wyładować, wyrzucić chociaż część tego całego brudu. I tylko gdzieś tam w umyśle pojawiło się rozbawienie, bo oto Fia niegdyś miała rację — jego naprawdę ciągnęło do Pinesów.


	18. XVII.Dziewczyna w zakrwawionej sukni.

Dipper nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz czuł się tak lekki i spokojny, jak w chwili, gdy zdarł sobie gardło i nie mogąc już dalej krzyczeć, cały zamroczony, oparł głowę o ramię demona i przymknął powieki. Nawet tkwiące wciąż, gdzieś głęboko ziarno niepewności — tak kojarzące się z dzieckiem, które odkrywa coś nowego i wciąż nie jest pewne czy to coś jest dla niego dobre czy też złe, ale nie ma kogo spytać — nie potrafiło wpędzić go w zły nastrój, przypomnieć o tym, że dotyk nie powinien budzić w nim takich pokładów zaufania. Wręcz przeciwnie — dzięki temu ziarenku myślami tkwił w odległej przeszłości, w Gravity Falls i dopiero odnajdywał jeden z dzienników; dopiero zaczynał rozumieć, że tamto lato nie musi należeć do nudnych, nic niewartych wspomnień. Uniósł, ostrożnie — niepewny swych możliwości — ręce, które wcześniej, gdzieś między wrzaskami, zdążyły opaść i czubkami palców przejechał po idealnej, nieskażonej niczym i odsłoniętej skórze demona. Choć to ciało było jedynie wytworem mocy Billa; choć składało się z jego fikcyjnych wyobrażeń o ludziach, dla Dippera stanowiło najprawdziwszą rzecz w całej tej zaparowanej łazience albo i w całym tym domu, miasteczku czy też świecie.  
Bill drgnął, jakby dopiero nagły, niespodziewany dotyk wybudził go z głębokiego snu; z poważnych lub nie rozmyślań albo własnych wspomnień — może tych związanych z Fią, a może z wujkiem Dippera. Dopiero rozprostowując palce, hacząc nimi o łokcie chłopaka i wyczuwając kości niemalże napierające na bladą skórę, uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo zdążył zesztywnieć od stania w jednym miejscu; jak bardzo dłonie pomarszczyły się; jak bardzo cały przemókł i przyczynił się do sformowania na podłodze ogromnej kałuży ciągnącej się niemalże do drzwi. Na oślep — bo błękitne oko wciąż miał zaciśnięte chcąc zachować tę chwilę tylko dla siebie, a drugie wciąż było atakowane przez krople wody — sięgnął przed siebie aż w końcu, najpierw delikatnie, musnął kran, by potem z całych sił szarpnąć za niego, zakręcić i odetchnąć. To zajęło chwilę, kilka sekund, a jednak Bill miał wrażenie, że gdyby był najprawdziwszym człowiekiem; że gdyby narządy w jego ciele funkcjonowały normalnie, teraz sapałby, niczym człowiek, który po schodach wbiegł na setne piętro, taszcząc na plecach lodówkę i nie zatrzymując się na żaden odpoczynek; jego serce waliłoby boleśnie, bez żadnego sensownego rytmu.  
Odgarnął lepiące się do czoła włosy i zerknął na Dippera — na twarz mogącą robić za zdjęcie do definicji słowa ❝błogość❞, na zaróżowione od ciepła policzki, oczy skryte za częściowo zamkniętymi powiekami i długimi rzęsami i na usta, które w dziwny, pokręcony i zdecydowanie nie pasujący do sytuacji sposób, swoim kształtem, delikatnym wyglądem, przywodziły mu na myśl Stanforda z młodości i wszystkie związane z nim, niewykorzystane szanse.   
Przeszłość runęła mu na barki; niemalże usłyszał śmiech nieżyjącego Pinesa, poczuł — nawet w świecie snów — lekko zapocone od wysiłku dłonie — jedną splecioną z jego własną, drugą umieszczoną na ramieniu okrytym złotym i mieniącym się w świetle tysiąca neonów garniturem. Nie mógł — nie miał aż tyle czasu — ustalić, jak ze słownego droczenia się przeszli do wirowania wokół wytworzonej przez demoniczne moce sali, ale pamiętał, że chichoty nie opuszczały ich nawet kiedy nadeptywali sobie na stopy. To należało do jednej z tych chwil, gdy Bill odnajdywał kolejną swoją granicę; gdy napotykał na opór z własnej strony i nie mogąc wyrzucić z siebie kolejnego kłamstwa o swoim pochodzeniu, swoich celach, opowiadał wesołą, barwną prawdę i zadawał dużo pytań chcąc skierować całą uwagę na Stanforda, a z czasem — naprawdę chcąc usłyszeć kolejną historię z udziałem rodziców lub brata bliźniaka — Stanleya; naprawdę chcąc zobaczyć, jak te usta poruszają się, wypowiadają kolejne słowa bez żadnej precyzji, bez idealnych przerw i z niedbałym akcentem kogoś, kto ściga się z czasem, z milionem myśli i dopiero rodzących się wśród wykresów i obliczeń nowych wynalazków. Może nawet gdzieś między wonią truskawkowych i kwiatowych szamponów Bill z nadmiaru sentymentów wyczuł nieprzyjemny, ale charakterystyczny dla pracowni, w których przeprowadzano eksperymenty (zwłaszcza te nadnaturalne), zapach. Ale pamięć o Stanfordzie oznaczała także pamięć o dniu, w którym ich drogi rozeszły się na kilka lat; o dniu, w którym Bill poniósł porażkę jedynie odrobinkę mniejszą od tej z czasów Edwina Southeast i Arthura Pinesa; dniu, w którym zjawił się zirytowany w posiadłości Willa i uświadamiając sobie, że jego brata nigdzie nie ma, tylko cudem nie zmiótł jej z powierzchni ziemi płomieniami, które wówczas zatracały swój właściwy, jasny i delikatny błękitny odcień na rzecz upiornej czerwieni. Żeby nie upaść, nie przenieść całego ciężaru na Dippera, zmusił się do odcięcia od tego wszystkiego; do powrotu do teraźniejszości i uświadomienia sobie, że kiedy on błądził po starych dobrych czasach, Mason otworzył całkowicie oczy i z pewną ciekawością odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie.  
— Powinieneś się odsunąć — rzucił, trochę niezręcznie, Dipper i głos miał zachrypnięty, łamliwy. Jak Stanford po swoich długich paplaninach.  
— Powinienem — przyznał Bill i zamrugał jednym okiem, odgarniając tym samym z oczu irytujące krople wody. Nim jednak stanęli w pewnej odległości od siebie, nim ich ciała przestały się dotykać w chociaż malutkim stopniu, chwycił wiszące przy prysznicu, puchate i zielone ręczniki. Jeden podał Dipperowi, drugim przetarł swoją twarz.   
Bill był pewien, że teraz po prostu obróci się do drzwi i wyjdzie z pomieszczenia; że pozwoli Dipperowi w spokoju przetrzeć się i ubrać, a kiedy znów się spotkają — udadzą, że nic takiego się nie stało, bo tak byłoby prościej, niż przyznać się, że ten jeden raz coś drgnęło; coś sprawiło, że potrafili porozumieć się bez zbędnych, rozbuchanych dialogów. Ale nie — Cipher nie zrobił nawet jednego kroku do wyjścia, kiedy Dipper, sam z siebie, zacisnął dłoń na jego nadgarstku.  
— Dziękuję, Bill  
I twarz — do tej pory tak często pokrywanej przez cierpienie — rozjaśnił najszczerszy uśmiech.  
*  
Dipper zasnął.  
Zasnął niesamowicie szybko, wpatrzony w sufit i wciąż doświadczając spokoju, jakiego nie potrafił odczuć od momentu, w którym stracił wszystko; wciąż czując się, jak Dipper Pines, który nosi głupie czapeczki z daszkiem i bardzo uproszczonymi, niebieskimi sosnami, i całymi dniami odkrywa kolejne sekrety Gravity Falls, wcale nie bojąc się potworów opisanych na pożółkłych stronach i czających się w najciemniejszych zakamarkach. Ale to wszystko tworzyło zbyt piękny, sielankowy obraz, by mogło trwać wiecznie toteż jego sen — po tym, jak początek toczył się wesoło i w towarzystwie powyrywanych z różnych filmów czy wspomnień osób — przywdział czarne szary i niebieskie płomienie otaczające, stojący na podwyższeniu tron zdobiony złotymi różami pnącymi się wysoko pod sufit — do kryształów tworzących klatki wokół świec.  
Mabel Gleeful — och, to z pewnością ona, Dipper czuł to całym sobą (choć jednocześnie męczyło go wrażenie, że gdyby nie Will, to wciąż pozostawałaby dla niego tajemniczą kobietą z wężem owiniętym wokół szyi) — przechadza się wokół niego, a jej strój — tym razem biały i niezwykle delikatny — unosił się przy każdym ruchu, odsłaniał nieskalane siniakami czy większymi ranami uda i ramiona. W końcu przystanęła i rękami, skrytymi po same łokcie w rękawiczki, chwyciła go za podbródek, a w niego uderzyła jedna istotna rzecz — w jakiś poplątany sposób stanowili rodzinę; jej krew krążyła w żyłach jego przodków, w jego własnych; z niej powstali jego pra-pra-pra-pra-pradziadkowie i pra-pra-pra-pra-prababki; być może w ogóle dzięki niej jego rodzina miała szansę istnieć przez tyle pokoleń, a jednak ona sama była Gleefulem, nie Pinesem.   
— To pokręcone — wymamrotał i Mabel roześmiała się.  
— Prawda? — Puszczając go, przechyliła głowę. — Choć trzeba ci przyznać, że reakcje masz lepsze, niżeli twoi przodkowie. Twoja prababka Melanie niemalże zemdlała na mój widok, a Ludwik... Ach, biedny Ludwik oszalał, gdyż jego mózg zbyt uprościł to wszystko i źle zabarwił reakcję łączącą go Pandorą Gleeful.   
— Co się z nim stało? W sensie... po tym, jak oszalał? — spytał i z pewną irytacją odkrył, że chłonie to wszystko, niczym dziecko słuchające opowieści swojej ulubionej babci; że ta siedmioletnia jego wersja łaknie faktów o rodzinie, przodkach i wszystkich ich znajomych.  
— Biedaczek trafił do więzienia, a że w szale zabił Pandorę, córkę ważnej osobistości, to natychmiast zawyrokowano karę śmierci. Na szczęście miał jeszcze brata i siostrę, która uparła się, by to mąż przejął jej nazwisko. Oczywiście wówczas nadeszła fala oburzenia; ludzie zwyzywali ją, ale... czymże są ich protest w obliczu demonicznych mocy? — Uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo i Dipper, nieświadomie, odwzajemnił ten gest, a oczy mu zalśniły gotowe na kolejną historię. Ona jednak miała własne plany na resztę tego snu. — Spędziłam długie lata u boku twej rodziny. Pomagałam wam.  
— A jednak nie było cię, gdy moja rodzina umierała — przerwał jej złośliwie, a ona westchnęła ciężko.  
— Ależ byłam. — Znów go dotknęła, tym razem jej palce pogładziły jego policzek. — To dzięki mnie przeżyłeś; dzięki mnie nie znalazłeś się tamtego dnia w domu, wśród płomieni; to dzięki mnie nigdy nie popełniłeś samobójstwa, a zamiast tego obiecałeś sobie zemstę; to dzięki mnie trafiłeś do Arkadii Etto; dzięki mnie śniłeś i toteż ja lata temu nakierowałam cię na dziennik twego wujka. Nie widziałeś tego, nie czułeś, ale ilekroć było źle, podsyłałam ci rozwiązanie, dawałam oparcie.   
— A co z Mabel? Moją Mabel! Czemu jej nie mogłaś ocalić?! A wujkowie?! I gdzie do cholery byłaś, gdy pojawiła się C-Carmen?! — teraz już krzyczał, a że w śnie nie miał zdartego gardła, jego niemalże niezachwiany głos niósł się po całej sali.   
Znowu westchnęła ciężko.  
— To nie tak proste, Masonie Pinesie — rzekła karcącym tonem, a on, jak przystało na zbitego słownie wnuka, skulił się w sobie i opuścił dłonie, którymi tak zawzięcie wymachiwał. — Urodzenie dziecka i wygnanie Fii, nawet tymczasowe, zniszczyło moje ciało; sprawiło, że dla świata ludzi i demonów stałam się niewidzialnym bytem mogącym kontaktować się jedynie z osobami, z którymi łącza mnie więzy krwi... a i to nie oznacza ❝z każdymi❞. Ilekroć pojawiało się nowe, liczenie pokolenie Pinesów, ja mogłam porozumieć się jedynie z tym dzieckiem, co dostało ciało najlepiej przystosowane do mych mocy, a to, które je dostało... cóż, to już nie była ma wola, a zwykłe losowanie. Do tego też-  
— Więc mogłaś posłużyć się mną! Użyć mojego ciała i ich...  
— Do tego dążę, mój drogi — nie mogłam. Lata mej świetności rozpadają się; wciąż posiadam wielką moc, ale im starszy się robisz, tym ciężej mi ją wykorzystywać, gdy twój umysł jest okryty zbyt wielkim chaosem. Najłatwiej mi działać tam, gdzie widzę dużo pewności, zdecydowania i jasnego nastawienia na dany cel. Możesz się dalej okłamywać, łudzić, ale z mojej perspektywy tamtego dnia nie miałaś żadnej z tych rzeczy. Tym bardziej nie istniało, to przy Carmen, skarbie. W każdym razie, nie toczymy tej rozmowy, bo chcę ci ubliżyć czy też taki mój kaprys.  
— Więc? — Zacisnął ręce w pięści, a każde słowo cedził przez zęby, wciąż walcząc z tym nieznośnym poczuciem bycia jedynie niesfornym dzieckiem przed obliczem dorosłego. — Co nagle sprawiło, że pojawiłaś się i toczysz ze mną rozmowę zamiast dalej bawić się w jakieś cholerne podchody? — I prawie zaczerwienił się przy przekleństwie, prawie zająknął, jak wtedy, gdy matka nakryła go na rzucaniu cholerami i kurwami nad notatkami.   
— Cóż, mówiąc wprost — Fia nadchodzi. Ach, to paskudne, przypominające pełzanie robaków po ciele uczucie, ale czuję ją boleśnie, całą sobą i nie zdołacie jej powstrzymać. Wszelkie wasze wysiłki są na marne.   
— Och, a więc przyszłaś zapowiedzieć złe wieści? Suuper. Uwielbiam takie rodzinne spotkania, gdzie-  
Pokręciła głową i jej palec spoczął na jego ustach.  
— Przeprowadzę cię przez to — oświadczyła. — Co prawda będzie to oznaczało mój koniec; sprawi, że nie zobaczę kolejnych Pinesów, ale jeśli będę mogła ocalić ciebie, nie widzę w tym problemu. Muszę tylko wiedzieć jedną rzecz — czy możesz mi obiecać, że gdy nadejdzie najgorsze, pozwolisz mi zadziałać? Że będziesz zdecydowany? Gotowy na swą zemstę?  
Tu nie było nad czym się zastanawiać.  
— Fia zabiła moją rodzinę. Oczywiście, że będę gotowy.   
— W takim razie, gdy nadejdzie czas — przybędę.  
Splotła ich palce, a płomienie — nie tylko niebieskie; we wszystkich barwach — otoczyły ich dłonie i czarna, uproszczona, złożona z trzech nałożonych na siebie trójkątów, korona przyozdobiła jego rękę w miejscu pod imieniem Billa.  
*  
Najciężej było obudzić się z tego snu, bo oto pierwszy raz od tak dawna aż tak nie chciał się budzić (nawet te wyjątkowo łagodne sny nie działały tak mocno); nie chciał otwierać oczu i zostawiać Mabel Gleeful w ciemnościach, ale uporczywe pukanie w okno nie dawało mu zasnąć. Uniósł więc powieki i przekrzywił się na bok, chcąc zrozumieć, dlaczego Bill czegoś nie zrobi z tymi uderzeniami w szybę. Ale Billa już nie było — jego posłanie leżało niedbale zaścielone, a buty leżały obok poduszki, podczas gdy sterta wyczarowanych ubrań i kolczyków we wszelakich kształtach piętrzyła się na kołdrze.   
— Bogowie — jęknął Mason i zwlókł się w końcu. Nogi lekko mu dygotały, jakby wciąż pogrążone we śnie nie radziły sobie z ciężarem ciała, więc każdy krok w stronę oka stanowił popis najróżniejszych i najdziwniejszych póz.   
Kiedy został sam i to Will wydzwaniał do drzwi, na swój sposób denerwował się — wyobrażał sobie, że to może być każdy, teraz jednak pamiętał jedną z poprzednich nocy w tym pokoju i ptaka uparcie walącego dziobem w szkło, dlatego — niezbyt patrząc, robiąc wszystko szybko i instynktownie — rozsuwając zasłony i z całych sił otwierając okno wcale nie spodziewał się tego, co za nim zastał; dlatego nie mógł powstrzymać swojej reakcji — gwałtownego kroku w tył i upadku na podłogę.  
A ona tam stała.  
Stała ubrana, jak w dniu, w którym widzieli się ostatni raz, lecz teraz białą suknie zdobiły krwiste kwiaty i kilka dziur po, prawdopodobnie, ostro zakończonych belach i innych przedmiotach, które zwalały się na nią, gdy sufit już do reszty spłonął odsłaniając wyższe piętro. Jednak ciało miała nienaruszone, pozbawione oparzeń, szram, a włosy — zamiast istnieć jedynie jako nędzna, ocalała garstka lub nie istnieć w ogóle — rozciągały się kaskadami aż po kolana.   
— Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, braciszku.


	19. XVIII.Przerwana nić.

Patrzenie na Mabel Pines miało w sobie coś bolesnego; coś, czego nie doświadczał nawet zerkając na Billa i wspominając tamto wyjątkowe lato. Mabel Gleeful poruszała się z gracją, każdy jej ruch zdawał się wchodzić w skład zaplanowanych, wystudiowanych latami gestów, podczas gdy jego Mabel niezgrabnie przełożyła nogę przez okno, a potem drugą i prawie potykając się, stanęła przed nim uśmiechnięta niczym dziecko, które właśnie — z czystego kaprysu — wymalowało na ścianie obraz z odcisków własnych dłoni, a on w tym czasie potrafił jedynie odtwarzać jakiś odległy moment; chwilę, gdy widział ją taką ostatni raz i dwie Mabel — ta przeszła w tęczowym sweterku i obecna — nakładały mu się na siebie powodując bolesne skurcze. I choć wciąż tkwił na ziemi, potrafił zauważyć, że gdy on powoli piął się w górę, ona zatrzymała się w miejscu, na swoim niskim wzroście i gdyby teraz spróbował wstać z pewnością ledwie sięgnęłaby mu do ramienia. Z twarzą miała coś podobnego — kiedy jego przechodziła zmiany, deformowała się, wyginała od cierpień i nienawiści, jej pozostawała nietknięta przez czas, wspaniale młoda i delikatna.   
Podchodzą niszczyła niedorzeczną wizję bycia duchem, który w końcu postanowił wyłonić się z zaświatów i ukarać go za przeżycie; deski trzeszczały pod każdym jej krokiem w sposób, jaki hałasować mogły jedynie przy żywej osobie obecnej nie tylko duchem, ale i całym swoim ciałem wyładowanym kośćmi, narządami, krwią i wszystkim innym, ale nawet to nie sprawiło, że poczuł się lepiej. Miliony pytań wciąż unosiły się nad jego głową, a instynkt nakazywał zachowań ostrożność — wycofywać się powoli w stronę drzwi lub wezwać kogoś krzykiem. Byleby nie musieć przebywać z nią sam na sam. A ta chęć z kolei; to głupie pragnienie wpędzało go w poczucie winy — bo jak to możliwe; jak to miałoby zostać uznane za sprawiedliwe, że widząc po tylu latach własną siostrę w pierwszym odruchu planował uciekać? Że Bill Cipher — uznawany wówczas za zabójcę Pinesów — przy ich spotkaniu przed domem Nozomi wzbudził w nim mniej negatywnych emocji, mniej strachu i paniki? Że wolałby ponownie poszarpać się z nim na brudnej ziemi, otoczony ludźmi, niż przebywać w tym pomieszczeniu i obserwować, jak jego kochana siostra wyciąga dłoń, chcąc pomóc mu wstać? To niewybaczalne. Po tak długim wmawianiu sobie, że jest d o b r y m bratem, czuł się, jakby życie postanowiło to zweryfikować, udowodnić, że się myli, bo przecież d o b r z y bracia nie uciekają przed siostrami, które okazują się żywe. D o b r z y bracia przytulają je, płaczą ze szczęścia i dziękują bogom za taki cud.  
— W porządku?  
Przechyliła głowę, a jej oczy — jego oczy — zatrzymały się na bladej twarzy i zębach zawzięcie ściskających dolną wargę. Wtedy też do Dippera coś dotarło — nie zareagował w taki sposób, nie zaczął panikować tylko dlatego, że stanęła przed nim Mabel, którą tyle lat opłakiwał; nie miał ochoty zwrócić posiłku, bo oto mógł podziwiać szkarłatne plamy i odsłonięte fragmenty skóry; nie robił tych wszystkich rzeczy przez swoje sumienie. Robił to, bo niczym Nozomi, Ophelia, Jinx czy Carmen, Mabel Pines była kobietą i wskoczyła do niego przez okno, niczym wampirzyca z najgorszych koszmarów. I tak szybko, jak pojawiła się w nim ulga, tak szybko przepadła. Został zepsuty. Tak cholernie wypaczony, że nawet własna siostra go odrzucała. Nawet w niej szukał oprawcy. O b r z y d l i w e .   
— Ty żyjesz — powiedział tylko i z pewnym zadowoleniem odkrył, że w całej tej sytuacji chociaż własny głos go słucha i zamiast wypluwać z siebie strach i panikę, pozostał jedynie zaskoczony, delikatny, i nawet się nie zająknął.   
— Żyję — potwierdziła, ale na jej twarzy wymalowała się konsternacja, a pewność z jaką wmaszerowała do pokoju runęła niczym domek z kart. Przystąpiła z nogi na nogę i — chyba pierwszy raz od swego przybycia — zamrugała. Nie wiedząc, co począć z wyciągniętą dłonią, cofnęła ją do siebie i wygięła palce w sposób, jaki nauczyła się to robić od ich nauczycielki. — Czy to źle? Powinnam odejść?  
— Nie! Nie! — wykrzyczał od razu i, omal nie upadając na plecy, podniósł się przy okazji odkrywając, że miał rację. Naprawdę była niższa, drobniejsza. — Ja... — urwał, zapatrzony w jej twarz. Czasami wyobrażał sobie ten moment: dzień, w którym okazuje się, że jego wspomnienia stanowią zbiór nieporozumień i nieśmiesznych żartów, a jego siostra po prostu zjawia się obok i mówi coś pokroju ❝Już wystarczy; nie musisz dalej gnać za zemstą, po prostu wróćmy do domu. Wszyscy czekają na ciebie.❞, a on odpowiada jej długimi zdaniami, tuli ją i po prostu nie potrafi się zamknąć. Teraz rzeczywistość zdzieliła go w głowę i odebrała mowę. —...cieszę się.  
— Więc dlaczego się odsuwasz?  
Weź się w garść, Pines — warknął do siebie w myślach i w końcu przywołał na twarz uśmiech i choć ten w niczym nie przypominał błogiego stanu, jaki wykazywała jego twarz, gdy tkwił w ramionach Billa, wciąż był lepszy od poprzedniego grymasu.   
— Nie odsuwam się.  
— Ale nie przyjmujesz mojej dłoni.   
— Wiesz — przełknął ślinę — nie na co dzień człowiek widuje swoją siostrę ż y w ą, choć ledwie kilka lat wcześniej widział ją m a r t w ą.  
Drgnęła.  
— Czyli jednak wolałbyś żebym odeszła? — spytała i odruchowo zrobiła krok w tył, i tylko coś w jej oczach zdradzało, że nawet gdyby ją o to błagał, ona nigdzie się nie wybierała.   
— Och, litości! Oczywiście, że nie!   
To bolało — nie tylko psychicznie, ale i fizycznie — wręcz wypalało go od środka, ale pokonał dzielący ich dystans i przytulił ją. Nie potrafił się rozluźnić, jak przy Billu, więc napięty czekał aż jej dłonie także go obejmą, a gdy to się stało ledwie powstrzymał się od wypuszczenia z ust syku i gwałtownego odsunięcia się. Demon dał mu chwilę westchnienia, samym dotykiem zdjął ciężar, który Dipper nosił na barkach od śmierci rodziny; samym dotykiem przywołał mu dobre wspomnienia, ona zaś była, jak klatka zrobiona z ludzkiego ciała. Jej zapach też niczego nie ułatwia, bo zamiast słodkimi perfumami, pachniała ziemią, stęchlizną, zatrzymanym rozkładem i tą specyficzną wonią palącego się mięsa.  
— Ale jakim cudem? — odezwał się w końcu, a ona wówczas uniosła głowę.  
— A czy to ważne? Ostatecznie jestem tu. Przy tobie. — Splotła ich palce, jak to robiła kiedyś, nim jeszcze dotarli do Gravity Falls; gdy byli dziećmi i naoglądali się horrorów czy też przyśniły im się złe sny, i jedno, spanikowane, wpychało się do łóżka drugiego.   
Dipper przymknął powieki, ledwie powstrzymując się od wyrwania ręki z jej uścisku; od zrobienia czegoś, co znowu zniszczyłoby tę chwilę i chociaż naprawdę się starał, walczył całym sobą — ostatecznie znowu wycofał się, pozostawiając ją na środku pokoju zaskoczoną i może wręcz zawiedzioną. Skłamałby mówiąc, że to jedno spojrzenie, jakie mu posłała, że sposób w jaki odgarnęła włosy i cała jej postawa nie zadziałały na niego jeszcze raz; nie otworzyły tkwiącego gdzieś na dnie pamięci pudełka z wszystkimi jej ruchami, gestami, jakie wytwarzała, gdy coś ją bolało raczej psychicznie; że dla samego zniszczenia ciszy i muru, który stopniowo między nimi powstawał, nie był nagle gotów powiedzieć coś, czego tak naprawdę nawet Bill nie usłyszał.   
— Mabel...  
— Wiem, wiem. Nie na co dzień martwa siostra powraca.  
— Nie, nie o to chodzi. — Kolejny głęboki oddech. Wydech. — Po prostu, ostatnio... zdarzyło się coś.  
— Coś złego, prawda?  
— Bardzo złego.   
— I to przez to mnie odpychasz?  
Złapał się za trzęsący nadgarstek próbując go zatrzymać, ale to nic nie dawało, gdy tak naprawdę i druga ręka cała mu drżała przesadnie.  
— Tak. Wszystko mi podpowiada, że to głupie i nie powinienem tak reagować na ciebie, ale cholera tak. To przez to. — Wyminął ją i rozsiadł się między ubraniami Billa, na jego pościeli, czując, że gdyby miał stać przez jeszcze choćby minutę, nogi zwyczajnie zaczęłyby protestować i ostatecznie i tak znalazłby się na podłodze. — Moja ostatnie lata to dosłownie tylko myślenie o zemście, wiesz? — mruknął i nie mając co ze sobą zrobić, chwycił za jedną z koszul i starannie zaczął ja składać, a nie potrafiąc spojrzeć na Mabel, obserwował swoje palce.   
— Zemście? — Stanęła na tyle blisko, by mógł kątem oka wychwycić fragment jej stopy i białego materiału, który przy aktualnym świetle nagle wydawał się poszarzały, brzydki, a skóra czerwieńsza, jakby jednak znajdowały się na niej ślady po oparzeniach.   
— Tak. Ja... nie mogłem się pogodzić z tym, co się zdarzyło. Z waszą śmiercią, więc po tym, jak wydostałem się z psychiatryka, zacząłem podróżować po świecie, szukać ludzi, którzy mogliby mi pomóc namierzyć Billa... którzy mogliby pomóc mi go zniszczyć.  
— Byłeś w psychiatryku? — Ostrożnie uklęknęła przed nim, a jej oczy podążały za jego rękami; podziwiały, jak składa w idealne i równo składa kolejne ciuchy, ale jednocześnie myślami była gdzieś daleko; gdzieś w odmętach własnych wspomnień i dnia, gdy widzieli się ostatni raz.  
— Ludzie uznali, że oszalałem — wyjaśnił, pocierając skroń i łapiąc za czarne spodnie. — Jedni powiedzieli, że nie to nie możliwe, by Bill powrócił, że tylko mi się zdawało i te płomienie z pewnością nie były błękitne. Drudzy zaś... zachowywali się, jakby kompletnie o nim zapomnieli. Jakby wyparli tamto lato. Potem jeszcze zjawili się ludzie obcy; tacy, którzy naprawdę o niczym nie wiedzieli, a ja i tak bełkotałem o demonach, więc, cóż, pokarało mnie.  
— Och, Dipper...  
— Nie, nie, nie. Nie wypowiadaj mojego imienia takim tonem.  
— Jakim?  
— Współczującym. W sensie... to miłe, naprawdę miłe, ale z perspektywy czasu to nie to było najgorszym, co mnie spotkało.   
— Czyli to nie wtedy doszło do, eee, ❝czegoś❞?  
— Nie, to zdarzyło się dużo po psychiatryku i ledwie kilka dni temu. — Z irytacją odkrył, że wypowiadając to ledwie jedno zdanie, zdążył odczepić jeden guzik od białego, niezwykle miłego w dotyku płaszcza. — W między czasie sporo się działo; dowiedziałem się o pewnych okolicznościach, osobach i, cóż, w końcu wylądowałem na p-przyjęciu.   
— Ty i przyjęcia? — Roześmiała się, niczym osoba, która usłyszała najzabawniejszy kawał, jaki tylko mógł kiedykolwiek powstać, ale wyczuwając u swojego brata kolejną zmianę; widząc, jak cały napina się na to jedno słowo, podkurcza nogi i omal nie wypuszcza kolejnej, tym razem szarej, koszuli. — Wiesz — zaczęła, naciskając jednym paznokciem o drugi — jeśli nie chcesz mówić dalej...  
— Nie. C h c ę mówić dalej. Po prostu, daj mi chwilę.  
— Mogę ci dać nawet godzinę... albo dni, tygodnie. Miesiące. Naprawdę, nie śpiesz się. Mamy dużo czasu.  
Ale jej słowa zadziwiająco szybko okazały się kłamstwem — świat postanowił udowodnić im, że te dwadzieścia minut, jakie spędzili w swoim towarzystwie, to wszystko, co mogli mieć; ledwie znów na siebie spojrzeli, tym razem lekko uśmiechnięci przez powolutku powracającą nić zrozumienia, a drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, a ilość rzeczy, które zdarzyły się w tym samym czasie, była wręcz przytłaczająca. Do pomieszczenia wpadli bracia Cipher i to okazało się jednym z pierwszych błędów, bo oto Mabel zrobiła coś, czego nawet Dipper nie spodziewał się po niej — w szybkim, nieludzkim tempie zerwała się na równe nogi, a srebrne nożyce pojawiły się w jej prawej dłoni. Dosłownie zjawiły się znikąd, niczym wszelkie przedmioty, które Bill i Will przywoływali swoimi demonicznymi mocami.   
Mason poczuł, jak jego oczy zaczynają piec; nie nadążać za sytuacją. W jednej chwili wszystko wyglądało normalnie, w drugiej — miał przed sobą negatyw, a niewielka cieniutka i fioletowa nić pojawiła się na chwilę i wypłynęła z nadgarstka Willa wprost do ręki Billa. I to nie tak, że po kilku sekundach wszystko wróciło do normy i dlatego przepadła. Nie. To Mabel Pines, jego siostra, po prostu nie czekając na reakcje, skoczyła na nich i przecięła ją, a kiedy Will chciał ją zaatakować, różowe płomienie otoczyły całe jej ciało i odepchnęły demony w dwa różne miejsca — Willa pod ścianę, Billa pod okno.   
Dipper zerwał się ze swojego miejsca tylko po to, by chwilę później zostać szarpniętym przez Ophelię i wylądować niedaleko okna; tylko po to, by w następnej minucie móc obserwować, jak dzieje się coś dziwnego, pokręconego — dziura. Ogromna, paskudna dziura pojawiła się w brzuchu kobiety i gdy siostra Nozomi padła na kolana, ona zaczęła się powiększać, pozwalając tym samym pokiereszowanym organom wypływać na drewniane deski.   
Odruchowo — zieleniejąc na twarzy, rozwierając usta do krzyku i pragnąc uciec od widoku rozpadającego się ciała — przejechał wzrokiem po całym pomieszczeniu i wtedy też, trafiając na to cholerne okno i ujrzał ją.  
Fia patrzyła na niego, podpierając się o parasol, a z jej dłoni unosiły się kłęby dymu i do Dippera natychmiast dotarło, że kiedy był skupiony na Mabel i Cipherach, to przed nią; przed jej atakiem odepchnęła go Ophelia. Ale nie mógł nic z tym zrobić — Fia, posyłając mu czarujący uśmiech, odezwała się:  
— Jak było z Carmen? — I nie czekając na odpowiedź, wygięła się, wsunęła dłoń do pomieszczenia, a jej palce natychmiast zahaczyły o ciało Billa.   
Kolejną rzeczą, jaką Dipper mógł ujrzeć były płomienie.  
Błękitne płomienie.


	20. XIX.Zvezda.

Mabel Pines nie pamiętała zbyt wiele ze swojej śmierci — w jej głowie majaczyły co najwyżej strzępki wspomnień; belki spadające i miażdżące nogi, płomienie atakujące z każdej strony i wdrapujące się na jej ciało — ale kiedy tylko otworzyła oczy z jej ust wydobył się wrzask, jakiego nigdy dotąd nie miała okazji wypuszczać z siebie. Niczym w niesamowicie wysokiej gorączce miotała się po całym łóżku, czując, jak ogień znów wyciąga swoje języki w jej stronę i przypala delikatną, bladą skórę. Otwierała i zamykała oczy nie potrafiąc ustalić czy łatwiejsze do zniesienia jest poczucie, że cały pokój wiruje doprowadzając ją do mdłości, czy też patrzenie na te wszystkie intensywne kolory oplatające ściany, meble, podłogę i firanki przysłaniające wejście na balkon. Każdy element — nawet szklanka postawiona na drugim końcu pokoju — zdawał się powiększać, napierać w jej stronę, atakować, ale przede wszystkim — oślepiać. Na to wszystko — krztusiła się, czując przy każdym wdechu i wydechu igły zanurzające się w płucach i gardle, jakby ciało kompletnie zapomniał, jak się oddycha; odzwyczaiło od tego, niczym ten człowiek, o których miała okazję kiedyś czytać — ten, co po dziesięciu latach tkwienia w łóżku w końcu stanął na nogach i, już leżąc na podłodze, z przerażeniem odkrył, że niewiele różni się od dziecka, które dopiero uczy się stawiać kroki. Tylko że on nigdy nie umarł, a finał historii okazał się zadziwiająco miły, dobry. Ona zaś z pewnością była martwa; wciąż czuła przyjemną woń rozkładu roztaczaną przez własne ciało i przebijającą się przez bariery z perfum, a kiedy w końcu przełamała się i uniosła dłoń — zobaczyła sieć białych nici ciągnącą się od nadgarstka po sam łokieć. Teraz — dwie godziny po przebudzeniu — siedząc w wannie znów je obserwowała. Dotykała ich zafascynowana chropowatą fakturą.   
Nie widziała jeszcze swojej twarzy, ale w końcu — czując, jak woda powoli staje się chłodna — przeniosła na nią ręce i kiedy jej palce napotkały na jakąś grudkę szarpnęła za nią, a cały polik natychmiast zapiekł. Ale to nie był zły ból. Wręcz przeciwnie — ten należał do tych przyjemnych; tych, do których człowiek chciał wracać, bo to napełniało go satysfakcją. Dlatego złapała za kolejne i z uporem zrywała je, obserwując, jak wanna wypełnia się kremowymi okruchami. Potem sięgnęła niżej — do swoich piersi — i tym razem zaczęła zeskrobywać zbędną narośl, tym razem patrząc z uporem, jak paznokcie zatapiają się pod grubą warstwą czegoś, co na swój sposób kojarzyło jej się ze stopionym woskiem. Gdy skończyła — a przynajmniej zdawało jej się, że pozbyła się tego całego brudu — wyłowiła spory kawałek i zmarszczyła brwi, przekładając go między palcami. Teraz — o kilkanaście odcieni ciemniejszy — ani trochę nie pasował, ale czuła, że kiedyś idealnie wtapiał się sprawiając wrażenie najzwyklejszego fragmentu skóry. Westchnęła ciężko i tym razem przebiła się paznokciami, ale nim krew chociaż spróbowała trysnąć porządniej, po rankach nie pozostał nawet ślad.  
Mabel Pines nie była masochistką — ból nie podniecał jej, nie ekscytował. Z całkowitą pewnością nie miała też analgezji, co zresztą zdążyła już udowodnić kąpiąc w pościel i modląc się o to, by ktoś zabrał chociaż część cierpienia. A jednak teraz — klęcząc w już naprawdę lodowatej wodzie — nie potrafiła się powstrzymać od sięgnięcia po nożyczki i przebicia nimi ręki. Tym razem woda zabarwiła się szkarłatem, ale wciąż — dziura zasklepiła się w ciągu kilku sekund. Nieco niezgrabnie Mabel podniosła się i jej stopy dotknęły białych kafelek, a kałuża uformowała się wzdłuż drogi do wieszaka.  
— A więc? Mówisz, że jak masz na imię? — spytała, wycierając się zielonym ręcznikiem i zerkając na dziewczynę, która przez cały ten czas stała przy drzwiach. Z irytacją odkryła, że wciąż nie potrafi ustalić jej wyglądu: milion obrazów nakładało się na siebie tworząc coś kompletnie niespójnego, chaotycznego i o ciągle zmieniającym się natężeniu.   
— Fia. Fia Zvezda — odparła głosem ni melodyjnym, ni rechotliwym, niczym żaba.  
— A więc, Fia, mówisz, że wskrzesiłaś mnie, hm? — Mabel wytrzymała spojrzenie dziewczyny, gdy toczyły kilkusekundową wojnę i, gdy to ześlizgiwało się po całym ciele z mieszanką obrzydzenia i fascynacji.   
— Wolę to nazywać cudem, nie wskrzeszeniem.  
Mabel wywróciła oczami.  
— Cokolwiek — mruknęła, naciągając na siebie biały sweter i rozkoszując się jego miękkością.   
— Tak. Zrobiłam to — powiedziała więc Fia i w końcu, nie mogąc już wytrzymać, stanęła przed siostrą Dippera, a jej dłoń dotknęła szyi Mabel. Nie zacisnęła się na niej, nawet nie wzmocniła uścisku. Po prostu przykładała ją, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to się udało; że pod skorą oprócz typowo ludzkich rzeczy, czuje krążenie płomieni.   
— Żeby teraz mnie obmacywać po szyi? — Mabel przymknęła powieki i choć jej ton przesiąknął drwiną, nie odsunęła się.  
— Ponieważ jest ktoś, kto cię potrzebuję.  
— Mówisz o sobie? Jeśli tak to, no wiesz, nie to, by mi to nie schlebiało, ale w sumie to cię nie znam i...  
— O twoim bracie.  
Mabel roześmiała się, a jej śmiech — zdaniem Fii — brzmiał, jak tysiące dzwoneczków poruszających się na wietrze.   
— Jest problem — stwierdziła Mabel. — Dipper nie żyje. Zmarł w pożarze, jak reszta mojej rodziny.   
Fia nie była pewna czy beztroska zawarta w głosie Mabel bardziej irytuje ją czy też imponuje jej ze względu na to, że przeważnie ludzie inaczej mówili o osobach, które uznawały za zmarłe; że siostry zazwyczaj wypowiadały takie słowa z rozpaczą i łzami wytaczającymi się z oczu i paskudnie zaczerwienionymi polikami.   
— Mylisz się. Twój brat jest stuprocentowo żywy.   
Na dowód swych słów wyjęła z kieszeni szklaną kulkę i rzuciła ją Mabel, a ona w pierwszej chwili zapragnęła powiedzieć coś uszczypliwego. Potem jednak dotarł do niej pewien fakt — za cienką warstwą szkła widniało sklepowe pomieszczenie, a Dipper Pines stał tam, wśród tych wszystkich ubrań, i śmiał się z czegoś odziany w drogi garnitur. Zmienił się — Mabel nie potrzebowała lepszego widoku, by dojść do wniosku, że z pewnością urósł, wręcz przerósł ją, a jego twarz przestała wyglądać tak młodo, dziecięco; idealnie widziała w niej ciągłe napięcie, którego nawet uśmiech nie potrafił zamaskować. A Fia znów zamilkła, jedynie podziwiając, jak przez twarz Mabel przebiega cień czegoś, co z pewnością nie było siostrzaną czułością, miłością czy nawet troską; czegoś, czemu bliżej raczej do okrucieństwa i nienawiści.   
— To nie tak, że o tobie zapomniał — powiedziała szybko, a Mabel uniosła brwi.   
— Doprawdy?   
— Stało się coś gorszego.  
Jak na zawołanie między manekinami w czerwonych sukniach, a Dipperem, stanął blondyn o heterochromicznych oczach i choć Mabel nigdy dotąd nie widziała jego ludzkiej formy, nie potrzebowała żadnych wyjaśnień ani nawet podpowiedzi. Właściwie, miała wrażenie, że Billa Ciphera mogłaby rozpoznać nawet gdyby przeistoczył się w najsłodszego kotka; na krańcach ziemi; po kolejnych latach gnicia; zbudzona w środku nocy i pochłaniana przez cierpienie. Bo jego nie dało się nie poznać, gdy już raz stoczyło się z nim walkę — nawet tak uśmiechnięty, dźgając palcem ramię Dippera miał w sobie coś paskudnego, demonicznego; coś, co Mabel zapragnęła wyrwać gołymi rękami, by patrzeć, jak reszta rozpada się.  
— Nie dołączył do niego. — Fia zakryła szklaną kulę rękawem swojej sukni i nim zaczęła mówić, odczekała chwilę, by Mabel w końcu uniosła głowę. — Nie dobrowolnie. — Mając już cała uwagę dziewczyny, wzdrygnęła się. — Bill wiedział, że nie da rady wejść twojemu wujkowi do głowy ani dobrowolnie wydobyć z niej informacji o tym, jak mógłby wydostać się poza obszar Gravity Falls, więc pozbył się reszty Pinesów i namieszał w głowie twojego brata.  
Mabel milczała przez chwilę, powoli przetwarzając każde słowo, jakie tylko padło w tej rozmowie, a Fia ukryła własne dłonie za plecami, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać ich lekkiego drżenia. W takich chwilach najbardziej brakowało jej Billa — jego zwodniczych paplanin, półprawd, iluzji szczelnie okrytych namiastkami rzeczywistości i niewzruszoną pozą, po której nawet najuważniejszy obserwator nie potrafiłby dostrzec, że coś jest nie tak.  
— Dlaczego Bill go nie zabił?  
— Potrzebował kogoś, kto-  
— Nie, nie wtedy. Dlaczego później go nie zabił? Domyślam się, że w Gravity Falls sporo mogło się zmienić od mojej śmierci, ale jestem też niemalże pewna, że sklep, w którym przebywali, leży gdzieś zupełnie indziej. Czyli Dipper zrobił to, czego chciał Bill. A jednak wciąż żyje. Dlaczego? I dlaczego świat wciąż wydaje się taki, no wiesz, normalny, a nie zainfekowany dziwactwami Billa?  
— Myślę, że może chodzić o dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze — Bill jest wciąż osłabiony, więc każda dodatkowa para rąk jest mu potrzebna. Po drugie — nie sądzisz, że to może być zabawne? No wiesz, trzymać przy sobie kogoś, kto cię nienawidzi i poruszać nim niczym kukiełką?   
— Dipper nie wyglądał na przejętego. Ś m i a ł się.  
— Bo nie ma nad sobą kontroli. Oczywiście, w jakimś stopniu jest świadom otoczenia i towarzystwa Billa, ale jednocześnie nie może tego przerwać.   
Tym razem twarz Mabel miała w sobie wszystko, czego Fia potrzebowała — od pragnienia, by znów mieć normalną, żywą rodzinę, po siostrzany smutek.   
— Więc? — Mabel skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i przy kolejnym ruchu, jej włosy opadły na ramiona. — Czego ode mnie oczekujesz?  
— Pomocy.  
— W?  
— Ja... chcę mieć władzę w swoim wymiarze, ale nie mogę tego osiągnąć bez Billa. Tymczasem Bill za nic nie chce wrócić do naszego świata; woli spędzać dnie tutaj — powiedziała, by potem wyjawić istnienie Willa, jego powiązania z Billem, historię o wskrzeszeniu demona, o ich świecie, przeszłości i własnych mocach, a kiedy skończyła, westchnęła ciężko. — Mogę kontrolować Billa, ale żeby to zrobić muszę się najpierw pozbyć więzi z Willem, a że dom, w którym aktualnie przebywają jest dla mnie niedostępny... cóż, potrzebuję kogoś, kogo Bill by się nie spodziewał; kogoś, przed kim się nie zabezpieczył.   
— A co z Dipperem?   
Fia — faktycznie odczuwając zmęczenie — potarła swoje czoło i przysiadła na brzegu wanny, przez chwilę wpatrując się w poczerwieniałą wodę i kremowe odłamy unoszące się na tafli.  
— Co tylko zechcesz — odpowiedziała. — Co prawda Bill uwięził go potężnym zaklęciem i do zdjęcia go jest potrzebna niewymuszona, niezdobyta przejęciem kontroli, zgoda jednego z nich, ale... Myślę, że jeśli przejmę władzę nad Billem, zaklęcie trochę osłabnie. Jest szansa, że w pewnej odległości od Billa, Dipper będzie miał wystarczająco dużo świadomości, by wyrazić zgodę na zerwanie łączącej ich więzi.  
— A jeśli nie?  
— Cóż, Bill jest mi potrzebny tylko do przejęcia władzy. Kiedy to się skończy, mogę go zabić. To też powinno uwolnić twojego brata. Oczywiście, jeśli to ci nie wystarcza mogę zdradzić formułę wskrzeszającą. Wówczas odzyskasz całą rodzinę, a ja zasiądę na tronie w swoim wymiarze i już nigdy się nie spotkamy. Więc? Pomożesz mi?  
Mabel nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć — nim w ogóle otworzyła usta, jej brzuch odezwał się, przypominając o tym, że właściwie od kilku lat nic nie jadła i Fia, słysząc burczenie, roześmiała się psując tym samym całą powagę. Chwilę później obie stały w kuchni, Mabel oglądała, jak Fia używa swoich mocy, by przyrządzić im obiad, a kiedy już znudziła się tym — rozpoczęła krążenie po hotelowym pokoju aż jej wzrok w końcu napotkał cieniutką książeczkę w niebieskiej okładce i tylko jednym białym elementem będącym słońcem. Zmarszczyła brwi.  
— Brimerie? — Zmarszczyła brwi, przerzucając strony i powoli chłonąc każdy napotkany tytuł: ❝Do błękitu❞, ❝Tragedii dziecko❞, ❝Królewna chabrowa❞, ❝Dla różu❞. Każda kartka składała się z dziwnie ułożonego tekstu i mnóstwa ilustracji, której, choć piękne, nie zainteresowały Mabel aż do ostatniego tytułu, gdzie ujrzała niesamowicie piękną postać o długich, pnących się w górę i pokrytych pąkami róż brązowych włosach. — Jezu, to wygląda gorzej niż instapoezja. Tam to chociaż trzy albo chociaż cztery słowa są w jednej linijce.   
— Nie jestem pewna czy wiem o czym mówisz, ale w tym przypadku tekst specjalnie jest tak rozmieszczony; przeważnie podczas czytania obok stoi buaer, który po każdym słowie uderza w wielki bęben, a potem chór demonów wypowiada kolejne słowo, następuje chwila ciszy i lecimy dalej.  
— Buaer?  
— Chyba najbliżej mu do waszego kapłana.  
— To musi być strasznie męczące. W sensie, wiesz, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale tego tekstu jest cholernie dużo, a skoro po co drugim robicie sobie przerwę to... no trochę to musi trwać.  
— Bo trwa. Czasami czytanie rozciąga się do godziny... i w sumie właśnie dlatego większość demonów aktualnie woli to robić w domowych zaciszu, niż w trakcie uelyeryenu.   
— Ukurwaczego?  
— Mszy? Tak myślę?   
— Macie msze?  
— To najbliższy odpowiednik uelyeryenu, jaki mogę ci znaleźć, a robiliśmy to ku czci królowej, a później króla.  
Mabel kiwnęła głową i już nie odzywały się — ona zajęła się czytanie, a Fia dalej gotowała. Później razem zasiadły do stołu i — wciąż milcząc — rozpoczęły posiłek. Dopiero, gdy jedzenie zniknęło z ich talerzy, a te zostały porządnie wyczyszczone, Fia zaczęła wyjaśniać czego konkretnie oczekuje od Mabel; opowiadała o tym, jak przywróciła ją do życia, jak użyła jednej ze swoich zdolności, by przekazać jej inną — odpowiednią do zadania.   
— Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz — powiedziała, rozłożona na kanapie i zapatrzona w palce Mabel , które bez większego problemu zgarniały raz za razem włosy i wytwarzały z nich warkocz.   
— No oczywiście. Zawsze jest jeszcze jedna rzecz. — Mabel wywróciła oczami. — Co tym razem?   
— Bill może nie być przygotowany na twoje przybycie, ale wciąż nie wiem, co usłyszysz od Dippera. Nie wiem czy cię rozpozna, a jeśli nawet... cóż, nie mam pojęcia, co może ci powiedzieć. Równie dobrze może zacząć grać na czas; może snuć ci pełne fałszu historyjki. Dlatego wolałabym, żebyś na początku zajęła się rozłączeniem Willa i wypchnięciem Billa w stronę okna tak, bym mogła go dosięgnąć.  
— Oczywiście — mruknęła i chociaż w słowie tym tkwiło się kłamstwo; chociaż wiedziała, że nie da rady powstrzymać się przed ujrzeniem brata i od próby porozmawiania się z nim, Fia nie musiała o tym wiedzieć. — Tylko... właściwie, jak ty zamierzasz zwabić tam Willa? W sensie, oni teraz są osobno, a ja w takim układzie nie dam rady ich rozdzielić, prawda?  
Fia machnęła ręką.  
— Tym się nie przejmuj. Już znalazłam sposób na wywabienie go z kryjówki. Co prawda jest odrobinę brudny i czasochłonny, ale w jego obliczu Will będzie musiał skontaktować się z Billem. — I zamknęła oczy, co szybko okazało się złym pomysłem: Mabel podeszła bezszelestnie, stanęła nad nią, a palce, które wcześniej plotły warkocz, zacisnęły się na szyi demona.  
— Jeśli w czymkolwiek mnie okłamałaś, osobiście cię zabiję.  
A Fia, chociaż mogła się obronić; chociaż jednym ruchem mogła powalić Mabel i wysłać ją z powrotem w zaświaty, jedynie uniosła dłonie w poddańczym geście, czekając aż dziewczyna sama się odsunie.  
— Swoją drogą, chyba jednak polubię te wasze brimerie — rzuciła, znów beztrosko, Mabel i zgarnęła leżącą na stoliku książkę, a Fia odetchnęła masując czerwone ślady na szyi.


	21. XX.Mniejsze zło.

— Myślisz, że lepiej brzmi Fia Cipher czy Bill Zvezda?  
Mabel drgnęła, a jej wzrok oderwał się od przeszklonej ściany piramidy i pomknął na spotkanie złota wypełniającego resztę pomieszczenia i czerni oplatającej ogromny tron stojący na kamiennym podwyższeniu i pod czterema witrażami zajmującymi miejsce blisko sufitu, tworzącymi kolejno — żółte otwarte oko, niebieską gwiazdę, różowy kwiat i fioletowe poroże jelenia. Widywała te symbole już kilka razy — raz na flagach wywieszonych na budowli, w której odbywało się przyjęcie Fii; raz piła kawę w kubeczkach z ich wzorami; raz były okładkami do czterech opasłych tomiszczy, które Zvezda natychmiast jej odebrała; raz we dwie zapuściły się do świata demonów i tam także — na przeogromnym, srebrzystym i mieniącym się w świetle dla pałacu, łopotała na wietrze ta niebieska. Z tego, co orientowała się Mabel żółta symbolizowała Billa, fioletowa Fię, a różowa po prostu oznaczała władzę. Króla. I choć nigdy nie zostało to powiedziane na głos — Mabel domyślała się, że niebieska może być osobną dla królowej lub emisariuszy, o których już miała okazję usłyszeć i których miała okazję zobaczyć w świecie Fii, i w książkach, gdzie na niezwykle dokładnych ilustracjach stali z pochylonymi głowami, odziani w błękitne szaty.  
— Czemu nie oba? — spytała w końcu patrząc na Fię stawiającą kolejne chwiejne kroki w szpilkach i używającą mocy do podtrzymania w powietrzu dziesięciu białych, koronkowych, bufiastych, przyozdobionych kolorowymi elementami sukni. — No wiesz, mogłabyś być Fią Zvezda-Cipher — dodała i nie mogąc się powstrzymać zerknęła na Billa zasiadającego na tronie. Wciąż miał ludzką formę, do której Mabel nie potrafiła przywyknąć, ale teraz nosił najprawdziwszą koronę, strój dużo elegantszy od tego w czym widziała go ledwie kilka godzin temu i oczy miał szkliste, puste, jednolicie złote. Choć siedział w najbardziej wygodnej pozie: z łokciem na oparciu i polikiem zatopionym w dłoni oraz odrobinę rozsuniętymi nogami, nie dało się zatuszować wrażenia, jakby patrzyło się na marionetkę podrygującą na sznurach.   
— W sumie masz rację. — Fia klasnęła w dłonie. Te same, którymi zaatakowała tamtą dziewczynę, co odepchnęła Dippera i chociaż Mabel bardzo się starała, nie potrafiła się nie wzdrygnąć, nie pomyśleć drugi raz, że mało brakowało, by to jej brat tam ucierpiał; by to on leżał martwy na podłodze w, jej zdaniem, obskurnym pokoiku. — W porządku? — Jak na zawołanie stanęła przed Mabel i ujęła jej twarz w swoje, okryte białymi rękawiczkami, ręce.   
— Jasne — burknęła nie spuszczając wzroku z Ciphera. Zdaniem Fii teraz zbędnym było przejmowaniem się nim; nie należał do ich problemów, stał się absolutnie niegroźny, ale Mabel nie potrafiła przestać rozpatrywać go w kategorii ❝zagrożenie❞. I nagłe posłuszeństwo wciąż nie zmieniało tego, że to on zabił jej rodziców, ją zabił i przez tyle lat bawił się z jej bratem krzywdząc go! — Pójdę się przejść — oświadczyła, odsuwając się.   
Do tej pory dotyk Fii nie przeszkadzał jej — a trzeba nadmienić, że przez te parę dni dotykała ją dość często; czasami wręcz budziła ją w środku nocy byleby upewnić się, że Mabel wciąż żyje i jest demonem — ale teraz czuła się paskudnie nadwrażliwa na dotyk lub niczym zrobiona z lodu, który pod wpływem jednego zetknięcia z demonem może rozpuścić się. Na to wszystko — naprawdę, z minut na minutę miała coraz bardziej dość Ciphera z jego nieco powolnymi ruchami i tępymi spojrzeniami oraz uczucia, które powoli kiełkowało w jej ciele i przeważnie świadczyło o tym, że wcale nie postąpiła dobrze; że coś jest nie tak. I kiedy jeszcze istniała, jako człowiek to wszystko ograniczało się do igiełek kujących jej wnętrzności, ale teraz, będąc demonem, czuła, jak płomienie atakowały ją od środka; przy każdym zawahaniu napierały próbując przebić się przez powierzchnie i dać upust irytacji. Palce ją mrowiły, a wysypujące się spomiędzy nich iskierki niczego nie ułatwiały — jedynie kusiły do przeistoczenia ich w coś dużo silniejszego, wspanialszego i cieplejszego; w najprawdziwszy płomień mogący niszczyć ścianki piramidy i każdą napotkaną osobę... Mogący zabić Billa. Wzdrygnęła się na tę myśl. O ile początkowo — z czystej nudy — liczyła dokładnie każdy moment, w którym to pragnienie znowu powracało, o tyle teraz wiedziała tylko, że prawdopodobnie przekroczyła czterocyfrową liczbę i miała ochotę w coś kopnąć z tego powodu. Idąc kolejnym z tysiąca korytarzy kolejny raz próbowała sobie przypomnieć, że nie wolno jej zabijać Billa, ale to nie należało do zadań prostych — na samo imię robiło jej się niedobrze, a palce rozprostowywały się żądając jakiejkolwiek akcji.  
Uderzyła się w poliki i potrząsnęła głową, by zaledwie chwile później zmarszczyć brwi i wlepić wzrok w kafelki, które z żółto-czarnych przeistoczyły się w białe, ale pokryte fioletowymi znakami, których Mabel nie potrafiła rozszyfrować i w zasadzie nawet nie musiała — wystarczyło, że po nastąpieniu na nie, iskry przestały sypać się z jej dłoni, a cały ogień gwałtownie wygasł pozostawiając ją z uczuciem absolutnej pustki. Przełknęła ślinę i, szczękając zębami, objęła się rękami czując nagle chłód, jakby zamiast w inny korytarz, weszła do chłodni. Najgorszym było to, że nie miała pojęcia z czego konkretnie wynikają jej reakcje — czy to tylko przez moc jakiej użyła Fia do stworzenia tych pomieszczeń, czy może przez paskudny fakt, że przez długie lata jej narządy zamiast pracować, gniły, a po wskrzeszeniu ciało wypełniło się anomaliami od jakich niejednemu lekarzowi włos na głowie by się zjeżył i tylko demoniczne płomienie chroniły ją przed wszelakim chłodem.   
Ledwie stojąc na nogach, odważyła się oderwać wzrok od rąbków sukienki i czarnych butów szczelnie okrywających jej nogi, i przenieść go na ogromne brązowe drzwi gęsto przyozdobione kwiecistymi i księżycowymi wzorami; o klamce przypominającej wygiętą gałąź zakończoną malutkimi, zielonymi listkami. Znów przełknęła ślinę, a niepokój narósł w niej podsyłając wspomnienia tamtej dziewczyny z półksiężycem wbitym w czoło. Choć ciałem wciąż tkwiła wśród pokrytych złocistymi tapetami ścian i okien zakrytych firankami, w swojej głowie na nowo przeżywała tamten moment — dziurę pojawiającą się w brzuchu kobiety, jej rozwarte szeroko oczy i usta; moment, w którym ciało runęło na ziemię, a krew strumieniami wypłynęła na podłogę tworząc groteskowe wzory. I to jedno wspomnienie przeniosło ją do innych — do dnia, w którym ona i Fia znalazły się w jakimś miasteczku klimatem niezwykle zbliżonym do Gravity Falls. Przemierzały je długimi godzinami aż stanęły pod niewidocznym dla ludzkich oczu domkiem i Fia bez pukania nacisnęła na klamkę, a drzwi natychmiast uchyliły się odsłaniając jasne, zadbane pomieszczenie obklejone plakatami. Nic nie skrzypiało, kiedy szły; nic nie spadło. Właściwie — nie zdarzyło się, niczym na filmach, by któraś z nich zahaczyła o cokolwiek.   
— Jesteś pewna, że chcesz tu być? — Fia przechyliła głowę, kiedy tylko pokonały schody i stanęły przed sypialnią. — Bo to naprawdę brudne i kłopotliwe zadanie.  
— Mówisz, że ona pomaga Billowi, więc tak. Chcę tu być. M u s z ę — odpowiedziała natychmiast, a Fia tylko westchnęła i podrapała się w okolicach ucha, jak to miała w zwyczaju robić, gdy nie wiedziała, co jeszcze może powiedzieć.  
Mabel spodziewała się wtedy wielu rzeczy — wybuchów, pościgów, akcji — ale na pewno nie tego, że Fia tak po prostu otworzy drzwi, a zielone płomyki rozbłysną w jej dłoni, by potem pomknąć przez pokój i uderzyć w różowo-niebieskich włosach tym samym zwalając ją z nóg, prosto na bialutki dywan. Musiała minąć chwila, nim do Mabel dotarło, że to koniec; że nie będzie sceny rodem z filmu, gdzie zaatakowana osoba podnosi się — albowiem jeden atak to za mało — i zaczyna uciekać; że ta czerń sącząca się przez podarty materiał to najprawdziwsza krew.  
— Cz... czy ona wiedziała, że my... — Mabel machnęła dłońmi nie potrafiąc dokończyć.  
— Nie. Nie miała pojęcia — odparła Fia, ukrywając własne ręce w rękawach płaszcza i idąc przed siebie. — Nawet nas nie wyczuła — dodała po chwili.  
Mabel omiotła wzrokiem pokój — więcej plakatów z boys bandami, gitary, perkusję, niepościelone łóżko, tapety odklejające się od ścian, a miejscami całkowicie zarwane i zdjęcia. Mnóstwo zdjęć wiszących naprzeciwko łózka lub stojących na szafkach, parapecie. Wszystkie przedstawiały trzy, czasem cztery osoby: Billa, jego niebieską kopię, dziewczynę z różowo-niebieskimi włosami i... cóż, Mabel potrzebowała chwili, ale w końcu rozpoznała w tych czarnych oczach i nierówno przyciętych blond włosach Fię. Bardzo, bardzo młodą Fię w szkolnym mundurku.  
— Fia czy... — znów urwała, a jej zęby boleśnie przebiły język, gdy oczy ujrzały białą kulę unoszącą się nad martwym ciałem i świecącą niczym bardzo mała, ale jednocześnie bardzo mocna żarówka. — Co to?  
— Jej moc — odparła Fia łapiąc kulę i po prostu połykając ją.  
Drugie wspomnienie wcale nie wiązało się z zabijaniem. Właściwie, Mabel nawet nie rozumiała dlaczego wróciło do niej teraz — gdy stała przed tymi cholernymi drzwiami — bo naprawdę nie było w nim nic niepokojącego. Ot, ona i Fia siedziały w barze, wszędzie cuchnęło alkoholem, moczem i spoconymi ciałami, a śmiechy i przekleństwa ludzi niosły się po całym pomieszczeniu nie pozwalając myśleć. Uderzała palcami o blat, wygrywając rytm jakiejś zasłyszanej wieki temu piosenki i próbując się nie irytować.   
— Długo jeszcze? — spytała i w tym samym czasie, jak na zawołanie dobiegł do niej odgłos obcasów uderzających o podłogę, a potem poczuła na sobie wzrok.  
— Czy ❝nie❞ to zadowalająca odpowiedź?   
Wszelkie wampiry jakie Mabel znała z powieści i filmów były paskudnie blade, a ich oczy przeważnie lśniły czerwienią. Tymczasem Carmen miała skórę ciemną, a oczy intensywnie zielone, niemożliwe do pomylenia z jakimkolwiek innym kolorem. Nie poruszała się też z nieludzką prędkością albo dziwną sztywnością. Wręcz przeciwnie — kroczyła powoli, pewnie z uśmiechem wymalowanym na niesamowicie pięknej, ale mieszczącej się w granicach ludzkich możliwości, twarzy. Usiadła naprzeciwko nich z nogą zarzuconą na nogę i długimi palcami splecionymi na stole.  
— Mam nadzieję, że to coś poważnego, Zvezda. Naprawdę nie lubię być niepokojona przez byle-   
— To jest poważne — zapewniła Fia, nim Carmen zdążyła dokończyć swoją wypowiedź i Mabel zapragnęła ją w tej chwili zdzielić w głowę, bo, cholera, dla niej Carmen miała niesamowity głos godny śpiewaczki operowej. — Chcę żebyś... przekazała wiadomość. — Dłonie Fii zatrzęsły się, więc ukryła je pod stołem.  
— Wiadomość? — Brwi Carmen uniosły się. — Chcesz zrobić ze mnie swojego posłańca? I co niby będę z tego miała?  
Fia, choć wcale tego nie potrzebowała, wciągnęła powietrze z sykiem, by potem zagryźć dolną wargę i zerknąć na swoją torebkę.  
— Mabel?  
— Jeśli znowu czegoś zapomniałaś...  
— Zostawiłam szminkę w łazience.  
Mabel zaklęła, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca i przemierzając dystans dzielący ją od długiego korytarza z tylko trzema drzwiami — jednymi oznaczonymi niebieskim trójkątem, drugimi z różowymi kołem i trzeciego z białym kwadratem. Jednak nim chwyciła za klamkę, nim w ogóle zbliżyła się do nich, przystanęła przy ogromnej roślince postawionej obok przejścia i wytężyła słuch wkładając w to tyle demonicznej mocy, ile tylko zdążyła opanować przez te dni.  
— To ostrzeżenie — powiedziała Fia i Mabel wyraźnie słyszała, jak ta przesuwa arkusz kartek po stole. — Ostatnia szansa.   
Rzecz w tym, że jak na złość niczego nie precyzowała, a Carmen też sytuacji ułatwiać nie chciała.   
— Czasami nie mogę pojąć jakim cudem ktoś taki, jak ty dostał tak wielką moc — powiedziała wampirzyca, przerzucając kolejne strony i prawdopodobnie marszcząc brwi. — I jesteś pewna, że to tylko wiadomość, a nie scenariusz na jakiś fanfik, z którego później zrobią oryginalną powieść z od razu wykupionymi prawami do filmu?   
— Długa wiadomość. — Fia westchnęła. — Zrobisz to dla mnie czy nie?  
— Powtórzę: co będę z tego miała?  
Ktoś przeszedł obok Mabel trącą ją ramieniem i tym samym przerywając jej połączenie. Znowu zaklęła i powłóczyła się w stronę toalet. Kiedy wróciła Carmen siedziała na kolanach jakiegoś mężczyzny i śmiała się z czegoś, a Fia z nadętymi polikami szarpała za swoje włosy, jakby zaraz miała je wyrwać z głowy.  
— Nie udało się? — szepnęła do niej Mabel.  
— Udało — odparła Fia głosem kogoś, kto raczej poległ, niż wygrał. — Jest ś w i e t n i e .  
— Więc? Dlaczego wyglądasz, jakbyś była bliska płaczu?  
— Negocjacje. Z. Wampirami. Męczące. Boli. Głowa.  
Potem — dużo, dużo później; w następnym wspomnieniu — Mabel tonęła wśród białych, puchatych poduszek porozrzucanych na ogromnym łożu i z przechyloną głową, obserwowała leżącego obok Billa. Miał zamknięte oczy, gdzie z jednego wypływała krew, a potargane włosy — niczym aureola — układały się na pościeli wokół jego głowy. I kiedy on wyglądał, jakby ledwie odpoczywał; jakby wcale nie walczył teraz o kontrolę nad własnym ciałem, ona zaciskała palce na kołdrze i starała się nie wydawać z siebie żadnych bolesnych syków ani niczego innego, co świadczyłoby o cierpieniu związanym z płomieniami, które kolejny raz atakowały ją od środka.  
— Jak ci idzie? — spytała, zerkając na Fię krążącą po pokoju.  
— Irytująco wolno — odpowiedziała Zvezda.  
— Aha.   
Mabel przymknęła powieki i objęła kolana dłońmi, a małe płomyczki objęły palce.  
— To prawdopodobnie przez Willa — mówiła dalej Fia. — Przerwałaś ich więź, ale jakieś jej szczątki mogą jeszcze istnieć i zmuszać Billa do wypierania mojej kontroli.   
— To dlatego zachowałaś go przy życiu?  
— Cóż — Fia przekrzywiła głowę i ich spojrzenia spotkały się — jeśli mam rację, to zabijając Willa zabiłabym też Billa. Niestety tego typu więzi są upierdliwe, a twoja moc nie rozwinęła się jeszcze dostatecznie byś mogła od razu ciąć je całe.  
— I oczyywiście nie możemy już pozbyć się Billa — mruknęła Mabel, by potem wgryźć się mocno w dolną wargę i tym samym zatrzymać wrzask pragnący wydobyć się z jej gardła. Cholerne płomienie.  
— Potrzebuję go.  
Fia — wyczuwając zmieniające się nastroje Mabel — stanęła przed łóżkiem i przytuliła ją.  
— Wiem, że to boli — zaczęła, brzmiąc teraz niczym matka uspokajająca dziecko przed koszmarami.  
— Nie, to nawet nie to. — Westchnęła ciężko, opierając głowę o ramię Fii. — Po prostu... — Zerknęła na Billa i pomyślała o tym, co ujrzała w kuli: o jej bracie szczęśliwym i roześmianym w towarzystwie demona; o bracie wyglądającym tak naturalnie, spokojnie, zupełnie nie, jak marionetka, którą ktoś cały czas musi sterować. — Czy on naprawdę... w sensie, nie. Nie podważam, że jest zły. Tyle to widziałam na własne oczy, ale... czy naprawdę-naprawdę da się kontrolować kogoś tak, by wyglądał, no wiesz, super naturalnie i spokojnie?   
— Ach, to cię męczy.   
— Wiem, że moje wahanie jest wkurzające, ale...  
— Nie. Nie jest. To całkiem naturalne, że masz wątpliwości — zaczęła Fia i choć bardzo się starała panować nad sobą, jej dłonie zadrżały. — Ale, skoro już kiedyś się z nim mierzyłaś, powinnaś pamiętać, że ta cała czarująca postawa to tylko iluzja. On jest zły, Mabel. Zabił ci rodzinę, ciebie, a twojego brata wykorzystywał do swoich celów przez lata. Pewnie go torturował na moment zwracając kontrolę, może nawet — jej uścisk stał się mocniejszy — gwałcił go. Utrzymywał w stanie bliskim śmierci.   
Potrząsnęła głową, a wszelakie obrazy rozmazały się i w końcu przepadły zamknięte szczelnie gdzieś w dalekich zakamarkach jej głowy, tym samym odsłaniając przed nią drzwi. Fia powiedziała, że nie powinna tu zaglądać — że to niebezpieczne dla jej psychiki, że tam może usłyszeć dosłownie wszystko, ale Mabel tyle razy złamała już obietnice złożone Fii, że ten jeden nie robił jej różnicy. Złapała za klamkę i przedarła się do środka.  
Licząc ten obecny była tu tylko dwa razy — za pierwszym przyszła z Fią i tylko na chwilę, w wielkim pośpiechu, więc nie mogła się nawet rozejrzeć. Teraz nic jej nie goniło, nikt nie oczekiwał, że zaraz zjawi się na drugim końcu piramidy, więc w spokoju mogła wodzić wzrokiem po zakratowanych oknach; meblach zrobionych tak, by nie dało się ich połamać i uczynić niebezpieczną, ostro zakończoną bronią; podłodze i ścianach przyozdobionymi kolejnymi demonicznymi wzorami pełnymi zygzaków, pętli i kresek, które nieco przypominały japońską katakanę. Poduszki walały się po całej sypialni — niektóre z nich pozrzucały zawieszone wcześniej na ścianach — a wielka komoda wypełniona wygodnymi ubraniami została przewrócona.  
Zacisnęła ręce w pięści, nim w końcu odważyła się spojrzeć na Dippera. A on już patrzył na nią — z jedną ręką owiniętą wokół spuchniętego nadgarstka, włosami wpadającymi na twarz i wściekłością wypełniającą oczy wyglądał, jak wtedy, gdy byli dziećmi, a ona coś zepsuła i tym razem sytuacji nie dało się obrócić w żart. Jak wtedy, gdy naprawdę poważnie go zawiodła.   
— Wiesz — ledwie zaczął i już musiał przerywać. Wyryte na skórze imię demona z mocno czerwonego, przeistoczyło się w najzwyklejszą czerń, a wszystko dokoła przybrało ciemny purpurowy odcień. Miał ochotę odciąć sobie spory fragment skóry, ale domyślał się, że to by nic nie dało; że to, co łączyło go z Billem nie istniało tylko we fragmencie ciała. Istniało w nim całym; w każdej kości, każdej tkance, każdym mięśniu, w najdalszych zakamarkach świadomości.  
— Chciałabym ci pomóc — zaczęła, odważając się postawić kolejne kroki — ale Fia twierdzi, że moja moc nie nadaje się do niszczenia paktów, przywracania mózgu do poprzednich ustawień czy innych tego typu rzeczy. Potrafię tylko rozcinać więzi, które powstały przy wskrzeszeniu... a i to jeszcze nie idzie mi perfekcyjnie.   
Dipper prychnął, ale kiedy się odezwał wcale nie brzmiał na wściekłego.  
— Jesteś demonem.   
— Fia mnie nim uczyniła.  
— Och, oczyywiście. — Dipper wywrócił oczami i pomimo całego bólu, podniósł się. — A potem nastawiła cię przeciw-  
— Poczekaj. — Mabel uniosła dłonie. — Nie przyszłam tu, żeby się z tobą szarpać albo kłócić. Jestem tu bo... — Nogi mnie tu poprowadziły. —...mam do ciebie jedno pytanie. Tylko jedno. — Nie słysząc żadnych protestów z jego strony, kontynuowała, jednocześnie żałując, że wcale się nie przygotowała do tego zadania: — Czy ty... czy ty lubisz Billa? W sensie... tak naprawdę? Po prostu go polubiłeś? Po tym wszystkim?  
Dipper drgnął, a szok na krótki moment całkowicie wymazał cierpienie z jego twarzy. Zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu zdarzeń; sądził, że Mabel spyta o coś innego, bardziej przydatnego dla Fii. W pierwszym odruchu zapragnął prychnąć i z czystej złośliwości zakpić z niej, wyśmiać to wszystko. W drugim — ugryzł się w język i zamrugał otępiale uświadamiając sobie, że właściwie nie wie, jak brzmiałaby prawdziwa odpowiedź. Sentymenty pokrywały ich relacje; cienka nić porozumienia wytworzyła się tylko dlatego, że mieli wspólny obiekt nienawiści, ale czy pod tym wszystkim kryło się coś takiego, jak zwykłe lubienie? Ludzka sympatia? Czy po tej burzliwej znajomości — zaczętej od chęci pozabijania się, a idącej przez lata nieodzywania się i zakończonej zaledwie jednym momentem, w którym porozumiewali się bez słów — w ogóle dało się ich zamknąć w definicji jakiegokolwiek słowa określającego ludzkie relacje?  
— Dipper?  
— Ufam mu bardziej, niż Fii — wymamrotał, zerkając na krew ściekającą z liter. — Jasne, to wciąż Bill... Uwierz, nie zapomniałem o tamtym lecie i... Nie wiem, co ci wmówiła Fia, ale to nie on zabił naszą rodzinę.   
— A więc chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Bill wcale nie wykorzystał okazji do zemsty na nas?  
— Nie zdążył, Mabel! Kiedy wrócił, oni już nie żyli!   
Ukryła dłonie za plecami, a iskry posypały się na podłogę prawie ją podpalając.  
— A z tobą zaczął się dogadywać, bo...?  
— Bo obaj nienawidzimy Fii. — Dipper już do reszty zignorował wszystko, co działo się z jego ręką i pokuśtykał do Mabel, ale nie odważył się całkowicie pokonać dzielącego ich dystansu i stanąć na wyciągnięcie ręki. — Mabel, Fia latami kontrolowała Billa. Jasne, to latami nie oznacza, że Bill jest niewinny i wszystkie złe rzeczy, które robił były spowodowane przez nią, ale... to właśnie to nas połączyło. On jej nienawidzi z tego powodu, ja zaś pragnę jej śmierci, bo... to ona zabiła naszych rodziców, to przez nią ostatnie lata spędziłem myśląc tylko i wyłącznie o zemście. — Machał rękami i samemu nie zauważając tego, podnosił głos. — Przez nią zostałem zgwałcony, do cholery! Czy... — I natychmiast ucichł uświadamiając sobie, co właściwie powiedział; jakie słowo przeszło mu przez gardło, choć do tej pory po pierwszej literze blokowało go; choć wcześniej nawet we własnej głowie miał problem z użyciem go. Spuścił głowę nagle nie mogąc nawet nabrać powietrza i czując się, jakby ściany zaczęły na niego napierać; jakby zaraz miały go zmiażdżyć. — Po prostu... w obliczu tego... Bill wydaje się mniejszym złem.   
A Mabel cofnęła się pod drzwi, niczym rażona prądem i pokręciła gwałtownie głową.  
— Majaczysz, Dipper.


	22. XXI.By ocalić własne życie.

Dipper patrzył jak drzwi zamykają się za Mabel, a gdy wszelakie dźwięki ucichły — nie dało się już usłyszeć szybki kroków, a powiększona gałka oczna ze skrzydłami nietoperza przestała uderzać w jedno z zakratowanych okien — roześmiał się gwałtownie i histerycznie. Padając na łóżko, łapiąc się za brzuch, wciąż dygotał i zaśmiewał się w najlepsze, nie mogąc uwierzyć w absurd całej tej sytuacji — jego własna siostra mu nie wierzyła! Kochana siostrzyczka nazywała jego prawdę majaczeniem! Spojrzała mu w oczy i po prostu wybiegła, jakby ujrzała coś niezwykle obrzydliwego; coś pokroju robaków wypełzających z przegniłego ciała! Czy mogło być zabawniej? Zakrył twarz zdrową ręka i równie gwałtownie, co wybuchł śmiechem, po prostu ucichł wpatrzony w sufit.  
Najgorszym było to, że choć bardzo starał się udawać, że tak nie jest — w jakimś stopniu rozumiał decyzje Mabel; rozumiał w jaki sposób musi wyglądać sytuacja z jej strony; że dla niej aktualny stan jest całkiem logiczny. Sam pewnie stanąłby po stronie Fii, gdyby to ona odnalazła go pierwsza i gdyby nie znał wersji zdarzeń Billa... oraz gdyby nie Carmen.  
Na samo wspomnienie wampirzycy poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcze pełznący wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Jej słowa znów powróciły i w zaistniałej sytuacji wydały się jeszcze gorsze — będąc wolnym i idąc za planem Willa oraz Billa, miałby jakieś szanse z Billem; mogliby negocjować po pokonaniu Fii. Teraz zaś Dipper był dla demona całkowicie bezużyteczny — nie mógł się wydostać z pomieszczenia, nie mógł mierzyć z Fią, nie mógł uwolnić Billa spod jej władzy, więc jeśli jakimś cudem to wszystko się skończy; jeśli Will żyje i znajdzie sposób na wydostanie ich z tej sytuacji... Dipper będzie skończony. Ten świat będzie skończony, a Bill, jak to ujęła Carmen, wróci do swojej starej formy. Ostatecznie i tak zasieje chaos, rozpęta kolejny Weirdmageddon albo...  
Dipper zamarł, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się na wspomnienie demona — rąk oplatających jego ciało; rzeczy, które zdążył powiedzieć wtedy w lesie i łazience, i w wielu innych momentach; złotego oka, które, choć należało do Billa, wcale nie patrzyło na niego z nienawiścią czy niechęcią. I Dipper wiedział, że jest w tym coś naiwnego, absurdalnego, ale na krótki moment pozwolił sobie zatonąć w fantazjach i wyobrazić świat, w którym to wystarcza do przekonania demona do zaniechania nikczemnych planów, a potem — nim zdążył się zorientować — zawędrował w jeszcze dziwniejsze rejony. Gdybał aż błękit nieba przeistoczył się w grant i wreszcie stał się niemalże czarny; gdybał aż ból nadgarstka powrócił ze zdwojoną siłą i wydarł z jego ust wrzask; gdybał aż doszedł do światów, w których on i Bill nigdy nie byli wrogami — do światów, gdzie coś takiego, jak demon nie istniało, a oni poznali się w milszych okolicznościach. Światów bez Fii i powrotów Billa. Idealnych światów bez takiego cierpienia; gdzie jedynymi problemami są niezapowiedziana kartkówkach, miliony ubrań w szafie i nadopiekuńczy rodzice, a Mabel wierzy mu nawet jeśli akurat faktycznie kłamie.  
— Wtedy narzekałbyś na nudę.  
Zerwał się z łóżka — co oczywiście nie okazało się najlepszym pomysłem; nie myśląc o tym, co robi podparł się na spuchniętej ręce — i rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu aż natrafił na Mabel Gleeful stojąca pod oknem i wpatrującą się w jakiś odległy punkt. Dłonie miała splecione za plecami, szczelnie okryte czarnymi rękawiczkami, a długie włosy splecione w warkocz opadały na lewe, schowane za czarną koszulą, ramię. W butach na obcasie zdawała się wyższa, a kiedy ruszyła w jego stronę nie dało się usłyszeć żadnego dźwięku, jakby sunęła w powietrzu, a nie maszerowała po wyłożonej kafelkami podłodze. I chociaż uśmiechała się łagodnie, Dipper wyczuwał w niej napięcie — coś paskudnego; jakiś ciężar nie pozwalający w pełni się rozluźnić.  
— Myślałem, że te wasze demoniczne moce tu nie działają — mruknął zerkając na symbole wymalowane w każdym możliwym miejscu.  
Machnęła ręką.  
— To niebezpieczne dla twojego mózgu, ale jestem tu na tej samej zasadzie, co halucynacja. Chociaż... — Przechyliła głowę i czubkiem buta przejechała po jednym z wielu znaków. —...one i tak niewiele dają; są raczej nastawione na eliminacje mocy płynącej z zewnątrz, a nie wewnątrz, co zaś, jeśli się nad tym zastanowić, działa na twoją korzyść.  
— Albo raczej: działałoby na nią, gdybym faktycznie miał jakąś moc. — Czując na sobie jej podirytowane spojrzenie, utkwił własny wzrok w podłodze i skulił się, obejmując kolana ramionami. Choć bardzo się starał wciąż czuł się przy niej, niczym przy ukochanej babci, którą właśnie zawiódł swoją głupotą.  
— Dlaczego wy Pinesowie macie taką paskudną manierę nie słuchania mnie? — wymamrotała pocierając nasadę nosa. — Domyślam się, że cała ta sytuacja wciąż jest wstrząsem dla ciebie, ale mówiłam ci; wyraźnie powtarzałam, że Fia nadchodzi. Rzekłam też ❝Przeprowadzę cię przez to❞ i ❝ Lata mej świetności rozpadają się; wciąż posiadam wielką moc, ale im starszy się robisz, tym ciężej mi ją wykorzystywać, gdy twój umysł jest okryty zbyt wielkim chaosem. Najłatwiej mi działać tam, gdzie widzę dużo pewności, zdecydowania i jasnego nastawienia na dany cel.❞, a jednak spójrz: zamiast szykować się na me nadejście, marnujesz czas płacząc nad rzeczami, które nigdy nie staną się prawdą; nad pięknymi acz nudnymi snami. — Pokręciła głową i powoli zsunęła rękawiczki odsłaniając dłonie pokryte czerwonymi kołami i zakończone czarnymi paznokciami. — Zamiast działać zachowujesz się... Cóż, rzekłabym ❝jak księżniczka czekając na zabawienie w postaci księcia❞, ale za moich czasów księżniczki musiały same się ratować; niedopuszczalnym było takie wylegiwanie się na łóżku i rozpraszanie przez siostrę. W każdej sytuacji panowały nad emocjami, knuły i spiskowały na swoją korzyść.  
— Babciu — jęknął, nie mogąc się już powstrzymać; miał ochotę wypowiedzieć to słowo od dnia, w którym poznał jej tożsamość i choć wiedział, że to bardziej skomplikowane i zawiłe, napawał się swego rodzaju satysfakcją myśląc, że ma przed sobą członka rodziny i widząc te wszystkie podobieństwa między Mabel Gleeful, a nim samym i jego Mabel; widząc takie same brązowe włosy, krótkie rzęsy, ten sam nos, podobne rysy i coś w gestach, ruchach, co mieli wszyscy znani mu Pinesowie i czego nie dostrzegł w niej do tej chwili. Potem jednak zahaczył palcem o imię wyryte na skórze i wszelkie pozytywne uczucia przepadły na nowo zastąpione palącym bólem i krwią pokrywającą czubki paznokci i dostającą się pod nie. — Powiedziałaś, że przeprowadzisz mnie przez to, hm?  
— Dosłownie minutę temu — odparła i tylko to, że kąciki jej ust zadrżały, zdradziło, że jego poprzednie słowo miało dla niej jakiekolwiek znaczenie. — Dam ci zemstę, o której marzysz, aczkolwiek nie mogę obiecać, że będziesz w pełni zadowolony z tego, jak dalej potoczy się twoje życie; nie mogę obiecać, że ta śmierć da ci szczęście i wyzwoli od traum, a już na pewno... nie mogę obiecać, że... Dlaczego tak patrzysz?  
— Po prostu... wiem, że to nie czas i zaraz mnie zbesztasz za to, ale twoje istnienie wciąż jest dla mnie absurdalne, wiesz? W sensie, jesteś trochę, jak taki deus ex machina. W sensie, dosłownie jesteś czymś pokroju bóstwa i pojawiasz się ot tak, i ratujesz zawiłą sytuację tym samym sprawiając, że ja nie muszę się głowić nad jej rozwiązaniem i przeciągać to wszystkiego w nieskończoność i... no wiesz nie to, bym miał cokolwiek przeciwko, bo po tym, jak wszystko się posypało, miło jest widzieć jakieś światełko w tunelu... choć nie. Czekaj. Światełka w tunelu nie są dobrym znakiem. Więc... nie wiem... miło widzieć jakieś plusy? Pierwsze pozytywy? Ta. To chyba to. Tak więc miło je widzieć, ale wciąż... — Machnął rękami w bliżej nieokreślonym geście, nie potrafiąc ubrać w słowa swoich myśli. Ona pierw wywróciła oczami chcąc ograniczyć do tego gestu swoje reakcje, a potem jednak nie wytrzymała, słysząc kolejny bełkot i zaśmiała się cicho.  
— A czy deus ex machina nie jest ❝ wszystkimi nagłymi zmianami sytuacji, niedającymi się logicznie wyjaśnić w kategoriach rozwoju wydarzeń❞?  
— Ale to tak potocznie.  
— Niepotocznie wciąż tak naprawdę niczego gwałtownie nie uratowałam, ani nie rozwiązałam, a teraz — odchrząknęła — możemy przestać udawać, że posiadamy wiedzę w temacie pisania, antycznych sztuk i przerzucać się skrawkiem przeczytanej lata temu wikipedycznej wiedzy, i przejść do rzeczy faktycznie ważnych?  
— Och. Tak. Jasne. Oczywiście. — Wbił zęby w dolną wargę i znów zerknął na nadgarstek; na skórę, która wyglądała, jak fioletowo-niebiesko-czerwona breja, gdzie litery powoli nie nadawały się do odczytania i tylko przez ich irytujące pulsowanie wiedział, że wciąż tam są. Nie chciał tego mówić na głos, ale domyślał się, że Mabel już wie, że cały ten wywód; że jego niespokojne wiercenie sprowadzało się do prób uniknięcia dalszej rozmowy; do odwlekania jej w nieskończoność. Bo choć marzył o śmierci Fii, mając to wszystko na wyciągnięcie ręki, nagle odczuwał też lęk. Słowa Mabel wyryły się w nim, niczym te Carmen; wątpliwości kłębiły się pośród ponagleń, a brutalna prawda spoliczkowała go. Nawet gdy pozbędzie się Fii, trauma nie minie. Wciąż nie będzie w pełni wolny. — Więc? Co konkretnie chcesz zrobić?  
— Cóż. — Rozejrzała się po pokoju; wykrzywiła twarz w grymasie czując się w tym miejscu, jak w bardzo drogiej klatce. — Sama nie mogę wiele zdziałać; z tym ciałem nie zaatakuję Fii, a wręcz nie będę mogła sprawić, by mnie ujrzała, ale... — zawahała się, jakby to ona nie wierzyła w słuszność tej sprawy; w samo to, że w niej uczestniczy i zamierza zrobić to przed czym tak zgrabnie uciekała latami. —...jesteś moim potomkiem, co za tym idzie posiadasz odrobinę demonicznej krwi. Nie tak wiele by mieć moc, ale wystarczając, aby ją... przyjąć. Ode mnie.  
Zamilkła obserwując, jak on zastyga w bezruchu; jak jego oczy rozszerzają się coraz bardziej i bardziej, gdy słowa powoli docierają, nabierają kształtów i tworzą przed nim konkretny plan działania.  
— Jedyną wadą — ignorując jego rozwarte usta, ciągnęła dalej, gdy tylko ich spojrzenia się spotkały — jest to, że tak naprawdę nie jestem pewna czy twoje ciało wytrzyma tak nagły przeskok. To będzie przypominać spacer po pustyni w samo południe i nagłe zanurzenie w lodowatej wodzie. Może pojawić się szok, ból; może nawet twoje ciało po prostu wybuchnie z przeładowania. Najbezpieczniej byłoby robić to stopniowo, ale na to z kolei nie mamy czasu, bo mówimy tu o pięciu procentach przekazywanych w jeden dzień, a potem kolejnych w następny.  
— Mabel?  
— O co chodzi? — spytała, nagle uświadamiając sobie, że na jego twarzy maluje się zmartwienie.  
— Powiedziałaś... W sensie, wtedy, podczas naszej ostatniej rozmowy, powiedziałaś, że przeprowadzenie mnie przez to wszystko będzie oznaczało twój koniec.  
— Och. Naprawdę ze wszystkich rzeczy akurat to musi cię teraz gnębić?  
— Po prostu, zastanawiam się...  
— Bez mocy nie będę mogła utrzymywać tej formy, a za to oddając ci ledwie połowę ty nie dasz rady walczyć z Fią, a l e, jeśli już próbujesz pokazać, że mnie słuchasz, powinieneś też pamiętać, że nie mam nic przeciwko takiemu rozwiązaniu, ale za to potrzebuję twojej pewności, absolutnego zdecydowania. Więc? Możesz mi to dać czy też konsekwencje cię przerastają?  
*  
Mabel nie wiedziała, co czuła; nie potrafiła określić czego jest więcej, co przeważa, ale była pewna, że musi wyjść; że jeśli dalej będzie patrzeć na twarz Dippera, to w końcu mu ulegnie. Zrobi coś, czego nie powinna; coś przed czym Fia ją wiele razy ostrzegała i do czego krawędzi niebezpiecznie się zbliżyła. Och, zdecydowanie to zrobiła — niepewność, którą tak starannie próbowała maskować przez większość czasu, wypełzła na wierzch. Bo Dipper wcale nie majaczył. Nie rozmawiał jak szaleniec; jak człowiek, który tak naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, co się wokół niego dzieje. Nawet nie patrzył na nią, niczym marionetka... niczym Bill kontrolowany przez Fię. Nie poruszał się sztywno, boleśnie, jakby był uwieszony na sznurkach, które ktoś za mocno naciągnął i... i chociaż minęły lata wciąż miał w sobie coś z Dippera, którego pamiętała; coś w ruchach i zachowaniu, czego żadne czary nie powinny zachować i... Och, być może wszystko to sobie wmawiała — być może nic nie widziała — ale im dłużej krążyła po piramidzie tym ciężej było jej panować nad emocjami. Płomienie buchały z dłoni, gotowe zaatakować każdą napotkaną osobę, jej całe ciało napinało się boleśnie, a kiedy znów znalazła się w sali tronowej prawie się dusiła czując to, co człowiek zanurzony w wodzie i niezdolny do wypłynięcia; ogień wypełniający płuca i gardło.  
Widok Billa — wciąż rozwalonego na tronie — i brak Fii, niczego jej nie ułatwił. Nim się zorientowała każdy jej krok podpalał podłogę, a dłonie niszczyły rzędy złotych kolumn.  
— Nie masz humoru, hm?  
Drgnęła. Coś w jej ciele trzasnęło, gdy gwałtownie uniosła głowę i napotkała jego spojrzenie— niezwykle żywe, wypełnione niestarannie skrywanym bólem i mnóstwem irytacji. Jedynie reszta ciała miała w sobie coś, jakieś napięcie, które zdradzało, że Bill nie ma pełnej kontroli i nie zamierza rzucić się na Mabel w najbliższym czasie.  
— Dlaczego ciebie to w ogóle interesuje? — Uniosła się nad ziemią, a kiedy przekroczyła podwyższenie i stanęła w pobliżu demona, jej stopy ponownie uderzyły o chłodną posadzkę. Krzyżując ręce na piersi, obeszła tron podziwiając sposób w jaki został wytworzony: głęboką czerń formującą go, malutkie, migoczące plamki, które przypominały gwiazdy umieszczone na nocnym niebie oraz srebrzyste pnącza rozciągające się po bokach, zaciskające na nogach i prawej dłoni Billa i wypuszczające pąki kwiatów, których Mabel nigdy do tej pory nie widziała, ale które pachniały przepięknie.  
— Podpalasz pomieszczenie, w którym przebywam, a ja nie mogę się ruszyć, więc niestety nie mam wyboru, Gwiazdeczko. — Bill uśmiechnął się, podążając za nią wzrokiem i obserwując z satysfakcją wstręt narastający na jej twarzy na widok jego nadgarstka: wielkiej krwistej brei przyozdobionej błękitem i fioletem oraz częściowo zakrytej bransoletą. — Muszę się interesować twoim stanem. — I nic się w nim nie zmieniło, nawet nie drgnął, kiedy po prostu pochyliła się nad nim i przyłożyła mu nóż do szyi.  
— Kiedy przestaniesz być użyteczny, zrobię to — oświadczyła niezrażona jego obojętnością.  
— I przy okazji zabijesz swojego cennego brata? Uroczo.  
— Uwolnię go.  
— Śmiercią? Wiem, że jego aktualny stan psychiczny jest krytyczny i być może takie rozwiązanie byłoby dla niego najlepsze, ale jednak muszę przyznać, że jestem w szoku. — Jego to mówił jedno jego oko migotało naprzemiennie stając się złotym i niebieskim. — Takie myślenie mi do ciebie nie pasuje, Gwiazdeczko.  
Wzięła głęboki oddech, ale nim zdążyła coś powiedzieć, on znowu się odezwał:  
— Właściwie cała twoja poza mi nie pasuje. Trochę mnie ominęło, ale kiedy ostatni raz się widzieliśmy, nie byłaś aż tak naiwna. Oczywiście rozumiem, że Fia to twoje jedyne źródło wiedzy, ale nie oszukujmy się, ona nie jest dobra w mówieniu. Poza tym, serio? Zakładasz, że gdybym chciał kontrolować twojego brata, przywiązałbym się do niego mocami i zrobił sobie to? — Przeniósł wzrok na nadgarstek. — Są łatwiejsze i mniej bolesne sposoby manipulowania ludźmi.  
— Kiedyś nie miałeś nic przeciwko wbijaniu w siebie widelców i spadaniu ze schodów — zauważyła, starając się nie podążać oczami za nim; nie patrzeć na podpuchniętą skórę tak podobną do Dippera.  
— Bo to nie było moje ciało.  
— Ale wciąż jesteś....  
— Tak, tak. Szaleńcem. Złym demonem terroryzującym małe miasteczka. — Westchnął ciężko i odchylił głowę na tyle, na ile mógł. — Swoją drogą, nie zrozum mnie źle, bo Dipper... bywa naprawdę w porządku nawet jeśli chrapie i zdarza mu się kopać wszystko dokoła, ale jeśli faktycznie miałoby cokolwiek ode mnie zależeć, to zamiast smarkacza z niepewną wiedzą, przeżyłby Stanford.  
Mabel zmarszczyła brwi i chociaż nie chciała, to przez jej umysł na nowo przelatywały wszelkie wspomnienia związane z Fią: nieścisłości; momenty, w których pozbywała się jej pod byle pretekstem i ta jedna scena, w której tak po prostu zabiła tamtą dziewczynę o pokoju wypełnionymi zdjęciami. Jej dłoń — ta, w której spoczywało ostrze — zatrzęsła się aż w końcu upadła wzdłuż tułowia, ale reszta ciała nie poruszyła się nawet odrobinkę.  
Powinnam znaleźć Fię i pomóc jej w przygotowaniach — pomyślała, ale na głos spytała:  
— Wiesz, że Fia przetrzymuje w lochach twojego brata?  
A on znowu nie zareagował tak, jakby chciała; pozostał boleśnie obojętny.  
— Oczywiście. Zważywszy na to, że nasze połączenie zniszczył nowicjusz twojego pokroju, Fia za bardzo się boi go zabijać, a przynajmniej na razie.  
— I nie przeszkadza ci to?  
— Hm, zrobił kilka rzeczy wbrew mojej woli; właściwie w pewnym sensie przyczynił się do tej sytuacji, ale niestety dalej jest moim bratem, więc... powiedzmy, że będzie mi odrobinę przykro, jeśli już umrze. Może nawet zapłaczę tą jedną kryształową łzą. Kto wie.  
— A co z Fią?  
— W sensie?  
— Słyszałam, że kiedyś byliście razem, a teraz chciałeś ją zabić.  
— Obawiam się, że to, że ją kocham nie jest w stanie zetrzeć tego drobnego szczegółu, że, no wiesz, użyła swoich mocy do kontrolowania mnie. Swoją drogą: długo jeszcze zamierzasz rozładowywać na mnie swoje wątpliwości i testować aż w końcu okaże się, że mam w sobie coś ludzkiego albo, że jednak brak mi tego i nadaję się jedynie do ścięcia? Bo obawiam się, że w aktualnym stanie nie jestem w stanie dać ci jednoznacznej odpowiedzi, a jedynie mogę doradzić, że jeśli naprawdę zależy ci na bracie, to powinnaś uwolnić Willa i udać się z nim do naszego świata. Do tej ich rady emisariuszy. Pewnie z racji tego, że podobno wracam i podobno chcę przejąć władzę, panuje tam lekki chaos, ale myślę, że jak usłyszą podejrzenia o tym, że ich przyszły król jest kontrolowany, natychmiast pochylą się nad waszą sprawą, zrobią dochodzenie, a nawet zbadają twojego cennego braciszka. O, i swoją drogą — jeśli już to zrobisz, to do przeprosin przynieś czekoladę. Tylko truskawką, innej nie lubię. A dla Dippera załatw terapię. Przyda mu się.


	23. XXII.Zemsta.

data merces est erroris mei magna.  
Fia przemierzała kolejne kondygnacje piramidy, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to koniec. Koniec męczenia się, planowania i ciągłego stresu. Koniec tych wszystkich rozmów, które wykańczały ją i doprowadzały niemalże do ataków paniki. Koniec bycia daleko od Billa. W końcu znalazła się w miejscu, w którym pragnęła być od wieków — u jego boku, jako przyszła królowa ich wymiaru i nie musiała się tym wszystkim z nikim dzielić; nie musiała oglądać, jak kolejny Cipher, zamiast wyciągnąć rękę po władze, po prostu rezygnuje zmierzając w innym, gorszym kierunku... Bo choć minęło wiele lat, oczywiście, że Fia pamiętała dzień, w którym Will tak po prostu zjawił się w progu jej domu i rzekł ❝Dostałem się.❞, a ona — naiwnie, głupio — spytała ❝Gdzie?❞ wierząc po cichu w to, że te wszystkie dni wypełnione zainteresowaniem emisariuszami nie mają znaczenia i Willowi chodzi o coś innego. Ale nie. On powiedział te dwa słowa — Błękitna Akademia — i zrujnował jej plany, a potem jeszcze — na jednej z pierwszych misji! — odnalazł poprzednią królową, związał się z kimś i ośmielił się im pomagać! Tym samym zostawił ją z Billem, a ten, goniąc za chaosem, choć był jej pierwszą miłością nie miał najmniejszej ochoty nawet słuchać o rządzeniu. Chciał się bawić; imprezować bez końca, podziwiając efekty swoich zniszczeń. Później jeszcze sam dotarł na Ziemię i zaczęło się: tu jeden ciekawy człowiek, tam drugi.  
Fia nigdy nie wierzyła w to, że ona i Bill będą razem przez wieki i nikt nigdy nie stanie im na drodze; wiedziała, że większość demonów ma po kilku partnerów ze względu na znudzenie jakie wytwarza się między nimi w trakcie wiecznego życia, a jednak obserwując Billa zainteresowanego kimś innym, nie potrafiła odpędzić się od gniewu. Bo to był człowiek. Paskudny człowiek — taki prosty, pozbawiony mocy i dostojności. Całe dnie tylko majsterkował w swoim warsztacie, chociaż wszyscy dookoła grozili mu, a Bill i tak się za nim uganiał. I to jemu dedykował kolejne dni spędzone na tej ponurej planecie. A kiedy faktycznie zabito go za ❝szerzenie herezji❞ czy jak to wtedy mówiono na prawdę, Bill wcale nie zapragnął odejść; nie zmienił się w kogoś pogrążonego w żałobie, kto mógłby znaleźć ukojenie w jej ramionach. Wręcz przeciwnie, on powiedział:  
— Ludzie są ciekawi. Chce dowiedzieć się o nich więcej.  
I faktycznie zrobił to — spędził każdy swój dzień pogłębiając wiedzę o nich; interesując się planami, sposobem w jaki budowali swoje domy, kulturą. Babrał się w tym świecie oddalając od własnego, a ona — wciąż udając i uśmiechając się — mówiła, że także kocha Ziemię; że świat ludzi jest pięknym, podczas gdy po nocach zastanawiała się, co zrobić by go zniszczyć i móc tańczyć w popiołach. Tylko raz zdobyła się na prawdę, a Bill ją wyśmiał.  
— Ty po prostu nie starasz się — stwierdził tamtego dnia, przymierzając kolejne drogie stroje i wcale nie przypominał tamtego demona, który po przekroczeniu portalu i po jej zaręczynach, powiedział ❝Oczywiście, jak tylko to wszystko będzie nasze❞.  
Tym bardziej nie miał w sobie nic z tego dziecka, które poznała w ciasnych murach Volermu i, które słysząc jej deklaracje; jej pragnienie zniszczenia, po prostu uśmiechnął się i otworzył drzwi, pragnąc tego samego. Tego dziecka, które poprowadziło ją do psa sąsiadów, rozerwało płot i rzekło:  
— Jego. Jego pierwszego zabijmy.  
rozkładając ręce i zataczając koła wokół własnej osi. Tej pokrytej krwią i roześmianej osoby, w której zakochała się... i która nie przejmowała się jej wadami, niedoskonałościami.  
— Ja potrafię kłamać i manipulować, ty zaś możesz pochłaniać moce innych demonów, więc wszystko się równoważy.  
Chociaż dla innych demonów to było niewystarczające; chociaż oni woleli Billa z jedną zdolnością, niż ją ze wszystkimi; chociaż im przeszkadzał jej prawdziwy wygląd i pochodzenie, on szanował prawdziwą formę i jeszcze widział w niej zalety. Mnóstwo zalet. A ona uzależniała swoje szczęście od niego i później tylko żałowała.  
Jedną z najgorszych rzeczy — zaraz po świadomości, że traci Billa — okazał się moment, w którym Will powrócił. Wściekły na nią; z nienawiścią, której nigdy wcześniej nie widziała w jego oczach i... taki inny. Kompletnie zmieniony. Wcześniej pytał nim chociaż się do niej zbliżył, tamtego dnia — cisnął nią o ścianę aż spora część jej kości połamała się.  
— Zabraniają mi cię zabić — poinformował ją, mając na myśli Błękitną Radę. — Mówią, że ostatecznie zrobiłaś to, co sam miałem zrobić, więc w porządku. Będziesz żyć, ale... — Tu spojrzał na Billa, a ona z przerażeniem zrozumiała, że traci kontrolę. —...jego ci nie oddam.   
I to było absurdalne w takiej sytuacji, ale zamiast o nim albo o Billu, pomyślała o tym chłopcu, którego dopiero co zabiła — o jego błękitnych, nie dających się pomylić z innym kolorem, oczach i brązowych włosach; o małym nosku, czymś co być może było maskowanymi przy użyciu mocy piegami i drogim stroju okrywającym ciało, które wcale nie wyglądało na sile. Wręcz przeciwnie — było liche, nijakie, a jednak stawiało jej opór. A jednak zamiast uciec, on tylko uśmiechnął się i przechylił głowę.  
— Po tym, co zamierzasz zrobić nie będzie już dla ciebie miejsca wśród demonów. — Tak bardzo w to wierzył; całym sobą okazywał swą pogardę, że aż zapragnęła go wykończyć jednym ruchem, a iskry posypały się z jej dłoni. — Ale to dobrze. Dzięki twojej głupocie znów mam wenę.  
Kiedy jego wyobrażenie przepadło; kiedy znów ujrzała Willa, ten maszerował już w stronę, leżącego na ziemi Billa, a do niej powoli docierało, że to naprawdę koniec — będzie żyć, ale straciła swojego cennego pionka, zyskując jedynie kolejną osobę, która patrzyła na nią z nienawiścią.   
Kolejne lata nie miały wiele wspólnego z prawdziwym życiem, raczej przypominały bezsensowną wegetację i wypełniły się lustrami — jedynymi przedmiotami, które, przy użyciu odrobiny mocy, łączyły ją ze światem zewnętrznym. Okazało się, że bez słów Billa; bez jego zgrabnego omotania innych, znów jest bezużyteczna... a potem on wrócił. Tak po prostu przybył do ich wymiaru po długim czasie spędzonym na Ziemi. Oczywiście, że chociaż wszystko jej tego odradzało; każdy głos podpowiadał, że on jej nienawidzi, wybiegła mu na spotkanie, niczym żona wracającemu do domu mężowi, a nie paskudna była kochanka. I z dalszej perspektywy bywały momenty, w których tego żałowała — bo oto Bill jej nie odrzucił. Zamiast tego otworzył przed nimi dziwną relacje: cykl spotkań i rozstań wypełniony sentymentalnymi bzdurami.  
Czasami zachowywali się jak najprawdziwsza para; jakby nic się nie stało — spacerowali ze splecionymi dłońmi po ulicach światów, w których zasiali chaos i śmiali się w najlepsze z tylko sobie znanych żartów. A czasami wpadali na siebie zupełnym przypadkiem, w zupełnie obcych miejscach i chodziło tylko o seks; o szybkie rozładowanie tych wszystkich emocji kłębiących się w nich. W tamte dni porozumiewali się bez słów — wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie i już kierowali się w swoją stronę, całowali i pędząc do najbliższej sypialni, zrzucali z siebie ubrania. A potem jedno z nich odchodziło do codziennego, nudnego życia.   
I był też w tym wszystkim Stanford Pines.  
Och, jak ona go dobrze nienawidziła i sama przez długie tygodnie wiedziała za co dokładnie, bo przecież Bill w między czasie miał wielu kochanków i wiele kochanek; przecież Stanford nawet nie gościł w jego łóżku i był zbyt zapatrzony w te swoje odkrywanie dziwnych zjawisk; przecież znali się krótko... a jednak. Jednak z czasem zaczęła zauważać drobne szczegóły — spojrzenia posyłane przez Billa, sposób w jaki się śmiał i w jaki traktował tamtego człowieka. I zrozumiała. Bill mógł nie rozumieć dokładnie, jak powinny działać relacje międzyludzkie, ale dawał temu człowiekowi jakąś namiastkę równości; nie doceniał go tylko za bycie człowiekiem, doceniał coś, co kryło się znaczenie głębiej i czyniło z Stanforda osobny byt, a nie kolejną część szarej masy. Coś, co ostatni raz ujrzał wieki temu — u niej. I po raz kolejny to coś doprowadziło do jego zniszczenia. Tym razem dosłownie.  
Fia doskonale pamiętała noc, podczas której niebo było bezchmurne, odsłaniając tysiące gwiazd, a ona siedziała na balkonie i piła kolejną kawę, zastanawiając się co dalej; noc, podczas której Will Cipher nieoczekiwanie zjawił się w jej domu i nim wyszedł, powiedział jedynie:  
— Bill nie żyje.   
Chciała go wskrzesić; ciągle rozważała to, myśl wracała każdego dnia, ale konsekwencje... one mogły być paskudne. Gorsze od tego, co zrobiła mu do tej pory albowiem Bill już wtedy nienawidził, gdy ktoś zwracał zmarłej osobie życie. Więc dopiero lata później podjęła decyzje — wybiła, jak jej się zdawał, wszystkich Pinesów. Rzecz w tym, że Will z czasem także zdecydował, co robić dalej. Związał ze sobą Billa, ale uczynił go żywym, więc wszystko zaczęło się od nowa tylko z większą dawką nadziei, bo oto pierwszy raz Will zrobił coś za co Bill mógł go nienawidzić; za co mogła go odzyskać... Tylko, że nie.   
Tylko, że cholerny Bill Cipher wcale nie był sprawiedliwy i ją ukarał za ogromny błąd, a na swojego brata jedynie chwilę się powściekał, by potem odrzucić jej propozycję i rozpocząć plan pojmania... Plan, w którym nawet wziął pod uwagę Dippera Pinesa. Tego paskudnego Dippera, który powinien być martwy albo — ze względu na utratę rodziny — niezdolny do podejmowania decyzji, ale okazał się przesiąknięty nienawiścią i gotowy zrobić wszystko, by się zemścić.   
To zaś zmusiło ją do tego, czego nienawidziła — do knucia. Planowania. Tych wszystkich rzeczy, w których dobry miał być Bill i, od których jej mózg miał ochotę wycieknąć przez uszy. Wciąż jeszcze było jej niedobrze, gdy przypominała sobie to, jak wykopywała ciało — albo to co z niego zostało — Mabel Pines i gołymi rękami przerzucała je do worka, by potem ją ożywić i uczynić demonem. Wciąż pamiętała rozmowę z Carmen — jej paskudny charakter, dwuznaczności i kłamstwa, które musiała wyłapywać.  
— Co chcesz w zamian? — spytała, obserwując wampirzycę.  
— Cóż, podobno Pinesowie są całkiem ładni, więc... powiedzmy, że wystarczy mi jego krew— odparła, a Fia wzdrygnęła się dobrze wiedząc, że w przypadku wampirów ❝tylko krew❞ jest powiedzonkiem, za którym kryło się wszystko: od tortur do gwałtów.  
— Nie możesz go zabijać — zaznaczyła jeżdżąc wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu i szukając Mabel.  
— Och, nie, nie, nie. Zabójstwa są nudne. Po prostu... pozwól mi się z nim pobawić. Użyć czaru, zmusić do wypicia czegoś, czego nie powinien; zasiać w nim kolejną traumę albo szukaj innego posłańca.   
Ale teraz ta rozmowa nie miała znaczenia. Teraz jej odpowiedzi nie liczyły się tak. Nie liczyło się też to, jak traktował ją wcześniej Bill ani co zrobiła Willowi, bo oto miała wielkie szczęście i uzyskała wszystko, co tylko zapragnęła; mogła przechadzać się złotymi korytarzami, planować ślub i koronację; mogła rozkoszować się myślą, że oto jest już na półmetku — jeszcze tylko więź między Billem i Willem osłabnie całkowicie, Mabel nakłoni Dippera do zerwania umowy z Billem, i Fia będzie mogła pozbyć się wszystkich Pinesów i Willa.  
Tanecznym krokiem weszła do wielkiej sali podobnej do tej tronowej, ale pozbawionej podwyższeń czy większości mebli; złożonej z mnóstwa okien, głośników i podłogi idealnej do tańca. Sali, w której niedługo miała brać swój ślub. Jedną ludzką rzecz, jaka jej odpowiadała.   
Roześmiała się, okręcając wokół osi i pozwalając sukni wirować razem z nią. Nie przejmowała się tym, że niszczy fryzurę; że makijaż spływa z jej twarzy. Była szczęśliwa. Niesamowicie radosna. Spokojna. Taka...  
Zamarła z jedną ręką wyciągniętą przed siebie i drugą skierowaną w górę. Jej ciało posztywniało czując płomienie wspinające się po kręgosłupie, a kąciki ust powoli opadły, podczas gdy oczy nerwowo błądziły po całym pokoju.   
— Sugeruję obrócić się.  
Zrobiła to — instynktownie odwróciła się w stronę drzwi, by niemalże stracić równowagę, widząc przepełnione pustką błękitne oczy i rozczochrane brązowe włosy. Dipper Pines — wyglądając, jak zjawia chłopca, którego niegdyś zabiła — ostrożnie przeszedł przez próg i skierował swe kroki w jej stronę. I chociaż widziała to; czuła, jak mocno stawia stopy, nie wydawał żadnych dźwięków. Ciche stukanie nie rozchodziło się echem.   
— Wiesz, że Bill uczył mnie tych wszystkich waszych manier? — Uśmiechnął się i pozbawiony strachu w końcu znalazł się przed nią. — Nawet pokazał mi, jak się tańczy. Obejmował mnie wtedy o tak. — Pokierował jej dłońmi, by objęła go w pasie, a własne miał chłodne i szorstkie. Nieprzyjemne.   
Chyba zaschło jej w ustach; chyba chciała krzyczeć, ale zamiast tego jedynie podążała za nim w rytm nieistniejącej melodii.   
— Uwięziłam cię — wymamrotała w końcu.  
— Nie wyszło ci.  
— Pachniesz demonem.  
— Cóż, prawdopodobnie właśnie się nim stałem.   
Dopiero to ją otrzeźwiło — zmusiło do wyrwania się i odskoczenia na drugi kraniec sali; do wypuszczenia z płomieni i sięgnięcia nimi przez całą salę, i chociaż starała się wycelować idealnie — prosto w głowę Dippera — poczucie, że kontrola nad Billem wyślizguje jej się, uniemożliwiało jej idealne skupienie i wyrzucenie z siebie wszystkiego, co tylko miała. A on to wykorzystał i zamiast robić uniki czy też chować się za barierami, po prostu został na swoim miejscu, wyciągnął ręce i wchłonął cały atak, jakby jej moc należała do niego.  
— Powinieneś był umrzeć tamtego dnia — stwierdziła rozdzierając irytująco za długą suknie . Wcale nie chciała z nim rozmawiać; myślała jedynie o kolejnym ataku na niego, ale nie mogła walczyć, kiedy jednocześnie jej więź z Billem rozpadała się.  
— Ta, ale to też ci nie wyszło, co — swoją drogą — jest nieco frustrujące i to chyba dla obu stron. — Rozłożył ręce nieprzejęty gulą narastającą na jednym z nadgarstków i zatoczył koło wokół własnej osi. — Och! I właśnie skoro już dobrnęliśmy do tej konfrontacji i stoimy tu, jak równy z równym, chcę cię o coś zapytać. Oczywiście nie oczekuję niesamowicie głębokiej odpowiedzi, ale jednocześnie będę zawiedziony, jeśli powiesz mi ❝Bo tak❞.  
Zacisnęła ręce w pięści, wodząc za nim wzrokiem i jednocześnie próbując zrobić wszystko tak, jak tłumaczyła jej Nemezis; próbując wyobrazić sobie ciemność, w której jedynymi źródłami światła są płomienie zagnieżdżone w ciałach demona i odnaleźć te, które należą do Billa, by potem ostrożnie je złapać i przeciągnąć w swoim kierunku.   
— Dlaczego zabiłam ci rodzinę?  
— Nie. — Dipper przechylił głowę. — Co musiałaś zrobić, żeby namówić Carmen na to, by pojawiła się na twoim przyjęciu i na ten cały gwałt? Po prostu jej zapłaciłaś czy też obiecałaś, że będzie miała swój udział w umieszczeniu cię na tronie? W ogóle straciłaś coś na tym? Przeszło ci przez myśl, że jeśli twój genialny plan gdzieś zawiedzie, po prostu zostaniesz rozszarpana?   
Niemalże widziała gdzieś w oddali błękitny płomień, ale zamiast łapać go, odpowiedziała:  
— Gwałt był ceną.  
Spodziewała się, że po takim wyznaniu Dipper rzuci się na nią; że już całkowicie wytrąci ją z równowagi, ale on po prostu nawinął kosmyki włosów na blady palec, uniósł brwi i powolnym krokiem zbliżył się do kolorowych wazonów.  
— Rozumiem — mruknął, schylając się i wyjmując jeden z kwiatów o różowych dziewięciu płatkach powyginanych w sposób, przez który przypominały okrągłą klatkę. Choć miał poplamione ubrania, a w swoich ruchach nie posiadał nic filmowego, zgrabnego, przypominał postać żywcem wyjętą z dramatycznej sceny.  
Zastanowiła się przez chwilę czy nie lepiej byłoby pojmać Dippera, ale kiedy tylko spróbowała go wyczuć jego płomienie przybrały miliony barw i stały się zbyt chaotyczne, by chociaż mogła się zbliżyć. Poza tym — udało jej się pochwycić Billa; jej palce niemalże musnęły znajmy błękit, a usta otworzyły się gotowe wydać rozkaz, kiedy Mason w końcu uznał, że krążenie i rozmawianie jest nudne, i rzucił się na nią doprowadzając ich do sceny bardziej komediowej, niżeli poważnej. Turlali się po podłodze — okładali pięściami, kopali i zrzucali wszystko, co stanęło im na drodze.   
Idąc do tego miejsca; prześlizgując się między demonami, niszcząc najróżniejsze drzwi i mając nadzieję, że nie natknie się na Billa, Dipper miał jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości. Właściwie, składał się głównie z nich — nagle nie potrafił znieść myśli, że mógłby kogoś zabić; że tak po prostu, niemalże nieodwracalnie, splami sobie ręce krwi. Zastanawiał się, czy nie lepiej byłoby ją zwyczajnie pojmać i — o ile żył — odnaleźć Willa albo spróbować uwolnić z uroku Billa, ale potem... zobaczył ją. Zobaczył, jak szła swobodnie, nuciła i uśmiechała się wyglądając, jak ktoś, kto nigdy nie zrobił nic złego, a jego umysł natychmiast zaatakował obraz palącego się domu i Mabel Gleeful, której ciało powoli rozpływało się i jego własne oczy odbijające się w kawałku szkła i powoli przeistaczające w znienawidzony kolor. Ale to, co się w nim pojawiło na miejscu tych wszystkich myśli, nie przypominało czystej furii, w której chce się rozwalić wszystko dokoła. To raczej było, jak pustka; jak wielka dziura wchłaniająca wszystkie emocje, wiecznie nienażarta i domagająca się wypełnienia. I korciło go, by uderzyć w jej plecy, gdy akurat nie patrzyła, ale musiał się odezwać. Chciał się odezwać. Chciał, żeby zobaczyła jego twarz; żeby uświadomiła sobie, że stoi przed nią widmo dziecka, któremu coś zabrała; żeby powolnie docierało do niej, że z tej sytuacji nie ma ucieczki; żeby miotała się na jego oczach, jak on kiedy śnił koszmary o własnej rodzinie; żeby przez chwilę walczyła, może nawet myślała, że wygrywa, by na końcu boleśnie zderzyć się ze ścianą i kolejnym faktem: tym, że nie wygra. Nie tym razem. Wojna była jego.  
Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie — oto nie włożył żadnego wysiłku w szamotaninę, a Fia, kiedy w końcu znalazła się na jego biodrach i zacisnęła jedną z dłoni w okół szyi, sapała, niczym człowiek, który musiał wbiec na piętnaste piętro, bo wszystkie windy się zepsuły. I mógł mieć twarz rozoraną przez jej paznokcie; mógł czuć krew, ale wciąż w całym pomieszczeniu była tylko jedna zmęczona osoba.  
— Nie możesz mnie zabić — zauważył bez cienia triumfu, a zielone iskierki przecisnęły się między jego palcami, gotowe zmienić w pożogę.   
— Mogę unieszkodliwić — zauważyła, lecz nim spełniła swoje słowa, stało się coś, czego żadne z nich nie przewidziało: różowe płomienie przemknęły przez pomieszczenie i zrzuciły ją z Dippera; przeturlały aż pod ogromne okno zajmujące całą ścianę.  
Mason zamrugał, podnosząc się z podłogi. Wcale nie wyglądał na zdziwionego, kiedy w drzwiach ujrzał własną siostrę z roztrzepanymi włosami i ogromnym kluczem.  
— Dipper... — zaczęła ostrożnie, unosząc poddańczo dłonie, ale on już, na nowo, był skupiony na Fii.  
— Nie, nie — mamrotał, a ogień powoli formował się wokół stóp i przedzierał do drzwi, tworząc wokół nich ogromną, gorącą barierę. — Nie. Tym. Razem. Mabel. — wydusił przez zaciśnięte zęby wciąż pamiętając, jak nazwała prawdę majaczeniem; jak zaatakowała i przyczyniła się do śmierci Nozomi; jak po prostu rozcięła połączenie między Willem i Billem.  
Wykrzykiwała jeszcze jego imię, próbowała przedrzeć się do środka, ale on działał szybciej: zgarnął Fię z ziemi, nim ta w ogóle zdążyła pomyśleć o wstaniu i trzymając za szyję, niczym ona jego ledwie minutę temu, przycisnął ją do szyi nie bacząc na moc, jaką wkłada w tę czynność; na jej charkot i paznokcie na nowo atakujące jego ciało. Rzecz w tym, że szyba też wcale nie baczyła na podniosłość sytuacji; na to, jak wiele lat musiał czekać na tę chwilę wyobrażając sobie początkowo, że to Bill tak dusi. Na szkle stopniowo zaczęły pojawiać się rysy — coraz większe i większe, aż w końcu Fia runęła w dół pociągając go za sobą.  
*  
Nie potrzebował już powietrze do życia, a jednak moment, w którym woda wlała się do jego ust, wypełniając go, miał w sobie coś bolesnego; coś, jakby własny ogień postanowił go zniszczyć od środka zaczynając od rozpalenia płuc i przeżarcia gardła. Na to wszystko — kompletnie nic nie widział i nie miał pojęcia na ile to kwestia upadku, a na ile brudu, mułu i wszystkich odpadów pływających w bajorze. A Fia to wykorzystała, zachowując się, jakby upadek tylko przywrócił jej kontrolę nad sytuacją — Dipper nie miał pojęcia, jak ona to robiła; komu musiała ukraść tę zdolność, ale woda wciąż i wciąż napierała na niego przypominając raczej mur gotowy zmiażdżyć wszystko, co stanie mu na drodze, niż zzieleniałą ciecz.  
Na zmianę zaciskał i otwierał oczy nie potrafiąc ustalić w jakim stanie już mu łatwiej i szarpał nogami napotykając z każdej strony na jakiś opór, aż w końcu jego ciało — na tyle na ile mogło — przywykło do całej sytuacji i dostrzegło niewielki zarys sylwetki powoli płynący w górę.   
Przypomniał sobie to, co powiedziała mu Mabel Gleeful przed oddaniem mocy; jej jedną prostą radę i nim Fia wypłynęła na powierzchnie, woda zawrzała zmieniając swoją temperaturę na coraz gorętszą; gęste kłęby pary uniosły się wysoko, niemalże dosięgając czarne, lewitującej piramidy, Dipper w końcu poczuł ulgę, a jego dłonie rozbłysnęły fioletem.   
*  
Tym razem dyszał i trząsł się, klęcząc z dłońmi wbitymi w błoto i piach, które niegdyś tworzyły dno bajora. Nie miał kontroli; kompletnie nie czuł własnego nadgarstka i domyślał się, że ten prawdopodobnie nawet już nie istnieje, że jeśli spojrzy ujrzy jedynie ucięte, poczerwieniałe imię demona. Był czerwony na całej twarzy, wręcz wyglądał, jak ktoś, kto zbyt długo siedział w saunie i teraz musi płacić za swoją głupotę, ale gdy w końcu udało mu się policzyć do dziesięciu i wszelkie szumy ustały, a dotyk reklamówek na odsłoniętych nogach przestał brzydzić, uniósł głowę, uświadamiając sobie, że Fia wygląda gorzej; że tam, gdzie on został lekko zraniony, tam jej odpadała skóra, a ręce wyginały się nienaturalnie.   
Nie chcąc już tracić więcej czasu na czworaka podpełzł do niej i z irytacją odkrył, że wciąż żyła — wpatrywała się w niego z mieszanką fascynacji i lęki, jednocześnie przypominając kogoś, kto nawet nie może otworzyć ust, bo całe gardło ma rozwalone i niezdolne do wypluwania z siebie kolejnych słów, a reszta jej ciała podrygiwała niespokojnie.   
I wtedy pojawiła się w nim myśl — mógł to skończyć. Jednym ruchem pozbawić ją życia, zakończyć to całe cierpienie w sposób, którego sam oczekiwałby od swojego mordercy albo... mógł — zrobił to — zerknąć palce z jej pokrytą bąblami skórą i przelać w nią wszystko. Całe cierpienie.   
Mabel Gleeful powiedziała mu — ostrzegła go — że ono i tak wróci, jak tylko Fia stanie się martwa i nie uczyni go spokojniejszym, a jednak mając ją przed sobą, całkowicie bezbronną, nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Dawał jej wszystko — od bólu związanego z utratą rodziny, przez głodówki, brud, ubóstwo, po tamten gwałt, gdzie otumaniony nawet nie mógł się ruszyć i musiał patrzeć, jak wampir wykorzystuje jego ciało. W s z y s t k o .  
A ona wrzeszczała nagle odzyskując głos i brzmiąc paskudnie; nie tak pięknie, jak wtedy, gdy nuciła kierując się do sali.  
Wrzeszczała rozdzierając ciszę.  
Wrzeszczała, jakby mogła tym cofnąć wszystko.  
Wrzeszczała w sposób, którego nie dało się pomylić z czymkolwiek innym.  
A każdy jej krzyk wdzierał się przez uszy do czaszki, powodując ból i nakazując zaprzestanie.   
Przed jego twarzą coś pękało w jej wizji — oprócz ran po kąpieli we wrzątku, nagle pokrywała się czarnymi plamami, włosy z kruczej czerni przybierały brązową barwę, nos powiększał się i zakrzywiał, a dekolt pokrywał rozstępami. Płomienie we wszystkich kolorach wznosiły się ponad jej dłonie, ale nie potrafiły uformować się w nic konkretnego; nie potrafiły zaatakować.  
W końcu nastała cisza — jej oczy uciekły w głąb czaszki, ślina wyciekła z ust razem z wymiocinami, a odór sików i najróżniejszych wydzielin przeciął powietrze, zmuszając Dippera do minimalnego odsunięcia się.  
— Bill — wymamrotała słabo, cicho, a on, zupełnie niegotowy na to, zjeżył się, jakby znowu wrzasnęła. — Dobranoc.  
A wtedy stało się — ujrzał czarną kulę wypełzającą z jej ciała i znów przypomniał sobie słowa Mabel Gleeful. Ostrzeżenie, że powinien ją zniszczyć, ale niczym Billa przed przyjęciem tak i jej nie posłuchał — jego dłonie same z siebie, instynktownie, wepchnęły kulę do ust, a w następnej chwili ta już była połknięta.   
Spodziewał się, że to będzie moment, w którym dojdzie do jednej z dwóch rzeczy: albo Mabel Gleeful będzie mieć rację i zaraz eksploduje, albo zacznie się trząść i sam będzie krzyczał aż w końcu ktoś go znajdzie i wyciągnie z tego dołu.  
Nie stała się żadna z nich — jego ciało nie wytrzymało, ale ze zmęczenia i runęło na Fię, a do uszu dotarły huki walącej się piramidy, lecz kiedy uniósł ostrożnie głowę i ujrzał czarne fragmenty lecące wprost na niego, nie potrafił nawet unieść ręki, żeby się ochronić.


	24. Epilog

W świecie, w którym się obudził istniały tylko ciemność i cisza — nie potrafił ujrzeć swoich stóp ani dłoni, a kiedy próbował się odezwać, nie potrafił określić czy faktycznie wypowiada dane słowa. Czuł różne rzeczy — od gwałtownych szarpnięć, wody ściekającej po ciele, czegoś chłodnego na czole i miękkiego pod plecami; po dotyk czegoś miękkiego na poliku, ale nie umiał określić co właściwie się z nim dzieje. Przez pierwsze minuty — godziny? miesiące? sekundy? — nie wiedział nawet kim jest i skąd się tu pojawił; musiał powoli wszystko sobie przypominać wywołując u siebie ból głowy, a kiedy już pamiętał — zapragnął zapomnienia, bo zgodnie z obietnicą Mabel Gleeful, znów wszystko na niego runęło. Cały ból w swej obrzydliwej błękitnej formie zwalił mu się na barki, niczym wyjątkowo ciężki krzyż; wycisnął z oczu łzy i wypuścił z ust niemy wrzask.   
Na nowo przeżywał dzień, w którym utracił rodzinę, lecz tym razem zamiast myśleć o zemście, miotał się cały uderzając kolanami i łokciami w nieistniejące podłoże; na nowo żołądek domagał się jedzenia, a skóra swędziała po tygodniu pozbawionym wody; na nowo czuł ręce Carmen dotykające jego ciała, wdrapujące pod ubrania i jej usta — paskudne usta, szepczące mu coś nad uchem, domagające się absolutnej uwagi. Jednocześnie wypełniała go tęsknota. Nie za rodziną. Nie za tym, co już znał. Nie miał pojęcia skąd się brała, ale atakowała go równie mocno, co przeszłość. Sprawiała, że wariował, a jego włosy pokrywały się bielą tracą swoją poprzednią, piękną barwę. Czuł, jak krew wypełnia mu gardło — niczym woda wlewa się w niego, uniemożliwia oddychanie; w czasie zdającym się trwać wieczność, wydostaje się już nawet z kącików oczu; zakrywa ręce, pozostawia wszędzie swój nieprzyjemny posmak.  
Czuł... uderzenie. Gwałtowne. Ostre. Mocne uderzenie wymierzone prosto w zaczerwieniony, brudny policzek, a gdy znów przyszło mu otworzyć oczy, ciemność nabrała kształtów — przeistoczyła się w postać będącą niemalże jego odbiciem, lecz bardziej błękitną; bardziej obojętną.   
— Znam cię — wymamrotał i tym razem usłyszał samego siebie; swój własny głos paskudny, łamliwy, zachrypnięty, a miejscami wręcz bulgoczący. — Jesteś Dipperem Gleefulem — zauważył ostrożnie, błądząc i szukając innych osób, przedmiotów, czegokolwiek. — Umarłem?  
— Niestety nie. — Dipper Gleeful skrzyżował dłonie na piersi odzianej w królewskie, niebieskie szaty i wykrzywił usta w grymasie. — Aczkolwiek głupoty i tego, jak blisko byłeś, odmówić ci nie mogę — dodał po rozwleczonej chwili, całkowicie przesiąknięty kpiną. — Uratowano cię, ale przedobrzyłeś.   
— A ty...  
— Jestem tu, bo właśnie straciłeś jedyny cel, jaki utrzymywał cię przy życiu, a twoje ciało nie wie, jak radzić sobie z szokiem wywołanym po użyciu mocy i, cóż... — Spojrzał ostrożnie na własne palce o wiele bledsze od tych Pinesa i pokryte pierścieniami. — Nie jestem oryginałem, jeśli to cię interesuje. Jestem wytworem mocy powstałym ze wspomnień, które Mabel Gleeful po sobie zostawiła. Emocjonalnie zaś jestem w szoku. Naprawdę jestem w szoku albowiem mając tyle osób do wyboru, ty doszedłeś do wniosku, że to ja powinienem przeprowadzić cię przez cały ten bałagan i jak mantrę powtarzać ❝Oddychaj. Wdech. Wydech. Wdech. Wdech. Wydech. A teraz przyj, jakby od tego miało zależeć twoje życie. Przyyyj.❞ — mówił monotonnie, a wyczuwając na sobie pełne dezorientacji spojrzenie, jego kąciki ust drgnęły niemalże formując się w uśmiech. — No co?  
— Nic, absolutnie nic.  
— Fantastycznie, a teraz zbierz się z ziemi. Zaczynajmy już to wybudzanie i... Mason?  
— Tak?  
— Są jeszcze dwie sprawy. Jedna osobista dla ciebie, druga dla mnie.  
*  
Najgorzej było otworzyć oczy — zmusić się do uniesienia powiek i ujrzenia tych wszystkich jaskrawych barw; paskudnej bieli zalewającej sufit i jeszcze gorzej żółci pokrywającej ściany. Miał ochotę zwymiotować — zwrócić każdy możliwy posiłek i jeszcze żołądek, a po nim inne wnętrzności, jakie wciąż posiadał. Charczał boleśnie, nie potrafiąc powstrzymać ciała od drżenia ni to z zimna, ni z gorąca. W ustach miał piasek — mnóstwo paskudnego piasku i żadnej wody, którą mógłby się napoić. Zresztą — jego ręce były za słabe, żeby chociaż odrobinę się unieść. A uszy zbyt wrażliwe, by móc znosić ćwierkanie ptaków za oknem. O k n e m. Małym okienkiem, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział.  
Zamrugał i uświadamiając sobie, że jednego obcego miejsca, trafił do drugiego, zbyt gwałtownie szarpnął głową, obraz zawirował, a wymiociny natychmiast podpłynęły, zmuszając go do podniesienia się na drżących dłoniach i pochylenia. Wciąż nie mając pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje i nie widząc nigdzie wiadra, pozwolił sobie na zabrudzenie podłogi plamami żółtymi, czymś, co faktycznie przypominało piasek i mnóstwem innych rzeczy, których wolał nie analizować. Po wszystkim, na nowo, rozbolała go głowa, ale przynajmniej mógł patrzeć — kolory nabrały odpowiedniej ostrości, okazując się czymś mniej szkaradnym, niż założył w pierwszej chwili.   
Oddychając ciężko, uświadomił sobie jedną istotną rzecz — podbierał się na dłoniach. D ł o n i a c h . Liczba mnoga. Marszcząc brwi i uniósł — choć to przypominało wtaczanie głazu pod górkę — tę, która zmieniła się w breję; tę, na której powinno znajdować się wyryte imię demona i... nic tam nie znalazł. Żadnych ran, strupów; żadnej opuchlizny. Nawet nie stracił czucia — normalnie poruszał palcami.   
Drzwi otworzyły się, a ich skrzypienie wywołało u niego syk.  
— Obudziłeś się — stwierdził Will i niezrażony w sposób zbyt widoczny smrodem rzygów, powoli wszedł w głąb pokoju, a małe złote iskierki posypały się na podłogę, czyszcząc ją. Otworzył okno. — Spałeś tydzień — powiedział, nim Dipper zdążył o cokolwiek spytać.  
— Długo.   
— Bill zakładał, że obudzisz się za miesiąc albo i później — rzucił demon, a coś w jego postawie; sposób w jaki patrzył, mówiło Dipperowi, że już wie o jego nowych mocach i ze względu na znanie Mabel Gleeful połączył przynajmniej większość wątków.   
Dipper szarpnął się, niemal podskakując na łóżku i przypominając sobie kolejne istotne elementy.  
— Bill? Wszystko z nim w porządku? Gdzie on... — Urwał, zatykając sobie usta i walcząc z kolejnymi spazmami bólu.  
Will wywrócił oczami.  
— Niedawno wrócił do naszego świata, a ty nie powinieneś wykonywać tak gwałtownych ruchów.  
— Wrócił do waszego świata? Po co?  
— Doszedł do wniosku, że dorósł do tego, by zasiąść na tronie i przy okazji naprawić cały bałagan wywołany przez Fię.  
Dipper zmarszczył brwi, a jego umysł pracował zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, bo tej tygodniowej drzemce.   
— Naprawdę to podał jako powód?  
— Nie. Jeśli mamy bawić się w dokładności, to powiedział ❝Idę tam albowiem imperatyw narracyjny nakazuje mi się zdobyć władzę i tymczasowo zignorować świat ludzi.❞.   
Will idealnie przedrzeźniał głos Billa i Dipper nie potrafił się nie uśmiechnąć, nawet jeśli kosztowało go to kolejnym pochyleniem się i wymiotami.   
— To już bardziej do niego pasuje — wybełkotał, kiedy już Cipher znów po nim posprzątał. — Czuję się, jakbym wchłonął całą Saharę — dodał, próbując uciec od szpilki nakłuwającej jego wnętrzności. Na szczęście, nim jego umysł zdążył choćby zahaczyć o dni spędzone w towarzystwie Billa, coś zaszeleściło za drzwiami, a Will zerknął na niego.  
— Myślisz, że jesteś gotów na wizyty? — spytał, a widząc, jak Dipper kiwa głową, powiedział: — Wejdź.   
Bill uratował twoją siostrę i, cóż, chyba w końcu jest po odpowiedniej stronie — to oznajmił mu Dipper Gleeful, a jednak nie potrafił się nie spinać, gdy jego Mabel wchodziła do środka z pochyloną głową, odziana w różowy sweterek i trochę za duże spodenki. Wyglądała gorzej, niż gdy ostatni raz ją widział: była biała, niczym kartka papieru, miała podkrążone oczy i wyraźnie trochę schudła.   
— Dipper, ja... — Poruszyła się nerwowo. — Bill pokazał mi... nauczył mnie patrzeć na czyjeś wspomnienia i... widziałam jego i...   
Jej dłonie pociły się, a on pomyślał o tym, jak wkradła się przez okno; jak rozdzieliła Billa i Willa; jak ignorowała jego wersję zdarzeń, działając z Fią; jak zrzuciła z niego Fię i wykrzykiwała jego imię; jak razem śmiali się i żartowali, jako dzieci.  
— Chodź tu — powiedział, wyciągając do niej ramiona i wcale nie zaczynając płakać, niczym dziecko, które w końcu może dać upust swoim emocjom.   
*  
— Właściwie, gdzie my jesteśmy? — spytał dwie godziny później, już o wiele spokojniejszy i rozłożony na łóżku, z głową na kolanach Mabel i wzrokiem wlepionym w Willa wyglądającego przez okno.  
— U Nozomi — odparł Cipher, a to zaś wypędziło Dippera z jego sennego stanu; zmusiło go do ponownego podniesienia się.  
— Ona żyje? — spytał z nadzieją, a głowa Mabel znów opadła.  
— Ładny żyje — odparł Will. — Potrzebował trochę naszej pomocy, a wybuch pozbawił go nogi, ale żyje.  
Teraz już Dipper stał na podłodze i ignorując to, że na nowo wszystko dokoła wirowało, a nogi gięły się pod ciężarem ciała, szedł w stronę drzwi.  
— Dipper, powinieneś leżeć! — Mabel wyciągnęła do niego rękę, ale on, głuchy na jej słowa, już trzymał klamkę.  
— Gdzie jest teraz?  
Will westchnął kolejny raz tego dnia.  
— Chyba w ogrodzie.  
Nim Dipper zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, zerknął jeszcze na brata Billa i powiedział:  
— To zabrzmi dziwnie, ale podobno będziesz wiedzieć o co chodzi, więc: on mówi, że przeprasza.  
*  
Dipper przeciął wszystkie możliwe korytarze, przewrócił na każdym dywanie, nim w końcu odnalazł drzwi prowadzące na zewnątrz oraz lustro, które zdradziło mu, że pewne rzeczy nie zmieniły się nawet po przebudzeniu — jego włosy faktycznie były białe, a oczy błękitne. Nie miał jednak czasu na dłuższe analizowanie tego: rwało go do wyjścia na zewnątrz; do ujrzenia znajomego ogrodu i Ładnego.   
Bo nie tylko Dipper Gleeful chciał kogoś przeprosić.


	25. ★☆ ★

czyli pożegnalne ciekawostki.

1.początkowo depravity miało mieć trzydzieści pięć rozdziałów, a tytuł ostatniego miał brzmieć ❝przebudzenie❞.

2.pierwsza wersja zakładała, że dipper zostanie zgwałcony przez mężczyznę, nie kobietę. ale potem doszedłem do wniosku, że przeważnie, gdy mówimy o gwałcie na mężczyźnie, to właśnie w pozycji gwałciciela stawiamy innego mężczyznę, a przy kobietach zazwyczaj się śmiejemy, że hehe, pewnie musiały być grube i hehe niezadowolone z życia albo hehe ładne, ale wtedy hehe, gwałtu nie było, bo h e h e to tylko seks niespodzianka dla faceta. dlatego ostatecznie w depravity gwałcicielem jest ładna wampirzyca, a dipper i tak cierpi.

3.jinx miała dostać więcej scen — przede wszystkim miała zostać pokazana w towarzystwie willa, gdzie jej zachowanie miało być podejrzane, dziwne, pełne wskazówek, że być może współpracuje z fią. powiem więcej: jinx miała dostać cały rozdział o sobie. rzecz w tym, że jej istnienie tworzyło jednocześnie ogromną dziurę fabularną powiązaną ze wskrzeszeniem mabel.

4.w i can't decide dipper chciał uciec od tych wszystkich tajemnic, zagadek i tamtego lata oraz nie stracił całej rodziny, a zamiast znaleźć się u albrechta, zamieszkał sam w innym mieście, a tym, który go odnalazł był will, nie bill.

5.w ogóle w i can't decide istniał trójkąt na linii will-dipper-bill, gdzie dipper widział billa, jako personifikacje swojej przeszłości, a willa, jako przyszłość.

6.narzeczona billa z i can't decide miała kompletnie inne imię i od początku nie działała sama, a wręcz była tym najmniejszym problemem, bo pierwsze miejsce w rankingu antagonistów zajmowała matka cipherów. w depravity wątek ten, choć miał się pojawić, ostatecznie nie miał sensu, więc został wycięty.

7.z większych wyciętych rzeczy przepadł cały wątek podróży do wymiaru willa i billa. powód ten sam: brak sensu. cała wyprawa miała się odbyć po przyjęciu oraz zjawieniu się willa i jinx, i dopiero po powrocie na ziemię miała zjawić się mabel.

8.kolejną wyciętą postacią jest nemezis, która w i can't decide była jednym z powodów, dla których bill stał się zły oraz to ona miała namieszać w życiu mabel i dippera gleefulów.

9.tak, bill z i can't decide miał głębsze powody, by stać się złym i siać chaos i spustoszenie. w depravity odpuściłem sobie ten wątek, bo w zasadzie te powody były głupie.

10.gdyby matka billa i willa pojawiła się w tym opowiadaniu to to ona zabiłaby fię.

11.właściwie, do samego rozdziału osiemnastego wcale nie planowałem zabijać nozomi. za to, w dwudziestym pierwszym rozdziale, kolejny raz miała zginąć mabel.

12.to, co stało się z mabel gleeful w depravity oraz i can't decide nieco się od siebie różni: tutaj oddała całą moc dipperowi i to ostatecznie ją zabiło, tymczasem w 2016 oddała ledwie połowę tej mocy i, w wielkim skrócie, odeszła naprawić szkody, które wyrządziła. dopiero to ją wykończyło.

13.bardzo mi zależało na tym, by każdy z bohaterów mówił odrobinę inaczej albo miał swoje charakterystyczne słowa. chociażby dlatego bill dostał fratre, ładny te wszystkie achy, a mabel gleeful miała brzmieć trochę staro, trochę młodo.

14.początkowo jedną z rzeczy, których się obawiałem było to, że romans między billem i dipperem przyćmi całą jego chęć zemszczenia się na fii i tęsknotę za rodzicami, wujkami oraz mabel.

15.myślę, że gdybym miał teraz zabierać się za jeszcze jedną wersję depravity, to wywaliłbym cały wątek z albrechtem, a za to nozomi, ładny i will dostaliby więcej uwagi i, być może, staliby się kimś więcej, niż tylko postaciami drugoplanowymi, których działania ostatecznie nie mają znaczenia. (w ogóle cierpię przez to, jak bardzo opowiadaniu zaszkodziły zmiany konceptu na przestrzeni tych kilku lat.)

16.relacja między billem i dipperem miała się bardziej rozwinąć. powiem więcej — jeszcze w 2018 przewidywałem, że już w depravity zobaczymy ich pocałunek. potem jednak doszedłem do dwóch wniosków: po pierwsze — stan dippera po gwałcie nie pozwala mu na takie zachowania, a przed tym ich relacja nie pasowała do tego typu akcji; po drugie — jednak zapragnąłem, by depravity skończyło się z mnóstwem pytań, jedną wielką niepewnością, z niedopowiedzeniami między nimi.

17.fia dostałą swoje nazwisko po evie moonlit/original sinner z evillious chronicles. (w sensie, żeby nie było wątpliwości: eva urodziła się, jako eve zvezda)

18.w i can't decide dipper gleeful miał o wiele większą rolę, ale nigdy nie napisał do błękitu.

19.po pojawieniu się willa miał jeszcze powstać rozdział o jego, fii i billa przeszłości, w którym mieliśmy zobaczyć, że początkowo obaj bracia cipher byli nią zauroczeni. rzecz w tym, że... w zasadzie to była jedyna rzecz jakiej mieliście się dowiedzieć. dosłownie całą resztę już streścili bill i will, więc pisanie tego wszystkiego jeszcze raz nie miało sensu. podobna rzecz spotkała historię mabel gleeful.

20.inną z postaci, które miały umrzeć był will, ale ostatecznie doszedłem do wniosku, że skoro on i tak dostał mało uwagi, to zasługuje chociaż na przeżycie tego wszystkiego. (tak konkretniej, to bill miał go zabić.)

21.los billa z i can't decide oraz depravity niewiele się różni — po prostu w pierwszej wersji, jako że innych przeciwników nie było, to z nim dipper stoczył walkę podczas gdy w depravity dipper mierzy się bezpośrednio z fią.

22.właściwie, jeszcze przez długi czas zastanawiałem się czy to właśnie dipper powinien wykończyć fię; czy nie zabawniej byłoby, gdyby po tym co przeszedł i po tym, jak wszystkie jego starania okazały się absolutnie zbędne, to mabel zabiła fię; gdyby nawet to zostało mu odebrane. no ale patrząc na to logicznie: dipper ma większą moc od mabel, więc jeśli ktoś miał się pozbyć fii to to musiał być on.

23.w 2018 miał pojawić się primaaprilisowy rozdział szósty, w którym bill i dipper nie dość, że się godzą, to jeszcze od razu zostają parą i zaczynają ze sobą sypiać. do tego okazuje się, że jednak bill zabił rodziców dippera, ale ten mu to wybacza i wszyscy żyją długo i szczęśliwie.

24.postać albrechta miała powrócić gdzieś między wyprawą do wymiaru billa, a wielkim finałem. no ale, jak dosłownie wszystko, co zostało wycięte — to też nie miało sensu.

25.dipper gleeful i will cipher byli kochankami. (to tak, jakby ktoś miał wątpliwości.)

26.to, co spotkało dippera, to syndrom marii antoniny.


End file.
